


Техническое обслуживание и ремонт

by never_v_hudo



Series: Помехи [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - futurelock, Discrimination, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, augmented!John, body dysmorphia of a sortself-care, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 71
Words: 90,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Будущее. Перед вами настоящая глубокая научная фантастика. И нас ждут не только детальные и логичные описания технологий, выполненные на высочайшем уровне. История затрагивает проблемы общественной дискриминации и принятия своего изменившегося тела. А самое прекрасное: трогательный, медленно разгорающийся Джонлок на фоне закрученной детективной линии. Абсолютный хэппиэнд прилагается!____________________________Джон хочет объяснить всплеск ощущений и данных, который является всего лишь ещё одной формой ощущения (или всё обстоит наоборот?). Джон хочет сказать:— Система дополнения докладывает о температуре, давлении и других количественных показателях. Внезапные изменения регистрируются как боль, так как внезапные изменения — опасны, а боль самый быстрый способ вызвать ответную реакцию.Но всё, что может вымолвить Джон это: «Ннг».Потому что внезапное прикосновение не регистрируется как боль.____________________________разрешение на перевод полученоВ фанфике будут сцены с детальными описаниями жестоких убийств - я буду добавлять предупреждения в начале глав.Рейтинг стоит не только за секс, но он тоже будет - правда придётся запастись терпением)





	1. Анафия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maintenance and Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760382) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



  _Помехи._  
       _Помехи._

_Помехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехи_

_помехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехи_

_помехипомехипомехипомехипомехипомехи —_  
  
      Джон распахивает глаза и рывком выпутывается из постельного белья.  
  
      Кошмары лучше, чем  _это_.  
  
      С ворчанием Джон свешивает свою гудящую конечность из металла и полимера с края матраса.  
  
      Он стонет — связь разорвана. Джон ощущает онемение,  _пустое место_ , где должен чувствовать ногу.   
  
       _Дерьмо_.  
  
      Джон дышит сквозь комок в горле и клубок внутри. Спустя несколько секунд он готов обдумать, как выбираться из этого нового восхитительного приключения.  
  
      Во времена, когда ещё не было кибернетики, Джон вспоминает, что  _тогда_  люди с ампутированными конечностями и с фантомными ощущениями, имели больше шансов на успех в осознании и подключении протезов к себе. Джон помнит, как читал статьи, которые объясняли необходимость «пробудить» фантомную конечность, чтобы вновь разжечь сознание нервной системы так, чтобы проприоцепция* помогала в удержании равновесия и при движении.   
  
       _«Шлепки»_ , — вспоминает Джон.  _«Они шлёпали по культе — по рубцу»_.  
  
      Джон глядит на свою ногу. Это будет… трудно, особенно учитывая, что его кибернетика имплантирована прямо в вертлужную впадину*.  
  
       _Граната на месте разнесла стену, всю пыль и высохшую грязь, скреплявшую кладку, битый кирпич и мелкие камни._  
  
      Граната разрушила стену, а стена разрушила ногу Джона.  
  
      Ногу раздавило до середины бедра, но ему выдали заключение на разрешение полной замены. Очевидно, всё… усложняется, когда участвуют суставы — что-то связанное с естественным износом и амортизацией, весом исправного колебания металла с каждым шагом.  
  
      Джон простился с ногой.  
  
      А значит, найти —  _культю_ , чтобы разбудить её шлепком стало гораздо сложнее. Джон изучает ногу, сжав челюсть. (Ему следует позвать Шерлока, который, вероятно, уже (или всё ещё) не спит. Он должен попросить помощи, чтобы добраться до клиники. Должен позвонить и записаться на срочный техосмотр).  
  
      Джон сжимает зубы, когда шипение нервной тишины выводит его из себя. Может, если он взбудоражит края плоти, там, где они подсоединяются к —  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Может, если он растрясёт всю конечность —  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Может, разумное применение электричества…  
  
      Н —  _возможно_.   
  
      Джон разбирает на части свой будильник, который стоит в пределах досягаемости на прикроватной тумбочке, что удобно для его намерений. Хоть это и означает, что ему понадобятся новые часы. Провода легко отсоединяются от пластикового корпуса, и Джон отделяет два провода друг от друга, чуть-чуть потянув. Он срезает оплётку маленькими ножницами, которые хранит в ящике прикроватной тумбы.   
  
       _«Может я смогу провести апргрейд для ноги, при помощи будильника»_ , — думает Джон, почти сходя с ума от странности ощущений. Этой пустоты и онемения, собравшихся в вертлужной впадине левого бедра. От этого болят зубы, и зудит в пальцах.   
  
      Осторожно держа оголённые провода трясущейся левой рукой, Джон осматривает ногу. Он выбирает соединение прямо под его настоящей, живой бедренной костью. Он сдвигает чулок синтетической «кожи» вниз на несколько дюймов, обнажая тусклый блеск металла и трубок. На секунду Джон замирает и ловит взглядом соприкосновение мягкого и твёрдого.  
  
      С дрожащим дыханием Джон сосредотачивает внимание на коже —  _его_  коже. Он плюёт, и слюна падает на кожу. Прежде чем он успевает отговорить себя (потому что, правда, если это не сработает, ему в любом случае придётся звонить в клинику, и будет неважно, если он заработает небольшое электрическое повреждение, всё равно ногу придётся перенастраивать), Джон подносит точки контактов к проводящей влаге на коже —  
  
      Острый толчок неприятен, но не отдаётся болью.  
  
      Что  _отдаётся_  болью, так это ощущение возвращающейся в сеть ноги. Острые электрические  _пинги_ * и  _уколы_  пронзают его плоть, и на секунду он действительно забывает, что металл и трубки под телесным чулком «кожи» на самом деле не его, потому что ощущение чрезвычайно реальное.   
  
       _«Булавки и иглы_ , — думает Джон, вдыхая с шипением, —  _ничто по сравнению с этим»_. Ощущение утихает спустя две минуты, и тогда Джон понимает, что действительно растирает бедро,  _чтобы восстановить блядскую циркуляцию_.  
  
      Джон одёргивает руки как от огня, а затем медленно опускает и трогает край «кожи». Спустя секунду он решительно сжимает его, помещая обратно на место, а затем тянет, пока не чувствует, как защёлкиваются маленькие застёжки. Фрагментарная анафия медленно исчезает, осязание возвращается, это похоже на то, как загорается склад полный флуоресцентных лампочек.   
  
      Ногу покалывает, она снова чувствуется живой и настоящей, как ни в чём ни бывало. На самом деле только на его бедре остались свидетельства произошедшего: маленькие красные следы расцвели там, где Джон держал провода.  
  
      Через несколько минут Джон чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы свесить обе ноги и встать. Его кибернетика отлично функционирует, и не нужно крутиться, падать или просить о доставке в клинику.  
  
      Ну что ж. Хорошо.  
  
      Джон отключает из розетки свой самодельный электрошок из соображений безопасности, а затем на секунду замирает в раздумьях. Он всё решил без помощи техников. Пища для размышлений.  
  
      Кстати о пище.  
  
       _Завтрак._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Анафия - (греч. ан + aphoro - прикасаться ) – 1. утрата осязания вследствие неврологической патологии; 2. анафия психическая - утрата осязания, вызванная психическим расстройством (например, истерическим сужением сознания, чрезмерной концентрацией внимания на чем-либо ином); 3. анафия психическая болезненная – субъективно тягостное ощущение утраты способности осознавать ощущения осязания. 
> 
> *Проприоце́пция, мышечное чувство — ощущение положения частей собственного тела относительно друг друга и в пространстве. 
> 
> *Вертлужная впадина представляет собой углубление в подвздошной кости, которая является частью тазовой кости. 
> 
> *Пинг - утилита для проверки целостности и качества соединений в сетях на основе TCP/IP, а также обиходное наименование самого запроса.


	2. Смещение

      Шерлок, как и ожидалось, обосновался на диване плашмя на спине, с открытыми глазами, уставившись в потолок. Согнув левую руку, Джон направляется в кухню, не пытаясь действовать осторожно, как в первые дни («Хватит красться, Джон, это раздражает!»), и грохочет, пока делает завтрак.  
  
      Чай и тост готовы, и Джон критически оглядывает квартиру.  
  
      В ней царит полный беспорядок: везде валяются газеты и книги, непонятно почему всюду разбросано множество (левых) ботинок. Шерлок к этому времени свернулся на диване спиной к комнате, плотно прижав колени к груди, как задремавший ребёнок.  
  
      Джон принимает соломоново решение. Он поворачивается, чтобы забрать свою куртку.  
  
      — Ты собираешься в клинику.   
  
      Джон замирает, почти надев куртку. Это правда — он рассматривал такую возможность, на самом деле давно пора пройти обследование, если эта хрень с утра имела какое-то значение.  
  
      Но как он —   
  
      — О, а теперь ты удивляешься, как я узнал. Скука.  
  
      Джон заканчивает надевать куртку резким рывком.  
  
      — Ты в отличном настроении. Думал, у тебя было дело, чтобы отвлечься…?  
  
      Шерлок плюхается, поворачиваясь обратно, вздыхает и закатывает глаза одновременно.   
  
      — Тогда зачем ботинки? — Учиться читать настроения Шерлока — это как учиться ходить по минному полю: либо получается, либо нет. Третьего не дано. — Или у тебя фетиш, о котором ты не сообщил, ну, кроме, знаешь, игры на скрипке  _всю чёртову ночь_ , — Джон похлопывает карманы в поисках ключей, — или у тебя  _есть_  дело.  
  
      — Решил, — Шерлок почти стонет.  
  
       _О_. Джон замирает.  
  
      — Как долго ты здесь лежишь и думаешь?   
  
      — Восемнадцать часов.  
  
      Джон колеблется на пороге. У него есть список дел на сегодня: их запасы еды и частей тела требуют балансировки, а Джону нужно дойти до аптеки, но прежде чем он займётся всем этим — необходимо зайти в клинику.  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь сходить за покупками или оплатить счета, пока меня нет.  
  
      — Хм, — откликается Шерлок, а затем усаживается.  
  
      — Или избавиться от всей этой обуви.   
  
      Шерлок встаёт и фланирует к скрипке. Его голубой халат распахивается и обнажает замызганную футболку и мягкие тёмно-синие пижамные штаны.  
  
      — Я не беру тебя с собой, — наконец говорит Джон, надеясь, что твёрдым голосом.  
  
      Шерлок даже не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Не припоминаю, чтобы просился, — он переворачивает нотные страницы и шумно царапает заметки.   
  
      — Хорошо, — Джон уходит прежде, чем успевает передумать и позвать безумца с собой.   
  
  
  
  
      На улице его встречает свежее позднее утро — ночью прошёл дождь, и дороги всё ещё тёмнеют от влаги. Однако небо прояснилось — горизонт всё ещё утопает в лёгкой облачной дымке, но уже не из-за надвигающейся грозы. Воздух с каждым вдохом обжигает прохладой нежные слизистые носа и горла — идеально.   
  
      Когда Джон идёт, то размахивает руками, бёдра сталкиваются на каждом шагу, на конечностях шуршит ткань, и он излучает лёгкие, неброские признаки принадлежности и смешивания с окружающими. Он знает, что это срабатывает, потому что люди встречаются с ним глазами — или нет, кивают и улыбаются — или нет, пропускают — или нет, плетя полотно движений, незначительных реакций и безразличия.  
  
      Иллюзия длится всю дорогу до клиники, а затем Джон поворачивает, входит в дверь, и словно кто-то прорезает дыру в ткани дня. 


	3. Обучение

      В клинике прохладно и безлико. Джону не было назначено, так что он регистрируется на стойке, получает лист ожидания (сорок пять минут) и занимает место в углу. За спиной стена, Джон проверяет входы (или выходы, шепчет часть мозга, которая до сих пор заполняет окружающую обстановку стрельбой, летящими обломками и стихающими криками), — ничего, не считая остальных (шестерых) ожидающих пациентов. Две из них — женщины, и Джон украдкой оглядывает одну — её бронзово-кофейная кожа прекрасна и плавно бледнеет, там, где начинается рубец. Как врач он видит, что у неё заменена большая часть спины, а то, как медленно и без заминок двигаются глаза, буквально кричит  _«апгрейд»_. Дорогая работа, а глаза, как минимум, добровольная замена.   
  
      Тем не менее, её милое, с мягкими чертами лицо, с миндалевидными глазами (любимая черта Джона), выглядит закрытым и настороженным. На самом деле каждое лицо здесь носит одинаковое скрытное настороженное выражение. Джон понимает, что, должно быть, он опять белая ворона, потому что больше никто не смотрит на других. Ни любопытства, ни болезненного интереса.   
  
      На мгновение Джон отмечает укол сожаления, что не взял Шерлока с собой — для прикрытия, правда (Шерлок привлекает внимание, как громоотвод молнии), но также и для возможности читать людей.   
  
      С той ночи (на самом деле раннего утра), китайского ресторанчика, ночи Выстрела, Джон посетил с Шерлоком множество ресторанов, кафе и закусочных. Детектив почти никогда не присоединяется к трапезе, но кажется, получает некий вид жизненной энергии от наблюдения за оживлённым залом, полным разнообразных историй в плену аппетита.  
  
      Тот же самый пристальный взгляд время от времени озаряет Джона, пока тот режет, жуёт, глотает… но поток лазерного взгляда не длится долго. Вокруг слишком много других людей, к которым у Шерлока нет постоянного доступа, и поэтому он тратит большую часть времени этих экскурсий, глазея по сторонам.   
  
      Как бы то ни было, он только разговаривает с Джоном, хотя вернее сказать «поверх». Он выстреливает, без пауз и заминок, неразборчивыми дедукциями, никогда не обращая внимания на первоначальное смущение Джона (смущение не задерживается надолго, хотя всё же вспыхивает, когда голос Шерлока звучит особенно чётко, прежде всего, когда обсуждение касается личных предпочтений, историй и особенностей).   
  
      А теперь, находясь в одиночестве в помещении, полном точно таких же людей как он, Джон хочет, чтобы с ним был Шерлок и разгадывал их истории. С первого взгляда он может заметить операции, сроки восстановления, работы, которые всё ещё нужно завершить, но часы неряшливого пожилого мужчины, подвески на связке ключей другой женщины (светленькой, кудрявой, её сгрызенное лицо заменила наука), и нервное постукивание пальцами парня с песочного цвета волосами… эти следы — тайна для него.   
  
      Сорок пять минут — долгое время, и Джон обнаруживает, что мельком посматривает на молодого парня с золотистыми волосами. Он напоминает знакомого с войны, даже не лицом, а просто стрижкой и наклоном головы, и Джон задаётся вопросом, может он тоже солдат, просто моложе и не такой проворный, как Джон в его годы, когда пришлось уворачиваться от пуль.  
  
      Боже, это так просто и предательски коварно. Только что он сидел, ждал, когда назовут его имя, а потом —  
  
      Он вспоминает,  _что такое терять людей, что такое продолжать идти, делать выбор, который спасает то, что (кого) можно спасти.  
  
      Он вспоминает, как легко его настигла пуля, какой далёкой она казалась, и как сильно он ненавидел себя за эти расстояние и лёгкость. Он ненавидел себя за это, потому, что ненависть была в человеческой природе. Он ненавидел себя за это, возможно, потому что, пуля могла бы освободить его от этих простых решений —_   
  
      — «Уотсон»?  
  
      Джон моргает. По часам в телефоне прошла пятьдесят одна минута. Он кивает, встаёт, успокаивает дыхание и неудивительно, что первые несколько шагов жёсткие и напоминают хромоту.   
  
  
  
      Техник вежлив, спокоен и профессионально отстранён — всё, что нужно Джону сейчас, и всё, что он всегда ненавидел.  
  
      — Просто наклонитесь назад?  
  
      Джон наклоняется.  
  
      — Просто покажите линию сращения?  
  
      Джон показывает.  
  
      — Если не хотите смотреть…  
  
      Возникает внезапное ощущение  _простора_ , когда его «кожу» отсоединяют, чулок свободно отходит с креплений и соскальзывает. Вторая кожа, изготовленная из сложной многослойной конструкции сенсорных ретрансляторов и нано-пены, медленно отходит под руками техника.  
  
      Джон отворачивается.  
  
      В самом начале он не стал, он смотрел и смотрел не в силах оторвать взгляд, но теперь, когда первый шок и неверие прошли, и когда реальность напоминает,  _что теперь он такой_ , Джон находит, куда ещё посмотреть. В основном на потолок.   
  
      Джон, знаток потолков, смотрит наверх.  
  
      Техник отступает и кладёт чулок в бокс с ультрафиолетовым излучением. На секунду сиреневый свет заполняет палату, а затем снова исчезает. Подбор инструментов сопровождается металлическими звуками.  
  
      — Хммм, — произносит техник, и Джон стискивает челюсти.  
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, сколько раз к настоящему времени он проделывал это, просто мезальянс мяса и машины, требующий корректировки и компромисса в равной степени, требующий постоянной ребалансировки. Он перестал считать после тридцатой перенастройки, а это было давно.  
  
      Секунду спустя постучалась более мрачная мысль: сколько  _ещё_  раз ему придётся совершать это паломничество к равнодушному богу?  
  
       _«Когда ты возьмёшь всё в свои руки?»_ , — нашёптывает тёмная сторона разума. Джон берёт паузу, чтобы подавить мысль, поместить её туда, где он держит вещи, которые обычно имеет смысл рассказать своему аналитику (чего он почти никогда не делает).   
  
      Но вместо этого он берёт эту мысль, разглаживает складки, разворачивает и на самом деле изучает. Что останавливает его от того, чтобы взять всё в свои руки? Буквально?  
  
      Джон — доктор (был раньше). Очень хороший, к тому же — и он настаивает на этой оценке, спасибо большое. Более того, Джон —  _военный_  доктор (был им), а эта порода никогда не носит только одну шляпу (шлем). Джон был слишком любопытным, слишком заинтересованным и слишком харизматичным, чтобы избегать новых знаний. Улыбка и готовность слушать завоевали ему немало друзей (большинство мертвы сейчас) и немало умений (большинство бесполезны сейчас).  
  
      — Проклятье, — бормочет техник, и быстро извиняется (чтобы найти инструмент?), но Джон занят, вспоминая, как Макконнал и Дешоу втянули его в комитет-«починить нашу единственную чёртову тачку».  
  
       _— Ты док, Док. Помоги заштопать её.  
  
      А выдался невыносимо жаркий денёк, но с вражеской стороны стреляли мало, и все до пояса носили камуфляж, а выше оголились, солнце до пота прожаривало плечи, а Джон смеялся с остальными, когда сделал только хуже (каким-то образом), а потом лучше, и после этого ему пришлось отправиться в автопарк или мастерскую, чтобы захватить инструменты и ассистировать в операции, где лилась кровь чёрного цвета, а ценой неудачи служила медленная, голодная смерть.   
  
      Когда-то тогда Джон стал дополнительными руками, спасательным набором хватких пальцев, и его руки хирурга копались в забитом механизмом нутре пациентки, где не могли достать более крупные и грубые руки.   
  
      Вне патрулирования внезапно Джон стал своим человеком, чтобы разобраться со сломанной рацией или для быстрой диагностики «Нет, твой коллектор треснул, но продержится, пока не вернёшься в часть».  
  
      Джон вспоминает, как менял кровь на топливо или топливо на кровь в чёрные дни, вспоминает, как они сколотили приспособление, чтобы поднять Дэвиса, вспоминает —_  
  
      Техник отступает с победным видом, держа в руке штуку, похожую на футуристическую зубную щётку.  
  
      — Прошу прощения за задержку, теперь мы можем начать, если вы не возражаете?  
  
      Джон нисколько не возражает, он глубоко вдыхает и водружает тело выше на стол. Джон собирается наблюдать, Джон собирает слушать, Джон собирается улыбаться, потому что даже если это убьёт его, Джон собирается  _учиться_. 


	4. Калибровка

      Два часа спустя Джон снова на улице — руки в карманах, плечи согнуты от внезапно холодного ветра. Снова собрались тучи, равномерно, словно угольная паста размазанная по небу.  
  
      Смотреть, что происходит с ногой, оказалось легче вопреки ожиданиям. Легко, потому что, как только он применил ухищрение, отделив себя от штуковины, прикреплённой к телу, и сосредоточился на механике «вставить инструмент А в разъём Б», стало проще. Сложно, потому что когда он облажался и посмотрел на порты для подключения к своей собственной плоти, когда обвёл взглядом рубец, стирающий границу между живым и рукотворным… что ж.  
  
      Прохладный воздух снаружи действительно неплох.   
  
      Джон толкается в Теско по пути домой, расплачивается быстро исчезающей наличкой, которая пока ещё есть. Он собирается найти работу в скором времени, но ни одна больница не наймёт его, ни одна семейная практика… не в его состоянии. А на военную пенсию долго не протянешь…  
  
  
  
      Шерлока нигде нет, когда Джон возвращается в квартиру, так что он заявляет свои права на кухню, распоряжаясь ящиками и полками холодильника по своему усмотрению. На верхней полке обнаруживается пакет с чем-то похожим на свернувшуюся кровь, и Джон почти выбрасывает его, но ему удаётся со вздохом одёрнуть руку.   
  
      Вместо этого он перемещает все эксперименты в контейнеры в зоне свежести и на нижнюю полку, когда заканчивается свободное место. Что требует чрезвычайно  _тщательной_  уборки позже, чует Джон, составляя актуальную еду в холодильник. Несмотря на наличие овощей, Джон всегда обладал простыми вкусами, предпочитая острое. Консервированная фасоль, хлеб и ассорти супов — составят основу его питания.   
  
      Закончив, Джон отступает и пытается понять, голоден ли он. Корректировки всегда оставляют его немного отключённым от самого себя, особенно, когда техник занимается интерфейсом (набор автоматических и выборных ответов и программирования, которые превращают такие явления научной фантастики как его нога и плечо в научный факт. Наука в действии). Обычно Джон не разрешает копаться в интерфейсе, только если это не жизненно необходимо (новый патч обнаружил ошибку, обновление системы…), но сегодня он сделал исключение, так как не планировал в ближайшее время возвращаться в клинику — не в качестве пациента, в любом случае.   
  
      Решив не есть, Джон возвращается в свою спальню и садится на кровать. Ему нужно принять душ, чтобы согреть замёрзшие руки и ноги, но ему также необходимо выполнить упражнения на подвижность и равновесие, которыми он пренебрегал. Со вздохом он снимает брюки, затем натягивает старую футболку и беговые треники, прежде чем успевает увидеть своё отражение.   
  
      Потом он встаёт на одну ногу, затем на другую, чередуя, пока тело и кибернетические процессоры калибруются. Каждое движение медленное и взвешенное, и кажется, что длится вечность. Джон глубоко и ровно дышит, задействуя плечо.  
  
      Наконец достигнув некоторой стабилизации, Джон выполняет упражнения на растяжку для рук, затем повторяет их со здоровой ногой. Есть и другие упражнения, к которым он должен стремиться, более сложные и энергичные (на основе йоги, как он читал последний раз), но Джон не был  _настолько_  гибким даже когда не носил металлические части, и не особо стремился начинать.   
  
      Поэтому он придерживается медленной, осторожной, скучной гимнастики, погружаясь в дыхание и растяжку, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что он не один. Джон раскрывает глаза и видит Шерлока, стоящего в дверном проёме. Действительно прислонившегося к косяку.  
  
      Джон опускает руки и ногу в обычное стоячее положение, наполовину смущённый, наполовину раздражённый.  
  
      — Знаешь, дверь была закрыта, — отмечает он.  _«Нам нужно обсудить границы»_ , — думает он.  
  
      Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Двери, как правило, закрыты.  
  
      Джон ждёт.  
  
      Шерлок просто продолжает пялиться на него своими беспощадными глазами.   
  
      Джон вздыхает, сдаваясь.  
  
      — И что ты тогда хотел? — Джон намеревался продолжать упражнения, но передумывает. Наконец он вновь чувствует себя самим собой, а прямо сейчас он голоден и вспотел. Сначала душ. Он берёт полотенце там, где кинул его возле двери, и направляется к выходу.  
  
      Шерлок отступает в самый последний момент, а затем следует за Джоном по лестнице.  
  
      — Ты убрал в холодильнике, — в его голосе звучит некоторое раздражение.   
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Мне нужно знать, что ты выбросил, — теперь раздражение граничит с обидой.  
  
      — Ты разве не смотрел в контейнерах? Я ничего не выбрасывал.  
  
      — Разумеется, я смотрел, я — что? — Шерлок замирает на полушаге, а затем спешит, чтобы перехватить Джона, когда он только заходит в ванную. — Ничего?  
  
      Джон фыркает, укладывая полотенце на столик, избегая смотреть в зеркало, и глядит на Шерлока, сузив глаза.  
  
      — Поверь мне, я был близок, но не стал. Даже тот пакет с… господи, поверить не могу, что говорю это, но  _надеюсь_ , это старая кровь, — Джон подаётся вперёд и берётся за дверь. — А сейчас, с твоего позволения, я собираюсь принять душ.  
  
      Шерлок смотрит так, словно собирается что-то сказать, но Джону удаётся закрыть дверь. Спустя секунду он открывает её, и видит, что Шерлок потянулся к ручке.  
  
      — И, между прочим, закрытая дверь означает «не беспокоить». Если я выйду из душа, а ты будешь торчать здесь, чтобы поговорить со мной, я буду  _очень_  побеспокоен.   
  
      Он закрывает дверь. И начинает мыться.  
  
       _«Границы»_ , — думает Джон.


	5. Нововведение

      Мытьё — это всегда упражнение в притворстве: будто эта нога его, будто эта нога  _не_  его, будто скоро это всё закончится.   
  
      По крайней мере, она водонепроницаемая, ведь ранние модели кибер-протезов оставляли желать лучшего в отношении гигиены.  
  
      Джон наскоро обтирается, довольный, что дверь оставалась закрытой всё время, пока он мылся. Чуть больше усилий уходит на обсушивание плеча и ноги (если он сделает это  _как надо_ , полотенце впитает синтетичность его протезов. Если он сделает это как надо, то снова станет нормальным и цельным).   
  
      Он бреется, тщательно сосредоточившись на процессе, а не на лице, на щетине, а не на рубце, касающемся основания шеи. Когда Джон заканчивает, то отступает и опускает глаза. (Пока он не смотрит на рубец, тот не существует).   
  
      Джон собирается взять дело в свои руки, а сам с трудом признает нынешнее состояние своего тела.  
  
      Он просто не может признать его сейчас.  
  
      Приглушённый голос Шерлока нарушает его обострённое спокойствие:  
  
      — Собираешься прятаться там весь день?  
  
      Со вздохом Джон заканчивает одеваться и открывает дверь. Его кожу обдаёт прохладным воздухом. Одно бедро покрывается мурашками, другое просто докладывает об этом. Джон ухмыляется, обнажая зубы:  
  
      — Всё в твоём распоряжении.   
  
  
  
  
      Очередь в аптеке длинная и медленно движется, кажется, что у всех тысяча и один вопрос о простуде и гриппе, и Джон краем уха слышит, как несколько безмозглых родителей возмущаются, почему они не могут получить антибиотики, чтобы вылечить грипп у своих детей или у самих себя.  
  
      Ближе к своей очереди, Джон достаёт рецепт и замечает впереди знакомое лицо: блондинка из комнаты ожидания в клинике. Она повёрнута к Джону неповреждённой стороной лица, но он видит как слабые следы травления на лбу и подбородке извиваются по контуру лица, как вьюнок по изгороди.   
  
      Она замечает его взгляд, и Джон может точно прочитать цепочку её мыслей, возникающих в голове:  _«Почему этот мужчина смотрит на меня? А, он заметил моё состояние. Погодите, он выглядит знакомым — ? О, клиника»_.  
  
      Она явно расслабляется и сдержанно улыбается ему. Джон возвращает улыбку, а затем шагает вперёд, чтобы провести приём и приобрести: антибиотики широкого спектра для профилактики, «суп» (суспензия в физрастворе наноуправляемых биогенных веществ, отформатированных под определённые клетки имплантированной ткани), и, разумеется, антидепрессанты (стандарт для всех, кого облагодетельствовали кибернетикой).   
  
      Пришлось убалтывать и упрашивать, чтобы получить рецепт на антибиотики (зачем ему без инфекции?) и «суп» (обычно техники отвечают за его применение), но Джон взял верх.   
  
      Теперь основная сложность — это найти место хранения для лекарств, чтобы Шерлок не нашёл и (неизбежно) не включил их в свои эксперименты.  
  
      Когда Джон выходит из аптеки и поворачивает в сторону Бейкер-стрит, взвешивая плюсы и минусы разных мест хранений, то не сразу понимает, что за ним кто-то идёт. Он поворачивается и видит блондинку прямо рядом с собой. Она улыбается, более открыто на этот раз, обнажая зубы (половина настоящие, остальные выглядят слишком настоящими, чтобы являться таковыми).  
  
      — Привет, — говорит она и только по этому слову Джон понимает, что голосовые связки у неё не свои. — Ты всегда так рассеян или только когда думаешь о ком-то особенном?  
  
      Джон фыркает:  
  
      — Вряд ли.   
  
      Он подстраивает шаги, поэтому они удобно идут бок о бок. Она на дюйм или два выше него, но Джон без проблем шагает с ней в ногу — он всегда предпочитал долгие прогулки, а не бег на короткие дистанции.  
  
      — Видела тебя в клинике, — продолжает она. — Думала, что представилась — я — Мона, — говорит она.  
  
      — Джон, — он улыбается Моне, а она улыбается в ответ.   
  
  
  
      — Как всё прошло? — Шерлок почти не отрывает глаз от ноутбука.  
  
      Изобилие ботинок исчезло, но Джон улавливает запах духов миссис Хадсон и проявляет достаточно благоразумия, чтобы благодарить своего соседа.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает он вместо этого. — Аптека?  
  
      — Нет, не будь занудой. Очереди в аптеке предсказуемо длинные и травмирующе скучные. Я говорил о твоём свидании.  
  
      — О моём — чём?  
  
      — Когда ты зашел домой, то вытащил пакет с лекарствами из внутреннего кармана, ты бы не стал убирать его туда без причины, только если бы зашёл ещё куда-то после похода в аптеку. Ты уже сегодня ходил за покупками, значит, это не магазин.   
  
      Шерлок откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — Кроме того, есть следы пирожных — хлопья легко отличить от хлебных крошек — а так как ты избирательный сладкоежка, то не стал бы потакать своей слабости из соображений экономии. Если бы ты встречался с другом, то выбрал бы пиво в пабе, а не пирожные в кафе. Дальше, когда ты только что выложил ключи, то всё ещё держал телефон в руке — ты хранишь его в нагрудном кармане, так что у тебя была причина, чтобы достать его — просмотреть номер, прочитать новое сообщение. По этим признакам очень просто восстановить картину твоего дня.   
  
      — Это… —  _«удивительно, потрясающе, как всегда»_ , — на самом деле косвенные признаки.  
  
      Шерлок улыбается.  
  
      — Да, но ты только что не стал их отрицать. Так кто она? 


	6. Сбой

      Как выясняется, Мона — выживательница. Она пережила своё рождение, которое убило её слишком молодую мать, пережила отца, который убил её слишком кроткого брата, а затем выжила в системе патронатного воспитания.  
  
      Затем, в самый разгар беспорядков в Седвике попала под взрыв СВУ — самодельной бомбы, начинённой дробью, стеклом, утыканной гвоздями снаружи. На тот момент ей было двадцать семь.  
  
      Мона пережила и это, однако после того раза ей понадобилась помощь — её торс и пол лица раздробило, хотя череп проделал великолепную работу и защитил её мозг.  
  
      Мона (как она позже призналась Джону, неторопливо меняя цвет волос с правой стороны, пока они лежали голыми, потными и удовлетворённым после первого и единственного секса) стала жертвой чувства вины. «Сэндроуз Индастриз» — тогдашние лидеры кибернетики, чувствовали себя ответственными за всё насилие, совершённое их первыми пациентами, за их отчаяние (или неполадки, если вы слушали определённые выпуски новостей) и вызвались проводить операции по спасению (и изменению) жизней пострадавших в тех взрывах (их было семь).  
  
      Жалкую жертву, как она также называет себя, вернула от самых ворот смерти властная сиделка — Матушка Наука.   
  
      (Мона с её кудряшками, недоброй улыбкой, твёрдым/мягким телом и лицом, хрупкими воспоминаниями и стальными мыслями — Мона, её пальцы, рот, ногти, её тепло, влага,  _жар_  её — )   
  
      Мона работает на хорошо оплачиваемой должности личной ассистентки главного партнёра Генри Бута в адвокатской конторе «Бут и Бут», её необходимые восстановительные операции были… насильственными, но нет худа без добра, и Мона смогла обновить отслеживание и хранение данных в мозге по своей воле — и изменить цвет волос — косметический бонус от босса (в качестве мести, она притворяется, что теряет контроль рядом с ним, и принимает агрессивный панковский окрас, чтобы пресечь его ухаживания).  
  
      Её работа и вживлённое запоминающее устройство большой ёмкости означают, что Мона в курсе абсолютно всех законов, стратегий и предложений касательно кибернетики и лиц с дополнениями так же, как и о способах их лечения. В результате чего Мона гневна, как солнечный свет: он здесь, даже если его не видно, и в дни, когда его почти не различить, он всё равно может обжигать и наносить урон.   
  
      Она в восторге от истерзанного войной тела и прошлого Джона, и больше всего от того, что он не рассказывает об этом. Острый интерес в её глазах (один лишь  _чуть_  зеленее нормального) находит его шрамы, скользит по рукам, когда он (всё ещё  _всё ещё_  всё ещё) по привычке принимает стойку вольно. Джон может сказать, что она думает и грезит о насилии и косвенно вкушает смерть с его губ.   
  
      В самом начале Мона стремится, Джон видит, она действительно стремится к счастью и согласию. Вероятно, она рассказывает своему аналитику о Джоне, а Джон упоминает о ней своему. Джон уверен, что оба аналитика улыбаются одинаковой, снисходительной улыбкой  _«Как замечательно, рад видеть, что вы возобновляете связь с миром»_.   
  
      Перевод: это не продлится долго.  
  
      Это и не длится долго.  
  
      Но с другой стороны, причины, почему это не длится, находятся за пределами фантазии аналитиков. Мона и Джон нашли компромисс (пусть даже компромисс включал в себя Не Говорить об её митингах и о его «нормальном» соседе), но тот случай с проклятой китайской шайкой контрабандистов откинул их так далеко от равновесия, что возвращаться не было смысла.   
  
      Их отношения, какими они были, перешли к некоторому варианту дружбы, к молчаливым разговорам, которые делят товарищи по оружию.  
  
      Но Мона двигается дальше, пережив ещё одну катастрофу: дело с Шерлоком Холмсом.


	7. Записи

       _Тыц. Тыц тыц. Тыц. Тыцтыц тыц. Тыц тыц тыц —_  
  
      — Что ты пишешь? — требовательно спрашивает Шерлок, внезапно склонившись над плечом Джона. Джон всем телом вздрагивает от удивления. Он думал, что будет в безопасности от пристального внимания Шерлока ещё немного времени, когда замечает, что тот отправился в Бартс за свежими отвлекающими факторами (читай: частями тела).  
  
      Похоже, он ошибся.  
  
      — Ничего, — бормочет Джон, начиная закрывать ноутбук, но рука в перчатке блокирует движение.  
  
      — Этюд в розовых тонах? Две левых ноги?  _Слепой банкир?_  — рот Шерлока открывается и со стуком захлопывается. — Это не твой постоянный блог, — обвиняет он.   
  
      — Да, это не он. Этот —  _личный_ , — раздражается Джон, всё ещё пытаясь закрыть крышку, но Шерлок непоколебим.  
  
      — Почему это  _твой_  личный блог, если в нём детали  _наших_  действий? — он дуется и, кажется, на секунду лишается душевного равновесия. — Не то чтобы от твоего постоянного блога была польза, заметь — он ужасно скучный.   
  
      — Да, спасибо, рад, что поделился мнением, а теперь проваливай, — Джону удаётся выбраться из кресла и выхватить ноутбук из хватки Шерлока. Он бросает взгляд на кухонные часы. — Вот дерьмо, я —  
  
      — Опаздываешь? На свой бессмысленный приём у бессмысленного аналитика? Да. Довольно сильно. Придётся потратиться на такси, — Шерлок всё ещё в пальто и шарфе и направляется к двери. — Или ты можешь пойти со мной на место преступления.   
  
      — Сессии не бессмысленны, — возражает Джон, надевая куртку, похлопывая по карманам в поисках мелочи — ему должно хватить. Возможно.  
  
      Шерлок одаривает его  _«Джон, пожалуйста»_ -взглядом.  
  
      — Бессмысленны, если ты прилагаешь столько усилий, чтобы скрыть свою настоящую повседневную жизнь и деятельность.  
  
      Джон сердито смотрит в ответ, пока ищет свой телефон, и слегка краснеет от того, насколько правдиво наблюдение Шерлока. Вот он — пытается скрыть, насколько безумной становится его жизнь, от человека, на которого возложена задача, которого наняли, чтобы следить за его вменяемостью.  
  
      — Моё состояние. Мой аналитик. Моя проблема.   
  
      Шерлок немигающим взглядом наблюдает, как Джон поднимает подушки дивана, и следит за каждым движением.  
  
      — Что? — наконец, огрызается Джон.   
  
      — Вряд ли она  _твой_  аналитик, если ты не даёшь ей исходных данных, чтобы она могла выполнять свои обязанности.  
  
      Джон сжимает левую руку.  
  
      — Может, она не нужна мне для того, чтобы анализировать каждое моё движение. Может, мне достаточно этого от  _тебя_ , — недовольство и злость в словах и голосе Джона совершенно сводятся на нет сияющей улыбкой Шерлока.  
  
      — Превосходно, да! Значит, ты составишь компанию мне.  
  
      Джон смотрит на него как рыба, вытащенная на берег. Шерлок может быть недалёким и безрассудным, когда хочет, но это уже перебор.  
  
      — Мне  _назначено_ , — шипит Джон.   
  
      — Больше нет, — Шерлок кидает Джону его телефон — на экране написано: сообщение отправлено.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я отменил твою сегодняшнюю сессию — пойдём. Нас ждёт Лестрейд, — он оборачивается в дверях посмотреть на Джона, чьё лицо выражает смесь негодования и любопытства. Шерлок ухмыляется. — Давай, сделаем так, чтобы тебе было о чём написать.   
  



	8. Симптомы

      Место преступления находится недалеко, всего в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы. Джон всю дорогу молчит и держится чуть позади Шерлока, спина и колени напряжены от недовольства (хотя, технически только одно колено напряжено из-за его эмоций, второе просто копирует).  
  
      Шерлок тем временем попеременно пишет смс и угрожающе смотрит на любого, кто встречается с ним взглядом. Всё, что знает Джон: Шерлок занят, оценивая реакции странных незнакомцев или «стадного поведения», или даже пытается вычислить убийцу по тому, как прохожие дёргаются, столкнувшись с таким непредвиденным обращением.  
  
      — Шерлок, — бормочет Джон, раздражённый тем, как детектив улыбается и пялится на пожилую женщину, вышедшую на вечернюю прогулку. — Какого…?  
  
      — Хмм? А — изучаю ответные реакции среди разных возрастных групп. Старое дело, которое позабавило меня, показания по нему говорили, что у свидетелей возрастало беспокойство, если подозреваемый улыбался им, — Шерлок шмыгает носом. — Выглядит несущественным.   
  
      Джон фыркает.  
  
      — Вряд ли ты сам или твой метод подходят для измерения  _нормальных_  реакций людей. Кроме того, тебе нужна контрольная группа, или, по крайней мере, второй... , — Джон чуть не запинается, когда понимает, что собирался сказать. Внезапная хищная улыбка Шерлока подтверждает, что он не успел остановиться вовремя.  
  
      — Вот поэтому ты будешь улыбаться прохожим на обратном пути.  
  
      — Ни за что, — бросает Джон в ответ, когда они доходят до полицейских машин, припаркованных возле двухэтажного здания из кирпича и бетона, комбинации магазина и жилого дома. Джон на самом деле надеется на какой-нибудь жуткий сценарий с закрытой комнатой, — всё что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Шерлока от этого веселья по сбору данных. Если что Джон и выучил насчёт своего соседа (и друга? такое вообще возможно?), так это то, что тот может сломить сопротивление Джона и преодолеть его нежелание с беспощадной решительностью, особенно для дела.   
  
      Шерлок вырывается вперёд, пока они виляют между машин, чьи мерцающие огни слегка дезориентируют, и останавливается перед лентой ограждения. Джон догоняет его секундой спустя, остановившись, чтобы заглянуть в пустую скорую, мимо которой они проходили.  
  
      Салли и Андерсон ожесточённо спорят перед входом в здание, и хотя Салли стоит к ним спиной, повернувшись, видит их первой. Андерсон замечает их мгновением позже и шагает вслед за Салли, когда та решительно направляется к заграждению.  
  
      — О, смотри-ка, это же детектив и дефектив, — усмехается Андерсон. Джон, кажется, оглох на секунду, звенит, как после взрыва светошумовой гранаты, ревущей в ушах.   
  
      Салли мельком оборачивается на Андерсона, а потом смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь, фрик?  
  
      — Нас любезно пригласили прийти и сделать вашу работу за вас, — Шерлок сверкнул глазами в сторону обоих. — Ты должна быть благодарна — Андерсон наконец сможет найти время на развод. Вероятно, тогда он сделает тебя менее несчастной, Салли. Только, — и он наклонился чуть ближе, — пока не решит снова пойти налево, что всего лишь вопрос —  
  
      Джон движется со скоростью, которую считал почившей в рыжей пустыне. В результате кулак Андерсона разминается с носом Шерлока на пару дюймов, Шерлок опрокидывается, и Джон успевает поймать его, хотя и движется, чтобы встать между ними и загородить собой Шерлока в дополнение к полицейскому заграждению.  
  
      — Успокоились, оба, — говорит он, и разве не здорово, что он снова отдаёт приказы? А им подчиняются. Бесценно. Спустя секунду Джон вспоминает, что пора выпустить запястье Шерлока, которое он схватил, чтобы тот не завалился на бок.  
  
      Андерсон пылает злобой, отвращением и стыдом, и (мудро) удаляется из сложившейся ситуации. Салли, как бы то ни было, кажется, приросла к месту, трясясь от ярости. Наконец, её горящие глаза находят Джона, и её выражение похоже на отвратительную смесь брезгливости, смятения — и  _жалости_?   
  
      — Не понимаю, как ты справляешься с этим — с ним — и с тем и тем, — говорит она тихо и злобно. — Он не человек.   
  
      — Слава богу, моя самооценка не зависит от твоего одобрения, — растягивает слова Шерлок, но она уже отвернулась, сообщая об их приходе и присоединяясь к отступлению Андерсона.  
  
      Джон выдыхает.  
  
      — Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает он, качая головой, вспоминая другой неловкий вечер с полицейским допросом и мёртвыми телами.  
  
      — Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — отвечает Шерлок, поднимая ленту для них обоих.   
  
      — Прости?  
  
      — Андерсон напал на меня — не думал, что он решится — а ты вмешался, — Шерлок останавливается, глядя как Джон пробирается под лентой, почти комично склонив голову набок. — Почему ты не дал ему ударить меня?  
  
      Джон фыркает.  
  
      — Действительно, почему?  
  
      — Какими бы магическими мои возможности ни казались остальным, я не умею читать мысли, Джон.  
  
      Слова звучат почти раздражённо, будто Шерлок на самом деле считает нечестным, что существуют вещи, которые он не может узнать.   
  
      — Хорошо, — выдыхает Джон и входит в здание. Последнее, что ему нужно, — это копающийся в его мыслях Шерлок, находящий, что у Джона нет причины для того, что он только что сделал, и это кажется… странным. С тихим вздохом Джон позволяет безумному вихрю места преступления захватить его.  
  
  
  
      Не дольше, чем через пару дней, относительное спокойствие разбивается. 


	9. Болезнь

      Всё начинается с выстрела. С нескольких, на самом деле. (Всё продолжается взрывом).  
  
      Позже, будучи связанным, и с головой, гудящей после увесистого удара в затылок, Джон будет думать о первом взрыве, о втором взрыве и о том, что между ними не произошло. Он вспомнит, как бежал домой из квартиры Моны, с кислым привкусом во рту после ночи не дома, металлическим запахом страха, когда увидел новости. Он подумает о Майкрофте (с умирающей надеждой, насколько ему известно — Майкрофту срать на Джона и  _таких как он_ ).   
  
      Он подумает о зёрнышках, о кроссовках, о том, чтобы придушить чёртова —  
  
       _Чёртова_  бойфренда Молли. Подумает о лысых кошках и бесценных картинах, а затем о Шерлоке, который спрашивал его заключения, который заставил взять его дело Майкрофта, и о его успешном завершении.   
  
      Он подумает о Шерлоке, дома, кричащем на телевизор (и господи, ещё позже, это приведёт его  _в ярость_ ).   
  
      Он подумает о Шерлоке и звёздах.  
  
      Подумает о —  
  
      Всё начинается с нескольких выстрелов и не заканчивается со взрывом.  
  
      Когда всё происходит, Джон слишком занят делом, или, точнее шерлоковой одержимостью делом (и разве это не  _дела_  — во множественном числе? Одно или несколько? Это важно?), холодной и преднамеренной отстранённостью Шерлока, его наслаждением от погони, занят —  
  
      Некоторые моменты проясняются, позже, когда до него доходит, и он понимает, что происходит. Кое-что проясняется, позже, до того, как его мозг начинает окончательно соображать. Такие моменты как:  
  
      Шерлок, говорящий о своём жёстком диске, удаляющий ненужную информацию, и на мгновение, на один вдох, Джон действительно наконец понимает, почему тот терпит дополненного соседа, потому, что — разве это не доказательство того, что Шерлок не полностью биологически чистый — но нет. Нет. Моне никогда не приходилось ничего удалять, и Шерлок слишком — слишком  _Шерлок_ , чтобы быть чем-то кроме причудливого творения собственной уникальной природы и того, что должно быть самым странным и, по меньшей мере, результатом воспитания и взросления.  
  
      А также:  
  
      Салли, говорящая, что ему стоит найти хобби. Её голос звучит тихо, глаза избегают его взгляда, его гнев и ответ «Прошу прощения, не знал, что тебя волнует моё благополучие», а затем внезапная вспышка ответного гнева в её лице. «Тебе стоит быть осторожней, — сказала она холодным настойчивым голосом. — Ты не знаешь его». И Джон хотел не согласиться, потому что он прожил с ним уже четыре месяца, но вместе с тем он хотел и согласиться, потому что — ну что такое четыре месяца?  
  
      А также:  
  
      Мужчина, этот  _монстр_ , и как вообще  _возможно_  быть на сто процентов органическим, но очевидно так и есть, и эти ручищи, огромные как лопаты, сомкнувшиеся сокрушительной хваткой на лице и горле Шерлока, и вселенная кружится над ними, вокруг них, завихряясь, танцуя, взрываясь, и Джон, стоящий на её краю с пистолетом в руках, но в мыслях его руки обхватывают глотку монстра — и, очевидно, привязанность действительно не помогает в чьём-то спасении, потому что Джон не может выстрелить из страха ранить Шерлока —   
  
      Безумная схватка, сопровождаемая ощущением, как его нога касается головы Голема. Джон никогда не был кикером — всегда драчуном, бьющим с руки — но с оружием в тени и сминающими лапами Голема так близко, Джон инстинктивно набросился — сила удара и несгибамая природа его левой ноги удивила и его самого, и Голема, пусть и шок наёмника не продлился долго. Второй человек, которого Джон убил ради Шерлока Холмса — хотя детективу хватило наглости раздражиться на Джона за то, что тот (ненароком) перехватил лидерство.  
  
      А также:  
  
      Как он направляет пистолет уже на другого мужчину. И опять из-за Шерлока. И опять ради —  
  
      Всё началось с выстрелов и взрывов, и собирается закончиться в тишине. Всё сущее — это вкус и  _аромат смерти_. 


	10. Включение

      Джон открывает глаза после тридцатого раза потери сознания. Пробуждение бессмысленно, потому что всё, что он может видеть — это внутренняя сторона чёрного мешка у себя на голове.  _«Ситуация становится нелепой»_ , — думает он, чувствуя лишь искорку истерики.   
  
      Он пытается почувствовать своё тело, успешно, и сразу же жалеет об этом, потому каждый нерв поёт болью. Расплывчатая вялость в плече и левой ноге — простая зеркальная передача, ленивая попытка понять и сопоставить то, что уже остальное тело знает: он в беде.  
  
      Руки и ноги Джона связаны, а во рту кляп. Он в сознании и, слава богу, всё ещё в куртке, потому что прохладно. Запах хлорки окутывает его тяжёлым одеялом. Он в его глазах, горле и лёгких —  
  
      Джон кашляет, и секунду спустя грубые руки пригибают его к коленям. Его связанные конечности свободны, и на мгновение Джон думает, что прибыла помощь, но затем с него снимают куртку, и он вздрагивает от внезапной сырости и холода.   
  
      Он не издаёт и звука из-за кляпа во рту, и никому не интересно, что ему есть сказать.  
  
      Что-то тяжёлое и сложное (откуда ему знать? это вроде как неправильно) скользит по рукам, и с несколькими рывками и щелчками на него ложится вес — от плеч до ключиц, словно броня, но ощущается ровно противоположным. С каждым вздохом его левая плечевая система касается секции… чего-то. Возможно, проводов, и Джон получает чувство чего-то сбалансированного, чего-то колеблющегося на краю равновесия, готового к —  
  
      Джон прекращает дрожать в этот раз, но вырывается маленький вздох, и владелец грубых ладоней пихает куртку обратно ему на руки и мрачно посмеивается.  
  
      — Железо узнаёт железо, — говорит грубый голос, и Джон сглатывает. — Мы должны вырвать жестянку.  
  
      — Босс говорит оставить всё, как есть, — этот голос мягче.  
  
      — Если мы не выдернем интерфейс штуки, что остановит её от выхода на связь и вызова подмоги?  
  
      — Нет нужды — оно не подсоединено к сети. Всего лишь базовая модель импланта. Но что важнее, Босс сказал оставить это. Как.  _Есть_.  
  
      В ехидных словах нет ни намёка на драку, ни отзвука насилия. Есть только хрюканье, и шаги покидают — комнату? Это помещение? Место, где держат Джона. Секунду спустя чуть более нежные руки берут Джона за голову.  
  
      — Ты должен простить моих друзей — у них сильные предрассудки по отношению к оборудованию, — в голосе звучат сдержанные нотки веселья — почти улыбка. Одна рука проводит по черепу, затем скользит сбоку по лицу Джона, большой палец останавливается на скуле, мизинец очерчивает напряжённую линию челюсти и касается кожи на горле, натянутую из-за неприятного наличия кляпа. — Не дёргайся.   
  
      Джон вздрагивает, когда что-то проникает в ухо — внешнее реле, понимает он. Пальцы, поместившие приспособление, движутся ровно и аккуратно. Голос издаёт шикающий звук.  
  
      — Почти готово — я знаю, электроника может быть немного… странной. Ты привыкнешь. — Реле включается, и Джон рычит, его тело дёргается, а затем резко падает, однако его подхватывают невидимые руки. — Или нет, — говорит улыбающийся голос.   
  
      Здоровое колено Джона почти подгибается, когда он встаёт, и ему приходится опереться на кибернетическую ногу, которую трясёт на неудобной частоте. Плечо сердито гудит — в ухе помехи, провода шершнями кишат на груди. Он сражается с тошнотой — почти успешно.  
  
      Его невидимый компаньон вырывает кляп как раз вовремя, а затем поглаживает по спине. Джон сразу чувствует, что мужчина больше не стоит рядом, хотя тот двигается тихо, как кошка.  
  
      — Не переживай, — его голос скользит в неизменной темноте, — я пригляжу за тобой. 


	11. Сопротивление

      Ещё один голос, который слышит Джон, звучит у него в голове, в его  _проклятой башке_  — наушник шипит и плюётся, вмешиваясь во встроенное реле Джона. Он чувствует это по тому, как гудят импланты, зеркальные протоколы сбоят, из-за чего сложно соображать и двигаться —  
  
      Этот новый голос, мягкий и елейный, почти поющий, отдаёт команды, кажется, слышен ирландский акцент, но он парит и ускользает, и Джон не может закончить тысячи —   
  
      Так легко поддаться этому голосу, мелодичному и —  
  
      Команды простые: сними повязку, руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть бомбу,  _вот так_ , иди по коридору, в дверь,  _да_ , да; теперь скажи эти слова,  _вот так, хороший мальчик_  —   
  
      Джон подчиняется, убаюканный подавленными помехами в своих металлических костях и нейронном интерфейсе.   
  
      Каждая мысль, оспаривающая приказы, которая пытается сопротивляться, грозится проникнуть сквозь этот туман, кажется, соскальзывает, словно ударяясь в мягкий, стеклянный щит.   
  
      Когда он прекращает пытаться, то обнаруживает, что всё ещё видит происходящее, хоть и не может повлиять на него.   
  
      Джон совершенно не подготовлен к реакции, которую выбивают из Шерлока его предписанные слова и действия:  
  
      От полного неверия и откровенного шока, таких очевидных в этих, как правило, холодных и сдержанных чертах, у Джона на секунду перехватывает дыхание. Отчаяние сменяет (в очередной раз ювелирно скрытый) шок, когда Джон по команде обнажает скрученную, спрятанную кишащую массу проводов, соединённых с микросхемами и взрывчаткой — это отчаяние преодолевает расстояние между ними, и Джон чувствует его на своём лице, словно он зеркальная цепь, ожидающая ввода.   
  
      Он на мгновение закрывает глаза под весом этого ощущения.  
  
      Джон недоумевал, зачем кому-то такому умному держать при себе кого-то настолько повреждённого. Сначала он полагал, что это из-за опасности. Шерлок, вообще-то, — наркоман, а человеческое тело может вырабатывать восхитительный коктейль из эндорфинов и адреналина при правильном воздействии. Опасность — соблазнительная штука, и Джон много раз сидел с ней за столом, обсуждал её услуги, принимая предложения.  
  
      Потом Джон решил, что Шерлоку нравилось иметь в своём окружении кого-то столь же увлечённого его дедукциями, как сам детектив был увлечён загадками, требующими этих дедукций. Возможно, он хотел казаться более нормальным — а что может служить лучшим аксессуаром, чем гибрид плоти и стали, искалеченный огрызок насилия и науки?  
  
      Но нет. Шок и отчаяние. Джон никогда не видел этих эмоций на его лице, и они отменяют его текущее понимание поведения Шерлока и своей важности для него. То, что существует между ними, непрочное и неопределённое, больше не является плодом необходимости, оно перестало быть чем-то, продиктованным удобством, некоторое время назад (Джону стоило быть внимательнее, может, в конце концов, его аналитик была права, и надо было вести дневник). Факт остаётся фактом: чем бы это ни было, это — взаимно.   
  
      Возможно, поэтому тогда он делает это — Джон уже убивал ради Шерлока, дважды — инстинктивно, без умысла и с небольшим риском для себя, но в этот раз —  
  
      Джон может видеть ликование Мориарти сквозь слой помех, может на примитивном, первобытном уровне прочитать что-то в этом танце, чего в нормальном состоянии не увидел бы. Его реакция интуитивна и проста, и суммируется одним словом —  _«нет»_.   
  
      Реле в ухе как сердитый шершень или целый муравейник, или толсто скрученная паутина, или —   
  
      Не важно.   
  
      Словно его побитое, изнывающее от боли тело тащат через полосу препятствий в тренировочном лагере, и каждая мышца белеет от усталости, каждая клеточка кричит  _«сдайся»_  , но нечто упрямо говорит  _«нет»_.   
  
      Словно он просыпается после двух часов сна, после тридцати двух часов операций, потому что их обстреливают, и ему пришлось эвакуировать раненых, и туман в голове говорит  _«ложись спать»_ , но нечто более сильное говорит  _«нет»_.  
  
      Словно пуля прошивает его, словно он цепляется на пути к свету, словно хватает Мюррея за руку и почти ломает её, когда кровь, жар и сила тонут в песке, и всё говорит  _«умри»_ , но остаётся нечто непокорное, и оно говорит  _«нет»_.   
  
      Оно ревёт в жилах и нервах Джона, а теперь и в мышцах, неразборчиво, а жужжание в ушах внезапно становится несущественным —   
  
      На этот раз оружие — это его тело, спусковой крючок — его разум, и вмешательство реле забыто. Джон бросается вперёд и обхватывает сумасшедшего мужчину перед ним, который играет с Шерлоком и отвлёкся, выкидывая флешку в бассейн —  
  
      Семтекс и провода ощущаются жаркой волной, когда врезаются в плечевую систему Джона, и он чувствует, как пульс стучит в глотке, чувствует, как ритмично бьётся ярёмная вена Мориарти под его ладонью. Говорить Шерлоку бежать — тщетно, потому что он удивляет их  _обоих_ , что смешно, ведь Шерлок может предугадать, какую рубашку Джон наденет на свидание, которое ещё даже не назначено, но не может предсказать это.  
  
      Проходит меньше секунды, прежде чем реле в ухе снова шипит и плюётся, и вместо взрыва и принуждения оно посылает боль, отзывающуюся во всем теле Джона. Он зловеще сжимает руки и стискивает челюсть.   
  
      — Хорошо, очень хорошо! — хрипит Мориарти, почему-то довольный.  
  
      Джон стонет, когда боль усиливается, но не отпускает его.  
  
      — Это не сработает, — он выплёвывает слова между вспышками боли. Джон видит точки от лазерных прицелов на груди Мориарти, и те пытаются добраться до него. Он наклоняется к сумасшедшему: — Если твои снайперы выстрелят, нам обоим конец.   
  
      Маленькие лазерные точки недолго колеблются и находят цель, из-за которой Джон отступает. Он отслеживает линию от лазеров на затылке Шерлока до теней смотровой галереи, и думает о нежных руках, улыбающемся голосе и обещании и понимает, что отчаянно,  _до крови_  хочет сломать эти руки, придушить этот голос и вырвать эти глаза. Джон хочет отомстить, но всё, что у него есть на данный момент — это истощение и возобновившееся жужжание в ухе.   
  
      Именно тогда слышать становится всё труднее. Позже, Джон обнаруживает, что большая часть произошедшего и сказанного скрыто в дымке боли, гнева и безыскусного, но мощного сопротивления помехам реле, и вещи, которые Джон хотел бы помнить, он просто не может воскресить в памяти.   
  
      Как бы то ни было, он с ледяной ясностью помнит миг, когда Шерлок падает перед ним и срывает с него гудящую путаницу проводов и заряженной смерти, помнит сосредоточенность и — и уязвимость в лице Шерлока. Довольно много остаётся ясным.  
  
      Он помнит, как его ноги неравномерно отказывают, когда дополнительные электрические помехи исчезают из уха (он своей рукой вырвал реле), помнит, как прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Он смутно вспоминает лепет — классическую реакцию на стресс, надеясь, что Шерлок тоже не является исключением в данной ситуации, если его заикание — «Это...  _то_ , что ты... то, что ты там... то, что ты там намеревался... Здорово» — чего-то стоит.   
  
      А потом это мелкий темноволосый дьявол вернулся, и Джон во всех подробностях помнит, как спину прошило электричеством, когда Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом и дал согласие.   
  
  
  
      Если бы не телефонный звонок, Джон бы высвободил энергию, скрученную в ногах, сжатую в бёдрах, усиленную адреналином и технологиями, и столкнулся бы с Шерлоком, как пуля, вылетающая из дула пистолета (как  _пули_ , вылетающие из  _дул пистолетов_ ), и удвоил бы своё ускорение инерцией Шерлока (он мог бы перевернуть реальность с точкой опоры в виде своей воли), и столкнул бы долговязое тело Шерлока в бассейн.  
  
      Взрыв получился бы интересным, Джон помнит, каково это быть внутри радиуса взрыва. Не считая боли и последствий, это ничто иное, как  _захватывающее_  чувство. Боже, он рассуждает, как Шерлок —   
  
      Бассейн мог бы обернуться опасностью. Слишком много воды вокруг ноги, не приспособленной к давлению влаги при полном погружении, а кроме технических причин, Джон никогда не был хорошим пловцом, так что одна нога, не знающая, что делать, из-за (всё ещё не оправившегося) зеркального реле, обернулась бы двумя.   
  
      Если бы не тот звонок, прогремели бы выстрелы, мрачные тиски утянули бы в хлорированную воду, и всё закончилось бы взрывом.  
  
      Хоть сумасшедший и оказался таким непостоянным, он всё же обладал половиной рассудка, и кто-то позвонил и переубедил его.   
  
  
  
      Джон помнит, что полиция появилась довольно неожиданно. Он краем сознания помнит, что там был Майкрофт, и Джон почувствовал себя и спокойнее, и на взводе одновременно. Он помнит, как кто-то положил ему оранжевое одеяло на плечи, и его вес ощущался, как жилет, начинённый проводами и взрывчаткой, и Джон чуть не взвыл от этой любезности.   
  
  
  
      Джон помнит, что оказавшись на полпути до дома, понял, что ушёл, не дав официальных показаний. Он прошёл ещё два квартала, прежде чем осознал, что идёт не один. Он остановился, повернулся и дождался Шерлока. Тот шёл с отстранённым выражением лица, и Джон знал, что детектив уплыл далеко от реальности и на самом деле всё ещё мысленно находится в бассейне.  
  
      В кои-то веки они были в одном и том же месте.  
  
      Джон помнит, что остаток дороги до дома они проделали в тишине. 


	12. Дисбаланс

      Шерлок молчит целыми днями.  
  
      Джон уехал бы, если бы позволяли финансы, очертил бы некоторую дистанцию между собой и молекулами Лондона, где его похитили, а его тело и разум почти захватили. Боже, с ним и близко ничего такого не происходило в Афганистане. Враг нападал на тебя с линии фронта, оттуда, а не сбоку, и не мирный житель, или, по крайней мере, не гражданский, определённо не человек в ебучем костюме и блядским говором Изумрудного Острова*.   
  
      Шерлок целыми днями молчит, и это не первый раз, когда он погружается в безмолвие, но впервые он  _утихает_. Ни экспериментов, ни скрипки, ни капризов. Просто часы небытия.  
  
      Джон хочет что-то сделать с растущим внутри напряжением, но понимает, что тоже молчит. Его аналитик спрашивает, и спрашивает, и спрашивает, а Джон не отвечает. Впервые он не хочет разобраться лучше. Он не хочет думать о том, что произошло, потому что, похоже, это вырвет почву из-под ног, если он начнёт.   
  
      Когда разум цепляется за события в бассейне, тонкие нити расслабляются. Джон ненадолго багровеет от гнева, чувствует позыв в ладонях, ногах и глубоко в животе. Он хочет сделать что-то по наитию.  
  
      Нечто первобытное.  
  
      Джон знает, что ему нужно освободиться от этого, что разговоры помогут, но он не готов  _отвечать_ , и есть только один человек в его жизни, который не засыпает уши вопросами.  
  
      А Шерлок молчит целыми днями. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Изумрудный Остров - поэтическое название Ирландии


	13. Стимуляция

      Джон ждал два месяца после того, как с него сняли запрет на стимуляцию, прежде чем случайно кладёт руку на живот, когда лежит без сна в своей койке в ранних утренних сумерках.   
  
      Блокаторы уже давно вывелись, он перестал принимать пероральные дозы несколько недель назад, а внутренняя сеть подвески растворилась согласно графику, но что-то внутри не оттаяло.  _«На это уйдёт время»_ , — объясняют открытые, спокойные лица, но Джон никогда не полагался на время.   
  
      Он не думал, что пройдёт два месяца ожидания, но они прошли, день в день, и его тактильные ощущения медленно возвращались, после оцепенелого сна, медицинской спячки и потребности в  _«это вообще имеет теперь значение?»_.   
  
      Он не ожидал этих двух месяцев, поэтому, когда одной ночью он лежит без сна, они застают его врасплох, подкрадываясь со спины. Он действительно не думал, что пройдёт столько времени…  
  
      Джон и раньше случайно опускал руку на живот, но в этот раз он подстроил эту случайность, рассчитал траекторию, перевернул руку и прижался ладонью к пульсирующей и тёплой плоти. Спустя секунду он позволил ладони опуститься, пробежавшись по волосам, начинавшимся редкими прямыми, золотыми прядками, становясь толще, гуще, грубее, пока не перешли в заросли под его пальцами. Он не хотел, чтобы прикосновение вышло таким обезличенным, столь отчуждённым, но это читалось в изгибе каждой костяшки.  
  
      Первые несколько прикосновений были медицинскими, оценивающими — если он не мог обеспечить интимность, то мог удовлетвориться узнаванием, и на этот раз он ощупывал плоть как врач (было легко представить, что он осматривает кого-то другого, и сложнее подумать, что это его прикосновение ожидает его же реакции). Джон скользнул пальцами вниз и по кругу, обхватил свой вялый член и попытался ощутить что-то помимо мягкого и ожидаемо тёплого прикосновения ладони. Спустя секунду, он сменил руки, пытаясь, пытаясь, пытаясь.   
  
      Пульс оставался ровным, пусть и выше нормы, частота дыхания немного увеличилась. Тем временем Джон усилил хватку, отчаянно пытаясь ощутить что-то кроме давления кожи на кожу.   
  
      Несколько секунд спустя, закусив губу, он начал ритмично поглаживать и сжимать, пытаясь вспомнить те времена, когда это срабатывало, когда его касались другие, когда его тело отвечало на прикосновения. Кровь вяло перенеслась, эректильная ткань напряглась, но пустота осталась, и Джон до сих пор не помнит, удалось ему достичь оргазма или нет.   
  
      Таковы были единственные новогодние празднования Джона Уотсона, капитана, доктора, развалины, умершего для остальной семьи, незаинтересованного даже в собственных прикосновениях, начинавшего паниковать при мысли о восстановлении — о  _выживании_.   
  
      Каждый день выстраивался в очередь перед ним в ожидании пройти барьер его пробуждения, выживания, пройти через тяготы его продолжающегося существования, чтобы лишь объединить бессмысленность и незаметность позади, каким-то образом наполнить его вестибулярным головокружением*.   
  
      Меньше чем через месяц, спустя двадцать девять дней-за-днём Джон собирался прекратить измерять время таким образом.  
  
  
  
      Первый запоминающийся оргазм Джона произошёл несколько месяцев спустя с месивом плоти и технологий по имени Мона. Тот оргазм (окутанный после дымом её сигареты, словно желание, словно мираж) запомнился потому, что не стал ни сладким освобождением, ни возрождением любви к себе, ни побуждением искать больше стимулов. Он оказался, в некотором роде, действительно неприятным — подавляющим чувства и системы без неосязаемого удовлетворения, с которым Джон всегда ассоциировал прикосновения любовниц.   
  
      От его внезапности — почти что боли, на самом деле — Джон судорожно глотал воздух, а Мона широко рассмеялась, сверкнув острым взглядом, расслабленная после собственного ответного удовольствия/боли, и сказала:  _«Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому»_. А Джон подумал, что не хочет привыкать к такому, как вообще можно привыкнуть к подобному, извинился и пошёл к себе, и вернулся домой (домой?) в четыре утра, а Шерлок,  _чёртов_  Шерлок до сих пор (уже?) не спал и —  
  
      И ничего не сказал, как и никто из них. Но это было их совместным пристрастием, пристрастием к тишине, потому что Джон не мог сообщить ничего из того, что Шерлок уже не заметил, и поэтому Шерлок промолчал.  
  
      И Джон мог бы выдохнуть.  
  
      Джон мог бы выдохнуть. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вестибулярное головокружение — иллюзия движения собственного тела или окружающих предметов, сопровождающееся ощущением вращения


	14. Исследование

      Прошло больше недели После (после дьявола, проводов и танцующих огоньков), и Джон выдыхает привкус хлорки из своих снов в горькие объятья утренней темноты.  
  
      Снаружи гремит гром, и Джону требуется минута, чтобы связать электрические заряды в небе с покалыванием в торсе и ноге.  
  
      Даже сейчас события прошлой недели всплывают в памяти, призрак страха смешивается с налётом адреналина, вызывая морскую болезнь прямо в кровати. Пот увлажнил лоб и размыл привычные черты лица, когда Джон накрывает глаза ладонями. Каждый мускул дрожит, и когда сползает одеяло, он понимает, что пот течёт по груди, по мягким впадинам горла, по бёдрам и с тыльной стороны коленей —   
  
      Со стоном разочарования ближе к животному, чем к человеческому, Джон спинывает оставшиеся покрывала — и тут же сожалеет. Он одет только в трусы, так как не выносит вес одежды во время сна, а давящий воротничок футболки слишком напоминает недавнее прошлое. Вздрогнув, Джон замирает, мозг, наконец, начинает улавливать: одно колено вспотело, второе — нет. Одно колено сейчас мёрзнет, кожа покрыта мурашками, а другое просто подыгрывает. Он медленно выдыхает, и сердце внезапно заходится стуком.   
  
      Его обнимает утренняя прохлада, её мокрые пальцы находят влажный жар от пота и вторгаются. Джон дрожит, но не накрывается, в основном потому, что это бесполезно — всё равно он не уснёт, не сейчас — и отчасти, потому что это один из тех редких случаев, когда тело принимает и отвечает на воздействие как единое целое: кожа напрягается, покрываясь мурашками, мышцы дрожат, соски твердеют, и его всего охватывает восхитительный трепет.   
  
      Даже покалывание в имплантах отступает на секунду, и Джон коротко выдыхает, упиваясь правильностью этого —   
  
      Но затем фоновое гудение имплантов возвращается, и Джон снова ощущает себя набором противоречащих друг другу частей: старых, новых и тех, что между ними.  
  
      Джон слегка приподнимается в кровати, подпирая спину подушками. Он осознаёт, что делает и что собирается сделать, косвенно — если он посмотрит прямо на это, то проигнорирует.  
  
      Он сорвёт оболочки с застёжек, чтобы поспешно прикрыть себя —  _своё я_.  
  
      Он смотрел, смотрел,  _конечно, он смотрел_  (но, как сказал бы Шерлок,  _не видел_ ).   
  
      Быстрые, медицинские взгляды, краткие оценки, и, разумеется, памятный день с техником, когда он наблюдал и наблюдал, словно это было какое-то обучающее видео —  
  
      — Давай, Уотсон, — бормочет он сквозь зубы, сжимая руки в кулаки на простынях. Боже, это первые слова, что он произнёс за несколько дней. Он прерывисто вздыхает, кивает потолку, в своего рода прощании, а затем опускает подбородок к груди.  
  
      Спустя минуту он даже смог открыть глаза. На мгновение вид встречает его сменяющимися картинками, наслоениями прошлого: грудные мышцы времён университета, вздутые из-за занятий атлетикой, регби, от драк; грудь — красное месиво, кожа разорвана, видно обнажённые артерии, он отхаркивает кровь, почти извиняясь и утихая; и теперь.  
  
      Через секунду всё остальное отступает, и перед глазами предстаёт текущая версия того, что осталось от Джона Уотсона: бледная кожа, всё ещё немного загорелая (он задумывается, что если температура, с которой в него вгрызалось солнце, привёла к необратимым изменениям в выработке мелатонина), мягкая, ни капельки не прозрачная, теперь скрывающая всю кровь в сосудах.   
  
      По крайней мере, с правой стороны. Левая — немного…  _интереснее_  (да, используй «интереснее» — самое безобидное слово).  
  
      Его кожа встречается с «кожей» в бледном сплетении рубцов, которые внезапно исчезают под внешним, съёмным слоем. Если бы Джон поместил пальцы на стык и медленно согнул их, его короткие ногти погрузились бы и подхватили наружный, главный край.  
  
      Достаточно давления, и всю кожу можно снять, как кожуру с апельсина.   
  
      Под резиновой кожей из нано-пены сплетаются мягкие слои сенсорного электропроводника и металла. Визуальный эффект заключается в том, что видны мышечные волокна, без покрытия. Практический во многом совпадает — слои могут и поднимаются в соответствии с требованиями — пользователя? носителя? владельца?  _субъекта_ , хотя с технической точки зрения, это никогда не устраивало Джона —  
  
      Слои могут и поднимаются по требованию. (Оставим так).   
  
      Снятый слой кожи можно увидеть таким, какой он есть: мясистый маскировочный пласт.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что он умеет собирать сенсорные данные и доставлять их к сложным слоям под ним, он служит очень небольшой цели кроме той, что на него Джону проще смотреть.   
  
      Джон не снимает его сейчас, пока нет, но ослабляет его и скользит пальцами под внешней кромкой. Задушенный звук вырывается из горла, когда Джон испытывает то, что до этой секунды связывал с техниками в клинике: вызывающее дрожь ощущение, что его коснулись  _под_  кожей. Сенсорные данные льются по-над кожей, где поверхность изогнулась от проникновения пальцев, из-под внутренней стороны, где крохотные застёжки освобождаются от своих креплений, сигналы чуть спутаны, и наконец на поверхности грудного импланта возникает более чистое, яркое острое ощущение.   
  
      Джон позволяет пальцам сгибаться и разгибаться над/под его собственной плотью ( _не_  его собственной плотью). Он чувствует сердцебиение сквозь обшивку импланта — в конце концов, оно скрыто под слоями синтетических мышечных волокон, искусственных сосудов, доставляющих плазму, и сутью всего этого — сложной аортальной системой, межсетевым интерфейсом, через который должна течь вся его кровь. От простой мысли о пластике, металле и чём-то-среднем, что гнездится внутри тела, пульс Джона подскакивает.  
  
      Джон убирает пальцы, прижимает «кожу» на место, тихие звуки между  _щёлком_  и  _чпоком_  сопровождают каждое успешное застёгивание, и ждёт, чтобы сердце успокоилось.   
  
      Аналитик отговаривала его от изучения.  _«Это не ваша работа,_  — говорила она.  _— Пусть техники присматривают за вами, а вы сосредоточьтесь на акклиматизации. Сконцентрируйтесь на принятии самого себя»_.  
  
       _«Что ж,_ — думает Джон, когда последняя часть его «кожи» встаёт на место, и сенсорные данные двойного изображения сливаются в единой версии прикосновения, —  _вот я и пытаюсь»_.   
  
      На очереди нога, и, успокоив биение сердца, Джону требуется больше времени, чем он думал (или хотел), чтобы просто пробежаться пальцами по стыку «кожи» ноги — его чулка, как он предпочитает его называть. На секунду зрение Джона опять расслаивается, вернее, прикосновение вызывает тактильные воспоминания: его пальцы ищут пульс молодого парня, проводят по мягкой коже, вызывая стон, и вот его пальцы здесь и сейчас почти робкие в прикосновении —  
  
      Умирающий юноша исчезает из памяти, но мягкость и неуверенность остаются, и Джон моргает, пытаясь соотнести то, что он видит, с тем, что чувствует и помнит. Джон хочет поддаться сомнению и прекратить исследование, но он также знает, что не собирается этого делать.  
  
      Ему раньше приходилось влезать под край чулка (на ум приходит самоэлектрокуция*), но он никогда не снимал всю оболочку целиком и самостоятельно. Она может соскользнуть, но у Джона нет доступа к специальному маленькому электропистолету, который за раз расстёгивает все крепления, так что придётся открывать их самостоятельно.   
  
      Спустя секунду колебаний Джон садится и погружает пальцы внутрь, вдыхая носом, когда первые застёжки отсоединяются. Он прикусывает почти что стон, и ему приходится остановиться на секунду, что бы мозг обработал странное ощущение чулка, снятого без помощи электропистолета, такое близкое к боли и к чему-то ещё —   
  
      Джон с минуту успокаивает своё дыхание, почти (не особо) удивляясь свежему поту на груди и лице. Пальцы наконец находят ритм и причину для движений, медленно снимая чулок, сворачивая его вниз по ноге, как мясистую гетру.   
  
      Ему пришлось останавливаться ещё дважды — один раз на колене, а затем снова перед тем, как добраться до ступни, беря под контроль зашедшееся сердце и настойчивое головокружение. Помогает дышать, думать о солнце и медленно растягивать пальцы, и, наконец, Джон достаточно успокаивается, чтобы по своей воле посмотреть на заменённую ногу, без сопровождения рук из клиники, не прикрываясь учебным упражнением.  
  
      Как и его плечевая система, вид ноги противоречит своему предназначению: огромные связки гибких волокон и приспособлений с двигателями, собранных вместе словно мышцы, имитируя форму во время выполнения движений. Джон тянет и выгибает ступню, глядя, как двигается весь набор, сжимаясь и расслабляясь, словно оживающий серо-белый анатомический набросок.  
  
      Он рассматривает свою ступню — её устройство, упрощённый дизайн свода, оснащение фаланг, разнообразные соединения и контакты, необходимые, чтобы стоять прямо или, неважно, ходить, бегать, прыгать… По наитию Джон тянется, чтобы обхватить простые стилизованные пальцы — они лишь слегка более угловатые, чем настоящие, сложенные вместе в один плавный сегмент, если он подумает их сжать.   
  
      Вся ступня представляет собой безупречную конструкцию, и Джон мельком припоминает, что инженер получил награду за дизайн ходовой рамы, которая теперь стала стандартом почти во всей кибернетике. Лодыжка, которая присоединяет эту сегментированную раму к нижней части ноги, такая же изящная — плавные изгибы линий, взаимосвязанных пластин и планок из гибкого материала, обеспечивающих беспрепятственное движение.   
  
      После покалывания обнажённой кибернетики его нога немного успокаивается, и Джон поднимает руки и кладёт их на чувствительную поверхность бедра. Интенсивности ощущения хватает, чтобы зашипеть и прекратить прикосновение — техники носят специальные перчатки от пыли и помех, которые также служат, чтобы обезболить местное воздействие, но у Джона таких нет.   
  
      Он думает, что пыль и помехи не станут проблемой, а вот для прикосновений они понадобятся. Джон задаётся вопросом, подойдут ли простые нитриловые перчатки, так как чувствительная к коже поверхность, похоже, создаёт петлю отдачи.  
  
      Джон вздыхает. Теоретически простая настройка, которую он хотел провести, оказалась сложной. Ему придётся спросить Шерлока, где тот хранит стопку нитриловых перчаток, и одним вопросом здесь не обойтись.   
  
      Он вынимает чулок и снова начинает длительный процесс по укрыванию кибернетики, опять пряча массу бледно-серебристой человеческой изобретательности. 

 

 

* электрокуция — смертная казнь с помощью электричества


	15. Содействие

      Гостиную наполняют голоса, когда Джон спускается с лестницы, и он замедляет шаг по мере приближения к двери. Оба голоса звучат приглушённо и сдержанно — один, слегка охрипший от бездействия, принадлежит Шерлоку, а другой —   
  
       _Майкрофту._  
  
      Джон на мгновение застывает на месте. Технически этот мужчина ничего ему не сделал, кроме того, что похитил, (почти) угрожал и (мимоходом) оскорбил. Всё же Джону требуется время, чтобы собраться, прежде чем войти, и краткое «утра» срывается с его губ.  
  
      — О, Джон, — приветствует его Майкрофт, снисходительная улыбка сменяет чрезвычайно раздражённый вид, который тот напускал, навещая Шерлока. — Теперь мы можем спросить у него самого.  
  
      Шерлок, очевидно сосредоточенный на настройке скрипки, глядит на Джона, а затем сужает глаза и одаривает своего брата острым, как бритва взглядом.  
  
      — Не впутывай сюда Джона.  
  
      — Не представляю, как обойтись без этого — вздыхает Майкрофт. — Ты  _ужасно_  несговорчив.   
  
      — Мне нечего добавить по данному вопросу. Ты знаешь всё, что мне известно, — рука Шерлока стискивает шейку скрипки. — А теперь проваливай.  
  
      Джон уверен, что не хочет знать, о чём идёт речь, но он также знает, что это ни капельки не сдержит его предательский рот.  
  
      — О чём вы? — спрашивает тот.  
  
      — Мой брат обладает крайней неуступчивостью в последнее время и отказывается содействовать расследованию этого дела в  _бассейне_ , — Майкрофт кривит губы и смахивает былинку с лацкана, но Джон смотрит на Шерлока, который закатывает глаза на самодовольную подколку брата. — Я надеялся, что вы окажетесь выше этого и дадите больше необходимой информации.   
  
      — Майкрофт, — голос Шерлока напряжён, предостережение в нём колется шипами.  
  
      Майкрофт не подаёт признаков, что слышит, и продолжает:  
  
      — Вы до сих пор не поделились своей версией событий, — и, глянув на Шерлока, добавляет, — и я слышал, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд… оказался безуспешным в поисках свидетелей.  
  
      Шерлок выдыхает через нос и встаёт, проходя мимо Джона прямо на кухню. Он выглядит заскучавшим — от выражения лица до жестов, каждый скрытый сигнал говорит о незаинтересованности, без пяти минут хандре — но Джона не одурачить.  
  
      В раздражении Шерлока скрывается что-то, и на этот раз это больше, чем присутствие его брата, столь же неприятное, как и всё остальное само по себе.  
  
      — Мы в неведении касаемо событий в бассейне. Шерлок поделился несколькими обрывочными наблюдениями, но ничего конкретного.  
  
      Шерлок хлопает дверцей холодильника, и Джон прикрывает рот рукой, чуть отворачиваясь так, чтобы ни Майкрофт, ни Шерлок не увидели его лица.  
  
      — И что, — наконец говорит он, поворачиваясь обратно, с максимально бесстрастным выражением лица, — вы хотите, чтобы я дал показания? Уверен, мне не нужно напоминать вам, что я не дотягиваю до ваших стандартов, когда дело касается  _наблюдений_. Только, разве что —  
  
      Взгляд Майкрофта резко отличается от его слабой тонкой улыбки.   
  
      Кровь отливает от лица Джона.  
  
      — Нет, — Шерлок прекращает рыться и греметь. — Я не позволю тебе, — Джон с запалом прерывисто вздыхает, и отстранённо удивляется, когда рука на его плече толкает его в почему-то-оказавшееся-рядом кресло. Колени разом подгибаются, и он стискивает левый кулак, чтобы унять дрожь.   
  
      — Это не займёт много времени, — отмечает Майкрофт, изучая ногти на руке.  
  
      — У тебя есть ответ, Майкрофт, — говорит Шерлок со своего места рядом с Джоном.  
  
      — Не тот ответ, что ему нужен, — жёстко говорит Джон, и когда смотрит на Майкрофта, тот встречает его взгляд словно скальпелем. — Ему не нужно моё разрешение, он хочет моего содействия, — он выплёвывает слова, — моего  _благословения_. — Майкрофт широко улыбается ему, и Джон чувствует, как гнев внутри расцветает, словно нефтяной пожар. — Я не понимаю, что, однако, это не то, что вам нужно —   
  
      — Да, — отвечает Майкрофт, вставая, — но услышав пересказ событий в бассейне, я предпочёл бы именно это.  
  
      Он смеряет Джона взглядом, полным чувства, которое Джон до сих пор не связывал с этим мужчиной, стоявшим в их гостиной. Джон на мгновение отводит глаза, потрясённый, но не уверенный до конца. Это также может оказаться всего лишь манипуляцией.  
  
      — Должен быть другой выход, хотите сказать, два таких гения, как вы не могут разобраться… — Джон прерывает сам себя, скривившись. — В любом случае, я не много помню, мне засунули внешнее реле в ухо.   
  
      — Печальный факт заключается в том, что у нас нет ничего другого — весь объект был отключен и тщательно зачищен, даже жилет и реле, которое вам вставили, оказались бесполезны. Но у нас кое-что есть, — Майкрофт смотрит на Джона, пронзительно и расчётливо. — Цифровой след, оставшийся от вмешательства. — Слегка наклонив голову, он добавляет совершенно равнодушно, — если вы готовы, мы можем извлечь информацию из вашего интерфейса.   
  
      На секунду Джон чувствует, как его плечевая система сокращается, но это просто паника в груди. Он успокаивает её, глубоко вдохнув. Когда техники входят в интерфейс, частые обновления можно осуществить через контактную передачу, аналогично тому, как внешнее реле вещало свой прерывающий сигнал, однако ощущения менее болезненные и более  _странные_.   
  
      Но что касается полного извлечения…  
  
      — Джон, — говорит Майкрофт, внезапно намного ближе, — если у нас не будет зацепок, мы не сможем отследить Мориарти.  
  
      Джон слышит, о чём он умолчал, и всё это касается Шерлока.  
  
      Джон встаёт. Он всё ещё одет в проклятую пижаму, и даже не выпил чая. Он болезненно ощущает свою ногу и плечо, их отличие после его изучающих прикосновений утром. Кажется, каждый нерв шипит там, где соединяется со своим искусственным двойником. Он мельком задумывается, а что если это нервное напряжение передаётся через зеркальные реле, но в итоге решает, что на самом деле нет никакой разницы.   
  
      — Хорошо, — выдавливает Джон, не обращая внимания на прерванное движение рядом с собой там, где Шерлок стоял на страже всё это время. — Но сначала я выпью чёртов чай.   
  



	16. Подготовка

      Это не та клиника, которую посещал Джон, ни единого шанса, начиная с её сияющего вида, великолепного финансирования, такого очевидного в каждом безукоризненном кабинете, и заканчивая командой техников восстановления информации, специалистами, вспомогательным персоналом и современным оборудованием. Если бы только всё это способствовало утешению. Если бы только Джон не был здесь в роли  _объекта_.   
  
      Их ожидал чёрный автомобиль, когда Джон допил чай (без тоста, по очень веской причине). Шерлок и Джон ехали в тишине, здания, деревья и люди мелькали быстро, как и мысли Джона.  
  
      — У тебя есть вопросы, — сказал Джон, когда машина подъехала ко входу в Воксхолл. И в самом деле, у Шерлока они были, а Джон попытался ответить на них предельно полно, не только потому, что нуждался, чтобы кто-то — кто угодно — (особенно Шерлок) понял, что он собирается сделать, рискнуть — но потому, что Шерлок впервые внимал словам Джона.   
  
      Он делился тем, о чём большинство людей почти ничего не знали, по сути, если бы Джон не был и врачом, и дополненным человеком, ему бы не досталось ни одно из этих сведений. Так что он делился, чем мог, потому что Шерлок жаждал знаний, а Джону нужна была поддержка, не важно, какую причудливую форму та могла принять при участии Шерлока.  
  
      Шерлок спрашивал, а Джон отвечал, и всё это время стайка медсестёр и вспомогательный персонал готовили его к извлечению. К третьему разу, когда кто-то протёр и проколол шею Джона, он прекратил дёргаться. В любом случае ему было хорошо известно о неусыпном наблюдении Шерлока: за ним, за персоналом, за каждым инструментом, приспособлением и зельем, касавшимся плоти Джона.  
  
      Теперь они просто ждут, когда все эти вмешательства подействуют. К этому времени Шерлок умудрился разогнать сновавший вспомогательный персонал — даже самый добродушный медбрат ушёл, после того, как Шерлок заявил, что его эректильная дисфункция вызвана текущей интрижкой, а не медицинским происхождением.   
  
      Тишина, сопровождавшая резкий уход медбрата, становится неловкой, но вскоре распадается под трясущимся грудным смехом Джона и самодовольным фырканьем Шерлока.  
  
      Джон откидывается в кресле, он раньше избегал кушеток, предпочитая не ложиться, пока это не становилось полностью необходимым.  
  
      — Итак… Я на всё ответил?   
  
      Шерлок сужает глаза, когда смотрит, как Джон ёрзает в своём стерильном костюме.   
  
      — Полагаю, когда ты говоришь «повреждение данных», ты не просто подразумеваешь файлы, принадлежащие имплантам и их протоколам. Ты имеешь в виду  _себя_.   
  
      Джон закрывает глаза и кивает. Он чувствует, как подскакивает пульс, дыхание становится поверхностным, каждая часть его тела вздувается от  _борьбы_  и/или  _устремления_ , конфликтует, отвлекается, полностью затуманивается.   
  
      Шерлок быстро водит глазами туда-сюда, пока Джон в ходе процесса.  
  
      — Меня впечатлило, что восстановление данных может стать риском для здоровья. Микроразрывы, местное инфицирование, тромбы — всё в таком духе, — говорит он, как будто все эти ужасы принадлежат им обоим. — Этот новый аспект… он — захватывающий.  
  
      Джон удивлённо смотрит на Шерлока.   
  
      — Это один из способов, чтобы описать происходящее, — говорит он бесцветно. До процедуры осталось всего несколько минут. Нет смысла тратить их на споры.   
  
      — А теперь, — продолжает Шерлок, не обращая внимания (или, по крайней мере, не испытывая вины) на реакцию Джона, — это не первый раз, когда с тобой происходит физический обмен, тебе всё время проводили проверки и обновления… Модернизации. Почти рутина.  
  
      Джон качает головой.  
  
      — Большинство из этого контактное или беспроводное взаимодействие, не проникающее включение. Это будет по-другому, — он сжимает руки, потягивает обе ноги. — Но ты прав, это не впервые для меня.  
  
      Шерлок моргает, его лицо озаряет понимание.  
  
      — Ах, да. Когда ты первый раз подсоединился к своим дополнениям. — Он наклоняется близко, чтобы заглянуть Джону в глаза, сначала в один, потом в другой, абсолютно не считаясь с личным пространством. — Так ты говоришь, что мог потерять воспоминания, часть себя, или «душу», или как там ещё романтики это называют — уже. Интригует. — Шерлок складывает пальцы домиком и удаляется из личного пространства Джона, а тот понимает, что снова может дышать. — И ты терял себя? — спрашивает Шерлок внезапно.  
  
      — Что ж, разве бы я мог знать, если да? — раздражённо отвечает Джон. Чёртова Гарри и её чёртовы  _взгляды_  — она даже не захотела поговорить с ним, послушать, убедиться, что установка интерфейса Джона завершилась успешно. Не имеет значения, сказала она, не для неё. Но сейчас уже слишком поздно, чтобы что-то менять, по крайней мере, он больше не чувствует, что лезет на стенку или теряет сознание. Вместо этого он чувствует досаду и усталость — разговор (читай: спор) с Шерлоком может оказать подобный эффект.   
  
      — Как ты мог  _не_  заметить —  
  
      — Ты не можешь видеть то, чего больше нет. Вернее, то, чего, кажется, никогда изначально и не было.  
  
      — Я постоянно смотрю на вещи именно так, это моя работа.  
  
      — Да, хорошо, мы все не можем быть тобой. А это совсем… по-другому.  
  
      Шерлок снова на минуту стал задумчивым, захваченным сиянием новой идеи.  
  
      — А что насчёт перестройки памяти? Или даже интеграции? Сколько из того, что ты помнишь, на самом деле принадлежит тебе? Как ты можешь быть уверен?  
  
      Джон вздыхает, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы, осторожно, не приближаясь к затылку.  
  
      — Я не могу. Не совсем. Боюсь, это всё немного напоминает  _«Бегущего по лезвию»_ , — говорит Джон со слабой усмешкой. При виде пустого взгляда Шерлока, он просто вздыхает: — Мы добавим фильм к списку вещей, с которыми мне нужно тебя познакомить.  
  
      Лицо Шерлока становится мрачным, а затем сразу же проясняется.  
  
      — Если только ты не забудешь об этом.  
  
      — Болван, — Джон теребит манжету рукава. — Я многое потеряю, если всё пойдёт наперекосяк, — говорит он тихо.   
  
      Шерлок смотрит на дверь, где персонал готовит камеру снаружи.  
  
      — Если ты вернёшься другим, я мог бы… мог бы не рассказывать тебе, — предлагает он. В его голосе звучит что-то незнакомое, и Джон не сразу понимает: это сомнение.  
  
      — О, боже, нет, ты паршивец, не смей… — внезапная волна тошноты прерывает его на полуслове, и Джону приходится бороться с неожиданно нахлынувшей дрожью. Прерыватели начинают подключаться к сети. Минуту спустя Джон восстанавливает самообладание и рефлекторно сглатывает. — Если со мной будет что-то не так, пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
  
      Шерлока, кажется, отпустило, но сомнение искажает черты его лица.  
  
      — Я думал, что не рассказывать будет… добрее.  
  
      Джон на секунду поджимает губы, прежде чем сказать:  
  
      — Да, так будет добрее. — В груди поселяется непонятная смесь холода и тепла, страха и чего-то ещё, но Джон не пытается анализировать ощущения, в любом случае, ни одно из них не будет иметь значения, если с извлечением что-то пойдёт не так. Он не может сдержать внезапной ухмылки, даром что — и это не неожиданно, посмотреть в глаза забвению? — и говорит: — Если бы я хотел «доброты», стал бы я жить с тобой? — Джон поднимает глаза, и обнаруживает, что Шерлок уставился на него. Они цепляются взглядами. — Кроме того, ты не сможешь сдержать свои наблюдения, даже если попытаешься.   
  
      Дверь открывается, входит медсестра в безупречной серой униформе. В руках у неё переносной сканер.  
  
      — Мы готовы принять вас, — она проводит сканером по шее Джона и смотрит на показатели. — А вы готовы принять нас.  
  
      Джон кивает ей, а затем поворачивается к своему соседу и другу. Возможно, это последний раз, когда он узнаёт его.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      Давление на его руке — Шерлок сжимает стиснутый кулак Джона, и кивает ему — быстро промелькнувшее движение. Затем он уходит, оставляя Джона с остаточным образом бледного лица, полного замешательства, и призрачным ощущением хватки на левой руке. 


	17. Фрагментация

      Явление называется даптическими* грёзами и редко встречается. Особенно учитывая, что грёзы существуют только в теории, поскольку возникают в то время, когда мозг неспособен формировать воспоминания, поэтому никто не может подтвердить их существование, сообщить об их продолжительности или обсудить их содержимое.   
  
      Аналитик Джона, его главный хирург, его техники… они все предупреждали о его сомнительном везении оказаться в маленьком проценте дополненных лиц, гипотетически склонных к грёзам, а травматическая природа его ранения и сопутствующее ПТСР делают его первым кандидатом для даптических чар.   
  
      Как же правы были все эти люди, думает Джон, когда медленно осознаёт себя в иллюзорном пространстве. Здесь всё понятно, но ничего не вызывает интерес. Джон мгновенно может проверить любое воспоминание или поток данных, полностью и безоговорочно понять их, если только захочет.  
  
      Он смотрит, как пуля разрывает на части его плечо и как он первый раз занимается сексом, с одинаковым равнодушием, прежде чем позволяет мысленному взору погрузиться в гудение копирования, загрузки и передачи данных. Может, это тот первый раз, случившийся почти год назад наяву, или, может, это текущие события: может, здесь люди Майкрофта, записывают его воспоминания, анализируют их, раскладывают на части, чтобы понять, что им движет.  
  
      Может, они соберут его обратно, может — нет. Может, его соберут  _лучше_  — без ПТСР, без постоянной борьбы за то, чтобы принимать себя и этот более мягкий мир, который не переваривает его. Может, его соберут  _неправильно_ , и всё, что останется в его памяти — это елейный голос, управляющий им.  
  
      Вскоре все цвета и все их тени распускаются, словно лотос, разворачиваясь в виде диаграммы Венна*, и Джону нравится, что каждый оттенок звучит и обладает текстурой, и это всё должно быть ужасно важным.  
  
      Становится заметен ещё один слой, и всё это математика — священное писание вселенной, оно колеблется, вращается, кружится, вот гравитация, тяготение и невидимые путы, а ещё его мать, плачущая пьяными слезами, вот сестра, которая не плачет, а вот могильный камень с его именем, срок годности его операции по дополнению, а ещё —   
  
      На заднем фоне, за жужжанием, Джон засунул руки в живот молодого парня, пытаясь прекратить кровотечение. Ему не удастся. Жар омывает руки золотисто-жёлтым и фиолетовым, королевские цвета растекаются по коже, словно благословение, словно роскошь. Шафран, крокусы и горностай обретают смысл.   
  
      Звук разворачивается во рту, и это мог быть свист его рваного дыхания, или крики парня, которого он касается, или ветер, нежно перебирающий его волосы, ласкающий его как любимую вещь, да, мой любимчик, продолжай стараться, это меня так развлекает, и пустыня знает, что он пытается спасти этого мужчину, но также пустыня знает, что у него не получается.   
  
      Вскоре Джон задирает рукой юбку Фелиции Харсби, пальцы скользкие и тёплые, рот исступленно исследует её шею, другая рука грубовато сжимает её талию. Её ладони под его рубашкой, но опускаются ниже. Он собирается довести её до оргазма — впервые для себя. Это будет мёд и молния, взрывной звук дыхания, вырывающегося из лёгких, извержение успеха от приложенных усилий.   
  
      Всё смешалось по краям, разогретое кровью и ясным скольжением желания, и все маленькие трещины несоответствия исчезают, и почему-то это неправильно, или было бы таким, если бы только имело значение —  
  
      Джон вспоминает, каково это не знать о надвигающемся провале и успехе, не знать и не быть готовым в равной мере, но здесь и сейчас, зависнув в детальных воспоминаниях даптических грёз, до боли очевидно, что юноша будет стонать, трястись и умирать с руками Джона внутри, а девушка будет стонать, сжимать мышцы и кончать с пальцами Джона внутри.   
  
      На секунду это настолько очевидно, что пальцы Джона покрываются кровью Фелиции, её мышцы сокращаются и освобождают воздух из лёгких, когда она грубо хватает его за руку, просит попрощаться с её мамой, говорит «не переживай» и «всё в порядке», произносит слова, которые до сих пор преследуют его в кошмарах, и всё это время неподалёку ритмичные стоны становятся громче, и голос юноши срывается в экстаз, когда Джон толкается в него, в его рану и темп их толчков совпадает с пульсом, колебанием и частотой волнообразного сигнала, окрашивается красным, фиолетовым, жёлтым, и ясность —   
  
      Джон вяло задумывается, а что если Шерлок постоянно видит всё так чётко, кристально каждую мелочь, как порез стеклом — простой, но глубокий. Он полагает, что это серьёзное размышление, возможно, требующее окончательного ответа, но зачем утруждаться?   
  
      Поблизости струятся и танцуют данные, чистые и простые числа, и это всё исполнено смысла. Разноцветный лотос распадается, становится завесой ощущений, затемняя и усиливая всё.  
  
      У всего есть смысл и нет значения. Все цвета разъединяются, натягиваются от разделения, а затем разбиваются на серебристые и серые осколки, и отсутствие —   
  
      Жар покрывает руки, словно кровь, его губы, бёдра, возбуждение и —  
  
      Звук соскальзывает в горло, безжизненной ртутью, самодовольным удушьем мыслей —  
  
      Всё это слишком, и Джон позволяет ощущениям захлестнуть его, растащить его равнодушное внимание во все стороны, пока это — и он — не разорвётся на части, прекратит его вращение и разбросает его до последнего кусочка, и всё что у него останется — это  _разлёт, разлёт, разлёт,_  а затем и этого не станет — 

 

 

 

 

**Примечания:**

* даптический — авторский неологизм от аббревиатуры DAP: data acquisition and processing  
(сбор и обработка данных)

*Диаграмма Венна (также используется название диаграмма Эйлера — Венна) — схематичное изображение всех возможных отношений (объединение, пересечение, разность, симметрическая разность) нескольких (часто — трёх) подмножеств универсального множества

 

 


	18. Восприятие

      Просыпаться сложно.  
  
      Лёгкая часть заключается в том, что интерфейс выходит в сеть, подключается к жизни как флуоресцентная лампа, разгораясь всё ярче и ярче, пока не достигает своей (хотелось бы надеяться) оптимальной частотной обработки. По крайней мере, эта часть пробуждения сознания проста. Никаких оттенков серого.   
  
      Липкая, неряшливая, скользкая,  _неопределённая_  часть заключается в том, что его мозг пытается ускользнуть обратно в своё бессознательное состояние, когда искусственное (и чужеродное) присутствие уже заняло всё место. Джон читал о случаях, когда дополнения пошли не так, и люди так и не очнулись, но интерфейс работал, так что глаза моргали, конечности двигались, а если зеркальные реле были достаточно развиты, оболочка имитировала любые встречные выражения лиц.   
  
      Как бы то ни было, такого не происходит в этот раз: мозг Джона возвращается к полному бодрствованию, пробивая дорогу к главенству, и интерфейс переселяется обратно в мысли Джона, заботясь о его ноге и плече. Но это не значит, что та неопределённая минута переходного периода была менее жуткой.  
  
      Джон открывает глаза в тот же миг, и на время этого перехода, всё теряет смысл.  _Агнозия_ *: память предлагает скорее концепт, чем слово. Вокруг него движутся люди, но в ту минуту он не узнаёт никого из них.  _Прозопагнозия_ * — определяет разум. В глубине души Джон задаётся вопросом, что это конкретно значит.  
  
      Когда он открывает рот, чтобы информировать незнакомца, который, хотелось бы верить, является его наблюдающим врачом, то не чувствует рот или выходящие звуки.  _Ещё и афазия*. Чудесно_. Вокруг много шумов, и некоторые должны что-то значить, один, который время от времени повторяется, должен быть его именем —   
  
      Внезапно и болезненно всё резко обретает очертания, точнее узнавание. Понимание. Включение. Джон с кряхтением плюхается назад. Он накрывает лицо ладонями и стонет в них.  
  
      — Джон? — в этом голосе звучит некоторое напряжение, или, может быть, Джон неверно принимает и обрабатывает звуки.   
  
      — Да, я здесь. — Слова. Слава богу. Джон держит руки перед глазами и сонно изучает их. — Полагаю. — Его руки всегда были такими маленькими? Нет. О боже,  _они уменьшились_  —   
  
      Погодите. Это работает не так. Не должно быть никаких трансформаций, физические перемены не являются следствием, однако изменению подвергается  _восприятие_  физических данных.   
  
      — Моё логическое мышление только что включилось, — выпаливает он.  
  
      — Слава богу, — отвечает кто-то сухо. — На это ушло всего несколько месяцев. — Слова источают сарказм, но облегчение в голосе почти осязаемо.   
  
      Джон слишком слаб, чтобы дать сдачу и довольствуется вялой ухмылкой.  
  
      — Шерлок. Я тебя помню. По-моему. Похоже, я не могу прекратить думать вслух. Дерьмо. Блядская хуйня. Не фильтрую — минутку — м — нка… — Джон кривится, когда что-то в его мозгах становится на место. — Так… лучше?  
  
      Он смотрит на Майкрофта, который устроился на ближайшей табуретке с максимальным апломбом. Джон щурится в его сторону.  
  
      — Я только что оскорбил вас?   
  
      Майкрофт поднимает бровь.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Хорошо, значит, я больше не размышляю вслух, — Джон поднимается в сидячее положение. Два новых лица бросаются на помощь, но он отмахивается. — Нет, погодите, мне придётся… — он хватает ближайшую миску, и его неряшливо рвёт в неё. — Мне бы только… — его снова тошнит.  
  
      После третьего залпа Джон убирает контейнер в сторону. Медсестра забирает его, окидывая Джона критическим взглядом. На мгновение Джон снова хочет нести, что в голову взбредёт. Но вместо того, чтобы изливать свой гнев на медсестру, Джон, как бы то ни было, сосредотачивает внимание на Майкрофте.  
  
      — Нашли, что хотели?   
  
      Майкрофт встаёт.  
  
      — Уже у аналитиков. Я слышал, уловили голос — потенциально, это очень полезно. — Он кивает Джону. — Хорошего дня. — А затем уходит, и Джон с Шерлоком остаются в палате одни.  
  
      Джон хочет разъяриться на… что-нибудь. Может, на неблагодарное поведение мужчины, который только что ушёл. А может, на медсестру, которая только зашла с его одеждой, сложенной у неё на руке, и деловым настроем в глазах. Однако прежде чем она успевает сказать хоть что-то, Шерлок выходит ей навстречу.  
  
      — Уходите, — рычит детектив, выдёргивая вещи Джона из её рук. Она колеблется, а затем кивает и так и делает — должно быть наслышана о нём от других. Одежда приземляется небрежной кучей рядом с Джоном. Шерлок отходит, становится перед дверью и наблюдает, как персонал снуёт туда-сюда.  
  
      Джон одевается, благодарный за уединение, за отсутствие взглядов, направленных на его кибернетику и сопутствующие рубцы. Он натягивает брюки на голени и бёдра, срывает больничную накидку, надевает нижнюю майку, прежде чем нырнуть в мягкую серую рубашку, в которой был по пути сюда.  
  
      — Долго я находился в отключке?  
  
      — Три часа, — Шерлок поворачивается, кивает и открывает дверь. — Пойдём.   
  
      Они отказываются от поданной машины и вместо этого в тишине проделывают небольшой путь, а потом Шерлок останавливает такси для них обоих. Оказавшись внутри, Шерлок усаживается в углу и пристально смотрит на Джона, тот, в конце концов, сдаётся и глазеет в ответ.  
  
      — Я наблюдал за процедурой, — говорит Шерлок, как только Джон обращает на него внимание. Тот поджимает губы. — Всё проверили.  
  
      — И? — побуждает его Джон.  
  
      Ладони Шерлока дёргаются на коленях, но он успокаивает их и смотрит в окно вместо ответа.  
  
      Джон на секунду стискивает челюсть.  
  
      — Я вернулся?   
  
      Шерлок хлопает глазами на это и на мгновение их взгляды цепляются. Но затем Шерлок моргает и отворачивается.  
  
      — Слишком рано для выводов, не так ли?  
  
      Желудок Джона сжимается, но прежде чем он успевает вымолвить что-то ещё, такси замедляется, и настаёт время выходить. Он оставляет Шерлока расплачиваться, а сам идёт ко входу в 221 и всюду шарит глазами, выискивая незнакомые места.  
  
      Пока ни одного.  
  
      Хорошо.  
  
      Если только здесь нет вещей, которые  _должны_  быть незнакомыми, а мозг маскирует их в попытке ощутить себя цельным —  
  
      Джон качает головой, к этому времени Шерлок открыл дверь, и он следует за своим соседом внутрь. 

 

 

 

 

**Примечания:**

*Агнозия — нарушение различных видов восприятия (зрительного, слухового, тактильного) при сохранении чувствительности и сознания.

*Прозопагнозия, или лицевая агнозия — это расстройство восприятия лица, при котором способность узнавать лица потеряна, но при этом способность узнавать предметы в целом сохранена.

*Афазия — это локальное отсутствие или нарушение уже сформировавшейся речи.


	19. Признание

      В квартире темно, затхло и пахнет мускусом, и Джон отправляется искать воспоминания и находит их. Он прикасается к стене в прихожей, смотрит на лестницу. Вроде бы всё в порядке, а, может, и нет.  
  
      В квартире наверху беспорядок. Джон даже не подавляет вздох, а потом тут же задумывается, вдруг это признак изменений, что если до процедуры извлечения он бы  _скрыл_  своё недовольство.   
  
      Он замечает, что Шерлок настороженно смотрит на него. Вот дерьмо, что-то не так. Или нет?  
  
      — Что? — наконец, спрашивает он Шерлока. Уже поздно, и сумерки охватывают кромку неба, а в затылке стучит. Если бы он мог, то сунул бы голову в сугроб или груду льда, но он даже не пытается потереть шею или волосы, потому, что если и есть место на теле Джона, до которого он никогда-никогда больше не дотронется — оно находится именно  _там_. — Что? — устало повторяет Джон. — Шерлок… прекрати так пялиться на меня. Просто скажи, что изменилось, и… Ну…  
  
      Шерлок просто продолжает смотреть на него так, словно впервые по-настоящему видит Джона. Его глаза двигаются, цепляясь за каждую мелочь, но возвращаются к лицу Джона, к его голове. Смотрят насквозь, на его  _затылок_. Джон проглатывает проклятье — Шерлок проделал большую работу, чтобы справиться с наличием модификаций у него, но то, что он увидел сегодня — тут, кого угодно удар хватит. Джон понимает, что ему, возможно, придётся скоро искать новую квартиру, но никак не может озвучить свои мысли. Вместо этого он просто говорит:   
  
      — Пожалуйста!  
  
      — Похоже, ничего не изменилось, — отвечает Шерлок, но есть… в его голосе  _нечто_.  
  
      — Чёрта с два не изменилось — прекрати пялиться на меня, — Джон хочет закричать, завопить, сказать  _«Ты с самого начала знал, какой я, почему теперь это имеет значение?»_ , но не делает этого. В глубине души он задаётся вопросом, нормально ли для него такое поведение.   
  
      — Не глупи, — огрызается Шерлок. — Ты просил меня наблюдать, смотреть, не изменилось ли что-нибудь, а теперь, когда я наблюдаю и говорю, что ничего не поменялось, ты сомневаешься в моих наблюдательных способностях, а потом просишь, чтобы я прекратил изучать тебя. Ничто не доказывает твой неизменившийся характер, как этот классический пример упрямого идиотизма!   
  
      — Тогда почему ты до сих пор смотришь на меня, будто… будто —   
  
      — Будто видел, как люди моего брата засунули провода в твой череп и извлекли текущие воспоминания? Будто видел, как ты очнулся, потеряв половину когнитивных функций? — его слова быстрые, как дедукции на месте преступления, голос гремит от напряжения и напора. Джон уже слышал, как этот голос перечислял чужие злодеяния, но оказывается не готовым к тому, что его состояние попадёт в ту же категорию.   
  
      Джон сжимает кулаки.  
  
      — Что ж, теперь ты знаешь, — говорит он хрипло.  
  
      — Теперь я знаю — что?  
  
      — Что такое — я — на что действительно похожи дополнения, — рычит Джон. — Они не чистенькие, не миленькие и не нормальные.   
  
      — Да, они не такие, — голос Шерлока понижается, но слова звучат как клаксон во внезапной тишине, а затем клубятся словно дым. Джон резко смотрит Шерлоку в глаза. Его взгляд мрачный и упорный, и что-то в нём напоминает Джону о предупреждении Салли Донован. — Они гораздо лучше всего остального — всё остальное скучное.  
  
      Джон моргает.  
  
      — Ты… Я…  
  
      Шерлок подходит ближе, и Джон чувствует, как тот пытается рассмотреть пластырь, который медсёстры наклеили на разъём интерфейса после того, как закончили с извлечением. Он не знает, что в эту секунду ненавидит больше: покалывающее напоминание, прилипшее к основанию шеи или вопиющее пренебрежение Шерлока тем, что всё это значит.  
  
      — Это не игра, Шерлок, — начинает он, и Шерлок взмахом руки пытается перебить его, но Джон продолжает, — ты видел в бассейне, что со мной могут сделать. То внешнее реле… если бы они заставили меня — принудили… — Джон морщится и обрывает сам себя. — Я небезопасен.  
  
      — Нет, ты —  _интересен_.   
  
      — Твою мать, Шерлок, ты не слушаешь. Они могли заставить меня убить тебя.  
  
      — Насколько я помню, ты достаточно хорошо сопротивлялся подчинению, — прохладно замечает Шерлок, но Джон качает головой.  
  
      — Если бы у них была фора или время, чтобы подсоединиться к моему интерфейсу, я бы не смог сопротивляться. Я бы даже не подумал. Умелый техник мог бы загрузить мысли, воспоминания, ассоциации… они могли бы заставить меня  _захотеть_  навредить тебе. И я бы навредил.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      — Вот почему ты согласился на извлечение? Из-за чувства вины за то, что даже не произошло? — Он усмехается, но его усмешка почти сразу же сменяется задумчивым видом. — Интересно, что подключилось сначала — сантименты или логика?  
  
      — О боже, — Джон застонал. — Ты полный  _псих_ , — Джон рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам, задевает пальцами край пластыря и в испуге одёргивает руку. — Нет, — говорит он предостерегающе, но Шерлок ухмыляется.   
  
      — Пластырь пора снять, но не похоже, что ты хочешь коснуться его.  
  
      — Иди нахер, — Джон поднимает руку, чтобы сорвать пластырь, но лишь от одной мысли о случайном прикосновении к порту его прошивает тошнотой вплоть до мозга костей. — _Иди нахер_ , — выдыхает он, содрогаясь и убирая руку под его взглядом.  
  
      Он дёргается, когда чувствует руки Шерлока у себя на плечах. Джон поднимает глаза, и Шерлок одаривает его кривой улыбкой.  
  
      — Ты совершенно не изменился, Джон Уотсон, — говорит он почти мягко. — Поэтому можешь прекратить беспокоиться о том, что опасен для меня или о другой подобной ерунде.   
  
      Джон выдыхает. Он чувствует, как его шатает после утомительного дня, который он с трудом пережил. Он хочет, чтобы мужчина перед ним был прав. Всего несколько месяцев вместе, но кто ещё поймёт, что Джон изменился, если не этот мужчина — детектив, сосед, друг.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      — И пока ты здесь, повернись и дай мне снять с тебя пластырь.   
  
      Джон качает головой, сдерживая смех.  
  
      — Ты невыносим, ты знаешь это? — но в то же время медленно поворачивается. Он чувствует мелкую дрожь напряжения, сбежавшую вниз по позвоночнику, когда Шерлок обнажает последнюю часть его — что ж, будем называть вещи своими именами: нечеловеческой природы. — А ещё самовлюблённый.   
  
      Нежные пальцы ласково отнимают края пластыря от коротких волос в основании черепа. Джон подавляет трепет, который пробирается сквозь боль в голове, и пытается сдержать дрожь.  
  
      — Просто… не трогай ничего.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает сзади, но в остальном хранит молчание. Джон закрывает глаза, но всё равно напрягается, когда прохладный сухой воздух комнаты ударяет открытый порт его интерфейса. С последним рывком пластырь отходит, и Джон слышит, как Шерлок задерживает дыхание. Он чувствует вес Шерлока, но не его любопытные пальцы. В кои-то веки Шерлок принял предпочтения Джона к сведению.  
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Джон, когда тот наконец отступает.  
  
      — Не за что, Джон. 


	20. Богослужение

      Джон сталкивается с Шелли по чистой случайности — она лицо из прошлого, когда они оба были задиристыми детьми с разбитыми локтями и коленками и прятались от своих родителей, сестёр и проблем.  
  
      Джон сталкивается с ней по чистой случайности и какое-то время это кажется удачей.   
  
      Шелли улыбается Джону всем лицом. Она касается Джона полными ладонями. Она любит Джона всем телом. Какое-то время это кажется блаженством, а когда Шелли шепчет ему признание, после того как они третий раз занимаются любовью, оно звучит как благословение.  
  
      Джон не может уместить в голове своё везение, что такая добрая, заботливая, прекрасная женщина может хотеть то, что от него осталось. По всем правилам, Шелли должна была сбежать от него, — она не Мона, ни единого совпадения. Ни одного шрама, если не считать детства.  
  
      Шелли работает медсестрой, и её карие глаза в сочетании с короткими чёрными волосами кажутся озорными, а улыбка с ямочками — хулиганской.   
  
      Более того, она нормальная медсестра — не техника в клинике, и когда Шелли рассказывает Джону, как прошёл её день, он восхищённо слушает. Он и не думал, что так изголодался по миру, который однажды счёл скучным, по сути настолько скучным, что как только представилась возможность, Джон уволился, чтобы самому наносить раны. Он слушает и представляет, как снова по кусочкам собирает людей.   
  
      Шелли спрашивает его о кошмарах, ПТСР и службе в армии, и иногда ему кажется, будто она вытягивает яд из его тела, но иногда нет. Он пытается объяснить ей, как много крови в теле солдата, так много, что он и не думал, что такое возможно, гораздо больше, чем говорится в учебниках, но может он неправильно объясняет, потому что Шелли просто кивает со спокойным без тени ужаса лицом и говорит, что понимает, пусть даже и не может.  
  
      Джон пытается убедить себя, что ему повезло, что она достаточно обеспокоена, чтобы спрашивать (Шерлок никогда не спрашивает).   
  
      Он пытается верить, что предпочитает её внимание.   
  
      Шелли понимает дружбу Джона с Шерлоком. Она говорит с ним так непосредственно, словно что-то понимает, будто это ещё одна военная история, которую ей нужно принять.  
  
      Она так говорит о его дружбе с безумным детективом, что кажется, будто она неким образом  _прощает_  его за неё, а Джон — что ж.  
  
      Это начало конца.   
  
  
  
      — Ты должен перестать приходить, когда он звонит, — говорит Шелли.  
  
      — Ты должна перестать вмешивать его в наши отношения, — резко отвечает Джон.  
  
      — Я не могу, он всегда здесь, между нами. Он хуже войны, — говорит Шелли. — Я могу только понимать многое.   
  
      Джон говорит:  
  
      — Имеешь в виду, что можешь только терпеть многое.   
  
  
  
      Шерлок отрывает глаза от ленивого пощипывания скрипки. Одним взглядом он вникает в текущее состояние Джона, где он был и что сделал. Шерлок бормочет, что-то вроде «наконец-то», но Джон почти не слушает.  
  
      Джон чувствует себя обнажённым, но ещё он чувствует, что не должен объясняться. Он поднимается по лестнице, ложится в кровать и просто дышит.  
  
      Джон долго лежит без сна, размышляя, что с ним не так, кроме очевидного, понятное дело.  
  
      Это занимает некоторое время, но когда Джон понимает, тишина внизу меняет облик, и расцвечивается музыкой, такой тонкой и изящной, словно подвижная узорчатая тень листвы на земле.   
  
      Это не та мелодия, которую Шерлок играл до этого, не яростная атака в ответ на присутствие Майкрофта, не надменный победный марш, не угрюмый свинг под управлением музыки. На самом деле это вообще не мелодия, а лишь нежный шёпот нот, звучащих вместе, словно лёгкий ветерок и колокольчики.  
  
      Прежде чем Джон успевает понять, что это и какие чувства вызывает, он засыпает, убаюканный тихими звуками, срывающимися с кончиков пальцев далеко внизу. 


	21. Взаимодействие

      Это длилось слишком долго.  
  
      Это первая мысль, с которой проснулся Джон, пусть даже на секунду она дезориентирует его.   
  
      Он не уверен, что имеет в виду —  
  
      А, вот оно: не-боль в его не-ноге.  
  
      Джон хмурится и садится. Несколько недель с извлечения прошли спокойно в отношении кибернетики — и правильно. Как ему позже сказали, техники провели полную дефрагментацию его интерфейса после извлечения. Хотя это было не тем, что он обычно допускал, Джон не мог отрицать преимуществ: было бы сложно одновременно управляться и с неспокойными протоколами ноги, и подавляющей заботой Шелли.   
  
      При одной мысли его передёргивает.  
  
      Но теперь, когда всё пришло в норму (и когда это его жизнь соответствовала «норме»?) Джон может сосредоточиться на ближайшей задаче, то есть, на физической настройке своей кибернетической ноги.   
  
      Хотя технически его плечевая система более сложная, и поэтому теоретически требует больше внимания, также она более продвинутое произведение инженерного искусства. Во многих отношениях она самоконтролирующаяся и саморегулирующаяся, с рефрактерным* процессором, который рассчитывает микро-корректировки, так быстро, как того требует связь между телом и мозгом. Система также более основательно внедрена в тело: кровь бежит в равной мере по артериям, венам, кислород-токопроводящему пластику и искусственной аорте, созданной для (почти) безупречного взаимодействия с его органическим сердцем.   
  
      С ногой дела обстоят по-другому, — она представляет собой закрытый элемент, практически не требующий контакта с кровью. Несколько главных артерий вращают кровь в полости бедра, где необходимое жидкостное взаимодействие молекул является лучшим решением. Тепло также поставляется кровью, служа для кибернетики источником информации и катализатором для некоторых внутренних метаболических процессов — тепловых и сайт-специфических* цепочек аминокислот, вырванных из крови, чтобы синтезироваться в более сложные компоненты с добавлением поставляемых извне «микронутриентов».   
  
      Вся комбинация имеет отношение к сообщению между органической и искусственной нервной системой, а также позволяет обеспечивать самовосстановление, на которое способна модель его ноги. Ничего особенного, просто возможность предотвратить внутреннее разложение. Но это означает, что нога Джона нуждается во внешнем уходе, так как она не может получать всё что нужно прямо из тела. (Как и плечевая система, но она более работоспособная, что вряд ли стоит учитывать).  
  
      Проще говоря, нога Джона… голодная.  
  
      Джон вздыхает.  
  
      Настало время для нитрилового разговора с Шерлоком. Джон вообще-то уже пытался откопать набор перчаток для себя, но, похоже, Шерлок разбирается в запрятывании вещей гораздо лучше, чем Джон, если дырки от пуль являются показателем.  
  
      Джон надевает спортивные штаны и футболку со времён до увольнения. Одежда не тянет на боевой арсенал, но Джон, тем не менее, чувствует себя готовым к бою, когда спускается по лестнице в поисках Шерлока и того, что определённо станет в некоторой степени разговором. 

 

 

 

**Примечания:**

* Сайт — участок молекулы ДНК, белка и т.п.  
*сайт-специфическая рекомбинация — объединение путём разрыва и слияния двух молекул ДНК или участков одной молекулы, происходящее по определённым сайтам.

*В электрофизиологии рефрактерным периодом (периодом рефрактерности) называют период времени после возникновения на возбудимой мембране потенциала действия, в ходе которого возбудимость мембраны снижается, а затем постепенно восстанавливается до исходного уровня.


	22. Переговоры

      Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом, заваленным заплесневелыми газетами и телефонными справочниками разной степени разложения. Джон останавливается с открытым ртом, позабыв все слова. Шерлок листает одну из старых газет почти изысканно, как если бы он собирался в любой момент облизать палец, чтобы перевернуть страницу.   
  
      По счастью он этого не делает. Джон подавляет дрожь и встаёт в поле зрения Шерлока. Детектив не поднимает глаз, но указывает на стопку газет рядом с Джоном.  
  
      — Нижнюю.  
  
      Джон скрещивает руки.  
  
      — И чай, спасибо, — продолжает Шерлок, не обращая внимания на позу Джона. После минутной тишины, он отрывает глаза. — Что?  
  
      Джон поднимает брови.  
  
      Шерлок пристально смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — О. Понимаю, — он задумывается на секунду, затем кивает. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Джон фыркает, но идёт включать чайник. Пока вода нагревается, он вытаскивает нижнюю газету из-под стопки её товарок и шлёпает её перед Шерлоком.  
  
      — Зачем всё это?  
  
      — Изучение разложения газет и бумажно-целлюлозного волокна в течение определённого периода времени. Чай.  
  
      Щёлкает чайник, и Джон усмехается, когда наливает две чашки кипятка.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      — Ты собираешься попросить о чём-то. Это не деньги и не совет, — Шерлок принимает чашку и выливает чай тремя порциями на газеты. — Я знаю, потому что ты ведёшь себя достаточно…  _либерально_. — Он ухмыляется при виде выражения джонова лица. — И я знаю, что это не деньги или совет, потому что ты никогда не принимаешь их от меня.  
  
      — Это неправда… Я занимал у тебя наличку раньше и получал кучу советов от тебя.  
  
      — Ах, одалживание. Это другое, по крайней мере, так ты говоришь себе, а что касается советов, что ж. Ты никогда им не следуешь.   
  
      Джон фыркает.  
  
      — Если бы ты попытался дать мне настоящий совет, может, я бы и стал… и прежде чем ты возразишь — говорить мне бросить мою девушку двадцать семь раз в течение двадцати четырёх часов не является советом.  
  
      — О, да. Неважно, что случилось с Шерил?  
  
      — Шелли.  
  
      — Неважно, — Шерлок невинно крутит большими пальцами. — Она всё ещё здесь? Увидишься с ней позже?  
  
      — Болван, — Джон сжимает переносицу. — Чёрт побери, Шерлок, я спустился не для того, чтобы спорить с тобой.  
  
      — Нет, ты спустился, чтобы попросить о помощи с настройкой кибернетики.   
  
      Джон не думает, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к… к этому. К Шерлоку. К наличию чтеца мыслей в виде соседа и друга.  
  
      — Как ты  _вообще_  —   
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется и откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
      — Ты не был в клинике с извлечения, и я провёл небольшое исследование, — он машет в сторону дивана и журнального столика, где стоят оба ноутбука. — Тебе нужно регулярное техобслуживание для той ноги: сеанс каждые несколько недель, если всё идёт без накладок.   
  
      Его ртутные глаза скользят с лица Джона на торс и на кибернетическую ногу.  
  
      — Ты ненавидишь клинику, это довольно очевидно. Кроме того, мужчина передо мной никто иной, как упрямец, самовольно опирающийся на собственные силы. Я подозревал, что ты планируешь, и… готовился. Раздобыл несколько необходимых инструментов.   
  
      Шерлок почти улыбается на обеспокоенный и скептический вид Джона.  
  
      — В Бартсе всегда была недостаточно эффективная охрана относительно их безделушек — было несложно достать необходимое тебе оборудование.  
  
      — Ты… — Джон качает головой. — Хорошо, в чём подвох?  
  
      — Я бы хотел понаблюдать за процессом.  
  
      Лицо Джона выдает его внезапный дискомфорт, и он чувствует укол вины. Шерлок вообще-то был его другом (пусть даже и тем, который похищал его несколько раз), а сейчас он предлагает инструменты и помощь —   
  
      Шерлок, словно увидев, как внутренние весы Джона перевесили в его сторону, говорит:  
  
      — Да ладно, инструменты и дополнительные пара рук и глаз не повредят. — Его глаза сияют, а лицо нетипично открыто. Он выглядит молодым и заинтересованным, без дистанцирования и презрения, которые, Джон знает, тот носит сознательно, как своё тёплое пальто.  
  
      Со вздохом Джон говорит:  
  
      — Я… ох, хорошо. Замечательно. Но, Шерлок, наблюдение означает созерцание, не прикосновения. Я серьёзно — это… щекотливо. — Он морщится. — Чувствительно. — Морщится ещё раз. — Просто не трогай ничего.  
  
      Шерлок даже не удосуживается спрятать ухмылку, но поднимает обе руки в мирном жесте.  
  
      — Принял к сведению,  _доктор_ , — он изгибает бровь на внезапное удивление Джона. — Когда приступим?  
  
      Джон моргает.  
  
      — Сейчас. — Он пытается игнорировать холодный пот и вздыбившиеся волосы на загривке. — Начнём установку. 


	23. Сотрудничество

      На кухне царит жуткий беспорядок, и процедуре угрожает биологическая опасность, поэтому Джон предпочитает немного сдвинуть мебель в гостиной, чтобы у них появилось пространство для манёвров. Он собирался работать в спокойствии и комфорте собственной комнаты, но сейчас, с пристальным взглядом Шерлока, сосредоточенном на нём, эта идея почему-то кажется неправильной. Или не неправильной, а просто неудобной.  
  
      Не неудобной — просто…  
  
      Сбивающей с толку.   
  
      На это нет времени сейчас. Джон прочищает мысли и концентрируется на том, что собирается делать, а затем тут же сожалеет об этом. Шерлок уже видел худшие части дополнения, но Джон сомневается, что тот видел оголённую кибернетику раньше. Это чрезвычайно личное дело — даже Мона не видела Джона без его покровов.   
  
      Даже Шелли, которая умоляла посмотреть и хотела увидеть всё, чем является Джон, даже ей он не позволил взглянуть на внутреннее устройство грудной системы или кибернетической ноги.  
  
      Шерлок возвращается из своей комнаты с кейсом, похожим на старый футляр от музыкального инструмента (аккордеон, возможно?), но когда он расстёгивает клапаны и поднимает крышку, глаз радует блестящая хирургическая сталь, а не тусклая латунь и костяные клавиши. Шерлок ухмыляется его удивлению, и Джон чувствует, как его собственные губы складываются в улыбку. Подлый ублюдок.   
  
      Джон с босыми ногами опускается на чистые полотенца, которые постелил на пол.  
  
      — Моя очередь, полагаю, — он достаёт сумку с принадлежностями и открывает кармашки с антибиотиками, «супом» и антидепрессантами.  
  
      — Никогда не видел, чтобы ты их принимал, — бормочет Шерлок, потянувшись к пузырьку с таблетками, но затем одёргивает себя.  
  
      — Я и не принимаю, — мрачно отвечает Джон. — Они… отключают меня, — он резко выдыхает. — Я лучше побуду здесь.   
  
      — Да.  
  
      Джон хочет заглянуть Шерлоку в лицо. Он хочет отыскать в глазах Шерлока, что это «да» означает, потому что это «да» было гораздо большим, чем простое согласие. Но он не смотрит. Вместо этого он протягивает пузырёк Шерлоку для инспекции, и детектив хмыкает, когда отмечает дозу, активные вещества и показания.  
  
      — Они определённо… беспокоились о тебе.  
  
      На этот раз очередь Джона просто сказать «да», и Шерлок молча ставит пузырёк на журнальный столик, хотя и впивается взглядом в лицо Джона, когда тот отвечает. Номер горячей линии для самоубийц, напечатанный большими синими цифрами на бутылочке, смотрит на них обоих.  
  
      — Точно, — говорит Джон сдавленно. Следующими он достаёт антибиотики — маленький коричневый бутылёк в сопровождении шприцев.  
  
      — Широкий спектр, — отмечает Шерлок. — Инъекции в месте нахождения… нахождения —  
  
      — Портов. Соединений. Креплений, — Джон пожимает плечами, названия никогда не играли большой роли для него, но мысль, что Шерлок возможно немного колебался из-за использовании неверного слова, была… что ж. Она была —  
  
      Непростой.  
  
      — Любое определение подойдёт.  
  
      Шерлок кивает с серьёзным и сосредоточенным взглядом.  
  
      Наконец Джон вытаскивает «суп» и специальные шприцы для него — с более крупными иглами. Его руки подрагивают, когда он смотрит на иглы. Шерлок снова поднимает бровь, а затем берёт пакет со шприцами в руку. Он внимательно изучает их, прежде чем кладёт обратно. Джон пытается воспользоваться отвлечением Шерлока, чтобы успокоиться, но этого не происходит.  
  
      Шерлок смотрит на него, но хранит молчание.  
  
      Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Джон понимает, что ему нужно, чтобы всё началось. Как только всё начнётся, импульс происходящего вытащит его (и Шерлока), но когда он на краю пропасти, у него сдают нервы.  
  
      С глубоким вдохом и почти-кивком Джон усаживается как следует, только чтобы понять, что ему всё ещё нужно —   
  
      — Ээ, — он встаёт. Шерлок, сидевший, как и он, на полу, смотрит на него безучастно. — Я собираюсь. Да. Верно. — Шерлок склоняет голову набок, когда Джон начинает снимать штаны. — О, заткнись, — он придерживает боксёры и отпинывает штаны в сторону, прежде чем снова сесть. Он сгибает правую ногу перед собой, но прямо вытягивает левую. Джон настолько поглощён тем, что собирается сделать, что почти не замечает, как руки Шерлока дёргаются, но всё-таки видит. — Не смей.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает и закатывает глаза, как бы говоря  _«Джон, прекрати беспокоиться»_ , но Джон упорно смотрит на него, пока Шерлок, сдвинув брови, не кладёт раскрытые ладони себе на бёдра. Он проводит взглядом от лица Джона до его кибернетической ноги.   
  
      Удовлетворённый тем, что Шерлок не пустит в ход руки, Джон задирает трусы на левой ноге, пока не выглядывает стык. Пульс колотится в горле и висках. Джон кладёт пальцы на край мясистого чулка. И замирает.  
  
      — У тебя же нет электропистолета?  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает Шерлок тихо, почти шёпотом.  
  
       _Дерьмо_. Джон об этом не подумал. Снимать чулок самостоятельно было сложно и в своей кровати, но сейчас? Здесь? Джон не уверен, как справится с ощущениями от всего этого внимания. Какого чёрта он загнал себя в эту ситуацию?   
  
       _Что ж_ , — решается он наконец.  _Была не была_.  
  
      Со скольжением, которое становится всё легче с каждым разом, Джон помещает пальцы под край своего чулка из кожи. Он так сосредотачивается на правильном выполнении действия, что почти не слышит, как у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, но отображает это и останавливается, руки трясутся, когда сенсорные данные начинают наполнять нервные окончания.  
  
      — Тебе нужна минутка? Это уже слишком?  
  
      — Что? Нет, разумеется, нет.   
  
       _Ну ладно_. Губы Джона складываются в мрачную линию, когда он продолжает снимать чулок дюйм за дюймом, пока тот не скручивается и не соскальзывает с ноги, как тугая штанина. Пальцы подрагивают, когда Джон проводит по колену, запястья звенят пустотой, когда он поворачивает лодыжку, чтобы стряхнуть тонкую мясистую оболочку. Покрытие на ступне отщёлкивается с треском расстёгивающихся застёжек и ощущается слабыми электрическими разрядами — Джон представляет, что это должно чувствоваться как покалывание, если бы только его мозг знал, что делать со всплеском данных.   
  
      На нём больше нет кожи, но от внезапной потери чулка и неустанного взгляда Шерлока Джон чувствует, будто по коже бегут мурашки. Он действительно ощущает, как кожа на его настоящей ноге покрывается гусиной кожей в знак сочувствия, как природа пытается повторить зеркальные реле.  
  
      Голая сталь, блестящий кабель и провода, детализированные и почти органические внешне — Джон пытается посмотреть на ногу глазами Шерлока, словно впервые, словно она не принадлежит ему. Это не особо помогает. Он изгибает ходовой мост, воздействуя на растущее сияние и блеск в глазах Шерлока отражённым светом от двигающихся кибернетических мышц. Шерлок кажется восхищённым, пленённым, очарованным.   
  
      Джон вздрагивает и кладёт чулок рядом со своей правой ногой, затем закрывает глаза, нуждаясь в минутке уединения, не то чтобы он её получает, потому что, когда он открывает глаза, Шерлок, всё ещё не мигая, пялится на него своими невозможными очами.  
  
      — Шерлок, — Джон прочищает пересохшее горло, — Шерлок. Прекрати так глазеть на меня.  
  
      — Ты сказал, я могу наблюдать.  
  
      — Да, хорошо, но попытайся быть менее —  
  
      — Как именно «менее»? — он вперивается взглядом в лицо Джона даже ещё сильнее.  
  
      Джон вздыхает.  
  
      — Менее напористым.  
  
      Шерлок состраивает гримасу.  
  
      — Ты ограничил моё окно наблюдений до одного чувства, может, двух, если будут интересные звуки, чтобы занести их в каталог, — он награждает Джона укоризненным взглядом. — Разумеется, я собираюсь использовать его в полную силу. — Его пальцы дёргаются, но руки остаются прижатыми к бёдрам. — Возможно, это мой единственный шанс увидеть, Джон.   
  
      Мягкость в его голосе могла быть уловкой, но Джон так не думает. Он видел, как Шерлок плакал, лебезил и улыбался людям для пущего эффекта, но этот голос не кажется одним из его арсенала, по крайней мере, не из тех, что Джон слышал. Кроме того Шерлок делает большую работу, соблюдая правило без прикосновений.   
  
      Джон вздыхает.  
  
      — Ну хорошо. Просто… постарайся помнить, что я тоже здесь, ладно? Для меня это не просто интересная передача по телеку.  
  
      Брови Шерлока взлетают.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что для меня это так?  
  
      — Ну, это же исследование, разве нет? — Джон тянется за нитриловыми перчатками, и Шерлок выуживает коробку из кейса и вручает их. — Для дела, старого или нового — по сути, неважно, не так ли? Это для работы.  
  
      Шерлок ничего не говорит, но судя по тому, как он прерывает взгляд и отводит глаза на секунду, Джон чувствует, что его невысказанными словами можно исписать книгу. Серию книг. Целую библиотеку. И все они о тупости Джона Уотсона, его упёртом неведении и некотором неуважении.   
  
      Он вздыхает.  
  
      — Давай просто покончим с этим, а потом ты расскажешь мне всё о моей недалёкости, идёт?   
  
      Он успевает поймать взглядом, как Шерлок с трудом сдерживает улыбку.  
  
      — На это уйдёт целый день.  
  
      — Дурень.  
  
      — Идиот.  
  
      — Расширитель, — Джон протягивает руку, и Шерлок передаёт ему блестящую сталь. Джон кладёт руку в перчатке на кибернетическое бедро и вздрагивает, но отдача сенсорных данных приглушается нитриловым латексом, и Джон ухмыляется, окрылённый этой маленькой победой.   
  
      — Какие ощущения ты испытываешь? — хочет знать Шерлок. Он придвигается чуть ближе, но не протягивает руки. Кибернетическая мускулатура отражается в глазах Шерлока и, несомненно, является источником яркого искрящегося интереса на его лице.   
  
      — Гладкость, полагаю, — Джон скользит рукой по суррогатным квадрицепсам. На самом деле он никогда раньше  _не испытывал_  просто ощущения.   
  
      — Я говорил о твоём собственном внутреннем восприятии сенсорных данных, связанных с ногой, а не об информации, собранной извне при помощи пальпации.  
  
      Джон моргает.  
  
      — А, — он озабоченно прикусывает нижнюю губу на секунду. — Без перчаток? … Сильные. Немного похожие на казнь на электрическом стуле, но медленную? Я не… всё смешивается.  
  
      — Значит, они регистрируются как боль?  
  
      Пожав плечами Джон пытается не переживать из-за внезапно задумчивого выражения, которое промелькивает в лице Шерлока. У него сейчас другие заботы, ему нужно попасть внутрь самой ноги, в стыковочные порты для шприцев, чтобы сделать инъекцию нутриентов. Потребуются некоторые усилия, без электропистолета, расслабляющего сокращения протоколов, Джону придётся вложить всю свою волю прямо в кибернетику.   
  
      Осторожно, очень осторожно, Джон пальцами сдвигает в сторону складки искусственной мускулатуры, отталкивая чувствительные слои с долгим, прерывистым содроганием. Каждый вдох, каждый дюйм погружения внутрь — борьба за то, чтобы «мышцы» расслаблялись. Его настоящую ногу сводит судорогой один раз — второй — когда он погружает пальцы к «кости», а затем поворачивает руку в сторону, чтобы получилась щель для расширителя. Вся нога сотрясается, когда он  _просто_  устанавливает инородную сталь, а затем он отпускает сопротивляющиеся мышцы, чтобы те обняли неподвижное устройство.   
  
      Выдохнув Джон склоняется над ногой, почти баюкая её в руках, и пытается дышать сквозь… накал. Будто электричество бежит по костям, не то чтобы в этой ноге вообще были кости, просто полые титановые тоннели, хранящие устройства: метаболические центры, реактивные процессоры и длинные катушки кровяных трубок. Его главная соматосенсорная кора отчаянно пытается понять смысл происходящего, он знает. Она не настоящая, напоминает Джон сам себе. Не настоящая, не настоящая.   
  
      — О чём ты думаешь?  
  
       _Шерлок_. Всё ещё смотрит, конечно — на мгновение он и забыл —   
  
      — Я испытываю — чувство похожее на — боль? Если тебе когда-нибудь делали глубокий массаж тканей, это похоже на него. Будто фасция расходится на части, — Джон выдыхает и почти-тошнота в его костях отступает.  
  
      — Да, но о чём ты думал?   
  
      Джон откидывается на спину, шумно выдыхая.  
  
      — Я напоминал себе, что это не по-настоящему. Это просто серия показателей, конвертированных в электрические импульсы и переданных микросхемами.  
  
      Шерлок бесстрастно смотрит на него, а затем его губы дёргаются.  
  
      — Ты можешь сказать так о любом сенсорном ощущении.  
  
      — Да, хорошо, но это — другое, — Джон двигается под пристальным вниманием, не особо желая думать о том, насколько может быть прав Шерлок.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Шерлок, — начинает Джон, раздражаясь прежде, чем подбирает слова для объяснения. — Если я отрежу тебе руки и заменю их кибернетическими копиями, ты всё ещё будешь наслаждаться игрой на скрипке?  
  
      — Разумеется.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Шерлок даже не колеблется.  
  
      — Потому, что я играю на скрипке при помощи разума, а не рук. Они просто инструменты для выполнения функции.   
  
      Джон задумывается.  
  
      — Хорошо, а если я заменю имплантами твои уши и слуховые центры? И ты всё ещё сможешь слышать, но теперь звуки будут фильтроваться чем-то внешним? Чем-то, что  _не является тобой_?   
  
      Шерлок моргает.  
  
      — Я буду работать над тем, чтобы восстановить всё, что утратил. И я буду продолжать играть, — он наклоняет голову, изучая ногу Джона.  
  
      — Да, но —   
  
      — Джон, это просто тело. Оно лишь транспорт. Даже мозг — это просто составная взвесь липидов в жидкости с электрическими импульсами. Только разум имеет значение.   
  
      И это — Джон не знает, что делать с этим. Высказывание звучит почти как поэзия, за исключением того, что это Шерлок, и он  _не занимается_  поэзией или сантиментами, вернёмся к этому.  
  
      — Это всё же по-другому, и она всё же не моя.  
  
      — Но это, что ты сейчас силишься исправить, — Шерлок внимательно смотрит в полость кибернетической ноги. — Интеграция.  
  
      — Тем не менее, она никогда не будет работать на все сто процентов, — Джон снова проводит пальцем по ноге и трепещет. — Она не ощущается, как я, не реагирует, как я бы стал, во всяком случае, не инстинктивно. Я даже дотронуться до неё не могу без цикла обратной связи, — говорит он горько и чувствует себя как на исповеди. Он смотрит на зияющий провал между проводами бедра и вздыхает. — Давай покончим с этим.  
  
      Шерлок вздыхает, но в остальном остаётся недвижим.   
  
      Чуть больше нажима и вторжения, и Джон чувствует инъекционные порты и кончиками пальцев касается выступающих пломб.  
  
      — Нашёл.  
  
      Шерлок безмолвно берёт специальный шприц из одного пакета и бутылочку «супа» из другого.  
  
      — Дозировка?  
  
      Джон отводит рот в сторону, но говорит:  
  
      — Сорок пять кубов.  
  
      Подготовленный шприц падает в ожидающую ладонь Джона, и он благодарит кивком. Питательная сыворотка густая, прозрачно-жёлтая, как амниотическая жидкость и по предназначению, и внешнему виду. Джон обнаруживает, что его рука внезапно затряслась, но через секунду он успокаивает её скрепя сердце, а затем скользит кончиком иглы в разъём.   
  
      Его настоящая нога дёргается, отчего кибернетическая — подскакивает, и Джон чуть всё не портит, но вдруг появляется рука Шерлока, она твёрдо прижимает его правую ногу. Ладонь Шерлока тёплая, уверенная и неподвижная, а другая выравнивает хватку Джона на шприце.  
  
      — Вот, — шепчет он, перемещая захват шприца так, чтобы Джон мог нажать поршень. Он нажимает, и как только холодное давление в ноге исчезает, Джон снова начинает дышать. Шерлок, похоже, приходит в себя и медленно убирает руки от Джона, заглядывая ему в лицо, словно боясь его реакции.   
  
      Джон пытается улыбнуться, но чувствует, что это не помогает, поэтому говорит «спасибо» и надеется, что голос звучит искренне.  
  
      Шерлок кивает и возвращается обратно туда, где сидел и наблюдал, опершись на журнальный столик.  
  
      Джон вытаскивает шприц из порта, когда отмечает, что пломба активируется, что поступает скорее как информация, чем ощущение через интерфейс. Он моргает, когда уведомление исчезает из разума, и дыхание должно выровняться, потому что всё встаёт на свои места. Кислород — лучшее лекарство, думает Джон. Он плюхается спиной на пол и набирает полные лёгкие кислорода, обезболивающего и индуктора эйфории одновременно.   
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Джон кивает и садится.  
  
      — Я знаю.   
  
      Он сам подготавливает антибиотики, находит соответствующий порт и делает инъекцию не дрогнув, затем готовит вторую. Он опускает свои трусы чуть ниже, оголяя левую ягодицу, обрабатывает участок кожи и вонзает иглу в жировую ткань, прежде чем направить лекарство в тело.  
  
      Шерлок странно смотрит, и на мгновение Джон думает, что это из-за того, что он раздет, но детектив расхаживает по квартире в чём угодно большую часть времени, так что Джон решает, что причина не в этом, и отпускает мысль.  
  
      Использованные шприцы возвращаются в одноразовые контейнеры. Бутылочки с нутриентами и антибиотиками отправляются обратно в сумку.   
  
      Джон садится и почёсывает затылок, осторожно избегая порт интерфейса.  
  
      — Готово, — выдыхает он. Джон тянется вперёд и вынимает расширитель, позволяя не-мышцам медленно сойтись и восстановить форму и чувствительность. Он кладёт ладонь покрытую нитрилом на почти разъединённую плоть и чуть не похлопывает её, как хорошую лошадь или верного пса.   
  
      — Что ж, — начинает Джон, — это было —   
  
      — Джон, — одновременно с ним заговаривает Шерлок.  
  
      Джон вздрагивает.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Ты говоришь, что дискомфорт исходит от цикла обратной связи, — продолжает он, не обращая внимания на тон Джона. — Если бы я —  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — цепь бы не замкнулась, как это было бы —  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — и тогда бы —   
  
      — Ты слушаешь меня, Шерлок? Нет.  
  
      Шерлок с хлопком закрывает рот и принимает оскорблённый вид.  
  
      Джон понимает, что никогда не слышал, чтобы Шерлок просил о чём-то так настойчиво, без уловок, кавычек и отвратительных дедукций (или, как в тот памятный день, используя все три инструмента одновременно). И хотя то, что он говорит, возможно правда, Джон понимает, что ему сложно смириться и позволить кому-то обращаться с его личностью так безлично.  
  
      — Шерлок, это главная причина, по которой я пытаюсь сбежать от клиники — мне не нравится это, — он изображает неясный жест, пытаясь охватить свою кибернетическую ногу, всю идею прикосновений или то, что его трогают незнакомцы.  
  
      — Я не какой-то случайный техник, и ты можешь мне сказать, если это будет невыносимо.   
  
      — Я пытаюсь сказать тебе именно это прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Тебе даже не любопытно? — спрашивает Шерлок, и чёрт бы его побрал, потому что вот оно.  
  
      — Ты… — Джон накрывает глаза ладонями и просто сжимает их на мгновение. — Блядство. — Он открывает глаза, и Шерлок не ухмыляется, но в его глазах можно увидеть блеск победного веселья, если знать куда смотреть.   
  
      Джон с содроганием понимает, что ему любопытно.  
  
      Он смотрит на серебристый блеск и полупрозрачность своей ноги, а затем переводит взгляд на Шерлока, который закатывает рукава рубашки в предвкушении. Джон хмурится, но не останавливает его, когда тот пододвигается ближе.  
  
      Шерлок протягивает руку, а затем прерывается и смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — Можно мне?  
  
      Джон кивает со вздохом.  
  
      — Я могу дотронуться до твоей ноги?  
  
      — Да, Шерлок.  
  
      — Я получил твоё разрешение, чтобы дотронуться до твоей кибернетической ноги?  
  
      — Да, я ведь уже сказал — да! — ворчит Джон, — Тебе, что, нужно разрешение в письменном виде или что?   
  
      Шерлок усмехается.  
  
      — Ты трижды дал согласие — помни об этом, — его усмешка становится улыбкой. — Вместе с тем письменное подтверждение было бы весьма полезным —   
  
      Джон кидает расширитель в Шерлока, и тот просто ловит его и продолжает беззлобно ухмыляться Джону.  
  
      — Теперь не двигайся —   
  
      А затем ладони Шерлока зависают над кибернетикой Джона, и он чувствует их жар, хотя те ещё и близко не коснулись его. На секунду Джон увлекается лицом Шерлока, словно тот только что столкнулся с идеальной загадкой и решил её своими силами, и Джону намного проще созреть до прикосновения.   
  
      Это азарт от новизны, — понимает Джон и тут же чувствует себя лучше, потому что новизна пройдёт в конечном итоге, а затем также внезапно он ощущает опустошение от этой истины.   
  
      Но потом Шерлок проводит пальцами по его ноге, и Джон не может проанализировать цепочку прошлых мыслей, потому что совершенно не помнит их.   
  
      Вместо этого его кибернетика вздрагивает из-за внезапного присутствия и давления — первого с момента установки «кожа-к-чувствительной-поверхности» контакта — кроме собственных рук Джона. На Джона обрушивается понимание, что никто никогда даже не смотрел на его ногу (или на его любую часть, по правде говоря) так поглощённо, как Шерлок — и его наполняет жар — от электричества, и он невыносим, неудержим, как волна —   
  
      —  _Стоп_ , — кряхтит Джон, и Шерлок одёргивает руку, нет, погодите, Шерлок  _уже_  одёрнул руку, с искренним удивлением, расцветившим лицо.  
  
      — Она… она  _тёплая_ , — слова звучат как обвинение, будто Джон передал тепло тела в конечность, чтобы досадить своему другу.   
  
      Джон почти успокаивает дыхание — теперь оно становится инстинктивным — и изгибает бровь.  
  
      — Я чертовски надеюсь на это… было бы лучше, если б она была холодной? — у него почти кружится голова от облегчения, что ощущение прекратилось, что Шерлок не настаивает на ещё одной проверке, и может практически полностью игнорировать ту часть себя, которая чувствует, что всё должно было пойти каким-то образом иначе.  
  
      — Да, — быстро и хрипло отзывается Шерлок. — Тогда бы это не было таким… — он не заканчивает предложение, но, опять же, это и не требуется.  
  
       _Интимным_ , — подсказывает мозг Джона. Он почти произносит это вслух, и всё, что его удерживает, это сбившееся дыхание. Шерлок смотрит на него, и если раньше Джон думал, что взгляд детектива был напористым, то сейчас он беспощадный.   
  
      Не говоря ни слова, Джон надевает «чулок» обратно, потягивая и поправляя, пока мясистая трубка не устраивается как надо, а затем пристёгивает его на место. Каждый щелчок застёжки звучит как хлопок пузырчатой плёнки, особенно на подушечках, пятке и взъёме стопы, где застёжек много, и они расположены очень близко. После замысловатых инженерных линий и изгибов «кожа» выглядит даже мягче и безопасней, чем обычно.  
  
      — Видишь? — спрашивает Джон, стремясь, чтобы Шерлок перестал смотреть. — Так лучше.   
  
      Его слова вызывают вспышку  _чего-то_ , что пересекает черты лица Шерлока, но она почти мгновенно исчезает, а Джон слишком устал, чтобы попытаться и отыскать тот краткий проблеск. Может, Шерлок так привык трогать трупы, опустошённую и отброшенную убийцей плоть, что не был готов к теплу его псевдоживой ноги? Если бы та была прохладной, то походила бы на труп, по иронии знакомый и безопасный. Но, похоже, дело не в этом.   
  
      — Что ты почувствовал? — спрашивает Шерлок, та маленькая вспышка исчезла, и его лицо снова представляет собой маску отстранённого (если не напряжённого) интереса.  
  
       _Тепло_ , — хочет сказать Джон, но не говорит. Техники в клинике всегда надевают антистатичные и пылеотталкивающие перчатки, а инструменты, прежде чем нарушают чувствительный слой, пробираясь к нечувствительному — остро холодные. Холодно острые.   
  
      Такое … сбивает с толку. Но сегодня всё было по-другому.  
  
      — Это сложно, — вместо этого отвечает Джон.  
  
      Через мгновение, когда взгляд задерживается слишком долго и обретает новую глубину, значение,  _заряд_ , и Джон не знает, как реагировать, если это произойдёт —   
  
      Звонит его телефон, вибрируя в такт мелодии, пока не сваливается с журнального столика. Джон кидает быстрый взгляд на него, затем спешно возвращается к Шерлоку, который всё ещё смотрит на него. Телефон Джона пиликает и переключается на голосовую почту.   
  
      Звонит телефон Шерлока. Без лишних движений, Шерлок тянется к карману, достаёт трубку и отвечает:  
  
      — Почему ты позвонил сначала Джону?


	24. Опознание

**Примечания:**

Осторожно! В тексте детальное описание жестокого убийства

 

 

 

      Лестрейд ждёт их у входа в морг. Лицо мрачное, кожа серая от усталости.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Джон кивает, в то время как Шерлок пропускает вопрос мимо ушей.  
  
      — Покажи нам тело.  
  
      — Мне на самом деле нужен только Джон —  
  
      Шерлок фыркает и проталкивается мимо Лестрейда, тот поворачивается к Джону, и Джон просто пожимает плечами. Если ему удастся когда-нибудь понять Шерлока, то он будет в высшей степени разочарован.  
  
      — Белая женщина, за тридцать. Очевидные лицевые кибернетические импланты, похоже, мозг также серьёзно дополнен, — Лестрейд глубокомысленно смотрит на Джона. — Мы надеялись, что ты можешь опознать тело.   
  
      У Джона засосало под ложечкой от ощущения, что он уже знает кто это, однако он говорит:  
  
      — Почему ты думаешь, что я могу?  
  
      Лестрейд щурится.  
  
      — Ну…  
  
      — Думаешь, раз я дополненный, то знаю всех остальных? — вопрос выходит чуть более резким, чем Джон хотел, но он не идёт на попятную.  
  
      Лестрейд со вздохом останавливается.  
  
      — Послушай, — начинает он, — большинство дополненных людей не распространяются об этом, верно? Но я знаю, что ты ходил на митинги —  
  
      — Что? — у Джона перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      Шерлок усмехается.  
  
      — Майкрофт, — он произносит имя как ругательство. — Всё ещё клянчишь объедки со стола, Лестрейд?   
  
      — Шерлок… ты должен знать, я пошёл к твоему брату с этим, потому что, кажется, что-то… не так, — Лестрейд пожимает плечами. — Он упомянул, недавнее участие Джона, и что ж, — он смотрит на Джона со своего рода безысходным отчаянием. — Я… для меня будет очень много значить, если ты посмотришь, Джон.  
  
      — Да, да, хорошо. Ладно, — Джон следует за Лестрейдом, когда тот снова выходит вперёд. — Но знай, что это было не так уж недавно и не совсем участием.   
  
  
  
  
      Флуоресцентные лампы на потолке кому угодно придадут трупный вид, и даже Лестрейд, который выглядит таким крепким и здоровым, выглядит словно нежить. А Шерлоку, странному созданию из углов и алебастра, вполне идёт.  
  
      Лестрейд убирает простыню, чтобы показать останки.  
  
      Боже.  
  
      Вместо лица полнейшее месиво — содранное, или сгрызенное, или оторванное — обнажающее пустые глазницы, бледно-розовые кости скул и корни зубов. По разверзнутому таким образом зрелищу легко заметить, где заканчивается человеческое, а где начинается подлог. Пересадка охватывает большую часть правой стороны лица, усики технологий змеятся вдоль искусной имитации природы, перенося данные, протоколы и ответные реакции.  
  
      Позвоночник в основном состоит из металла и кабелей, но то, что осталось от костей, изрыто и искалечено в месте соединения с рукотворной рамой, открывая спрятанную структуру науки и эволюции, они обе пытаются ужиться в одном пространстве, служить одной цели, и теперь обе потерпели неудачу.   
  
      Джон успокаивает дыхание. Он понимает, что ожидал выстрела в голову, или рваных ран на руках, той или иной формы саморазрушения. В конце концов, как правило, так появляются дополненные трупы. Когда Джон смотрит на Лестрейда, детектив-инспектор опускает простыню ниже. Всё остальное тело в первозданном состоянии, ни царапинки или ссадины на чрезвычайно белой коже.  
  
      На мгновение вся эта бледная застывшая кожа, натянутая на рёбрах и конечностях, кажется инородной и знакомой одновременно —   
  
      — Мы нашли её сотовый, — детектив-инспектор перебивает спутанные размышления Джона, — но с него стёрли все исходные данные. Вот всё, что на нём осталось, — Лестрейд вынимает папку, внутри семь глянцевых распечаток. Семь глянцевых фотографий семерых очень разных людей: брюнетка, молодой темнокожий мужчина, женщина, чьё лицо частично скрыто безумным буйством панковских волос, пожилой мужчина с очевидным немецким происхождением, коренастый бородач, седеющий индиец и пожилая женщина, немощная и лохматая.   
  
      В сердце Джона заползает тревога, и он снова просматривает фотографии, на этот раз цепляясь за детали. Он протягивает третью фотографию, и чувствует, как кровь отходит от лица.  
  
      — Эта, — он сжимает пальцы на третьем изображении. — Я её знаю.  
  
      Лестрейд и Шерлок склоняются над его плечом и смотрят на фото, которое он стискивает, сжав костяшки. Это недавнее фото Моны, он знает, потому что её волосы окрашены в неистовое безумство, а этот апгрейд она получила всего несколько месяцев назад.  
  
      Шерлок пыхтит.  
  
      — Мона?  
  
      — Да.   
  
      Шерлок снова внимательно смотрит на труп.  
  
      — Итак, значит, на столе не она. Хммм, — он звучит так, словно это жалкий, позорный слив хорошего сюжетного поворота.  
  
      — Нет, — выдыхает Джон с облегчением, и разве это не странно — радоваться, что умерла кто-то другая?  
  
      — У Моны такая же кибернетика, но её лицевые импланты были лишь частичной пересадкой.  
  
      Шерлок наклоняется ближе к трупу, без толики приличия. Он принюхивается, для сбора данных или для выразительности, кто поймёт.   
  
      — Что насчёт её интерфейса — вы раздобыли информацию из него?  
  
      — Вырван. Совершенно пусто, с тем же успехом в её черепе могла быть горсть микросхем. Кто она, Джон? — спрашивает Лестрейд, глядя на фотографию, которую узнал Джон.  
  
      — Бывшая девушка, его единственная связь с митингами, о которых проинформировал тебя мой брат, — рассеянно говорит Шерлок. — Более важно то, что она третья в списке, если предположить, что у тебя хватило ума сохранить исходный порядок изображений…?  
  
      — Да, да, — бормочет Лестрейд, его привычный тон, мечущийся между разочарованием и отчаянием, очевиден.  
  
      — А теперь вот эта, — говорит Шерлок с радостью, вынимая лупу из кармана и почти ныряя в череп в своём стремлении обозреть, — она — первая женщина.  
  
      — Как — ?  
  
      — Как — ?  
  
      Лестрейд и Джон вздрогнули и посмотрели друг на друга. Лестрейд кивает, а Джон продолжает:  
  
      — Как ты вычислил?  
  
      — Картина рубцов — хорошее совпадение, за исключением этой чрезмерно воодушевлённой ринопластики, — он взмахом указывает на её лицо. — Также совпадает строение тела, и волосы —  
  
      — Совершенно не совпадают, — перебивает Лестрейд. — У женщины на фотографии короткие каштановые волосы. А это свежая фотография, ей меньше полугода, — он указывает на рекламные постеры фильмов на фоне. В его жесте читается намёк на гордость.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду поджимает губы и водит глазами туда-сюда.  
  
      — Возможно, парик, или —   
  
      — Не парик, — прерывает его Джон. — Её рубцы и импланты, похоже, такие же как у Моны, а та может менять причёску по желанию. Это совсем недавний патч, бонусное дополнение. — Он морщится. — Когда она спала, волосы возвращались к установке по умолчанию — длинным и светлым. Точно как эти.   
  
      Шерлок на мгновение задерживает взгляд на Джоне, а потом посылает самодовольную улыбку Лестрейду.  
  
      — Даже лучше. — Он вырывает фотографии из рук Джона. — Есть ещё факты, которые тебя беспокоят в отношении остальных?  
  
      Покачав головой, Лестрейд опирается о стойку.  
  
      — Нет зацепок. Мы проверили этих людей, но ничего не нашли.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул, всё ещё занося в каталог подробности о трупе.  
  
      — Мона Шоу, — говорит Джон, пропуская свои волосы сквозь пальцы. — Работает в «Бут и Бут». Он снова смотрит на тело — оно могло принадлежать Моне. Но не принадлежало и не принадлежит.   
  
      Лицо Лестрейда озаряет искренняя улыбка, и Джону хочется обернуться на случай, если она предназначалась кому-то у него за спиной.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Шерлок ворчит со своего места, склонившись над трупом, поглощённый каждым новым повреждением. Он стоит, запустив руки в труп, и проверяет, каталогизирует, трогает, и Джон пытается не думать о техосмотре, который он так недавно провёл (они так недавно провели).   
  
      Джон закатывает глаза на высокомерную забывчивость Шерлока.  
  
      — Без проблем, — отвечает он, кивая Лестрейду, — это всего лишь одно из выражений, которые говорят люди, и Джон произносит его, но с его пустым взглядом и мыслями, словно в ловушке мечущимися вокруг тела на столе, слова звучат до зубовного скрежета неискренне.   
  
      Телефон Моны не отвечает и переключается на голосовую почту. Джон смотрит на Шерлока, который уселся в своём кресле, сгустком энергии, заключённым в так называемую Джоном «позу мыслителя». Джон дожидается гудка голосовой почты, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Мона, это Джон. Просто хотел убедиться, что… ну… ты можешь перезвонить мне? Спасибо, — и вешает трубку. Он пожимает плечами, обращаясь к Шерлоку, и едва успевает остановить себя от того, чтобы произнести «Не отвечает», что вызвало бы закатывание глаз и «Очевидно». Вместо этого он спрашивает:  
  
      — Что теперь?  
  
      — Подождём, что покажут поиски Лестрейда. И когда я говорю поиски Лестрейда, я имею в виду Майкрофта, — он хмурится. — Это не вписывается в его привычный образ действий.  
  
      — Прав ли я, полагая, что тебя больше интересует поведение твоего брата, чем поимка убийцы?   
  
      Шерлок усмехается.  
  
      — Мой брат неинтересный, следовательно, он не может заинтересовать меня. Я просто хочу знать, что он недоговаривает.  
  
      — Но, Шерлок, он вообще тебе ничего не говорил.  
  
      — Вот именно.  
  
      Джон возносит руки.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что ты невозможен?  
  
  
  
  
      Позже, тем же вечером, Джон снова пытается дозвониться до Моны. Она до сих пор не отвечает, но на этот раз он оставляет нормальное сообщение, потому что был осторожным с самого детства, хоть и научился ценить это качество только на войне:  
  
      — Мона, это снова Джон. Новое дело с Шерлоком, одно из плохих. Возможно, есть… убийца… который охотится на тебя… как можно скорее обратись в полицию. Пожалуйста, будь осторожна. 


	25. Отбраковка

**Примечания:**

Осторожно! В тексте детальное описание жестокого убийства

 

 

 

 

      Через два дня звонит Лестрейд. Тело номер два.

      — Следуйте за мной, — говорит Лестрейд, когда Шерлок и Джон входят в Скотланд-Ярд. Они слегка притормаживают, а затем следуют за детективом-инспектором. Их шаги отдаются гулким эхом по коридорам, на часах чуть больше десяти утра, но из-за отсутствия офицеров и пустых комнат для совещаний, кажется, что уже хорошо за полночь. 

      На этот раз тело принадлежит мужчине, вернее, юноше. Смерть и флуоресцентный свет сделали его тёмную кожу бледной. Половина туловища — каша из кибернетики: катушки проводов и кабелей спутаны и разорваны, полые металлические кости сломаны и разбиты, острые зазубрины пробиваются сквозь оболочку, истекая синим, белым и бурым от свернувшейся крови. 

      Джон стискивает челюсть и движется вперед Шерлока, влекомый месивом изувеченной кибернетики. Он тянется, чтобы коснуться, но останавливает себя. Краем глаза он ловит всполох синего — Шерлок, стоящий рядом, безмолвно протягивает пару нитриловых перчаток. Джон принимает их, натягивает, а затем склоняется и проводит пальцами по мягкой линии металлической ключицы. Она обрывается острым обломком.

      Шерлок мечется с лупой тут и там, но Джон просто поднимает палец к носу и слегка принюхивается.

      — Суп, — говорит он, и голос звучит хрипло даже для его ушей. — Кто бы это ни сделал, ему удалось сломать титановый корпус.

      Шерлок кивает.

      — Свидетельство травмы тупым предметом, особенно с человеческой стороны — здесь и здесь, — говорит он, указывая на синяки на плече и голове. Джон внимательно изучает отметины, решив пропустить высказывание о «человеческой стороне» мимо ушей. Он бы знал, если б Шерлок хотел оскорбить его выбором слов. 

      — Тот же убийца, — бормочет Шерлок.

      — Ты уверен? — Лестрейд скрещивает руки и шагает в сторону. Джон смотрит, как Шерлок смотрит на детектива-инспектора. — В прошлый раз на человеческой стороне не было повреждений.

      — Эти повреждения случайны, — Шерлок взмахивает рукой. — Учитывая последующую очистку, эти синяки растирали, словно пытаясь восстановить циркуляцию, чтобы они побледнели. Кожа — чистая, я бы сказал  _очищенная_. Это всё очень походит на ритуал. Разрушение механического, возвышение органического, — пока он говорит, его глаза загораются, и Джон подавляет вздох. — У нас на руках серийный убийца.

      Джон и Лестрейд обмениваются взглядами (похоже, теперь это вошло у них в привычку), и Лестрейд спрашивает:

      — Что ты можешь нам сказать?

      — Нам известны лица следующих жертв. Эти фотографии — вы их опознали?

      У Джона сжимается желудок — Мона. Её портрет третий в списке, а она всё ещё не вышла на связь. В животе разливается холод, они расстались на дружеской ноте, каким бы неправдоподобным это ни казалось. 

      — Где были найдены тела?

      Джон отходит, когда Шерлок вытягивает детали из Лестрейда, задавая вопрос за вопросом, раздражаясь, если ответ короткий, и не выдерживая, если ответ длинный. Джон смотрит на лицо жертвы, по крайней мере, на ту половину, что осталась. Дреды до подбородка, расслабленные брови, губы раскрыты, словно во сне. Молодая кожа, молодое лицо, молодые черты. Ему нет и двадцати. 

      — Как его звали? — хочет знать Джон.

      — Зейн Гарольдсон, — подходит Лестрейд, чтобы взглянуть на тело.

      Шерлок поднимает обе руки юноши и пристально изучает их.

      — А вот это интересно.

      — Что? — отрывисто спрашивает Лестрейд.

      Шерлок поднимает обе руки. Одна — принадлежит очень молодому парню: тонкое запястье, слишком крупная ладонь, пальцы длинные и изящные, в изгибах читается юношеская неловкость. Вторая рука сделана из металла, проводов и поликарбоната. Шерлок указывает на запястную систему:

      — Это не первая ладонь, и даже не вторая, — он обозначает различные пазы для креплений. — Каждый раз руку свинчивали, и устанавливали новую. Это произошло четыре, нет, пять раз. — Он поднимает бровь, добавляя: — С логической точки зрения, мало причин, чтобы проводить такие регулярные и частые апгрейды. Так, что это  _не апгрейды_ , как таковые, — он поднимает предплечье, и под нижними слоями, разрезанными и разверзнутыми, легко заметить телескопический дизайн костей. — А здесь, сконструировано так, чтобы подстраиваться под скачки роста. — Шерлок хмурится. — Он носит кибернетику пять лет. 

      Всё, что может Джон — это не вытаращиться на детектива. Шерлок говорил, что изучал кибернетику, но… что ж. Возможно, Джону не стоит удивляться мгновенному статусу эксперта у своего друга. Тот умел собирать информацию словно поисковик. 

      — Невозможно, — усмехается Лестрейд. — Все знают, что они не живут так до…

      Джон напрягается, но прежде чем успевает разобраться с внутренним голосом, Лестрейд умолкает. Джон вовремя ловит взглядом лицо Шерлока — его искажает презрение, и всё оно адресуется Лестрейду, фактически заставляя его замолчать.

      — Об этом мы наслышаны, — говорит Шерлок.

      — Прости, Джон, — отзывается Лестрейд и бросает извиняющийся взгляд в его сторону. — И всё же,  _статистически_  это невозможно, а ты ведь любишь статистику, Шерлок? 

      — Я предпочитаю факты, — прохладно отвечает Шерлок. — У молодого мужчины нет причин так часто менять кибернетические руки. А подростку, переживающему скачки роста, необходима частая замена. 

      Джон моргает, и кое-что всплывает в его памяти.

      — Мона тоже получила свои аугментации пять лет назад. — Когда оба мужчины оглядываются на него, он добавляет: — Она сама мне сказала.

      — Превосходно, — Шерлок практически мурчит. — У нас есть связь. Лестрейд, все жертвы, настоящие и будущие, — по всей видимости, более давние выжившие носители кибернетики, тебе нужно найти, кто провёл их операции, может это один и тот же обиженный хирург —

      — «Сэндроуз Индастриз», — говорит Джон. Шерлок щурится в его сторону. — «Сэндроуз» чувствовали вину за всё это безумие с «неисправными имплантами», которое привело к бунтам и нападениям в Седвике, так что они предложили аугментационные операции для выживших раненых. — Семь взрывов: семь шансов на искупление и отпущение грехов, по крайней мере, в представлении «Сэндроуз». 

      — «Семёрка из Седвика», — выдыхает Лестрейд. — Боже, газеты в тот день просто ликовали.

      Шерлок усмехается.

      — И опять, если это всплывёт наружу, они снова примутся за старое.

      — Почему никого из них не обнаружили после первоначальной проверки? — требовательно вопрошает Лестрейд, пропуская обе руки сквозь седеющие волосы.

      Шерлок отворачивается от тела.

      — Потому, что они получили новые личности — ради защиты от беспринципных СМИ и напуганной общественности. А теперь эта защита разрушилась, что объясняет назойливую заинтересованность Майкрофта. Он беспокоится, что произошла утечка с его стороны. — Шерлок прижимает пальцы домиком к нижней губе и принимается расхаживать. Он хмурится. — Возможно, но маловероятно. 

      — Так значит, мы можем найти их и предостеречь? — спрашивает Джон Лестрейда, но смотрит на Шерлока, который отвечает:

      — Для того и существует полиция. А мы, со своей стороны, закончили здесь. Хорошего дня, — он отрывисто кивает Лестрейду, а затем Джону приходится схватить друга, чтобы задержать.

      — Что всё это значит? — шипит он на Шерлока, когда ловит его. — Ты выходишь из этого дела?  _Этого дела?_  — Шерлок не отвечает, не замедляется, и из-за этого Джон ускоряется, встаёт перед ним и спрашивает: — Как, чёрт возьми, ты отказываешься от такого дела?!

      Шерлок дёргает плечами и усмехается:

      — Если Майкрофт хочет, чтобы я нашёл утечку в его системе безопасности, он может сам попросить меня об этом, а не приманивать меня убийцей и лакомыми кусочками через Лестрейда в надежде, что я куплюсь. — Широкие шаги Шерлока вывели их на улицу прямо в поток пешеходов.

      — А если он попросит тебя сам —

      — Я всё равно скажу «нет», — Шерлок пихает руки в перчатках в карманы, и Джон видит ярость в линии его плеч и в суженных глазах. — Он думает, что может продавить меня? Просто сунув нос в мою работу? 

      Джон встаёт намертво на дороге, несколько прохожих врезается в него, прежде чем людской поток огибает препятствие в виде Джона Уотсона.

      — Люди. Сейчас. Умирают. — Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон хватает его за руку, обрывая: — И если ты сейчас скажешь мне, что это то, чем занимаются люди, если ты процитируешь  _его_ , просто чтобы показаться умным или забавным, или потому что ты считаешь, что он прав, или что так можно говорить —

      — И что тогда? — с вызовом спрашивает Шерлок.

      Джон не отвечает, потому, что выбор ответов ужасно детский:  _«Я уйду», «Я перестану быть твоим другом», «Ты больше не будешь мне нравиться»_. Он ничего не говорит, и, в конце концов, этого и не нужно, потому что он замечает, как Шерлок изучает его лицо, и что-то в нём смягчается, когда тот отводит глаза.

      — Я не собирался… он не… — слова Шерлока, как правило, такие скоропалительные и уверенные, иссякают. Он встречается взглядом с Джоном и безуспешно пытается освободиться от его хватки. В испуге Джон понимает, что держит Шерлока за руку. Люди всё ещё проходят мимо, но теперь они определённо пялятся.

      — Мы привлекаем внимание, — говорит Джон, разжимая пальцы, и чувствует, как зарождается смех, но вместо этого слегка краснеет, когда Шерлок ухмыляется ему — неуместно, непостижимо и — 

      — Да, я чувствую, что  _эту_  дискуссию лучше провести наедине.

      У Джона действительно нет времени обдумывать слова или тон, которые только что вырвались у Шерлока, прежде чем тот отворачивается и рассекает толпу. Джон следует за ним, радуясь, что идёт позади, потому что испытывает смесь смущения, сомнения и тревоги, въевшуюся в лицо, в уголки глаз, в сжатую линию губ и нахмуренные брови, что ещё больше ухудшается его беспокойством по этому поводу. 

      Главное в водовороте его мыслей — то, что Шерлок передумал насчёт этого дела. Почему он бросает его? Почему? И потом, его перемена от жёсткого и непримиримого к сдержанному и неуверенному происходит в мгновение ока. Сначала ему удобно спорить о деликатном деле на людях, а затем внезапно он предлагает перенести разговор в убежище дома? Разве это рациональное, логичное,  _нормальное_  (ха!) поведение Шерлока? 

      Джон пытается отбросить худшее, прежде чем Шерлок протягивает руку к их входной двери, и может быть у него получается, потому что Шерлок ничего не говорит, но опять же, Шерлок не всегда высказывается насчёт ужасно очевидных вещей, так что, вероятно, у Джона совершенно не выходит отмахнуться от худших подозрений.

      Гостиная ощущается как сцена преступления, когда Джон входит вслед за Шерлоком. Тот вихрем снимает пальто, скидывает шарф, закатывает рукава рубашки, и Джон может лишь неподвижно стоять и ждать. Похоже, будто они вот-вот раскроют заговор, мотив, причину, и Джон чувствует покалывание адреналина в кончиках пальцев и тонкой коже запястий.

      — Шерлок? — Джону необходимо понять, что только что произошло. Чем скорее, тем лучше, и хотя в потере равновесия из-за Шерлока нет ничего нового, он никогда не ощущал себя настолько… сброшенным со счетов.

      Вихрь останавливается.

      — Джон.

      Больше ничего не произносится. Джон вздыхает.

      — Обсуждение? Собирались продолжить? Может, сейчас?

      — Ах. Это.

      — Да — «это», чем бы «это» ни было, чем же оно всё-таки является? — Джон рад, что его голос звучит спокойно и ровно, хотя и замечает, что с губ срывается больше слов, чем необходимо.

      Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, очевидно уже погрузившись на многие мили вглубь своего разума и продолжая тонуть глубже.

      — О чём это  _ты_?

      — Я..., — Джон моргает. — Я говорил о том, что ты не берёшь дело.

      — Ах. Это, — Шерлок надевает своё Наименее Заинтересованное лицо. — Вымысел. Фикция.

      —…Что?

      — Ты слышал меня. Правда, Джон ты знаешь, я ненавижу повторяться.

      — Так значит, ты остаёшься в деле? — Джон чувствует, как крепнет раздражение.

      — Тогда почему — 

      — Почему публичный спор происходит перед Лестрейдом и как минимум двумя камерами наблюдения? Серьёзно, Джон, включи мозги.

      Джон усмехается своему удивлённому пониманию. Чуть громче и это было бы хрипом.

      — Майкрофт.

      Глаза Шерлока — два вспыхнувших огонька.

      — Именно. — Он нависает над Джоном. — Теперь, если он хочет моего участия, он придёт прямо ко мне. Если он так поступит, это будет жестом отчаяния, — в уголках его губ зарождается улыбка, та самая, которая появляется, когда Джон в деле, когда, несмотря ни на что, они вдвоём против целого мира. 

      Но только не в этот раз, когда Джона не посвятили в план действий.

      Он не понимает, почему осознание раздражает его так сильно, но после целого дня изуродованных трупов и публичных конфронтаций Джон не слишком вдаётся в причины.

      — И я полагаю, будут даны обещания, о которых потом пожалеют? Сделки.  _Уступки_ , — спрашивает Джон, скрестив руки, пока одна его часть восхищается, насколько умной была игра, и как полезно (для Шерлока, по крайней мере), как безвредно это в долгосрочной перспективе, но прямо сейчас эта часть не особо важна. (Есть другая часть, которая хочет знать, почему Шерлок провернул их — нет  _своё_  — маленькое представление так неожиданно, но прямо сейчас эта часть помалкивает).

      Прогорклая волна захлёстывает рот, горло и разум, когда он вспоминает, как нуждался в помощи Шерлока с настройкой, сдался и позволил ему изучить ( _потрогать_ ) его ногу. Это тоже было игрой? Тщательно продуманной заявкой на привилегию, успешным инструментом для достижения цели?

      Улыбка Шерлока слабеет, а затем, словно её и не было вовсе, прячется под маской лёгкого безразличия, когда он отворачивается и взмахивает рукой.

      — … Я расстроил тебя.

      — Блестящее наблюдение. Ты сегодня просто в ударе, — Джона практически трясёт от… гнева. Должно быть. Чувство сильное, идущее изнутри, всепоглощающее, знакомое и чужое одновременно. Шерлок манипулировал им и раньше, возможно чаще, чем он знает на самом деле, но в этот раз… он разыграл его, развёл эмоционально перед тщательно подобранными свидетелями и камерами… это бросает оттенок иного значения на время, что они провели вместе, затеняет их взаимоотношения, их (слишком) быстрое развитие чем-то немного более спланированным и надуманным. 

      Джон чувствует себя вымороженным, опустошённым, использованным. Нет, хуже — он ощущает себя преданным, тонкие нити неуверенности неожиданно оплетают позвоночник, укрепляя недоверие.

      Металл в плече трётся со скрипом о плоть, бедро напрягается, поддерживая кибернетическую ногу. Согнув руку ещё раз и коротко кивнув, Джон отворачивается и снова уходит, не обращая внимания на робкое шерлоково «Джон?», когда поднимается по лестнице и оставляет весь этот бардак позади. 


	26. Проверка

      Дни проходят, а тишина остаётся, пронизывает сыростью, растёт, как плесень под кухонной раковиной (которую Шерлок может изучает, а может и нет, зависит от того, просил ли Джон её недавно счистить).  
  
      221б содержала (и всё ещё содержит) двух обитателей с их очень разным прошлым и переплетёнными жизнями, но теперь в квартире поселяется неизвестная тишина, которая простирается от стены к стене, как ещё ни одно безмолвие раньше.   
  
      Вначале они оба несомненно отдают себе отчёт о происходящем, но также никто из них демонстративно не собирается нарушать молчание. Довольно быстро тишина меняет курс, становится знакомой, и иногда приобретает повседневный налёт не-возникающих-звуков, но большую часть времени она звучит громко натянутой струной не-возникающего-общения.   
  
      Джону снится его койка времён, когда он свеженьким только вернулся в Лондон. (Ха).  
  
      В этой пустоте Джон подсчитывает, чего у него больше нет. Левой ноги. Средней продолжительности жизни. И к тому же надежды на нормальную жизнь (или остатка дней, как следствие).   
  
      У него больше нет Шелли (но сейчас понимает, что это предпочтительней альтернативы), нет Моны (хотя большой вопрос, а был ли у них вообще шанс).   
  
      Он надеется снова увидеть Мону, в отличие от Шелли, где-нибудь, когда-нибудь — кто знает. Но из-за этого дела, этого убийцы, этой мерзости и того, что она не ответила на оба его звонка, вряд ли их встреча состоится в ближайшем будущем. С другой стороны, его всё ещё не вызывали на опознание тела, так что пока он может с этим справиться. Джон может смотреть вперёд и надеяться, и даже если он никогда снова не увидит её лица, по крайней мере это означает, что он не увидит его растерзанным в кровь на мраморной плите в ожидании опознания.   
  
      У Джона определённо нет Шерлока. Нет ни погонь, ни мест преступлений — это дело поглотило его друга (до сих пор? когда-либо?) — и кто мог предсказать, как скоро детектив придёт, чтобы заполнить дыры в жизни Джона своим настроением (и удивительными дедукциями), усмешками (неожиданным смехом) и —  
  
      Кто мог предсказать, как скоро Джон соскучится по всему этому?   
  
      Тем временем Шерлоку было чем заполнить свои дни, занять разум, отвлечь мысли: часами исследований, хандрой и прорывами, которые приводили к ещё большей хандре, когда не сменялись озарениями, ожидавшимися поначалу, чистым вызовом запутанной загадки серийного убийцы, заметавшего следы с безупречным вниманием к деталям, чьи жертвы были известны, но не были найдены (живыми? мёртвыми?), и чья деятельность позволяет на самом деле манипулировать/вводить в заблуждение старшего Холмса, а к настоящему времени и вовсе, чтобы тот умолял о помощи. Это идеальное сочетание, бросающее вызов разуму Шерлока, одновременно позволяя ему предотвращать махинации его брата… Джон точно знает, что подарить Шерлоку на Рождество. Это будет, может, если —  
  
      Что ж.   
  
      Может, у него никогда и не было Шерлока на самом деле. А теперь, что бы ни было между ними, чем бы оно ни являлось, это ощущалось… напряжением. Их взаимодействие стало неестественным, обмен взглядами стал короче, больше украдкой, стало меньше тайного языка и больше анализа угроз. Будто они снова новые соседи, чужаки под одной крышей, однако происходящее совершенно не похоже на то, как было вначале. Тогда они каким-то образом пропустили эту первоначальную стадию.   
  
      Сейчас, однако, напряжение натянуто тонкой нитью, и её было бы так просто разрезать при помощи извинений, но у Джона нет для них причин, и он уверен, нет оснований полагать, что Шерлок когда-нибудь составит «прости» и «меня» вместе, и сочтёт это предложение достойным, чтобы произнести вслух.   
  
      Так что Джон уходит из дома, когда может, — отправляется на прогулку так часто, как позволяет погода. Расхаживая вечерами по городу, наслаждаясь своей подвижностью, анонимностью и отдалением от грозовых туч между собой и Шерлоком.   
  
      Он развивает что-то вроде привычки спустя несколько недель: прогулка или две, чтобы продержаться до середины недели, а затем по пятницам он отправляется в паб, или ещё куда-нибудь, где ещё более оживлённо и громко, и просачивается в рамки взаимодействия с людьми: гомон, алкоголь и случайные прикосновения к коже.  
  
      Шерлок, если и замечает, похоже, не обращает внимания, однако иногда останавливает взгляд на Джоне, когда тот собирается уйти. Во взгляде читается столько слоёв, и верхний — это равнодушие, которое скрывает нижний, должно быть, невыносимо хрупкий или слишком говорящий.  
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, а что если это вина. 


	27. Упорство

      Проходит почти шесть недель с обнаружения тела Зейна Гарольдсона, когда Майкрофт, наконец, навещает Шерлока. Джон видит, как снаружи паркуется чёрный автомобиль и замирает как вкопанный, задаваясь вопросом, вдруг его опять похитит миловидная женщина, под предлогом официальной неспособности незначительного госслужащего просто позвонить по телефону.  
  
      Спустя минуту вес пакетов из «Теско» врезается в пальцы, и Джон продолжает свой путь в сторону 221б. Хорошо, если рядом будет красотка, он чертовски хорошо упакует скоропортящиеся продукты.   
  
      Дома — Майкрофт стоит, а Шерлок сидит. Оба обмениваются игнором друг друга. Появление Джона, похоже, нарушает некое неустойчивое равновесие, и Шерлок выдыхает, как только Майкрофт шагает, собираясь присесть.  
  
      Поздоровавшись кивком, Джон направляется в кухню и начинает (до сих пор успокаивающий) ритуал по присвоению кухни в пользу будущей еды: холодильник всегда первая жертва колебания линии фронта в войне между Работой и гигиеной. Джон водружает свой флаг с осторожным пересмотром, маркировкой и мытьём. Но будучи честным с самим собой, Джон не считает это настоящей войной.   
  
      Начнём с того, что он до сих пор не выбросил ни одного эксперимента.  
  
      Ему нравится эффективность и практичность уборки. Действо похоже на переключение передач, каждое небольшое движение ведёт к следующему, к принятию решения и исполнению задачи.  
  
      Заключительный штрих домашнего уюта — заварить чай. Из всех чашек сейчас убраны грязные пипетки и заляпанные предметные стёкла, а тёплое дыхание чайника наполняет прохладный воздух квартиры ароматом дома.  
  
      — Чаю, Майкрофт?  
  
      — Спасибо, — старший Холмс не отрывает глаз от Шерлока, даже когда Джон протягивает ему кружку.  
  
      Шерлок, как бы то ни было, отводит взгляд от брата, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, когда тот ставит кружку рядом с ним, и его губы дёргаются, что кажется почти криком на фоне его пустого лица. Это удивление, признательность и замешательство, и после такого долгого и холодного заклятия между ними они адресованы Джону. Между ними всё по-прежнему тихо, немного осторожно, и частенько Джон чувствует, что Шерлок не нарушает тишину, опасаясь ухудшить ситуацию.  
  
      Джон задумывается, что заставляет Шерлока вести себя так осторожно с ним — тот никогда не проявлял подобную бережность ни к кому, кого знает Джон.   
  
      В любом случае, в комнате Майкрофт, и осмотрительное безмолвие между Джоном и Шерлоком мгновенно сменяется агрессивным напряжением между младшим и старшим Холмсами. Мельком Джон решает покинуть братьев, но одного взгляда на лицо Шерлока достаточно, чтобы изменить решение. Эта тишина — натянутая паутина между двумя мужчинами, тугая от совокупности неприязни, недоверия, упрёков и долгих лет, что прядётся, она так непохожа на нить сомнения и недопонимания, повисшую между ним и Шерлоком.   
  
      Майкрофт сидит в кресле Джона, так что Джон занимает место на диване и переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Он не намеревался специально, но, тем не менее, оказывается сидящим ближе к Шерлоку, чем к Майкрофту, и в комнате сдвигается некий ощутимый баланс.   
  
      Глоток чая обволакивает теплом и дарит силы, опускаясь по горлу в живот, в самый центр. И опять словно рвётся тонкая завеса, и Шерлок говорит:  
  
      — Продолжай, дорогой брат. Просвети нас.   
  
      Майкрофт не кривится, но внезапная неподвижность вокруг глаз и губ заметно выдаёт эту попытку.  
  
      — Я поручил своим людям навести справки и обнаружить выживших в Седвике, — его губы изгибаются на последнем слове, будто оно невыносимо в своей неточности. — Предварительные поиски были информативными — фото из досье точно совпадают с семью портретами, извлечёнными из телефона первой женщины.   
  
      Шерлок шумно отхлёбывает чай, и Джон провожает его взгляд на лицо Майкрофта, сдерживающего содрогание, и понимает, что не может подавить ухмылку, когда губы его друга снова изгибаются.   
  
      — И? — Майкрофт хмурится, а усмешка Шерлока ширится. — Вы их не нашли.   
  
      Со вздохом Майкрофт отставляет недопитую чашку в сторону (Джон задаётся вопросом, допил бы он чай, если б его подали в приличной чашке).  
  
      — После того, как первоначальный интерес СМИ и общественный резонанс стихли, они перестали быть приоритетной задачей. Они вышли из всех предварительных списков мониторинга. Трое самых заметных, правда, оставались — первые трое — до этого момента. Двое мертвы, а третья исчезла.   
  
      На мгновение кровь Джона пришла в замешательство — она бросилась от лица, а затем хлынула обратно. Всё это время Джон боялся, что его вызовут на опознание трупа Моны, но, похоже, убийца действительно привержен к очерёдности жертв, потому что полиция до сих пор не натыкалась на настолько повреждённые и в то же время столь обласканные тела с аугментациями.   
  
      Майкрофт продолжает без остановки, что-то насчёт отслеживания оставшихся целей, но Джон не упускает, как взгляд Шерлока мечется к нему, считывает его кратковременное потрясение, а затем возвращается к Майкрофту, и если Джону не кажется, похоже он на мгновение выглядит… потрясённым.   
  
      Происходит ещё один ощутимый сдвиг, на этот раз в груди Джона. На секунду становится легче, взвинченность от тишины и вопросов отступает.  
  
      Это мимолётное отвлечение сгорает, когда лазерный взгляд Шерлока впивается в лицо Майкрофта, когда тот говорит «Шерлок», и, в конце концов, возвращается к Джону, хоть и ненадолго.  
  
      Шерлок моргает.  
  
      Майкрофт поднимает бровь.  
  
      Джон вздыхает.  
  
      — Вы бы могли разговаривать вслух? Пожалуйста?  
  
      — Шерлок собирается содействовать попыткам моего персонала отследить информацию, касаемо оставшихся лиц.  
  
      — Майкрофт собирается уйти отсюда разочарованным.  
  
      Джон закатывает глаза, а Шерлок встаёт, оставляя чай едва тронутым, берёт скрипку и занимает своё место для раздумий у окна. Майкрофт вдыхает, чтобы заговорить, но скрипка и смычок в руках Шерлока перебивают его.   
  
      Вместо того, чтобы повысить голос и докричаться до Шерлока сквозь скрипичные вопли, старший Холмс поворачивается к Джону, одаривает его взглядом, чуть подняв брови с лёгким оттенком упрёка, и в его пустом лице отражается широкая гамма обеспокоенных чувств. Джон впечатлён, но не одурачен: живя с Шерлоком, он видел достаточно фальшивых личин и обличий, чтобы распознать то же искусное мастерство в чертах Майкрофта. Джон продолжает потягивать чай и слабо улыбается Майкрофту, ожидая, когда тот нарушит молчание.   
  
      Со вздохом Майкрофт заговаривает, и Джон не упускает внезапную суету в игре Шерлока, когда его брат вынужден начать первым:  
  
      — Джон, могу я рассчитывать на ваше благоразумие?  
  
      — Откуда я знаю, можете или нет? — это ребячество, но устоять невозможно, и Джон думает, что Шерлок всё время чувствует то же самое — пьянящее ощущение власти, неустойчивый баланс слов и намерений. Майкрофт далеко не всегда просит или заговаривает первым. Шерлок был прав — он в отчаянии. — Мне кажется, вас не волнует поимка убийцы.  
  
      Майкрофт почти незаметно хмурится.  
  
      — Мой брат плохо повлиял на вас.  
  
      Джон поднимает брови, но не озвучивает наполовину сложившийся ответ, рвущийся вперёд, чтобы сразиться с оценкой (предположением) Майкрофта. Джон достаточно хорошо помнит, что сказал Шерлок о манипуляциях Майкрофта, об аккуратной приманке, чтобы Шерлок принялся разыскивать утечку из системы безопасности. Он сжимает губы — чёрта с два он будет соучастником этого! Ещё один глоток чая успокаивает, но не уменьшает гнев, и Джон мельком осознаёт, что судьбы целой империи решались за чашками чая, за тщательно выверенными глотками, закручивая, закручивая и закручивая будущее чаинками в каждой кружке.   
  
      Почти незаметно сузив глаза, Майкрофт кладёт папку на столик между ними. Он подталкивает её и останавливается взглядом на покачивающихся плечах Шерлока. Джон не прикасается к папке, но Майкрофт заговаривает так, словно тот обязан:  
  
      — Внутри вы увидите изображения, полученные в сочетании с более свежими фотографиями, как и актуальные данные — возраст, должность, тому подобное. — Он добавляет: — Истории  _болезни_ , если угодно, — позволяя усмешке скрасить свои слова.   
  
      — Однако, не местонахождение, — Джон не может удержаться от замечания, до сих пор не притрагиваясь к папке. Майкрофт склоняет голову в знак согласия, всё ещё не сводя глаз с младшего брата.  
  
      — Так и есть, — Майкрофт встаёт, наконец, взглянув на Джона. — Пять тел числятся пропавшими без вести. — Это не столько внезапный удар, сколько надрез скальпелем, и Джон пытается не поморщиться, когда он так точно режет.  
  
      Майкрофт выходит за дверь тремя большими шагами, зонтик покачивается на пальцах, пальто колышется в руках.  
  
      Шерлок продолжает играть, пока входная дверь не хлопает без дополнительных усилий, а затем поворачивается к Джону с улыбкой и горящими глазами. Это самое счастливое выражение Шерлока после визита Майкрофта, которое Джон когда-либо видел, однако его взгляд не обращён на папку и даже не следит за тем, как Майкрофт садится в ожидающий его автомобиль.  
  
      Вместо этого его глаза встречаются с глазами Джона, и его улыбка сияет.  
  
      — Ты доказал мою правоту, Джон.  
  
      Джон моргает.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Майкрофт.  
  
      Спустя секунду Джон вспоминает.  
  
      — Он ушёл разочарованным. — Конечно — Майкрофт хотел, чтобы Шерлок повиновался, а Джон посодействовал ему в этом.   
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется.  
  
      — Да. — После мрачных недель он весь оживляется и светится. В эту секунду до Джона доходит, что начальные ставки, последующая дискуссия (невербальная война, по сути) и вспышка гнева, с которой отбыл Майкрофт, в равной степени касались как Джона, так и дела. Эти мысли оставляют у него… странное чувство. Замешательство. Неужели Майкрофт до сих пор считает, что Джон так легко предаст Шерлока?  
  
      А Шерлок?  
  
      Внезапно недели долгого молчания и причина, их вызвавшая, кажутся такими жалкими. Мелочными. Грудь Джона сводит от напраслины, — но как сообщить об этом мужчине, который далёк от сантиментов?   
  
      Часть волнения отражается в чертах Джона, потому что секунду спустя свет в лице Шерлока меркнет, и огоньки в глазах мерцают неуверенностью.  
  
      — Джон… Я…, — Шерлок прочищает горло и на мгновение отводит глаза, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джона, словно под принуждением. — Я понимаю, это было… — Джон видит, как слово зарождается в горле Шерлока, прежде чем слететь с губ: — Сложно. — Его горло снова сокращается, а затем Шерлок говорит, понизив голос: — Спасибо.   
  
      Слово гулко и многослойно резонирует, и Джон ощущает, как многонедельная тяжесть внутри проходит, а невидимая нить разрезана и медленно опадает.   
  
      Что-то хрупкое смягчает жёсткие линии лица Шерлока, а затем появляется улыбка, и Джон не знает, кто первый, но вот они оба зеркально ухмыляются друг другу, и вместо чужаков под одной крышей они снова становятся больше чем соседями, друзьями (до сих пор!), и спящая близость мгновенно пробуждается в квартире и двух взаимных улыбках.   
  
      И хотя это дело и вмешательство Майкрофта вызвали отчуждённость, каким-то образом они всё перевернули, вызвав сейчас примирение. Оно не проходит просто и всё ещё не окончено, но это исцеление, и Джон благодарен, что бессмысленно, но он не ищет этому чувству количественного определения.  
  
      Однако, похоже, нежданно-негаданно Джон, наконец, обрёл его. 


	28. Процесс

      Шерлок теряется в именах, номерах и списках, хотя после внимательного взгляда видно, что он никогда не касается папки, которую принёс Майкрофт, назвав её «Бесполезная! Пустая трата времени и исследования». Всё же, каким-то образом бесконечные страницы номеров и цифр (банковские счета? расписание переездов? скорость разложения тел?), в которых он копается, что-то значат для детектива, но на взгляд Джона это визуальный шум, серый, идущий полосами, как помехи.   
  
      Иногда он хочет добавить этому всему смысл и быть полезным.  
  
      Дни проходят, и Джон впадает в свои рутины даже глубже — пишет, время от времени прогуливается, сопровождает Шерлока, когда тот соизволяет покинуть квартиру. Он исследует и ищет, нырнув в дело и раскрытие информации с головой, и Джон проявляет достаточно благоразумия, чтобы жаловаться.   
  
  
      Джон не может остановить этот процесс, поэтому предпочитает извинение в двух частях: фактически произносит «прости» и исчезает на несколько часов (хотя и не всегда в таком порядке). Парк, паб, оживлённое место. Он полагает, что им обоим нужно пространство, впрочем, Джону известно, что это соответствует истине в лучшем случае наполовину. Шерлок не ценит личное пространство — частенько вторгаясь в пространство Джона — и тогда как шквал вопросов может вывести его из себя, близость Джона не является для него спусковым крючком.  
  
      Это и целая жизнь, полная дистанцирования и отсутствия прикосновений, сделали Шерлока подходящим для его работы, его методов и судьбы. Джон не разделяет это сомнительное преимущество, и маловероятно, что у него появится время развить к нему пристрастие.   
  
      Так что он выходит из пространства Шерлока, из поля его зрения, из тишины, которая ему почему-то необходима, чтобы разбивать её, и вместо этого отправляется туда, где люди собираются, потеют, смеются, дерутся, прикасаются и  _находятся_. На короткие промежутки времени он вливается: просто ещё одно лицо, которое можно игнорировать или принять — не тело, не части или приложения — и иногда это чувство пьянит и одурманивает гораздо сильнее пива.   
  
  
  
      В один из таких дней, после слишком долгого безмолвия, напряжения, накопившегося из односложных вопросов и раздражённых, ворчливых ответов, Джон выходит на чуть тёплый, водянистый дневной свет. На улице шум — это кожа, которую день носит не задумываясь: автобусы, такси, велосипеды, пешеходы, спешащие по делам, школьники на переменах, парочки, которые держатся за руки и смотрят друг другу в глаза, прохладный ветерок, трепет листьев и щебень под ногами.   
  
      Это то, в чём Джон нуждается, но не то, чего хочет, но поскольку желание не сбудется (или не будет достигнуто) в ближайшее время, он берёт, что может, пока может выносить, а затем отправляется домой, готовый принять игнорирование ради дела.   
  
      Дорога домой теперь проходит быстро: скоро темнеет, и Джон возвращается из парка с румяными щеками от позднего дневного солнца и ранней прохлады вечера, а Шерлок лежит на диване, вялый ото сна.  
  
      От неожиданности Джон застывает, снимая куртку.  
  
      Джон прекрасно знает, что не стоит пытаться скрыть шум своего появления («Хватит красться, Джон» — эхом звучит в памяти), но он всё ещё испытывает приступ вины, когда глаза Шерлока открываются, он, как видно, спал слишком мало. И возможно поэтому, на мгновение мозг, управляющий этими глазами не включился полностью, и Шерлок смотрит на Джона почти лихорадочным взглядом, черты лица смягчились от сонного румянца и лёгкой испарины, губы разомкнулись совсем недавно, бёдра чуть сдвинулись набок —   
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Приступ вины мгновенно превращается в удар молнии — из-за того, что поймал Шерлока за отдыхом (ненавистной необходимостью), за то, что увидел и пялился, как он —   
  
      — Джон?   
  
      А затем это лицо хмурится, глаза моргают, конечности потягиваются, а разум включается, садится на место водителя, врубает первую передачу и подводит итоги. И теперь эти глаза смотрят на Джона с растущим смущением.  
  
      Джон снимает куртку с того места, где она застряла на полпути у него на руках, прежде чем его сразило зрелище, которое совершенно не должно было его впечатлять. Он вешает куртку, а затем через плечо бормочет вторую часть своего фирменного извинения в стиле 221б и поднимается по лестнице. 


	29. Анализ

      Проходит почти две недели, когда Шерлок, лёжа в своей созерцательной позе на диване, останавливает пытливый взгляд на Джоне.  
  
      — Ты вызываешь недоумение.  
  
      — Ээ. Спасибо? Наверное? — Джон хмуро смотрит на Шерлока, ожидая следующей части разговора.  
  
      Она не задерживается.   
  
      — Ты идёшь в паб. Принимаешь алкоголь. Болтаешь с незнакомцами и незнакомками, но никого не приводишь домой и никогда не ночуешь вне дома. С тех пор как был с как-там-её-имя, неважно.  
  
      Джон моргает. С прошлой прогулки или конкретнее с того странного (поразительного? сложного для понимания?) момента с Шерлоком по возвращении, они не разговаривали почти неделю, не из-за ссоры или обиды или разногласия, но из-за того что Шерлок (не) привычно стих, а Джон испытывал неловкость и избегал общения. Не то что бы он когда-нибудь признается в этом, особенно перед Шерлоком.   
  
      — Шелли, — говорит он вместо этого, машинально поправляя Шерлока.  
  
      — С ней, да. Итак. Ты в ущерб времени и деньгам проводишь один вечер в неделю  _хороводясь_ , — слово пропитано жутким отвращением, — в пабах и случайных клубах, не получая секса или дружбы за свои старания.   
  
      — Ты следишь за мной?  
  
      — Чего ради?  
  
      Джон пожимает плечами.  _«Мне необходимо чувствовать себя нормальным»_  — не кажется достаточно веской причиной для Шерлока, которого столь мало заботят подобные мелочи как соответствие.  _«Я повышаю ценность своего физического «я» посредством восхищения других»_  — слишком близко к тому, что постановила его аналитик. Каким бы правильным (или нездоровым) это может быть или не быть, это не мешает охватывающему Джона теплу, когда незнакомка ошибочно принимает его за целого,  _достойного поиска и внимания_ , когда её влечение к нему выражается в долгих взглядах и нерешительных прикосновениях.  _«Субъект страстно желает признания»_ , — вспоминает Джон строчки, которые тайком прочитал, когда его аналитик вышла из кабинета (и возможно провалил некую проверку доверия к процессу). Джон кривится от воспоминания.  
  
      — Не похоже, чтобы секс был закрытой темой для тебя, — продолжает Шерлок, не зная о том, как воспоминания рикошетят автоматной очередью в голове Джона, — в конце концов, у тебя был один раз с Моной, и, по крайней мере, три раза с Шэрон —  
  
      — Шелли.   
  
      — одно и то же, так что это не то, на что ты не  _способен_. Возможно, не заинтересован? Или тебе просто надоело объяснять, почему содержимое не соответствует упаковке?   
  
      Джон сжимает руку.  
  
      — Шерлок —   
  
      — Кроме того, не похоже, что тебе вообще необходима маскировка. Твоё тело вполне пропорционально, фигура чрезвычайно симметрична, а по сравнению со всеми, ты поддерживаешь мышцы в тонусе выше среднего. Баланс эстетичности, кроме твоего роста, который несмотря ни на что помогает тебе в драке, снижая центр тяжести. Короче говоря, твоё тело эффективно, функционально, и если внимание и незнакомых, и знакомых, похоже, стоит учитывать, — радует глаз.   
  
      Джон моргает, в мгновение ока его разум съезжает с рельс. После минуты поисков отправной точки этого — комплимента? правда? — он находит исходный вопрос.  
  
      Джон вздыхает и отводит глаза в сторону.  
  
      — Потому что люди боятся того, что не понимают.  
  
      — Люди — тупые. Едва ли новое наблюдение или заключение.  
  
      Джон поднимает глаза от неожиданного пыла этого ответа — Шерлок может с большим презрением и разочарованием подробно разглагольствовать об идиотизме населения в целом, но это высказывание кажется тёплым и личным. Шерлок встречается взглядом с Джоном со своим обычным напором, но в лице отражается какой-то намёк, который смягчает его черты. Может быть, это улыбка.   
  
      Джон понимает, что ухмыляется, совсем чуть-чуть, в ответ на ту почти-улыбку.  
  
      — Очевидно, — поддразнивает он, пытаясь изобразить интонации Шерлока, и с чистой радостью замечает, как глаза Шерлока загораются. Ухмылка Джона становится улыбкой, когда он поворачивается за курткой. — Я всё ещё ухожу, — говорит он, но прежде чем Шерлок включает хандру, добавляет, — но теперь думаю, ты тоже можешь пойти. Со мной. Если хочешь. 


	30. Наблюдение

      Джон подумывал выпить пинту в тишине и немного пофлиртовать в одном из трёх пабов, в которые заходил чаще всего во время своего еженедельного ритуала, но с Шерлоком, следующим по пятам под предлогом «наблюдения», он направил их стопы в один из новых ночных клубов, который счёл терпимым.   
  
      — Не думал, что ты тусовщик, Джон, — бормочет Шерлок, когда они достигают цели. В его замечании читается укоризненный тон, словно Джону не разрешается делать что-то, о чём Шерлок не догадался.  
  
      Усмехнувшись в ответ, Джон говорит:  
  
      — Я не тусовщик. — Джон никогда не был и до сих пор не является прирождённым танцором. Некоторые мужчины умеют вилять бёдрами, чувствуют ритм и знают, как подчинить своё тело его приказам. Джон не из тех мужчин — особенно со своими имплантами — но он всегда наслаждался атмосферой танцующих, пьющих, кружащихся к тому, чтобы неплохо (а иногда и гораздо лучше, чем неплохо) провести время. — Это не значит, что я не могу выпить и посмотреть на тех, кто выбрались сегодня.   
  
      Шерлок задумчиво кивает и следует за Джоном, когда они показывают свои документы, сдают верхнюю одежду и двигаются в сторону главного танцпола.  
  
      Громкая музыка, громогласные разговоры, кричащие наряды. Джон ухмыляется глядя, как Шерлок воспринимает это всё, сморщив нос от отвращения, не обращая внимания (или, по крайней мере, притворяясь, что не обращает внимания) на заинтересованные взгляды, которыми его провожают. Если бы Джон действительно хотел подцепить кого-то, он был бы расстроен, что ниже ростом и менее заметен на фоне своего друга, но поскольку он здесь, чтобы выпить и завязать несколько безличных и поверхностных разговоров, ему совершенно наплевать.   
  
      На самом деле он в приподнятом настроении, так как не ожидает внимания.   
  
      Джон проталкивается в столпотворение у бара, открывает счёт и возвращается в тёмный угол, где оставил Шерлока. Тот всё ещё здесь, стоит, засунув руки в карманы чёрных брюк, его чёрная рубашка туго обтягивает грудь и руки, привлекая внимание к бледной коже, глаза мерцают из-за мелькающих огней клуба, пока он сканирует толпу. Он что-то говорит Джону, но тот его почти не слышит. Он показывает на ухо и качает головой, но на этот раз, слово, срывающееся с губ Шерлока легко прочесть —  _«Скука»_.   
  
      Джон усмехается и артикулирует «один час», преувеличивая каждый слог, чтобы поддразнить Шерлока, который может читать по губам, даже если он бормочет, и получает в ответ хмурый вид и закатываение глаз.  
  
      — Привет! — кто-то кричит Джону в ухо, он поворачивается и видит невысокую кудрявую брюнетку. Он удивлён — обычно женщины не подходят к нему первыми — и оглядывается, вдруг это Шерлок причина её внимания —  
  
      Но Шерлок исчез. Возможно, ушёл домой, его краткий интерес к легкомысленному времяпровождению исчерпался, или может он отправился разнюхивать подозрительные действия. Как бы то ни было, Джона это не волнует.  
  
      На самом деле не касается его.  
  
      Он пожимает плечами и возвращается к брюнетке.   
  
  
  
      — Она была довольно настойчива, — гремит голос Шерлока над его ухом. Джон подпрыгивает. Он прислонился к колонне в одном из боковых залов, где было проще говорить. И думал о том, как только что сбежал от блондинки, с которой разговаривал и которая, наконец, отправилась кадрить кого-нибудь ещё после того, как Джон ответил отказом на её прозрачные намёки перенести их флирт в ближайшую незанятую туалетную кабинку.   
  
      — Господи, Шерлок! Я думал, ты ушёл, — Джон быстро осматривается, но его недопитое пиво в итоге не вылилось из бутылки. — Предупреждай в следующий раз, ладно?  
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется.  
  
      — Ты упустил хороший шанс на сношение, — отмечает он. — И хотя место оставляет желать лучшего в плане романтики и нежности, тебе бы не пришлось полностью раздеваться для совершения акта. Никаких объяснений насчёт аугментаций, никаких неловких вопросов.  
  
      Джон допивает пиво, предпочитая не отвечать на незаданный вопрос.  
  
      — Кроме того —  
  
      — Ну хватит уже, ладно?  
  
      — Я просто пытаюсь понять —   
  
      — Неужели? — внутренний накал и суматоха, бегущая по венам, вырывается наружу и обрывает ответ Шерлока. — Тогда иди и ляг под нож сам, — он жалеет о словах и ещё больше о тоне в ту же секунду, как те слетают с языка. Джон сгибает руку, накрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. — Шерлок —  
  
      Место рядом с ним опустело.  
  
      — Херь собачья, — бормочет Джон, вертясь и всматриваясь в зал. Никаких признаков невыносимого любопытного паршивца, и желудок Джона с силой сжимается. Он глядит на часы и отправляется закрыть счёт. Заодно и посмотрит, вдруг успеет перехватить Шерлока на пути домой и, может, смягчит эту перебранку.  
  
      Он почти проходит мимо Шерлока, пока тот очень тесно общается с женщиной, фигуристой и агрессивно сексуальной. Джон с минуту таращится в полнейшем изумлении на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену, потому что Шерлок  _ни разу_  не выказывал никакого интереса к чему-то, хоть отдалённо связанному с — и она «не его сфера» — и —   
  
      Его замешательство должно быть становится слышимым, потому что секунду спустя Шерлок обращает своё внимание на него, очевидно не замечая, как женщина оценивающе скользит ладонью по его груди. Во взгляде Шерлока написано так много, и Джон горячо желает понять его значение.  
  
      Не говоря ни слова женщине, трогающей его, Шерлок шагает к Джону и игнорирует растерянное удивление своей бывшей собеседницы.  
  
      — Пойдём?   
  
      Всё ещё ошарашенный, Джон кивает и после того, как они получают одежду и расплачиваются, следует за ним на улицу.  
  
      Дорога домой идёт в созерцательной тишине. Довольно удивительно, что именно Шерлок нарушает её:  
  
      — Хотя у меня и нет намерения терпеть аугментационную операцию просто ради более чёткого понимания твоих мотивов, я верю, что могу понять, почему ты не заинтересован в  _отношениях_  с теми представительницами. «Скука» — это слабо сказано.  
  
      — Не подцепляют кого-то ради хорошей беседы или стимулирующих разум убийств, Шерлок, — вздыхает Джон, задумчиво шагая рядом с Шерлоком. — Или, по крайней мере, большинство людей так не делает. — И дело не в том, что я не хочу этого, — он понимает, что говорит вслух. — Но это не… было бы не — это не чувствуется так, как должно.  
  
      — А как оно чувствуется?  
  
       _Неправильно._    
  
      — Нехорошо, — выдыхает Джон. — Как минимум, недостаточно хорошо. — Он замолкает, пытаясь забыть последнее пиво. — Недостаточно хорошо, чтобы возиться с кем-то, кто не — не будет —  _«не может»_  иметь значение в долгосрочной перспективе.  
  
      Шерлок молчит, вероятно, обдумывая.   
  
      Ночной воздух кристально чист, и даже световое загрязнение не мешает звёздам засыпать тёмное небо белым. Их шаги ровные, гулкие и размеренные, в ритме, который Джон до этого момента не осознавал, как ритм их единения, чуть расшатанный метроном длительности их шагов. В этих шагах, паузах и звуках Джон слышит что-то, что не может определить. Шерлок, вероятно, на слух определяет их с Джоном рост, вес, походку, и как они заваривают чай, но то, что слышит Джон, не так просто описать качественными показателями.  
  
      Он останавливается через некоторое время и просто смакует звук, повторение и неуклонное эхо шагов. Он думает, что вероятно может сохранить этот момент, сложенный из пауз, дыхания и взмахов маятника.  
  
      — Почему ты попытался с Шелли? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон спотыкается, сбиваясь с их ритма на мгновение.  
  
      Джон молчит несколько долгих периодов их поступи. Не потому что Джон не знает ответ, вообще-то знает, но это не те вещи, о которых он когда-либо говорит. Он даже не пишет об этой стороне жизни — он перечисляет повседневные банальности своему аналитику, и ведёт сумасшедшие хроники в личном блоге.  
  
      Но Шерлок так редко задаёт вопросы — в этом никогда нет нужды: один взгляд и Шерлок знает каждую мелочь о действиях Джона. От подобного вопроса, более того, открытого запроса у Джона сжимается сердце и слегка сбивается дыхание, и он чует, что отказ от ответа может навредить, что тишина на самом деле может ранить их обоих.   
  
      Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу, а затем тяжко выдыхает.  
  
      — Я думал… Думал, может, я снова смогу ощутить себя настоящим человеком. С ней, — бормочет он в конце. Он избегает взгляда Шерлока, потому что знает, что его ждёт насмешка, потому что Шерлок реалист, и Джон — тоже, и на что бы он ни надеялся с Шелли, желание, которое он только что озвучил, наименее достижимо, и они оба знают это.   
  
      Но затем костяшки Шерлока касаются рукава его куртки, так невесомо, будто случайно, ненамеренно, но Джон улавливает взглядом точку соприкосновения, а затем поднимает глаза выше — Шерлок смотрит прямо вперёд, усиленно не глядя на Джона, и в его глазах усмешка, но не того оттенка, которого ожидал Джон, и определённо не над ним.   
  
      Джон резко отводит взгляд, и вдох застревает в груди, и они оба больше ничего не говорят, пока преодолевают путь до дома, разделяя совместную мелодию шагов.   
  
  
  
      Позже той ночью, бодрствуя и ходя мыслями по кругу — вечер, женщины, детектив, этот вечер, те женщины, его друг, темнота, его бывшие — Джон возвращается к вопросу Шерлока.  
  
      Шелли была милой и заботливой, медсестрой, и она раньше встречала такие случаи, как у него, и говорила, что он справляется намного лучше, улыбалась ему своими губами, глазами и ямочками, обращалась с ним, как с человеком, а не с набором операций и неудач.   
  
      До неё была Мона. Мона с её острыми краями и мягкими изгибами, с ворохом проблем, побольше, чем у Джона, попавшая под атаку террористов, разорванная на части шрапнелью, сшитая обратно наукой…  
  
      Её голод тлел горячим огнём в глазах, в уголках губ, в том, как она обнажала зубы, прежде чем рассмеяться. Она обращалась с Джоном, как с товарищем, не как с обратным счётчиком, и это чувствовалось, словно он опять со своими парнями заляпанный песком.  
  
      Они обе так отличались, но теперь Джон начал видеть, в чём они обе совпадали.  
  
      Мона смотрела на Джона с голодом, она хотела гнева, мятежа, любой реакции от него.   
  
      Шелли смотрела на Джона со всепрощением, и хотела, чтобы он принял это — что он почему-то нуждается в прощении, а она могла бы — и стала бы — той, кто подарит его Джону.  
  
      Их нужды, такие несхожие, затрагивали одну и ту же проблему. Если Джон хочет найти кого-то, с кем проведёт остаток дней, он должен измениться, пойти на компромисс.   
  
      Чем больше Джон думает об этом теперь, тем твёрже решает, что он уже изменился  _достаточно_. 


	31. Рефлекс

      На плече Джона рука: пора идти.  
  
      Рокот в небе: прибыли раненые.  
  
      На плече Джона рука. Его собственная. Она окунулась в жар, влагу, в —  
  
      Земля вибрирует: наступает враг.  
  
      На плече Джона рука, самая важная рука в мире, потому что она применяет давление, перевязочный пакет и процедуру —  
  
      В ухе раздаются слова:  
  
      — Проснись, Джон —  
  
      Это просто утро, и свет ползёт через край светонепроницаемых штор в комнате Джона, а его руки держат шею и затылок Шерлока, обхватывая, пригвождая, обездвиживая.   
  
      Кислород в лёгких обжигает — почему? Забыл дышать.  _Апноэ?_  Возможно. Шерлок —  
  
      Джон толкает его, и детектив спотыкается, лишь самую малость, и даже в этом движении видна кошачья грация.   
  
      Плечевую систему покалывает там, где так недавно держалась рука Шерлока. Джон чувствует свои руки, ладони, кожу в изгибах и складках, горящие от того, как жёстко и быстро он соединился с Шерлоком, и розовеющая кожа на бледной шее подтверждает это.  
  
       _«Вот почему мы не держим пистолет на расстоянии вытянутой руки»_ , — думает Джон, в ушах звенит и голова идёт кругом от шока.  
  
      Джон глубоко вдыхает.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — он проводит правой рукой по лицу, сгибает левую, не в силах посмотреть на Шерлока, который безучастно, однако каким-то образом в то же время нетерпеливо, стоит в середине его затемнённой комнаты. — Дерьмо, — говорит Джон снова, в свете недавних событий.  
  
      Когда он наконец смотрит на Шерлока, своего друга (всё ещё?), тот одаривает его  _серьёзно-Джон-_ взглядом. А вслух произносит:  
  
      — Ты в порядке?   
  
      Гнев, горечь и реакция истощают Джона, и он просто падает на спину в постель, втягивая воздух, работая диафрагмой, словно кузнечными мехами, медленно, ровно, насыщая себя кислородом, успокоением и безопасностью. Спустя тридцать вдохов он готов к ответу.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Шерлок кивает.  
  
      — Хорошо. Собирайся — пора идти, — он почти направился в сторону двери. Его лицо, конечности и вообще  _всё_ излучают спокойствие, но Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы тот отступал так быстро.  
  
      — Шерлок… Я… сделал тебе больно?  
  
      — Не будь смешным —  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — Джон слышит, как сорвано звучит его голос, но он не знает, в порядке ли голос Шерлока, не знает, как долго он сжимал эту гордую шею.   
  
      Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
      — Я в порядке, Джон. Спеша разбудить тебя, я пренебрёг осторожностью, несмотря на явные маркеры фазы быстрого сна.  
  
      Моргнув, Джон приподнимается на локтях.  
  
      — «Пренебрёг» — это кодовое слово для «было влом заморачиваться»?  
  
      Быстрая вспышка лукавого веселья в глазах и на губах Шерлока является ответом.  
  
      — Уверяю тебя, это не повторится.   
  
      Джон садится прямо.  
  
      — И почему я тебе не верю? — он сжимает плечо там, где плоть становится металлом, и вращает стык, чтобы ускорить рассеивание сенсорной памяти о руках руках руках, касавшихся в этого места.   
  
      Шерлок стоит в дверном проёме, готовый уйти, но не двигается, и Джон спустя мгновение свешивает ноги с кровати, не обращая внимания на зрителей. Шерлок сказал, им нужно где-то быть, и если он не пошевелится сейчас, этот безумец потеряет терпение. Он пытается не смотреть, но не пропускает, как Шерлок погружается взглядом в его кибернетику. Боксёры, в которых Джон спал, скрывают стык, но заканчиваются на середине бедра.  
  
      Эти глаза сами по себе нечитаемы, и Джон задаётся вопросом, что же они видят, какая деталь его состояния привлекает внимание Шерлока, какая часть предыстории открывается перед этим осторожным исследованием.   
  
      — Куда мы идём? — спрашивает Джон, пытаясь нарушить тишину, свою внезапную нервную вспышку и пристальный взгляд Шерлока, — всё вместе.  
  
      Шерлок моргает, и, кажется, возвращается в себя.  
  
      — Дональд Герш.   
  
      Джон замирает на середине натягивания джинсов, поверх боксёров, большое спасибо.  
  
      — … Повтори?  
  
      Шерлок не отвечает, а когда Джон оглядывается, в комнате никого нет. Он усмехается, не уверенный, удивлён он или… или что? Он хмурится, когда заканчивает натягивать джинсы на бёдра, затем снимает старую футболку, в которой спал. В его комнате нет зеркал, поэтому можно спокойно побыть минуту без рубашки, и он может достаточно долго не смотреть на свою плечевую систему, чтобы скрыть её свежей сорочкой.  
  
      Внизу Шерлок стоит уже в пальто, надевая перчатки, шарф намотан на шею, ещё не завязан и не уложен. Джон не уверен, но думает, что Шерлок избегает зрительного контакта, что работает ему на пользу, потому, что это позволяет Джону перекусить завтраком без спешки, поторапливаний и пронзительных взглядов.   
  
      Возникает странное чувство, — нет,  _пустота_  — когда он находится вне поле зрения этого всевидящего стража, и Джон рад, что доедает, что готов, что Шерлок идёт впереди, и они выходят на улицу, какая бы чёртова неловкость ни творилась дома.  
  
      — Дональд Герш, — затем говорит Шерлок, — уникум.  
  
      Джон поднимает брови:  
  
      —  _О?_    
  
      Шерлок изгибает губы в полуулыбке.  
  
      — Он — человек, которого мой брат не может ни спрятать, ни найти.


	32. Допрос

       **TW: описание удручающих медицинских подробностей**  
  
      «Естественно Шерлок говорит по-немецки», — ворчит Джон про себя. Кофе навынос густой, горький, крепкий и резкий на вкус. И всё равно Джон выпивает его, желая, чтобы кофеин впитался через желудок, а ещё лучше прямо через горло. Лучше бы его рот и подъязычная железа вообще не использовали вкусовые рецепторы.   
  
      Он слышал, что настоящий немецкий кофе — это своего рода обряд посвящения, но сомневается, что угольная жижа, которой их потчевали на вокзале и в больничном кафетерии, идёт в зачёт.   
  
      Дорога на поезде выдалась адская, вообще-то, начиная ещё с поездки в такси.  
  
      Потому что Шерлок, демиург молниеносных решений, маэстро ситуации в целом, не собрал вещи и даже не намекнул на это и, разумеется, не посвятил Джона в генеральный план.   
  
      Если бы Шерлок предупредил, Джон бы взял с собой шарф, как поступает всегда, когда пользуется общественным транспортом, поскольку рубец на шее может и привлекает нежелательное внимание, особенно у имплантофобных мудаков, таких, как их таксист.   
  
      Если бы Шерлок предупредил, они бы подготовились к фиаско со службой безопасности на Сент-Панкрасе (срабатыванию детекторов из-за грудной системы и ноги), хотя, к счастью, Шерлок  _раздобыл_  (стащил?) разрешение на проезд для Джона (ограничение на проезд лицам с аугментациями было результатом первых беспорядков, насилия и  _неполадок_ ) у Майкрофта, а потом им бы не пришлось нестись сломя голову, чтобы успеть на поезд.  
  
      (— Оставь у себя, — пробормотал Шерлок раскрасневшемуся, плотно сжавшему губы Джону, когда тот проходил через ворота на платформу. — Изменить истёкший срок потом будет проще, чем получать новый допуск).   
  
      Если бы Шерлок предупредил, Джон бы поел перед путешествием — несколько часов в поезде с поочерёдно то скучающим, то крайне заинтересованным детективом обернулись сущим адом, ещё до появления голода (на одном тосте долго не протянешь), усталостью (сны, полные кошмаров, едва ли считаются хорошим отдыхом) и грязнотой, из-за того, что Джон выскочил из квартиры сразу после пробуждения от вышеупомянутых кошмаров и пренебрёг душем,  _потому что один чересчур прыткий мерзавец не сказал ему, что они отправляются в путешествие_.   
  
      Короче говоря, в кои-то веки Джон был тем, кто дуется, пока Шерлок безмятежно молчал, захваченный мелькающим пейзажем в окне их купе, если не выпаливал дедукции и наблюдения о мужчине, ради которого сорвались в поездку, о людях, которых они встретили по пути к своим местам, билетёре, который потребовал разрешение Джона и досконально изучил его на предмет подлога.   
  
      Две остановки: одна в Брюссель Миди, вторая в Кёльне (или  _«Köln»_ , как безупречно произнёс Шерлок). Им пришлось бежать, чтобы успеть на последний поезд, и впервые за весь день всё встало на свои места. Последний отрезок пути оказался коротким, пролегал на север и выдался чуть более терпимым.   
  
      Их пункт назначения находился в Дюссельдорфе. На первый взгляд там царила чистота и порядок, как в часовом механизме, но как только они сошли со станции ( _«Hauptbahnhof»_  — подчеркнул Шерлок), человеческая неряшливость заявила о себе. Очертания города выглядели современно, но ближе к земле засели каменные здания, сражаясь с ходом времени.  
  
      Всё ещё голодный Джон смотрел во все глаза, но выбор фастфуда не вдохновлял.  
  
      Шерлок сорвался с места быстрой, уверенной походкой, добыл чашку кофе для весьма удивлённого Джона, а затем повёл его в госпиталь, словно разгуливал по этим чужеземным улицам каждый день. Вывеска перед больницей из нержавеющей стали, обрамлённой безликим, с корпоративной символикой бетоном, гласила —  _«KLINIK»_ , во второй строчке значилось —  _«für Anästhesie, operative Intensiv— und Schmerztherapie»_ *.  
  
      « _Schmerz_ , — подумал Джон, а затем вспомнил, —  _боль_ ».   
  
      Внутри Шерлок сориентировался за сверхзагруженной из-за нехватки персонала стойкой регистрации при помощи безупречного немецкого, а затем, словно прочтя мысли, обеспечил Джона второй и каким-то образом ещё более отвратительной чашкой кофе. Очевидно, кофе был бесплатным. Определённо, таким он и был на вкус.   
  
      А теперь Джон смакует послевкусие, пока Шерлок сидит и разговаривает с мужчиной на больничной койке. С мужчиной, которого Джон решительно игнорирует, потому что если перестанет, если посмотрит, то заглянет в будущее.  
  
      А Джон такого будущего не желает.  
  
      С его места, правда, всё равно видно карту пациента, и хотя она на немецком, её показатели универсальны для понимания и сообщают информацию, от которой у Джона поджимаются пальцы в ботинках.  
  
      Раствор, капающий в вену мистера Герша, соответствует весьма конкретному методу лечения: что-то от боли, что-то от деградации нервной системы, что-то от  _отторжения_.   
  
      Тело Дональда (в зрелом возрасте пятидесяти шести лет) отторгает его кибернетические импланты. И если потеря обеих заменённых ног — это худшее, то кое-что можно сделать: апгрейды, более новые модели, чёрт, да даже инвалидная коляска возможна.  
  
      Но нет.  
  
      Тело Дональда ( _в зрелом возрасте пятидесяти шести лет_ ) отторгает его  _интерфейс_  — приспособление, настолько глубоко вживлённое в серое вещество головного мозга, что, по сути, его тело отторгает значительную долю собственного мозга.   
  
      Постоянное кровотечение из носа, медленную струйку которого, он вытирает салфеткой, окрасившейся к этому моменту бурым, доказывает чрезвычайно реальную и весьма насущную угрозу жизни.   
  
      Его голос шелестит как сухая листва, перебивая повторяющееся хоровое пение звуковых сигналов, наполняющих сине-белую палату. Шерлок наклоняется ближе, чтобы слышать, что тот отвечает, а сам говорит быстро и низким голосом, его немецкий такой же рубленный и точный, как английский, и Джон ловит себя на том, что старается вслушаться в этот знакомый голос в таком незнакомом месте, которое однажды может стать для него слишком знакомым.   
  
      Джон не может понять, что произносит Шерлок, но слышит натиск. Он уверен, что Шерлок проявляет нулевую тактичность и ещё более ужасную врачебную этику, но этот льющийся баритон действует на Джона умиротворяюще, словно колыбельная. Он закрывает глаза и дышит. Позволяет палате, мужчине и будущему отступить, позволяет себе воспарить.   
  
      Джон открывает глаза как раз вовремя, когда Шерлок кивает Дональду, встаёт и идёт на выход. Джон поднимается и понимает, что Дональд впервые замечает его (что постоянно происходит, когда в помещении Шерлок), затем понимает, что Дональд замечает его шею, где виднеется рубец.  
  
      — Es tut mir leid*, — говорит Дональд, и Джону не нужен разговорник, чтобы понять жалость и мрачное сочувствие в этом искажённом болью лице.  
  
      Может, Джон говорит что-то, может, нет, может, просто мямлит, но когда покидает палату, то чувствует, что выбирается из когтей кошмара, вырывается из щупалец простыней, больничной одежды и парализующего страха, вызванного воспоминаниями.   
  
      Шерлок ведёт их в нормальное кафе, и перед Джоном появляется очередной кофе.  
  
      Он моргает — это уже третий за сегодня — но даже если этот кофе, очевидно, лучше прошлых двух, у него нет сил попробовать его.   
  
      Джон удивлён, как спокойны его руки, но, опять же, дни песка, солнца и жары видали Джона Уотсона и в более хладнокровном состоянии.  
  
      — Ты получил, что хотел? — спрашивает он Шерлока, и тот переключает взгляд на лицо Джона — до этого он наблюдал за парой через два столика.  
  
      — Хмм?  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты получил, что хотел, — перефразирует Джон. Он делает вдох-выдох и отпивает глоток зверски горячего кофе. — Потому что Герш не протянет долго.   
  
      — Знаю, — бормочет Шерлок. — И да, — он поджимает губы. — Похоже, что он, по крайней мере, избавился от внимания серийного убийцы.  
  
      — Ах, какое облегчение, — Джон почувствовал в глотке противный кислый привкус первой порции кофе. Он с трудом сглатывает желчь.   
  
      Два длинных пальца касаются его костяшек как раз там, где его рука обнимает кружку перед собой, и притягивают взгляд Джона к этому движению. На мгновение мысли Джона сосредотачиваются на прикосновении: здесь и сейчас, а не на гипотетическом будущем с одиночеством смерти из-за отторжения.   
  
      Шерлок открывает рот, и Джон обрывает его:  
  
      — Если ты скажешь, что отторжение церебрального интерфейса происходит меньше чем в 30% случаев аугментации —   
  
      — Я не собирался цитировать тебе статистику, Джон. Причина, по которой ты не закончишь, как Герш, заключается не в статистике.   
  
      Джон поднимает глаза от длинных пальцев, слишком робких, чтобы обхватить его руку, возвращающих его к реальности также, как и знакомый голос раньше, и попадает в плен взгляда, который уже настолько влился в его жизнь, что Джон не задумывается, как они вдвоем, должно быть, выглядят со стороны: касающиеся руки, сцеплённые взгляды, пульс Джона всё ещё грохочет в горле от пережитого ранее приступа паники —   
  
      — О? — выдыхает он, и Шерлок улыбается лёгкой, сокровенной улыбкой, которую, похоже, приберегает для таких моментов как этот, пусть они редки и немногочисленны.  
  
      — Да, — говорит Шерлок с той же уверенностью, как когда вычисляет убийцу, способы и мотив убийства по необычному отпечатку стопы. На мгновение кажется, что он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но затем его губы смыкаются в плоскую линию, он встаёт и идёт к двери. — Наш поезд отправляется через тридцать минут.  
  
      Джон ещё раз глубоко вдыхает, ему это необходимо, потом опрокидывает остатки кофе и следует за Шерлоком по улицам Дюссельдорфа, но даже когда шагает в ногу рядом со своим другом, ему всё ещё кажется, что он так и не догнал его.

 

 

**Примечания:**

*«für Anästhesie, operative Intensiv— und Schmerztherapie» — (нем.) анестезии, оперативной интенсивной терапии и терапии боли  
*— Es tut mir leid — (нем.) — Мне так жаль.


	33. Пересмотр

      На то, чтобы прийти в себя после поездки, уходит целый день, по крайней мере, у Джона. Шерлок обрабатывает и извлекает данные из их путешествия и беседы с Дональдом Гершем — разумеется, из того, что осталось за кадром, отслеживая другие жертвы и собирая информацию об их прошлом.   
  
      На обратной дороге Шерлок говорил не очень много и ни с кем не связался после их возвращения в 221б. Может быть, он не собирается сообщать Майкрофту или Лестрейду о Герше, думает Джон. Обычно это раздражает или тревожит его, но на этот раз легкомысленное пренебрежение процедурами и органами власти не беспокоит Джона: если Герш должен умереть из-за отторжения, по крайней мере, его не потревожит бесчувственная команда Лестрейда или властные допросы Майкрофта.  
  
      Шерлок заговаривает снова на следующий вечер, и делает это, словно продолжает беседу, а не начинает новую:  
  
      — Разумеется, он мог себе это позволить.  
  
      Джон вздрагивает.  
  
      — Кто и что мог себе позволить? — Он проверяет настенные часы — уже почти полночь, и он вяло печатает в блог, который ведёт для своей аналитицы, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли упоминать о вылазке в заморские края.   
  
      Наверное, нет.   
  
      Он удаляет последний абзац, строчка за строчкой, пока пустая страница не начинает осуждающе таращиться в ответ.  
  
      Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
      — Дональд Герш. Наблюдение.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ну же, Джон, серьёзно. Клиника, в которой мы были — одна из немногих в Европе специализируется на терапии отторжения — приём, диагностика, лечение и наблюдение стоят баснословных денег. И ещё больше стоит неудача — те назначенные обезболивающие и супрессанты обходятся ему дорого.   
  
      Шерлок свешивает ноги с дивана, на котором неподвижно лежал, растёкшись на спине, пока парил в размышлениях. Теперь, как только его ступни опускаются на пол, в конечности по жилам бежит трескучая энергия, от чего у Джона слегка перехватывает дыхание. Такое ощущение, что они вот-вот бросятся в грандиозную погоню по Лондону.   
  
      — Его деньги и связи, он говорил, что присматривал за остальными первое время, я имею в виду, за остальными выжившими из Седвика, — проясняет Шерлок для Джона с укоризненным взглядом. — То есть, пока их не поместили в программу защиты свидетелей. Герш умён, он предполагал, что ему понадобится знать долгосрочные последствия у других, для того, чтобы лучше понимать своё состояние. Он знает всё о первых жертвах — Гильде, Зейне, а также о Моне. Сказал, что после программы их было отследить проще всего, — Шерлок встаёт и пропускает руки сквозь волосы. — Полагаю, наш убийца тоже счёл это простым.   
  
      Джон тихо вздохнул.  
  
      — Это объясняет очерёдность.  
  
      На секунду в уголках глаз Шерлока собрались морщинки.  
  
      — Да. Дональд — четвёртый в списке, но учитывая, что Мона до сих пор не объявилась, живой или мёртвой — о, тише, Джон — похоже, у нашего убийцы истекает время с Дональдом. Интересно, что  _очерёдность_  кажется такой важной.  
  
      — Часть ритуала?  
  
      — Хмм, — он постукивает сложенными домиком пальцами по подбородку. — Есть ещё один вопрос, который ты должен задать.  
  
      Джон хмурится.  
  
      — Что… насчёт… остальных?  
  
      — Да, Джон! Остальные — почему их настолько труднее найти? Что делает их такими сложными для отслеживания? — Он расхаживает по комнате. — Дональд сказал, что двоих других мужчин звали Артуан и Эрнест, упомянул, что Артуан — иностранец, урождённый индиец или пакистанец. Думаю, он покинул страну до того, как ограничения на поездки стали широко распространены, до того, как отслеживать лиц с дополнениями стало привычной процедурой… вероятно вернулся в родную страну, где технологии переживали не лучшие времена и не поспевали за его передвижениями.  
  
       _Как и за обслуживанием его имплантов._    
  
      — Но зачем тогда он сбежал? — хочет знать Джон.  
  
      — Герш сказал, что через несколько недель после того, как они стали «Семёркой из Седвика» — все они чувствовали, что их преследуют и наблюдают за ними. Угрозы, настоящие или вымышленные, похоже, сыграли большую роль во время их восстановления. Полагаю, этого достаточно, чтобы молодой человек собрал вещи и уехал на историческую родину, которую в глаза не видел.  
  
      — А этот парень — Эрнест?   
  
      — Бездомный. Я уже попросил своих людей поискать его. Пять лет на улице — кто-нибудь узнает о его состоянии. Разумеется, без моих контактов его было бы невозможно найти, — самодовольство в голосе Шерлока оправдано, но Джон сдерживает своё восхищение за зубами, ухмыляясь. Шерлок — невероятен, однако с лёгкостью может быть и невыносимым.  
  
      — И что теперь? — спрашивает Джон.   
  
      Шерлок усмехается, отзеркаливая сдерживаемое Джоном веселье.  
  
      — Я… раздобыл кое-что интересное в клинике Дональда, и мне нужно изучить это более детально.  
  
      — В Бартс? — предлагает Джон.  
  
      Улыбка Шерлока на мгновение воссияла.  
  
      — В Бартс.


	34. Вторжение

      Они вернулись из Бартса. Где провели несколько часов: Шерлок увяз в слайдах, которые стащил из клиники, а затем Молли удостоилась редкого (искреннего!) комплимента, когда предоставила ему образец нервной ткани, интегрированной с реле.  
  
      Молли лебезила, а Шерлок манипулировал, а Джон наблюдал за этим всем из своего угла, листая процедурный текст о вскрытии трупа с аугментациями, который он нашёл. (Джон задавался вопросом, кто-нибудь из них вообще понимает, насколько они очевидны — по крайней мере, для него).  
  
      Конечно, Молли, в конце концов, заметила, что кроме Шерлока в комнате есть кто-то ещё (опять это произошло) и вообще-то немного поболтала с Джоном. Он решил, что Молли из хороших людей, когда та сказала:  
  
      — Ой… О!  _Ты_  его — ээ?   
  
      — Сосед, — закончил Джон, и она очаровательно покраснела, но поискала глазами Шерлока и бросала взгляды в его сторону через плечо Джона каждые несколько секунд.   
  
      — Ты дополненный, — проговорила она, а затем объяснила, — он сказал?  
  
      И Джон кивнул, а она слегка улыбнулась и спросила, больно ли это, и Джон по-настоящему улыбнулся в ответ, потому что никто никогда не спрашивал его об этом: ни техники, ни аналитики, ни даже Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок проявлял любопытство, но не сочувствие, однако Молли испытывала и то, и то.  
  
      — Идём, Джон, — скомандовал затем Шерлок, перебивая их разговор, судя по всему, он узнал, что мог, а Джон проголодался, так что они ушли.  
  
      По дороге домой в такси они молчали, но не отстранённо.  
  
      А теперь, когда вернулись из Бартса, что-то в квартире кажется… не так. Воздух словно исполнен какой-то энергией, невидимой глазу, низкий уровень вибрации в каждой косточке из кальция или металла доведён до предела. Джон ловит себя на том, что ожидает, будто разразится гроза, ведь он может только предчувствовать молнии.  
  
      Именно Джон открыл дверь, так как руки Шерлока были заняты (болван пытался заставить его понести пакет с сомнительным содержимым, но Джон увернулся от этой попытки), так что Джон оказался позади Шерлока на лестничной площадке.   
  
      Однако после того как он открыл дверь и уловил  _перемену_  в воздухе, Джон выходит вперёд детектива, поднимает руку, чтобы пресечь его возмущённое фырканье, и поднимается вверх по лестнице тихо, как кошка.   
  
      Это не что-то новое, понимает Джон, почти внюхиваясь в воздух. Здесь нет неуместного запаха, иначе бы Шерлок заметил его раньше Джона, он в этом уверен. Нет… это что-то другое. Ощущение странно знакомое и от него покалывает нервные окончания. По затылку бегут мурашки.   
  
      В квартире пусто, но Джон не мешкает, вместо этого он уже поднимается в свою комнату, влекомый этим неуловимым осознанием. Шерлок следует по пятам, тихий как привидение, оставив свой пакет в кухне.  
  
      — Что это? — выдыхает он Джону в ухо, его слова отдаются тёплым шёпотом, дыхание касается кожи Джона.  
  
      Трепет, пробегающий вдоль спины Джона, всецело возникает из-за неизвестности, витающей в воздухе. Всецело.   
  
      Джон качает головой, чтобы прояснить разум, а заодно и ответить Шерлоку, и заткнуть его. Пистолет в спальне, поэтому, чем бы это ни было, оно выделяется  _присутствием_. Он машет Шерлоку оставаться на лестнице, но этот паршивец игнорирует его и продолжает красться позади. Джон сдерживает раздражённый звук, подаётся вперёд и сканирует пространство на предмет теней, очертаний, движений.  
  
      Ничего.  
  
      Он прижимает ладонь к полу снаружи комнаты и прислушивается к вибрациям.  
  
      Ничего.  
  
      Он приоткрывает дверь на дюйм, потом ещё на один, а затем она открывается, и —  
  
      В его кровати кто-то есть. Спит поверх покрывала, или так можно предположить по вздымающемуся и опадающему торсу.  
  
      Джон не хранит свой пистолет в прикроватной тумбочке, но не потому, что Шерлок слишком просто найдёт его, а потому что это ему будет слишком просто найти его во время кошмаров. Поэтому браунинг живёт за несколькими книгами в шкафу, где Джону приходится потрудиться, чтобы достать его.   
  
      Например, как сейчас, и со знакомым весом в ладони он подходит к кровати, пока Шерлок наблюдает из дверного проёма.  
  
      На мгновение Джон не узнаёт лицо или волосы, потому, что причёска (тёмные кудряшки, немного диковатые) не сочетается с этим лицом —  
  
       _— Мона?_


	35. Объяснение

      Джон вылезает через чердачное окно, чтобы присоединиться к Моне, которая сидит на крыше, и дым поднимается из дымохода её горла.  
  
      — Так что именно ты  _делала_  в моей кровати?  
  
      Она ухмыляется ему, словно это ответ на его вопрос.  
  
      — Ты не спала, — Джон останавливает на ней суровый взгляд.  
  
      Мона повторяет ухмылку.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — Её глаза расширяются. — Погоди, ты почувствовал? По связи? Ты установил её, не так ли?   
  
      Джон кривится, но не отвечает на её восторженные вопросы, вместо этого говоря:  
  
      — Твои волосы светлые, когда ты спишь, они такими не были, значит и ты не спала.  
  
      Побеспокоиться из-за её вопросов успеется позже.  
  
      Пока он говорит, то пытается (тайком) рассмотреть её рубцы. Они кажутся… другими.  
  
      Затянувшись последний раз, Мона встаёт.  
  
      — Я была в сети, — объясняет она, сжимая кончик сигареты, чтобы затушить её, между двумя пальцами. — Не в сети НСЗ* или государственного реестра, имей в виду. Есть гораздо более интересные места, где можно поплавать, — её глаза блестят. — А кроме того, мне было нужно безопасное место, чтобы завершить установку нового патча — cyOS только что выпустила новый протокол обновления. Боеспособное состояние.  
  
      — Господи, Мона, — перемена в её рубцах теперь очевидна: некоторые свежие, вздыбленные почти на четверть дюйма над её бледной кожей, и каким-то образом выглядящие более агрессивно. Словно сорняки пригласили в розовый сад, и те планируют извлечь максимум из своего присутствия. — Вот почему ты исчезла? Поэтому ты не связалась со мной?   
  
      — Твоё сообщение — что ж, — Мона потягивается. — Давай остановимся на том, что я получила его как раз вовремя, — она моргает, и цвет синтетического глаза за одну секунду меняется от зелёного к чёрному, затем к приглушённому красно-коричневому. Она ухмыляется. — Я и так уже довольно давно собиралась внести некоторые… изменения, а когда получила сообщение от тебя, то решила, что пора, — она ещё раз моргает, и зелёный цвет возвращается, но глаз движется резко, и это напоминает Джону систему наведения.  
  
      Кибернетический апгрейд. Джон на мгновение может только смотреть, теряясь в смысле услышанного. Мона  _не нуждалась_  в новых частях, но всё равно получила их, и обновилась до полной кибернетической связи с мозгом. Что подразумевает нелегальных хирургов и инженеров. А теперь она подключилась к неподконтрольным сетям, загрузила боевые патчи, созданные незарегистрированными пользователям и программистами. Связанные с этим риски и издержки находятся за рамками понимания Джона.   
  
      — Почему бы не пойти в полицию? Зачем ещё больше дополнять себя?  
  
      Мона смотрит на него так, словно тот упустил нечто очевидное, а если бы у неё всё ещё были чёрные кудряшки, она бы ужасно походила на Шерлока. Вообще-то даже с её кроваво-красными волосами, густыми и непослушными, выражения её лица достаточно, чтобы унести мысли Джона обратно в окно, вниз по лестнице, в квартиру, где детектив затерялся в размышлениях на диване (наличие неотслеживаемой будущей жертвы серийного убийцы может привести человека в такое состояние, или  _такого_  человека, без разницы).   
  
      — Думаешь, мне не стоило? Джон, кто-то несколько дней преследовал меня, когда я получила твоё сообщение. Наблюдал. Я не могла точно определить, как, и подумала, что просто паранойю, но потом прослушала твоё сообщение, и, что ж… — Она моргает, медленно, как кошка. — Я решила взять дело в свои руки, я знала, где найти нужных людей для этой работы, в конце концов, — Мона улыбается, и кажется, словно перед ней возникает предложение, и она глазами предлагает Джону принять его.   
  
      — После того, как я вернулась с апгрейда, то подумала, что всё в порядке. Моя новая ОС не выявила никого, кто бы пытался взломать меня, отследить или захватить контроль надо мной, поэтому я пошла домой, — она выдыхает облачко дыма одним плавным султаном. — Сегодня мою квартиру взорвали вместе со мной. Кто-то пытался убить меня, и мои апгрейды — единственная причина, по которой вы не пялитесь на мои развороченные трубки прямо сейчас, — Мона катает сигарету между указательным и большим пальцем. — Это  _моё_  тело, Джон. Оно — всё, что у меня есть, моя единственная защита, единственное оружие — и я всё сделаю, чтобы оно  _стало_  лучшим. Это мой выбор, — ярость в её голосе сочетается с чем-то похожим на возбуждение, и Джон вспоминает, как она жадно впитывала те крохи, что он рассказывал ей о войне.  
  
      Он задумывается, была ли Мона такой до операции. Задаётся вопросом, что если эти новые патчи и апгрейды только усугубили её уже агрессивную натуру.   
  
      Она фыркает, глядя него.  
  
      — Думаешь, это — моя личность — является симптомом? Может, ты и прав. Но если это признак болезни, значит сама болезнь — это жизнь.  
  
      — Так говорят на митингах, — замечает Джон.  
  
      Её улыбка открывает острые зубы.  
  
      — И что, если так? Не отменяет правдивости суждения.   
  
      Джон поджимает губы на секунду вместо того, чтобы ответить. Когда они были… вместе, эти разговоры всегда приводили к ссорам.  
  
      Он не может ни в уме ни на языке сложить предложение, которое казалось бы ему достаточно безопасным, чтобы не вступать на минное поле старых паттернов, но следующее мгновение избавляет его от этого: в кармане жужжит телефон.  
  
       _Готов.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Очевидно, Шерлок вернулся из своих Чертогов Разума (боже Джон слышит заглавные буквы, каждый раз, когда Шерлок говорит о них), и вместо неловкой банальности, с его губ слетает полностью сформулированное предложение:  
  
      — Ты можешь рассказать нам что-нибудь о нападавшем? — Джона передёргивает, когда он говорит это. Господи, он звучит как Шерлок, и он сказал «нам», даже при том, что детектив далеко внизу. Это выходит из-под контроля, чем бы «это» ни являлось. «Это» вообще есть? Что «это» вообще означает? Джон резко встряхивает голову, чтобы разогнать мысли.  
  
      Ответ Моны ясный и простой — «нет» — рывком возвращает Джона на землю. Она не кажется обеспокоенной своим бесполезным ответом, или рассеянным поведением Джона, когда тот отворачивается и направляется к лестнице, призванный одним словом и инициалами.  
  
      Мона следует за ним, и Джон с напряжением осознаёт каждый её шаг, насколько одновременно и изменчиво, и расчётливо каждое её движение. На один ослепительный миг он чувствует вспышку зависти, вспоминая, как боролся (и до сих пор сражается) со своими имплантами. Не похоже, что Мона испытывала те же трудности, что и он, и определённо не испытывает их сейчас.  
  
      За его спиной Мона продолжает:  
  
      — Я не могу  _рассказать_  вам, — и в её голосе клокочет нетерпение, как и в её лице, когда Джон оглядывается на неё. Он задаётся вопросом, что если Шерлок видит то же самое в его лице, когда азарт от опасности перевешивает здравый смысл. — Но могу показать. 

 

 

**Примечания:**

*НСЗ — Национальная Система Здравоохранения


	36. Демонстрация

      Мона занимает предложенное место на диване, а затем принимает предложенный переходной кабель от Шерлока с самодовольным видом. Её руки зарываются в гущу волос, чтобы добраться кабелем до разъёма в затылке. Раздаётся тихий щелчок, отвратительно нормальный, а затем она говорит:  
  
      — Настояла, чтобы мне установили порт для USB, — радуясь, словно это не она только что воткнула техническое устройство в затылок. — На случай, если я захочу загрузить учебные семинары, сделать фотографии высокого разрешения своими глазами или проанализировать свои воспоминания, чтобы найти и отправить на тот свет своего сталкера. Ну, знаете, забавные штуки. — Раздаётся ещё один щелчок и мелкий спазм дёргает её глаза из стороны в сторону. Она моргает. — Готово?   
  
      Шерлок пододвигает свой ноутбук (не джонов, хоть раз), и Мона вставляет другой конец кабеля в USB-порт ноутбука.  
  
      — Ганх, — вырывается из горла Моны, и она судорожно сглатывает. — Система обнаружила новое устройство, — её голос звучит странно, безэмоционально. — Статус соединения: хороший, — её веки закрываются, а глаза бешено вращаются под ними. — Л-ладно, — запыхавшись говорит она секунду спустя. В то время как диалоговые окна на экране понятны, похоже, сама Мона с трудом формулирует слова: — Смотрите.   
  
      Экран в её руках мерцает, и все открытые документы и вкладки сворачиваются. Открывается программа-просмотрщик изображений. Экран наполняют чёрные и серые пиксели.  
  
      — Весьма полезно, — язвит Шерлок, хотя Джон слышит легчайший оттенок напряжения в его голосе — страх? Отвращение? Может, сдержанное уважение?   
  
      Мона открывает глаза.  
  
      — Уупс! — Изображение мерцает и теряет качество. — В моей голове это имело больше смысла. Погодите, сейч… — она снова закрывает глаза, и программа сворачивается. Мона открывает другую — видео-проигрыватель на этот раз. — Да да да, — бормочет она нетерпеливо, пока вращаются песочные часы. — Боже, машины такие медленные.  
  
      — Видела бы ты, как печатает Джон.  
  
      Шерлок и Джон встречаются взглядами. Джон намеревается нахмуриться, но чувствует, что они оба хотят разделить смешок этим взглядом. Что-то ясное загорается в сердце Джона, раскаляет комок в груди и горле, спутывая все звуки, которые могли бы вырваться. Вместо слов они в конце концов обмениваются ухмылками друг с другом.   
  
      — Вот, — говорит Мона, её монотонный голос расслаивается: её губы и динамики ноутбука вещают одновременно. Напряжение возвращается в её голос, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, она с трудом выговаривает слова. — Смотрите.  
  
      Пиксели возвращаются, затем становятся меньше и меньше, пока не становится ясно, что она уменьшает картинку. Секунду спустя изображение начинает проигрываться, и Мона хмурится, лицевые мышцы напрягаются всё сильней. Видео на экране проясняется: очертания становятся резкими, движения перестают быть размытыми, некоторые цвета возвращаются.   
  
      — Полезно, — говорит Шерлок снова, хотя на этот раз задумчиво и не сдерживая восхищения в голосе.  
  
      Джон не сразу понимает, что они смотрят на улицы, людей, машины, тротуар глазами Моны.  
  
      — Временная отметка, — говорит Мона и через секунду в поле зрения въезжает тёмный фургон — изображение трясётся, когда Мона бежит. Улицы узкие и почти пустынные, картинка трясётся и дёргается тридцать секунд, прежде чем переворачивается набок, когда Мона бросается в какую-то ещё более тёмную сторону улицы, а затем поворачивается в верное положение, когда та ныряет в переулок, карабкается на гараж, а затем скатывается ко входу в метро. — Конец временной отметки, — говорит Мона, её голос обманчиво текучий, поскольку поддерживается программным языком команд.  
  
      — Заголовок: «Встреча 1». Сохранить на диск.  
  
      Спустя пару поворотов песочных часов Мона добавляет своим собственным напряжённым голосом:  
  
      — Вот. Смотрите.  
  
      На этот раз новая сцена, и качество видео разительно отличается. Цвета сочные, детали резкие, а ещё есть звук — чистый, без помех.   
  
      — Почему… — начинает Джон, но Шерлок перебивает:  
  
      — Послеоперационный аудио-видео-захват лучше, потому что напрямую соединяется с новым блоком памяти. Нет необходимости переводить несовершенные воспоминания мозга или менее качественный каталог предыдущего интерфейса в превосходную новую оперативную память, — Шерлок наклоняется вперёд. — Идеальный свидетель.   
  
      Мона резко кивает.  
  
      — Новые системы. Никакой передачи воспоминаний, никакой потери данных. Вот. Смотрите.  
  
      Этот новый HD POV дважды оглядывает улицу прежде, чем спешит к очень симпатичному особняку. Один швейцар, два лестничных пролёта и то, что выглядит позже как пожарный выход. Мона через окно входит в помещение, которое должно быть её квартирой.  
  
      Секунду спустя раздаётся стук в дверь.  
  
      — Мисс Шоу? Швейцар сказал, вы дома — мы так беспокоились, вы знаете, что вас искала полиция? — Ещё один стук, а затем рука поворачивает дверную ручку.  
  
      Голос Моны подаётся через динамики ноутбука:  
  
      — Блядь.  
  
      В динамиках гремит взрыв и швыряет Мону из записи обратно через окно, вверх тормашками —   
  
      — Перемотать. Стоп. Временная отметка. Вперёд на четверть скорости.  
  
      Мона осматривается в квартире. Раздаётся низкий стук в дверь, голос стучащего кажется бесконечным. Взгляд Моны ложится на провода в её двери. Поворачивается дверная ручка. Загорается маленький красный огонёк. Голос Моны, низкий и растянутый, медленно озвучивает ругательство. Вспышка, яркий свет за дверью, а затем пламя, взрывная волна толкает Мону —  
  
      Едва та касается её, Мона бросается назад, прыгает через окно колесом на край пожарного выхода, затем крепко хватается, потому что волна ударяет её.  
  
      Через секунду она спускается по пожарной лестнице, приседает возле мусорных баков, а затем бежит по переулку. Быстрый взгляд через плечо показывает языки пламени, дым и обломки.  
  
      — Закончить временную отметку, — говорит Мона. — Заголовок: «Встреча 2». Сохранить на диск, — он тянется к кабелю, выходящему из её волос. — Отсоединить все внешние устройства. Сейчас безопасно извлечь устр _оо-йст — Хннг —_  
  
      Мона шлёпается спиной на диван, тяжело дыша.  
  
      — Неплохо для свидетельского показания? 


	37. Обсуждение

      Они оставили Шерлока с данными — тот разбирал воспоминания Моны кадр за кадром, собирая детали о фургоне, бомбе, квартире Моны, складируя их в бездонном хранилище своего разума, без конца то соединяя их, то разделяя. Джон к настоящему времени видел это уже много раз: процесс, метод Шерлока, и это никогда не надоедало.  
  
      Шерлок нарушил свою сосредоточенность единственный раз — из-за сообщения, которое пришло после того, как тот не ответил на звонок Лестрейда. Сообщение, которое Шерлок показал Джону, гласило:  
  
       _Взрыв в квартире Моны Шоу этим днём. Считается погибшей._    
  
      Секунду спустя телефон зажужжал снова:  
  
       _Ради всего святого прояви капельку такта, когда скажешь Джону. Не надо просто показывать ему это чёртово сообщение._  
  
      После того, как он выгнул бровь в сторону Джона, — тот вздохнул и покачал головой, не зная то ли смеяться, то ли плакать (он даже не сомневался, что Шерлок просто показал бы ему сообщение, даже если б Мона не была жива и невредима у них под крышей) — Шерлок сказал Моне:  
  
      — Судя по всему, ты умерла в том взрыве.   
  
      Она фыркнула, самодовольная из-за того, что выжила.  
  
      Но это было несколько часов назад, и нормальные люди устают и испытывают голод, а Джону пришлось удерживать Мону от детектива, потому она отвлекала его вопросами и таращилась на Шерлока как на чудака, а так как подобное происходит каждый божий день: на местах преступлений, в Бартсе и даже просто на улице, Джон не собирается выносить это ещё и дома. Шерлок заслуживает — и Джон уже давно так решил — убежища, где он может  _не_  быть чудаком. (И совершенно неважно, что Джон избегает мыслей о странной свирепости, стоящей за этим решением).   
  
      А теперь, почти в полночь, с неба льётся прохладный дождь, а Джон прислонился к стене на крыше рядом с Моной, которая сидит на подоконнике чердачного окна и снова курит. Джон размышляет, не стоит ли ему спуститься и посмотреть, может ли он чем-то помочь. Он достаточно разумен, чтобы не предлагать сон или еду, но Шерлок никогда не отказывается от чашки чая, чтобы не обращать на неё внимания или даже рассеяно отпивать по глотку.   
  
      Он рассказывает Моне о Шерлоке — процессе, чертогах, Работе. Возможно, она первая клиентка, которая не обиделась, что Шерлоку плевать на её тяжёлую участь, и его интересует только вызов и загадка.   
  
      Она фыркает и говорит:  
  
      — Главное, что он ищет, кто стоит за этим всем, и позволяет мне участвовать в финальном аккорде, и мне до лампочки рыдает он горючими слезами или хохочет как безумный над моей историей. — Она ухмыляется. — Кстати, он странно пялился на меня, когда я поднималась к тебе.  
  
      Джон закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Не обижайся — он на всех пялится. — Про себя Джон полагает, что детектив, возможно, пялится на стены и пустые комнаты, когда не на кого нацелиться.   
  
      — На всех? Или только на каждую твою девушку?  
  
      — О, прекрати, Мона, — Джон качает головой. — Как будто ему есть дело до моих отношений. Кроме того, он знает, что мы расстались.   
  
       _«Вообще-то знал ещё до того, как узнал я»._    
  
      — Я не уверена… Я бы сказала, что он думает, что я здесь для подзарядки. Включить вилку в розетку, — она подмигивает так же порочно, как и улыбается. Дождь на улице достаточно лёгкий, и даже самый тихий ветерок обдаёт приятными каплями лицо, шею и скрещенные руки Джона.  
  
      Джон усмехается, наклоняясь к окну, всё ещё не обращая внимания на прохладу. Как будто Шерлок станет тратить время на подобные мысли.  
  
      — Зачем мне вообще хотеть этого?  
  
      Мона ухмыляется.  
  
      — Разве это плохо?  
  
      Молчания Джона достаточно.  
  
      Мона выдыхает дым, но не кажется обиженной.  
  
      — Становится лучше, чем больше ты синхронизируешься с дополнениями, тем меньше они кажутся чужими частями или событиями, произошедшими  _с_  тобой. Они становятся твоим телом, они становятся  _тобой_.   
  
      — Что если я не хочу этого?  
  
      — Не говори глупостей, все хотят ощущать себя целыми.  
  
      Джон размышляет о странном скольжении кожи о «кожу», реальности, сталкивающейся с ложью, о переизбытке данных, пронзающем нервы, мысли, ненавистный интерфейс. Вспоминает поэтапный, спутанный, механический, плохо собранный сигнал о кульминации вместо желаемого освобождения.  
  
      — Почему ты не говорила мне ничего подобного раньше?  
  
      Она откидывает голову назад и смеётся, как гиена, непримиримая выживательница.  
  
      — Не моя обязанность исправлять тебя, Джон Уотсон. Да я бы и не смогла, даже если бы костьми легла, пытаясь — это твоя забота, — она затягивается последний раз, почти вырывая дым из табака силой своего вдоха, затем отбрасывает окурок в дождь. Он падает на крышу, почти сразу гаснет, а затем его смывает в водосточный желоб.   
  
      Мона встаёт.  
  
      — Я серьёзно, — говорит она. — Почини себя сам, иначе не протянешь. Поверь мне, — и с этими словами она уходит, возвращаясь в кровать Джона — похоже, единственную постель в доме, приспособленную для сна — а он стоит у окна, вдыхая грозовой воздух, чувствуя молнии внутри и снаружи. 


	38. Взаимообмен

      Когда Джон заходит в гостиную, Шерлок уже расхаживает — или всё ещё? Джон может и не единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, но он довольно долго прожил с Шерлоком, чтобы заметить растрёпанные волосы и помятую фиолетовую рубашку, расстёгнутую на две верхних пуговицы, обнажающие бледную шею. Это и лёгкий румянец — все признаки стремительного нарезания кругов по меньшей мере в течение двадцати минут.  
  
      — «Смерть» Моны позволяет убийце двигаться дальше по списку, — голос Шерлока тихий, слова вылетают автоматной очередью.   
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, сейчас ли детектив начал монолог, или он разговаривал с пустой комнатой в отсутствие Джона. Согласно хмыкнув, Джон идёт на кухню, обходя боком продолжающего расхаживать Шерлока. Джон открывает холодильник, морщится, затем закрывает его.  _Чай_ , решает он. Отчасти потому что это наиболее безопасный вариант, отчасти потому что если он выпьет его, то сможет напоить и Шерлока.  
  
      — Так что, Герш — следующий? — спрашивает Джон, и ему не нужно видеть, как Шерлок качает головой, чтобы узнать ответ. Да или нет, его смерть неизбежна.  
  
      — Умер вчера, — Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона, быстро оценивая его реакцию, — очевидно во сне.   
  
      Джон растерянно моргает. Шерлок включил эту деталь для своей выгоды? Конечно, нет — она имеет лишь мимолётное значение в размышлениях Шерлока, капля информации в последовательности смертей и событий.  
  
      — Что приводит нас к Эрнесту, Артуану и Эффи. Эрнест — следующий, и от сети бездомных есть интересные сведения. Несколько моих связных сообщили, что их преследуют. Наблюдают за ними, — Шерлок хмурится, ноги несут его к окну и останавливаются там. Он всматривается в меркнущую темноту за стеклом. — Очевидные и неэффективные попытки отыскать местонахождение Эрнеста.   
  
      Щёлкает чайник, и Джон наливает кипяток, вдыхая пар, поднимающийся и льнущий к холодным после дождя щекам. Он несёт две кружки через гостиную и со вздохом погружается в приятную мягкость дивана.   
  
      — Твои связные знают, где он? — Джон отпивает бодрящий горячий чай, согревающий его руки, губы, горло, живот. Как только жар оседает, он чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы и тяжелеют веки.  
  
      Встряхнувшись Джон садится прямо — в таком состоянии он будет ещё более бесполезен, корит он сам себя.   
  
      Когда Шерлок бросает взгляд на его движение, Джон поднимает брови и вторую чашку чая.  
  
      Шерлок пыхтит, то ли фыркая, то ли усмехаясь, но движется вперёд, принимает предложение и садится на диван. Он подгибает ноги и обнимает колени, зажимает дымящуюся чашку между ладонями и обхватывает её своими длинными пальцами.  
  
      — Не знают, — отвечает он наконец, как будто безмятежно, не добавляя далее ни догадки, ни пояснения, а Джон и не требует. Вместо этого он наблюдает, как Шерлок подносит чай к губам, как движется его горло, когда он глотает.  
  
      Джон моргает и отводит глаза.   
  
      Между ними растекается тишина, и Джон понимает, что снова блуждает взглядом по мужчине рядом с собой. Сидя вот так с отстранёнными взором, словно проставляя глазами отметки на мириадах своих мыслей, Шерлок одновременно выглядит и молодым, и древним. Приглушённый свет смягчает его черты, как серебристое мерцание старых фильмов, и Джон удивляется этой мысли, но на этот раз не сводит глаз, когда Шерлок снова пьёт.  
  
      Джон понимает, как близко они находятся друг к другу, он не ожидал, что Шерлок тоже сядет, когда устраивался сам, а Шерлок никогда не соблюдал границы личного пространства. Кроме того детектив смотрит прямо перед собой, затерявшись в мыслях или, возможно, в паре от чая, который держит так близко от губ.  
  
      — Тебе нужно поспать, — нарушает Шерлок тишину. — Ты знаешь, каким становишься, когда устанешь.  
  
      Губы Джона изгибаются в усмешке.  
  
      — Уставшим? — подсказывает он.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает и допивает остатки чая. Джон смотрит вниз и понимает, что свой он тоже выпил.   
  
      — Всё равно, — говорит Джон, — маловероятно, что я высплюсь. Ты же проведёшь всю ночь на ногах?  
  
      Шерлок наклоняет голову, и между бровями появляется маленькая морщинка.  
  
      — Да, но почему это останавливает тебя ото сна?  
  
      — Моя, ээ… кровать занята.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — Господи, Шерлок, я не… Мона и я, мы не —  
  
      — Джон. Джон, остановись, пока не травмировался, — Шерлок наконец переводит глаза на него. — Я просто имел в виду, что твоя кровать не единственное в доме место для сна.  
  
      — Что ж, да, — отвечает Джон, чувствуя себя слегка придурком, — единственная альтернатива — диван, а я не думаю, что усну, пока ты бушуешь словно буря и бормочешь.  
  
      Лицо Шерлока — пародия на замешательство.  
  
      — Ты засыпал раньше.  
  
      — Нет, на самом деле, нет, — Джон вздыхает. — Ты просто иногда не замечал, что я уходил из комнаты.  
  
      — О.  
  
      Джон решает, что пауза может стать ещё более неловкой. По крайней мере, она неловкая для него, и он в курсе, что она может усугубиться ещё (для начала, Шерлок мог бы уставиться на него или приняться задавать наводящие вопросы), но он не знает, как ощущается заминка для мужчины рядом, затерявшемся в осознании.  
  
      — Тогда займи мою кровать, — говорит Шерлок, словно никакой неловкой паузы и не возникало. Как будто это предложение не хуже предыдущей паузы.   
  
      — Шерлок, — нет.  
  
      — Почему нет? — он пожимает плечами. — Это комната с кроватью, которая простаивает.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе тогда не расхаживать в ней, а я посплю здесь.  
  
      — Я не могу думать в своей комнате, Джон, иначе был бы там. Здесь я функционирую гораздо более эффективно.  
  
      Джон вздыхает. Ему хочется поспорить, и он думает, что должен, по крайней мере, ещё немного, но он устал, и холод в конечностях сменился теплом от чая, а кровать звучит сейчас так заманчиво, и неважно, что она принадлежит Шерлоку.  
  
      — А что насчёт тебя?  
  
      Шерлок взмахивает рукой, умудряясь, повернув запястье, сделать жест изящным и красноречивым.  
  
      — Как ты только что столь проницательно заметил, я не лягу всю ночь. Мне нужно многое обдумать, — его губы изгибаются, и слабая улыбка вспыхивает и меркнет в тусклом свете.   
  
      Джон колеблется, и, должно быть, делает это слишком долго для Шерлока, потому что тот поворачивается и пригвождает Джона острым взглядом.  
  
      — Честное слово, Джон, окажи нам обоим услугу и отдохни. Иначе с утра ты будешь невыносим.  
  
      Джон поднимает обе брови.  
  
      —  _Я_  буду невыносим?   
  
      В лице Шерлока вспыхивает игривая искорка, хотя Джону требуется время, чтобы отыскать, где она прячется, — в его глазах.  
  
      — Совершенно верно, — напыщенные слова и усмешка не отменяют налёта добродушия, и Джон чувствует, как его собственные губы складываются в ухмылку.  
  
      Он встаёт и пропускает руку сквозь волосы.  
  
      — Хорошо. Ладно, — он смотрит вниз на Шерлока, все ещё сидящего на диване. — Спасибо.  
  
      — Да, да, — следует ответ в сопровождении ещё одного поворота запястья и пренебрежительного взмаха рукой. Шерлок снова погружается в созерцание, оставляя Джона, зависшим в их гостиной.   
  
      Он откладывает поход в комнату Шерлока, убирает тарелки, оставшиеся ранее, и кружки, которые остались сейчас, прежде чем окончательно сдаться усталости.  
  
      Комната Шерлока тёмная и пустая, с почти спартанской обстановкой из-за отсутствия предметов интерьера. Кровать гораздо больше, чем Джон привык, а пустые стены служат неуютным напоминанием о его прошлом месте ночлега, до того как он познакомился с Шерлоком.   
  
      Голые доски скрипят под ногами, кроме места у кровати, где лежит старая рогожка. Гардероб притулился к стене, высокий, тёмный, слегка зловещий в сумерках. Ещё одна дверь ведёт в ванную, и Джон идёт в неё, совершает гигиенические процедуры перед отходом ко сну, а затем возвращается в комнату и обозревает постель как вражескую территорию.   
  
      Простыни белоснежные, однако почти до боли нежные, мягкие и манящие. Лишь убрав с них тёмно-синее покрывало, пальцы зудят, желая прикоснуться ещё. Джон снимает свитер и рубашку, оставив только майку. Джинсы и носки присоединяются к почти аккуратной стопке одежды, а затем Джон, оставшись в трусах, почти настороженно забирается в белые мягкие складки.   
  
      У Джона уходит целая минута, чтобы понять, что после запаха стирального порошка остаётся некий грозовой аромат с примесью озона. Поначалу он слабый, но с каждым вдохом нарастает, пока не обозначает полностью своё присутствие, настойчиво близкий и знакомый, почти осязаемый, когда простыни скользят по коже, но не навязчивый. Джон глубоко вдыхает, усталость оборачивается приятной тяжестью в костях. Даже зеркальный отчёт «кожи» с его кибернетической ноги не несёт в реле ничего кроме мягкости и неги. Какое счастье, что уже поздно, и Джон истощён морально и физически и не хочет ничего, кроме как отдаться во власть окружающего комфорта и сна.   
  
      Джон закрывает глаза, дыхание выравнивается, ощущения приятно смазываются —  
  
      Через закрытую дверь он слышит предательский скрип, когда детектив возобновляет своё расхаживание, и Джон вздыхает. Он приподнимается, отворачивается от двери и плюхается головой на другую подушку.   
  
      Секунду спустя Джон распахивает глаза, когда происхождение безымянного аромата, окутавшего его коконом, резко становится очевидным. Запах простыней, одеяла и подушек всецело принадлежит Шерлоку, не его шампуню, не другим чистящим средствам и не загрязняющим веществам, с которыми тот контактирует каждый день, это запах его самого. Он удивительно чистый для человека, который часто посещает морги и держит кухню в неизменном состоянии, однако присутствует более тяжёлый, землистый приглушённый подтон, запах почвы после дождя, скрашенный ароматом всего на полтона слаще соли.   
  
      Джон с содроганием понимает, что его мозг резко взбодрился, пленённый новизной местонахождения, вторжением в его ощущения. Не решив, что лучше — поверженно рассмеяться или разочарованно простонать, Джон проводит руками по лицу и плюхается на спину, не зная, когда его разум снова будет готов настроиться на отдых.  
  
      Джон опять вздыхает: это будет долгая ночь. 


	39. Планирование

      — Это и есть твой блестящий план? — ровный, но скептический голос Моны прорезается сквозь утреннюю тишину.   
  
      Проворочавшись всю ночь, Джон не особо горит желанием наблюдать, как закончится этот диалог. Даже после утреннего душа он всё ещё время от времени улавливает шлейф аромата, оставшегося после беспокойного сна в кровати Шерлока, который путается в его мыслях, как незаправленная нитка. Это не неприятно, скорее выводит из равновесия, отчего Джон чувствует себя выбитым из колеи и не готовым заниматься обидами, неважно мониными или шерлоковыми.   
  
      Мона продолжает, разражаясь тирадой:  
  
      — Ты хочешь запихать кучу разрозненных данных в мою голову и подождать, пока всплывёт ответ — ты говорил, этот парень — гений! — последние слова предназначались Джону, и тот поднял брови в ответ.   
  
      — Распознавание лиц, — говорит Шерлок так, словно это всё объясняет. Он всё ещё бодрствовал, когда Джон вышел этим утром, помятый после ночи и влажный после душа. Они не обсуждали их вчерашнее соглашение о сне, просто кивнув друг другу в знак утреннего приветствия. Джон радовался молчанию, не зная, что бы ответил, если б его попросили оценить ночной (не)отдых.   
  
      Мона возвращает внимание обратно к детективу и моргает.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Распознавание лиц, — повторяет детектив, на его лице написано отвращение к повторам. — Я не собираюсь пихать «разрозненные данные» в твой череп, мы скормим твоему интерфейсу серию конкретных схематических изображений, которые нужно отыскать и пометить. Камеры наблюдения должны предоставить нам множество исходных материалов для сопоставления, а из этого мы сможем восстановить —  
  
      — Но ты смотрел запись воспоминаний, — я не видела никаких лиц! И что нам это даст? — Мона скручивает и тянет прядь своих спутанных красных волос, она так делает, когда готова к драке или собирается подтолкнуть Джона к обсуждению чего-то, о чём он не хочет говорить. Это были не лучшие дни.   
  
      Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
      — Ты не видела лиц, но ты видела тонированные стёкла того фургона. Прошлой ночью я пропустил скрины через программу по очистке. Недостаточно, чтобы получить черты, но теперь у нас в работе есть базовые профили.   
  
      Мона резко захлопывает рот, склоняет голову, когда до неё доходит, глаза медленно загораются, когда она осознаёт логику и ясность.  
  
      Джон качает головой.  
  
      — Фантастика, — он может быть уставшим, но узнаёт великолепие, когда видит — или слышит — его. Шерлок не улыбается и не глядит на него, — ничего столь очевидного, но Джон знает куда смотреть: как детектив прихорашивается, покрываясь нежным румянцем. Джону не пришлось долго ждать, — тончайший оттенок расцветает на бледной шее и щеках, подсвечивая зелёный в глазах Шерлока.   
  
      Деликатно кашлянув, Шерлок разворачивает ноутбук и начинает объяснять процесс, а именно выжимку данных в наиболее податливую и абстрактную форму — математику. Он начинает с того места, на котором его перебила Мона:  
  
      — С этими приблизительными профилями, совпавшими с видео из хранилища данных камер, мы сможем экстраполировать «горячие точки» для совпадений и сузить целый город к подобию зоны военных действий.   
  
      Джон слушает, в то время как Мона бомбардирует Шерлока вопросами, больше похожими на требования доказать аккуратность его работы. Она хочет видеть программы, которые он использовал, составленные уравнения, достигнутые экстраполяции… подробности становятся слишком техническими для Джона, и он понимает, что веки стали опускаться. Встряхнувшись он переключается на разговор, и как раз вовремя, — лицо Шерлока выражает мрачное обещание, что с минуты на минуту он выйдет из себя.   
  
      Очевидно, Мона начала повторяться, используя ещё одни отголоски прошлых доводов, когда она постоянно спрашивала Джона, почему тот не хочет присоединиться к митингам. Джон решает, что пора вмешаться.  
  
      — А как мы вообще собираемся получить материалы с камер видеонаблюдения для сопоставления? — спрашивает Джон, уставший, расстроенный и сердитый, и пытающийся не показывать это. Пространство, заполненное Шерлоком (даже или  _особенно_ , когда тот великолепен) может привести к любому из этих состояний, но Джон обнаруживает, что дополнительное присутствие прокачанной Моны, упрямой, непреклонно и агрессивно настроенной, это уже чересчур.   
  
      Вспышка тоски по простому утру, проходящему в дружеской тишине, проносится в голове Джона, одновременно и будоража, и успокаивая мысли. Образ тихих часов, единичных высказываний, совместная еда на вынос, убывание их совместных ритмов — успокаивает и в то же время смущает. Он моргает, вытесняя картинку перед мысленным взором, но покой остаётся.  
  
      Джон не привык к таким ощущениям.   
  
      Он отставляет их в сторону, чтобы изучить позже, и предпринимает попытку снова участвовать в разговоре.  
  
      — Мы можем их украсть, — говорит Мона, перенаправив внимание, глаза блестят от возможности учинить беспредел и несовсем-гражданское неповиновение. — Я знаю пару людей, которые —  
  
      Шерлок с фырканьем перебивает её:  
  
      — Нудно. И ненужно, — он смотрит в ноутбук, пальцы стучат по клавишам и порхают над ними, однако Джон не пропускает быстрый признательный взгляд в свою сторону. Детектив нажимает клавишу «ввод» с лёгким победоносным торжеством. — Я только что получил доступ и прямо сейчас получаю нужные нам материалы. Ждать осталось недолго.   
  
      У Джона отвисает челюсть, ему неловко, что он таращится на Шерлока (неужели всё, что делает Шерлок, до сих пор кажется таким удивительным), но Джон и не скрывает своего изумления. Мона резко меняет хмурое выражение лица на хитрую улыбку. Индикатор процесса на экране движется в сторону отметки «100%».   
  
      — Как ты это сделал? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Ты же не прячешь хакерскую программу у себя в черепе?  
  
      Шерлок усмехается:  
  
       _— Умоляю_. — Он поднимает глаза и встречает ошарашенный взгляд Джона. Шерлок усмехается, но под взглядом Джона усмешка становится улыбкой. Спустя мгновение он прерывает их неуловимую связь и смотрит на панель загрузки в окне программы. — У нас будет всё, что нужно для программы. Нам только необходимо каким-то образом установить её, — он пожимает одним плечом. — Программу распознавания лиц, разумеется. — Он хмурится. — Не то что бы я не мог стащить её у Ма…, — он прочищает горло и весело смотрит в сторону Джона, — у моих обычных источников.   
  
      Мона кладёт руки в карманы куртки.  
  
      — Я знаю одного хакера, я могу доверять ему, он загрузит что нужно.  
  
      Джон хмурится.  
  
      — Ты знаешь? Если у тебя есть доступ ко всем необходимым инструментам, зачем ты вообще пришла к нам? — Если то, что говорит Мона — правда, значит, она могла бы украсть видеозаписи, загрузить программу и провернуть всю операцию самостоятельно, что Мона так любит, как помнит Джон.   
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      — У всех людей есть мозги, но почти никто не использует их полностью или по назначению.  
  
      — Ты невероятен, знаешь? — Джон снова слышит раздражение в его голосе, но судя по тому, как Мона ухмыляется Шерлоку, полагает, что вероятно она слышит нечто иное. Он строго смотрит на неё, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь (скорее всего, неуместное), но Мона опережает его.  
  
      Однако она говорит лишь:  
  
      — Что есть, то есть. Я бы никогда не догадалась построить базовый профиль по очертаниям тени водителя.  
  
      — Столько программного обеспечения, и всё ещё глупая. Какой от тебя толк? – сопит Шерлок.  
  
      — Полегче, а то я покажу тебе, — Мона встаёт. — Мне нужно сделать пару звонков. Будьте готовы к трём, — и с этими словами она уходит из комнаты, могучие бёдра раскачиваются и несут её вперёд. 


	40. Путь

      Ровно в три трио выходит из безопасности 221б и вступает в уязвимое пространство улицы.  
  
      Мона окидывает себя взглядом, затем кивает и ведёт их вниз по дороге. Когда Шерлок собирается взмахом вызвать такси, она опускает его руку, закатив глаза.  
  
      — Шутишь? — спрашивает Мона и возвращается к энергичной ходьбе.   
  
      Шерлок поднимает бровь, глядя на Джона, тот пожимает плечами, но следует за Моной.  
  
      Выдаётся тяжёлый путь по улицам, а затем Мона быстро спускается ко входу в метро.  
  
      Шерлок и Джон идут за ней. Мона улыбается им снизу лестницы.  
  
      — Не отставайте, ладно?  
  
      Они проскальзывают в поезд, прямо когда звенят двери, перед тем как закрыться. Шерлок наклоняется вперёд и бормочет:  
  
      — Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что в поездах установлены камеры наблюдения?  
  
      Мона усмехается ему и подмигивает Джону.  
  
      — Мы направляемся в… место, которое нас интересует. Службы такси сохраняют записи всех точек прибытия и отъезда, а мы этого не хотим, — в её словах лишь намёк на ликование, лишь искра триумфа в лице, — Моне всегда нравилось действовать за пределами ожидаемых рамок, упиваясь инакомыслием «вне системы».   
  
      Губы Шерлока дёргаются, а Джон прикрывает свой рот. Мона, разумеется, не знает о Майкрофте, который, возможно, наблюдает за ними прямо сейчас.  
  
      Конечно, нет чёрных автомобилей, подъезжающих к ним и приглашающих войти, так что, вероятно, Майкрофт занят другим, или, может, доверяет Шерлоку поступать, как тот считает нужным. Джон складывает губы в мрачную линию — с трудом верится, что Майкрофт не стал бы вмешиваться.   
  
      Джон поворачивается и склоняется так, чтобы рот оказался на уровне шерлокова уха и вне поля зрения Моны. Со слегка озадаченным выражением лица Шерлок наклоняется ближе.   
  
      — Думаешь, он — ну знаешь? — он смотрит, как Шерлок на секунду прикрывает веки, возможно, просчитывая в уме вероятные сценарии чрезмерных реакций Майкрофта.  
  
      — Нет, — бормочет он, наклоняя голову так, чтобы ответ прозвучал только в ухе Джона. Это слово обдаёт теплом его ушную раковину и кожу шеи. Джон трепещет и кивает, пытаясь стряхнуть щекотное послечувствие от шёпота Шерлока.   
  
      — О чём это вы там шепчетесь? — спрашивает Мона, и её ухмылка предполагает ответ, но поезд шатает на повороте, и он останавливается прежде, чем Шерлок успевает открыть рот и прежде, чем Джон успевает открыть свой и помешать Шерлоку сказать что-нибудь отвратительное.  
  
      Когда они восстановили равновесие, Мона уже вышла из вагона, а свист открывающихся дверей угас.  
  
      — Быстрее, — говорит Шерлок, знакомая ладонь ложится между лопаток Джона, толкая его вперёд. Джон не уворачивается от прикосновения, но теперь его движущую силу невозможно игнорировать или противостоять ей, и на середине лестницы ему удаётся стряхнуть руку со смехом. — Мы не потеряем её, она не подозреваемая в бегах, ты же знаешь.   
  
      — Нет, она — наша единственная свидетельница и следующая жертва. — Шерлок сканирует толпу и турникеты. — Прелестно. Она смылась, — он страдальчески вздыхает.  
  
      Джон фыркает.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
  
      Шерлок оборачивается и смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Пожав плечами, Джон направляется к выходу.  
  
      — Ничего. Просто. Иногда за тобой нужен глаз да глаз, а потом ты берёшь и исчезаешь. — Он проталкивается через выход и скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Шерлок колеблется, прежде чем последовать за ним. — Не очень расслабляюще. — Джон оглядывается на Шерлока и удивляется задумчивому выражению в этих знакомых чертах. Он собирается добавить ещё что-нибудь — однако сам не понимает что, даже когда открывает рот — но затем замечает знакомый кудрявый беспорядок. — Вон она.  
  
      Шерлок оглядывается вокруг, отыскивая глазами Мону.   
  
      — Она изменила волосы.  
  
      — Говорил же тебе, что она может, помнишь?   
  
      Шерлок сужает глаза, очевидно узнав тёмные кудри, которые та выбрала.  
  
      — Увлекательно.  
  
      Они идут к выходу, и Мона присоединяется к ним, засунув руки в карманы короткой куртки, с шаловливой ухмылкой вдобавок.   
  
      — Что скажешь, Джон? — живо спрашивает она, поддразнивая. Джон сказал бы «кокетничая», если бы не знал её лучше. В Моне кокетства столько же, сколько в самонаводящейся ракете.   
  
      Он фыркает в ответ и спрашивает:  
  
      — Пробуешься в колонку «Кому идёт больше»?  
  
      Мона весело сияет порочной усмешкой.  
  
      — Тебе стоит задуматься о приобретении функции «делай как я», — говорит она и проводит пальцами вдоль линий импланта скальпа, а затем зарывается в тёмные волосы.  
  
      Её пальцы ввинчиваются в кудряшки, исчезая и появляясь почти гипнотически.  
  
      — Пожалуй, я пас, — он с интересом наблюдает, как Мона снимает свою куртку, выворачивает наизнанку и снова надевает. Её волосы съёживаются, укорачиваясь, и окрашиваются в пепельный блонд. Если бы Джон моргнул, то и не заметил бы.   
  
      — О, я понимаю, почему, — говорит Мона, пропуская пальцы сквозь свою собственную копию джоновых волос. С её лицом причёска придаёт ей хулингаский и слегка панковский вид, особенно с вывернутой наизнанку курткой. Она почёсывает короткие светлые пряди. — На ощупь такие же приятные, как я помню.  
  
      Джон закатывает глаза и тогда же мельком поглядывает на Шерлока, чьё лицо представляет собой этюд в невозмутимых тонах до такой степени яркий, что Джон почти ощущает  _многослойность_  происходящего за завесой равнодушия. Шерлок на мгновение косит глаза, может из-за блика на лобовом стекле проезжающей машины, или ещё по какой-то иной причине, которая заслуживает такого напряжения.   
  
      — Эй, — говорит Джон и пихает Шерлока плечом. Он спрашивает взглядом «Ты в порядке?», а Шерлок моргает и слегка хмурится, отвечая так же взглядом «С чего мне не быть?» Джон не упускает момент, когда Шерлок переводит этот вопрос в поверхностный, в то время как тот выглядит решительно личным, но решает оставить всё как есть. Мона и её намёки прямо сейчас не сделают исследование в этом направлении продуктивным или удобным.   
  
      — Итак, — Джон поворачивается, чтобы занять Мону, пока та снова не попытается захватить внимание силой. — Почему Мона столь многолика сегодня?  
  
      — Я осталась в живых в свете последних событий благодаря тому, что меня сложно отследить. Хорошо уметь менять внешность каждые пять минут, и я планирую продолжать, — говорит она, указывая на системы видеонаблюдения. — Кроме того, Большой Брат наблюдает.  
  
      Джону удаётся глянуть на лицо Шерлока, сразу после того, как тот обработал слова Моны. Усмешка переходит в фырканье, и вишенка на торте: фырканье переходит в сдавленный смех.  
  
      — Ты и понятия не имеешь, — шепчет Шерлок секунду спустя, предназначая фразу больше для ушей Джона чем Моны, и Джон ещё долгое время даже не пытается смахнуть ответную ухмылку с лица. 


	41. Приём

      Здание, в которое их заводит Мона, мягко говоря, не вселяет оптимизма. Похоже, что его бросили на половине ремонта: пролёты покрыты толстыми слоями пыли от штукатурки и кляксами шпаклёвки. Чуть левее, за углом прячется нелегальный тату-салон, и только половине неоновой вывески удаётся рекламировать услуги заведения.   
  
      Мона нацелилась на здание, но Шерлок отрывается от неё и движется прямо к тату-салону. Джон не сразу, но перехватывает детектива, сжав предплечье, чтобы остановить его.  
  
      — Что? — Шерлок закатывает глаза. — До боли очевидно, что мы идём в… — начинает Шерлок, но Джон обрывает его.  
  
      — Плевать, — Джон хочет объяснить, что это в новинку для него, хотя и не совсем. — Это не твой… наш…, — Джон подбирает слова. — Мы здесь чужаки. Незваные гости, — говорит он наконец. — Иди вслед за Моной, хорошо?   
  
      Мона затащила его на пару митингов за права, заставила вытерпеть лекции и встречи. И хотя этот опыт в целом оставил у него ощущение неправильности и чувство некоторой вины (он не ненавидел обычных людей за то, что они боятся его, не так, как члены собраний), он научил его уважать традиции этой — их — его? — зарождающейся культуры.   
  
      Главный приоритет жизни дополненных заключается в безопасности: в наше время жестокость всё ещё находит жертв с аугментациями и оставляет ужасные отметины, и если их текущее дело не является достаточным доказательством, то неаугментационные шрамы у носителей кибернетики обеспечивают остальные доводы.   
  
      Джон морщится, вспоминая жёсткие тирады Моны, рассказы о нападениях, от которых пострадали она и её друзья. Мона, выживательница до последней косточки, до металлического мозга костей, пережила так много жестокости и насилия, и, возможно, поэтому ищет стычки и катастрофы. Может, это стало нормой, а разве не все стремятся к нормальности?   
  
      Джон содрогается, вспоминая о войне, своей войне, своих кошмарах и своей тоске, вызывающей недоумение и чувство вины, которую он часто задвигал куда подальше, чтобы просто встретить новый день, чтобы с грехом пополам тянуть лямку, будучи чужим и изгоем в своей собственной стране. Секунду спустя от воспоминаний о полуночных погонях, браунинге и отдаче в его недрогнувшей ладони, сердце пропускает удар и снова заходится стуком.  
  
      — У них нет даже капли порядочности, чтобы называть вещи своими именами, — любила повторять ему Мона, когда газеты сообщали о нападениях. Если они вообще о них сообщали.  _— Преступлениями на почве ненависти._    
  
      Джон Уотсон, может, и ушёл добровольцем на войну, но он никогда не был силён в мышлении «мы против них». Ему всё ещё снятся неразличимые оттенки красного, но это не значит, что он не видит различий в людях. Теперь он знает, усвоив урок ещё тогда, что нужно доверять местному проводнику, отбросить профессиональную подготовку и положиться на знания о местной культуре.  
  
      Шерлок, очевидно, не знает этого, и его текущее выражение — недовольная гримаса с настойчивым уклоном в сторону сварливости — демонстрирует это во всей красе.  
  
      — Джон, речь идёт о совершенно необоснованных мерах предосторожности. На улице — никого, а если бы и кто-то был, им было бы всё равно, или они бы не заметили, как мы заходим в это учреждение, — он кивает на маленький салон из серого кирпича, покрытого яркими кляксами граффити. — А те, кого нельзя одурачить пробираясь окольными путями —  
  
      — Плевать, — повторяет упреждающе Джон. — Это территория Моны, её представление. А мы к ней прислушиваемся.   
  
      —  _Это не обязательно —_    
  
      — Это уважение. Эти люди не знают нас, а она привела нас сюда. Уже в этом заключается риск.  
  
      Шерлок ворчит, но перестаёт вырывать руку из хватки Джона. Засопев, он возвращается к Моне, ожидающей в тени здания. У неё угольно чёрные прямые волосы, её лицо выражает равнодушие, но когда она видит идущих Шерлока и Джона, её глаза на мгновение смягчаются в тихой благодарности.   
  
      Шерлок встаёт позади неё, к нему присоединяется Джон, а затем она смотрит на них обоих и вздыхает.  
  
      — Не думала, что придётся озвучивать  _очевидное_ , но всё же: не заставляйте меня жалеть, что привела вас сюда. Не делайте глупостей и ничего не трогайте. — Она фыркает, а затем смотрит прямо на Шерлока: — И ради всего святого не дерзи никому.  
  
      Шерлок поджимает губы.  
  
      — Я просто буду самим собой.  
  
      — О боже, — бормочет Джон, когда они снова двигаются.   
  
  
  
      Они идут вдоль задрипанного здания, а затем Мона протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по краю обшарпанного подоконника, загибает большой палец под когда-то прекрасный орнамент из завитков —  
  
      А затем они проходят строение и оказываются в тату-салоне, Мона стучится, дверь открывается, и сырая темень поглощает их троих.   
  
  
  
      Глаза Джона не сразу привыкают к темноте. Разумеется, пока он стоит и моргает, Шерлок с интересом оглядывается, несомненно, занося в каталог пятна, царапины и развешанные эскизы татуировок.   
  
      Джон частенько задаётся вопросом, на что похож разум Шерлока изнутри, и прямо сейчас, пока его зрение смазано и перед глазами пятна, пока он ждёт, наступает один из таких разов. Он настолько увлёкся попыткой увязать странную хаотичную схему, которая отражает его полушуточную теорию, что только спустя минуту понимает, что Моны с ними нет.  
  
      — Где…? — спрашивает Джон, но Шерлок перебивает его.   
  
      — Она в соседней комнате, вероятно, пытается уговорить их не выкидывать нас.  
  
      Звучит не очень обнадёживающе, не для Джона.  
  
      — Если бы она привлекла нас к беседе, я бы ускорил процесс.  
  
      — Не начинай, Шерлок, — глаза Джона наконец привыкли, но калейдоскоп настенных граффити, эскизов и фотографий «до» и «после» заставляет его пожалеть об этом. — Это её стихия, её люди, — говорит он, чувствуя себя заевшей пластинкой. — Пусть говорит она.  
  
      Шерлок настораживающе затихает на время.  
  
      — И твои люди тоже, полагаю.  
  
      Джон чувствует, как напрягается тело, словно ожидая нападения, что глупо, но на мгновение желание спрятаться в укрытии борется с необходимостью функционировать, как нормальный человек, у которого нет подобных рефлексов и несмываемого позора. Не то чтобы Джон хоть когда-нибудь забывает, чем является, так что кажется нечестным, что из-за такого простого, безобидного напоминания о нём самом, его статусе,  _состоянии_  подрагивают мышцы и пошатывается спокойствие.  
  
      Он лишь смутно осознаёт, что Шерлок оглядывается, и его лицо чуть мягче, чем ожидалось. Джон качает головой, прежде чем Шерлок успевает открыть рот и произносит то, что можно сказать с таким лицом.  
  
      — Просто… не надо, — вымучивает из себя Джон. Он чувствует, что пульс успокаивается, реактивный двигатель пищит об остановке, жужжание турбин замирает. Паника в венах отступает, и плечевая система больше не ощущается как наковальня, сдавливающая рёбра, вернее, то, что осталось от рёбер.   
  
      Где-то впереди щёлкает дверь, и вышагивает гора татуированных мышц: тёмные линии традиционных племенных татуировок бегут по тёмной коже. Мужчина выглядит как бог войны. Он таращится на них поверх скрещенных рук. Мона тенью стоит за ним со своей фирменной взрывной панковской причёской.   
  
      — Нет, — говорит он. Его голос сочный, мягкий и почти аристократический.  
  
      Мона тянет его за руку, пока он не наклоняется, чтобы послушать её яростный шёпот. Он ворчит в ответ.  
  
      — Тогда коротышка, но нормальный должен остаться.  
  
      На секунду Джон и Шерлок разделяют абсолютно одинаковое выражение — озадаченное удивление. Джон знает, что Шерлока озадачивает предположение мужчины о том, что тот может помешать ему попасть, куда он хочет.   
  
      Джон озадачен потому, что кто-то повесил на Шерлока ярлык  _нормальности_  и исключил его из-за этого. Джон почти рассмеялся. Вместо этого он говорит:  
  
      — Без вариантов. Я — с ней, а он — со мной. Он пойдёт с нами.  
  
      — И почему это имеет значение? — возражает мужчина. — Он всё ещё не один из нас. — Он качает головой, но Джон, продолжая буравить его взглядом, выходит из привычной стойки «вольно», чтобы казаться как можно выше и нарушает личное пространство мужчины.  
  
      — Он дружелюбен, — Джон наблюдает, как термин попадает в переключатель мужчины, и тот слегка сдвигается с позиции «нет».   
  
      Бывший военный, значит.  
  
      Они долго смотрят друг на друга, но в итоге подбородок мужчины опускается в отрывистом кивке, таком знакомом для мышц Джона, что он понимает, что зеркалит его в ответ. Здоровяк ненадолго поджимает пухлые губы.  
  
      — Тогда ладно, но если попадёте в неприятности или навлечёте их на нас — пеняйте на себя.  
  
      Шерлок сопит и движется вперёд, проходя мимо Джона.  
  
      — Будто мне больше заняться нечем.   
  
      Джон вздыхает, а затем задерживает дыхание, когда Шерлок поднимает голову, чтобы окинуть мужчину прищуренным взглядом.  
  
      —  _Шерлок_ , — предостерегает Джон.  
  
      —  _Джон_ , — он подражает тону Джона, а затем проходит мимо громилы и присоединяется к Моне в коридоре.  
  
      Джон выдыхает со смешком.  
  
      — Прошу прощения за это. Он — засранец.  
  
      Гулкий смех оказывается полной неожиданностью, но сбрасывает напряжение в комнате.  
  
      — Тогда идём, — говорит мужчина, — давай.   
  
      Джон следует за ним по коридору, полностью расписанному чёрно-белыми граффити. Геометрические рисунки дезориентируют, но Джон видит Мону и Шерлока впереди, нетерпеливо ожидающих у двери.  
  
      У неё снова кудряшки детектива, и выражение «устали ждать», одно на двоих, довершает иллюзию. Джон сдерживает смех, но у его спутника вырывается смешок.  
  
      — Мона, — говорит он, — вечно у тебя нет терпения. Вижу, нашла себе достойного соперника.   
  
      Мона и Шерлок вздрагивают и смотрят друг на друга, выглядя для всего мира, как брат и сестра, которых по ошибке назвали двойняшками.  
  
      Через мгновение Шерлок щурится и отводит глаза, когда Мона усмехается и говорит:  
  
      — Ни на йоту, Лестер.  
  
      Лестер снова разражается смехом, но серьёзнеет, когда открывает дверь между Моной и Шерлоком. Он мрачно смотрит на Шерлока.   
  
      — Не расстраивай Сороку, — силой взгляда он удерживает Шерлока на секунду. — Я тебя предупреждаю.  
  
      — Даже не мечтал, — отвечает Шерлок, и для разнообразия умудряется сдержаться и не съязвить.   
  
      Дверь распахивается, и Мона влетает и несётся вниз по лестнице. Шерлок идёт следом, а Джон замыкает колонну. Дверь за ними закрывается. 


	42. Реакция

      За дверью, вниз по лестнице, под тату-салоном раскинулись три подземных складских помещения с цементными полами и канализационными решётками.  
  
      Первое представляет собой разруху, взрыв хаоса, офисных принадлежностей и обломков несчастных держателей для папок, но оно, по крайней мере чистое, или как минимум не содержит жутких пятен и непереносимых запахов.  
  
      Два других помещения не такие заманчивые.  
  
      Джон прикрывает рот от запаха незнакомого стерилизующего агента, грубого и покалывающего в носу, но всё же не вполне устраняющего стойкий дух крови, серого вещества и костного мозга, однако именно базовая нота  _грязи_  толкает его к стене, на мгновение охватив ощущением песка в глазах и остывающей жизнью под ладонями —  
  
      Ладонь Шерлока поддерживает его за спину, и через секунду Джон возвращается в реальность и стоит где-то в лондонском подвале, а не запрашивает эвакуацию по рации в песчаной яме, окрашенной красным.  
  
      Джон поднимает глаза, чтобы выразить признательность за поддержку, но Шерлок сосредоточенно смотрит куда-то в сторону, его тело отгораживает Джона от комнаты, или, возможно, комнату от Джона, в попытке устранить катализатор подобной реакции? Чем бы это ни было, Джон благодарен за уединение, пространство, в котором никто не пялится, и из-за чего его тело внезапно реагирует пересохшим горлом и неожиданно влажными глазами.  
  
      Дерьмо.  
  
      — Мона!  
  
      — Рокси!*   
  
      За Великой Стеной Пальто эффектно появляется тощий как щепка мужчина с сильнейшим ирландским акцентом и раскинутыми для объятий руками. Он одет в лохмотья и весь грязный, но Мона всё же бросается ему в объятья. Когда он прильнул к ней, Джон замечает рубец вдоль его шеи и затылка, пусть и скрытый гривой бурых волос.  
  
      Когда они разделяются, очки без оправы съезжают набок, повторяя кривую улыбку.  
  
      — Так скоро вернулась, любовь моя? — смеётся он. — Ты же знаешь, что у нас нет бонусной программы перелётов!  
  
      — Ты бы не смог удержать меня, даже если б попытался, — Мона широко улыбается ему, а затем отходит в сторону. — Позволь представить моего бывшего — Джона, и его друга — Шерлока. Джон, Шерлок, — Сорока. Рокси, — мои знакомые придурки.   
  
      Долговязый хихикает, несмотря на то, что язык его тела выдаёт дискомфорт.  
  
      — Мона, Мона, это слишком много людей для меня.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, высокий не считается за  _людей_.   
  
      Слова ударяют Джона яростью и болью, он застывает на месте и перед глазами белеет. На секунду у Джона выбивает дух, но прежде чем он успевает как следует выразить своё мнение о выборе выражений, Сорока сам проявляет весьма бурную реакцию.  
  
      Его приветливое лицо искажает страх.  
  
      — Ты притащила сюда  _нормального?_  — шипит он.  _— Я сотру твой хренов жёсткий диск!_    
  
      Мона хранит невозмутимость.  
  
      — Успокойся. Он  _едва-едва_  нормальный, и ему насрать на то, что ты хакаешь мозги. На самом деле вы оба найдёте общий язык: вчера он проявил серьёзные пиратские навыки. Втянул нас в каналы камер наблюдения и всякое такое дерьмецо.   
  
      Страх перетекает в подозрительность, а затем в сдержанное любопытство.  
  
      — Как? — Сорока хочет знать, впившись в Шерлока взглядом.  
  
      Детектив в свою очередь стоит с лицом, предельно ясно выражающим, что он думает о предположении Моны, о том, что он и всклокоченный парень «найдут общий язык».  
  
      — Взломал пароль, — он не смотрит в глаза, когда отвечает, вместо этого двигаясь по комнате, взгляд мечется от бардака к столу и к массивному векторному процессору. Он сложил руки за спиной так, будто для него обычное дело прогуливаться среди незарегистрированных, подпольных настроек аугментаций.   
  
      — Как? — настаивает Сорока.  
  
      Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
      — У нас нет на это времени, делай своё дело, Мона, и уходим. Здешние ароматы начинают действовать на меня, и определённо не тем способом, который я бы классифицировал как  _увеселительный_.   
  
      Джон строго смотрит на Шерлока, но проходит мимо него в комнату, в конце концов, крепко держась на ногах. За разгромленным офисом Джон замечает ещё две комнаты в их биологически опасном величии, в проходах висят полиэтиленовые занавески, служа барьером.  
  
      — Господи боже, — бормочет он, заглядывая первым, осторожно приподнимая прозрачную шторку. Спустя секунду он поворачивается и пристально смотрит на Сороку.  
  
      — Это ты оперируешь в таком сраче?  
  
      Сорока резко оглядывается на металлические столы для вскрытий, которые, судя по всему, служат операционными.  
  
      — Не я, приятель.   
  
      — А кто тогда проводит все операции? — допытывается Джон. «Кто несёт ответственность за полнейшую  _свалку_  в операционной _?_ » — вопрос, который он дипломатично оставляет при себе.  
  
      Сорока ухмыляется жёлтыми зубами, его глаза слезятся, а кожа бледная, как мыльная вода после грязной посуды.  
  
      — У нас есть парочка мясорубов — мальцы из универа со знаниями и небольшой практикой, и один чувак, который занимается мозгами. — Он пожимает одним плечом и как бы между прочим добавляет: — Комната для мозгов в подсобке.  
  
      С каждым словом Джон содрогается всё больше.  
  
      — Значит, парочка мальцов и чувак, — он переглядывается с Шерлоком, и тот фыркает:  
  
      — Воодушевляет.  
  
      — Да ладно, — говорит Сорока, защищаясь, — не то чтобы к нам в очередь выстроились правильные хирурги, теперь сечёшь?   
  
      — Какой у вас уровень инфицирования? — Джон не уверен, что хочет знать.  
  
      Пустое выражение лица Сороки ещё хуже, чем любое число, которое он мог бы назвать.  
  
      Джон оборачивается к Моне.  
  
      — И ты доверяешь этим людям?!  
  
      — Не с моими операциями, нет. Но Сорока здешний волшебник кода и установки. Не могу найти мыло, чтобы отмыть его руки, но его пальцам не обязательно быть чистыми, чтобы стучать по клавиатуре.  
  
      Сорока ухмыляется, не пристыжённый сомнительной похвалой, — очевидно, он ценит свои навыки выше гигиены.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — шепчет Джон, но затем вздыхает и говорит, — вполне справедливо. Как мы это сделаем? 

 

 

**Примечания:**

* В оригинале Сорока — Magpie, и Мона называет его Maggie (Мэгги). Поэтому, я решила подобрать созвучное женское имя к слову Сорока — получилось Рокси.


	43. Установка

      Так как Шерлок и Сорока устроились на двух компьютерных креслах за столом с безумным набором механизмов, Джон идёт вместе с Моной к временной кодовой установке — старому, потрёпанному стоматологическому креслу. Большое количество инструментов сверкает рядом на подносах, контейнеры чистые и погружены в антисептик, над ними тускло светят ультрафиолетовые лампы.   
  
      Когда первоначальный шок от ужасных условий в операционной выветрился, Джон испытал облегчение, обнаружив, что сорокины базы для настройки и наладки интерфейса чуть более соответствуют медицинским стандартам. Как врач, подготовленный в Бартсе, он всё ещё испытывал бурю эмоций по поводу грязи и пятен под ногами, но как высококвалифицированный полевой хирург, он давным-давно научился признавать условия рабочими, когда это единственный вариант.   
  
      — Вижу, ты начал сам заботиться о своих кибернетических нуждах.  
  
      Джон отнимает глаза от привычного осмотра инвентаря и его проверки, и видит, что Мона уже улеглась, порт её интерфейса оголён и ждёт соединения.  
  
      — Ты тоже, я полагаю?   
  
      Мона кивает.  
  
      — Я занимаюсь своими настройками уже три года. Так, поможешь мне с этим? — она указывает на ремни, нужные для фиксации, необходимые меры предосторожности с прерывателями для нейронных реле, но Джон видит здесь важность в преувеличенных мерах безопасности.  
  
      Особенно  _здесь_. Мона наблюдает, как он затягивает ремни, эффективно обеспечивая безопасность интерфейсу.  
  
      — В тот день, когда мы познакомились, я впервые за годы пришла в клинику, — добавляет она. — Надо было пополнить запасы, — она играет бровями, и Джон понимает, что Мона имеет в виду: кража или что-то вроде того.  
  
      — Боже, и почему я не удивлён. — Он задаётся вопросом, что если она именно так заплатила за все свои модификации. Джон отступает, чтобы проверить результат своих действий, и думает о скромной девушке, которая разделила с ним улыбку в очереди в аптеке. Она казалась такой мягкой, безопасной, уязвимой. Безобидной. Он себе и представить не мог, что она способна на то, что он потом видел и слышал о ней.  _«Мы та ещё парочка»_ , — осознаёт Джон. Они оба так успешно носили маску «безвредных», что одурачили друг друга вначале, и смутили, когда фасад треснул, а теперь снова, более или менее, находятся на равных, отбросив притворство.   
  
      Мона нахально подмигивает ему, несмотря на ограничители.  
  
      — Пусть твоя благородная натура не слишком трепещет, меня видят в клинике только, когда я не могу подписать или заполнить свои рецепты по другим каналам. Такие места, как это не всегда укомплектованы вовремя, если вообще, — на мгновение тень беспокойства пробегает по её лицу, но затем Мона улыбается, словно озарённая новой мыслью. — Так ты уже бросил свою аналитицу?  
  
      — …Нет? — Джон смотрит на Мону, действительно смотрит, её слегка потряхивает, словно в предвкушении. — Зачем?   
  
      — Не говори, что ты запретил им копаться у себя в имплантах только для того, чтобы продолжать позволять им ебать себя в мозг, — она одаривает его пренебрежительным и разочарованным взглядом. — Если ты продолжишь разрешать им определять твой прогресс и адаптацию по тому, как ты вписываешься в окружение, ты никогда не достигнешь этого.   
  
      Джон думает, как его аналитица спрашивает о женщинах, о свиданиях, о том, как он приживается и остепеняется. Он думает, что она, похоже, не особо заинтересована, да и с чего бы? В конце концов, Джон приближается к концу выделенных консультаций. Время и статистика наступают ему на пятки.  
  
      — Ты пережил нечто, что они даже не начинают постигать, Джон, — слова Моны как всегда резкие, но тон немного мягче. — Они не знали тебя раньше, и почему-то чертовски уверены, что могут понять тебя сейчас.  _А что если_ это изменило тебя? Что если ты сам себя изменил? Ты — это ты, и если продолжишь позволять им выносить суждения о том, насколько успешно ты являешься самим собой, то, в конечном счёте, оправдаешь все их прогнозы и предположения — пулей, лезвием или таблетками, без разницы, — Мона переводит дыхание, и Джон улучает момент, чтобы восхититься светом в её глазах, пылом её модифицированного голоса, почти видимым пламенем прямо под её кожей и «кожей».  
  
      — Готова? — внезапно появляется Сорока и нависает над ними обоими своей искривлённой как знак вопроса фигурой. Его грязные руки спрятаны нитриловыми перчатками, и в левой он держит крепкий кабель с аккуратными концевыми выводами.  
  
      Мона сжимает руки в кулаки.  
  
      — Готова.  
  
      — Погодите, разве вам не нужны прерыватели… — но слова Джона остаются без внимания, или просто уже слишком поздно, когда Сорока вкладывает кожаную полоску между зубами Моны и тут же пихает соединительный кабель в порт на её затылке.  
  
      Мона стонет и задыхается, глаза закатываются, тело дёргается, но ремни удерживают её на месте.  
  
      — Ты что творишь?! — Джон бросается вперёд, чтобы инстинктивно обхватить голову Моны и проверить её жизненные показатели. — Ты же сожжёшь её реле!  
  
      Сорока усмехается, встаёт за подголовником кресла и щёлкает парой переключателей.  
  
      — Расслабься, Мона в этом спец. Не нужно беспокоиться, если это Мона. Или если это  _я_.   
  
      — Если ты разрушишь её мозг, нам будет не с чем работать, — добавляет Шерлок, ссутулившись за компьютерным массивом. Он щурится на бегущие строчки кода, очевидно принятые.  
  
      Джон хочет вмазать одному из двоих мужчин в этой комнате, но не может решить которому. И к тому же, его руки проверяют жизненные показатели Моны: стремительно растущие пульс и частоту дыхания.   
  
      — Она вот-вот впадёт в кому, — предупреждает он и чувствует, как к горлу подступает пустыня.  
  
      — Расслабься, — снова говорит Сорока, печатая код, а затем поворачивает штуку, похожую на тумблер запуска. Экраны перед ним моргают, и Мона обмякает.  
  
      — Док, какой уровень пульса является нормой? — он ухмыляется, набирает «50» и, не дожидаясь ответа, жмёт «ввод».   
  
      Внезапное падение пульса под пальцами Джона ощущается как остановка сердца, но секунду спустя он чувствует ровный пульс глубокого покоя. Он убирает руки и с восхищением наблюдает, как глаза Моны перестают закатываться, веки опускаются, и она погружается в фазу быстрого сна.  
  
      — У неё даптические грёзы, — шепчет он.   
  
      — Ага, — бормочет Сорока, отпивая чай. — Некоторые грезят, — он ставит чашку. — Это странно, и иногда их мозги плюются обратным кодом ко мне, пока они в таком состоянии.  
  
      Любопытство Джона расслабляет сердито сжатые челюсти, и он спрашивает:  
  
      — Что они говорят… как это переводится?  
  
      Не считая того, что сейчас Мона не на грани комы, он чувствует себя чуточку менее кровожадно в отношении Сороки. Чуточку.   
  
      Сорока качает головой и хрустит костяшками.  
  
      — Никак. Тарабарщина, — он оглядывается на Джона. — Могу показать, если хочешь? Это  _красивая_  белиберда —   
  
      Джон мотает головой, содрогаясь.  
  
      Шерлок нависает над Сорокой.  
  
      — Хватит тратить время, — детектив вытаскивает флэшку из внутреннего кармана. — Здесь набор точек совпадения для распознавания.   
  
      Сорока выхватывает её из пальцев Шерлока в перчатках и подключает в ещё один кард-ридер. Новый экран вспыхивает данными, и Сорока наблюдает за их потоком некоторое время. Он издаёт впечатлённый звук.  
  
      — Это сложная работа, отлично, — ещё один глоток чая, а затем его руки принимаются танцевать над главной клавиатурой, стоящей перед ним. — Что ж, раз уж вы мне показали своё, — и он хитро и самодовольно подмигивает в конце предложения. Джон ловит Шерлока на закатывании глаз, а Шерлок ловит его за подглядыванием, и озадаченно поджимает губы.   
  
      Сорока вставляет диск в устройство, и где-то в гнезде спутанных проводов и оборудования, драйвер жужжит включаясь.   
  
      — Вуаля! — восклицает Сорока. Зелёные и белые линии отражаются и ползут вверх по экрану, загружая части программы внизу.   
  
      — Как она оказалась у тебя? — спрашивает Шерлок тихим голосом, но его порочная ухмылка сообщает Джону о происхождении программы, и чьих рук эта кража. — Не отвечай, — говорит Шерлок в следующую секунду, когда Сорока набирает воздух, чтобы восторжествовать.   
  
      Сорока бурчит под нос, но всё ещё сияет из-за эксцентричной похвалы своим умениям. Он атакует главную клавиатуру, время от времени перекидываясь на ещё одну клавиатуру неподалёку, и как минимум один раз охотится за особенной мышкой, чтобы совладать с рядом цифр.   
  
      Джон ничего не смыслит в происходящем, но когда Сорока бормочет «Ладно, теперь переводим», то догадывается, что данные Шерлока переформатированы для программы распознавания лиц.  
  
      — Хорошо, реактивное программирование* загружено, — говорит Сорока, нажав пару раз мышкой и постучав немного по клавишам. — Спускаем курок.  
  
      Джон наблюдает, как на экране появляется изображение мозга, оно медленно вращается, вспыхивая в разных участках, когда информация перемещается туда и обратно. Он видит, как интерфейс подпитывается к мозжечку Моны, как его усики глубоко зарылись в её мозг, как и новые добавления, которые она недавно установила.   
  
      Всплывает индикатор выполнения, мерцает на нуле, затем начинает вести отсчёт до полного завершения. Шерлок стоит у Сороки за спиной, уперев взгляд в экраны, его лицо всегда безразлично, когда он поглощён. Только мерцание экранов и гудение машин наполняет тишину и покой комнаты.  
  
      — Сколько ещё? — спрашивает Джон. Он всё ещё сидит возле Моны, достаточно близко для физического мониторинга её жизненных показателей, достаточно близко, чтобы через дверь видеть операционную и комнату для мозгов.  
  
      Его желудок сжимается в комок.   
  
      — Мы на шестидесяти — расслабься.  
  
      Если Сорока ещё раз скажет ему расслабиться —  
  
      Джон глубоко вдыхает. Он пробегается по фактам, пока выдыхает: Мона уже делала это раньше, делала это с Сорокой, и Сорока, очевидно, проделывал это много раз раньше. Он выдыхает, решая, что он ничего не может изменить, и это не значит, что ему нравится происходящее, но он может отпустить ситуацию.  
  
      Одна из программ мерцает и дважды пищит, почти вызвав у Джона сердечный приступ.  
  
      — Всё готово, — поёт Сорока, и его пальцы возобновляют привычный танец на клавишах, когда он отсоединяет программы. — Чуваки, этот её новый процессор  _светится_ , — он поднимает руку к голове. — Должно быть, настало время для ещё одного апгрейда. — Он гладит себя по голове, и Джон задаётся вопросом, о чём думает Сорока — о своём органическом или искусственном мозге, когда проводит пальцами по черепу, словно там свернулся его любимый питомец.   
  
      Сорока ухмыляется Джону, чьи пальцы снова отыскивают пульс Моны.  
  
      Ещё один компьютер пищит, и пульс Моны растёт, хотя и не так сильно, как в начале. Сорока внезапно оказывается рядом, щёлкает переключателями и качает пневматический компрессор, чтобы поднять Мону в исходное положение. Механизм стонет, замедляясь, когда он выдёргивает кабель из интерфейса.  
  
      Внезапно фаза быстрого сна Моны становится неистовой, и если бы не ремни, сдерживающие её, она бы слетела прямо с кресла. Джон на секунду застывает, застревая взглядом на дёргающемся теле Моны, её движения странно выверены, словно двигательную кору мозга заело, отчаянно стреляя по одним и тем же нейронам опять, опять и опять —   
  
      Сорока успокаивающе шипит и роется в холодильном отсеке за стопкой пластиковых ванн с печатными платами.  
  
      — Говорил же ей пить перед сеансами, — он выходит из отсека с чистыми пакетом и принадлежностями для капельницы. — Окажешь честь? — он кидает набор Джону, и тот ловит его.   
  
      — Состав? — выясняет Джон.  
  
      — Это просто чтобы взбодриться: физраствор, немного витаминок, с преобладанием B12, — Сорока ухмыляется. — Отлично подходит тем, кто мучается с похмелья, и дурьим башкам, которые не пьют воду перед настройкой интерфейса.   
  
      Джон осматривается по сторонам, находит, чем продезинфицировать точку входа, а затем устанавливает Моне капельницу с физраствором. Проходит ещё одна минута ритмичных судорог, а затем боевой настрой покидает мышцы Моны.  
  
      Раздаётся тихий вздох, а потом она открывает глаза.  
  
      — Блядь.  
  
      — И правда — «блядь», милая, — саркастично отзывается Сорока, скрестив руки. За его спиной Шерлок забирает свою флэшку и складывает её в карман.   
  
      — Не выёживайся, Рокси, — стонет Мона. — Я была в бегах. У меня не было сраного времени на сраные жидкости.  
  
      — Если мне когда-нибудь придётся убить тебя, я тебя утоплю, просто для иронии, — отвечает Сорока, но его голос звучит успокаивающе, а в глазах лучится тепло. — Как тебе новый процесс обучения?   
  
      Мона смежает веки, и её глаза дёргаются туда-сюда, но не беспорядочно как во сне, а скорее как при скорочтении. Она хмурится.  
  
      — У меня херова гора данных. Брр…, — она жёстко сглатывает. — Развяжите меня, пожалуйста, — её горло судорожно сжимается. — Сейчас же.   
  
      Джон и Сорока освобождают Мону, и когда она садится, Сорока как раз вовремя успевает поднести грязный пластиковый таз.  
  
      — В голове слишком много всего, — кряхтит она, кашляет, и её снова рвёт.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что не можешь вытошнить данные, — любезно сообщает Шерлок.   
  
      — Ты же поленился создать вспомогательные файлы для этого дерьма, ты же…, — Мона пристально смотрит на Шерлока, — ты же просто запихал их прямо… фу… Мне нужно дефрагментироваться…, — она плюхается на спину, тяжело дышит и закрывает глаза, не внимая попыткам Джона разбудить её.  
  
      Джон немного успокаивается, когда нащупывает её пульс — ровно семьдесят ударов в минуту.   
  
      Проходит минута, и становится ясно, что Мона не собирается просыпаться в скором времени.  
  
      — А теперь что? — спрашивает Джон.  
  
      Сорока пожимает плечом.  
  
      — Теперь ждите. Ей в любом случае нужно время, чтобы обработать данные, загрузка программ для учёта и хранения информации легче, чем вброс куска внешней памяти, по крайней мере, для мозга носителя. Мозг пытается понять, откуда появились все эти новые воспоминания, пытается сам себе рассказать историю так, чтобы всё обрело смысл. — Он качает головой: — Органика — такая неэффективная.  
  
      Шерлок хмурится, но любопытство вытесняет реакцию, которая выглядит как пренебрежение.  
  
      — Зачем ему история помимо очевидного, что данные просто поместили? — допытывается Шерлок с нотками раздражения в голосе.  
  
      Сорока пожимает плечом.  
  
      — Так работает мозг, приятель. Сожалею.  
  
      Джон кашляет, чтобы скрыть смешок, он сомневается, что разуму Шерлока понадобилось бы сочинять сказку, чтобы справиться с загруженными данными, как и сомневается, что все, кто знает методы Шерлока и его результаты до сих пор считают, что органика неэффективна.   
  
      — Как долго? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      — Для терабайт, которые мы только что перенесли? — Сорока морщит нос. — Сутки максимум. Мона — крепкая и быстрая, справится за двадцать часов.   
  
      Шерлок вздыхает. Джон знает, что тот думает о том, как трудно будет перевозить Мону, как опасно оставлять её здесь, по крайней мере, Джон надеется, что прагматичный разум Шерлока уделил внимание её безопасности, даже если и из эгоистичных соображений удобства.  
  
      Не то чтобы Джон ждал принятия решения.  
  
      — Так что мы будем…, — начинает Джон, но Шерлок перебивает его:  
  
      — Мы оставим её здесь.  
  
      Сорока фыркает.  
  
      — Естественно, блядь, вы оставите её здесь! Чёрта с два мы позволим вам утащить отсюда недееспособную обновлённую посередь ебучего белого дня, вы совсем сдурели? — Он проводит рукой по волосам. — В смысле, мы выбрали это место, потому что предпочитаем  _не_  привлекать внимание, понимаете? Это небезопасно для неё, если она будет валяться без сознания, а вас засекут.  
  
      Джон вздрогнул, но всего лишь раз. Он никогда не был во власти испуганной толпы и рассерженных людей до того, как —  
  
      Если не брать войну в расчёт, где эту толпу обучили ношению огнестрельного оружия. И всё же это немного другое, когда это твои соотечественники, в твоём родном городе.   
  
      Сорока хмурится.  
  
      — И ещё, вы же не собираетесь уйти? Это безумие! Оставайтесь здесь на ночь.  
  
      Шерлок снова вздыхает. Неудобство.  
  
      — Мы определённо не собираемся тратить здесь впустую двадцать часов.  
  
      Джон хотел бы поспорить, но знает, что это бесполезно: Шерлок уйдёт с ним или без него, а Джон никогда не видел более решительного беглеца от благих намерений. Сорока и Лестер не скажут Джону спасибо за нервного, скучающего и упрямого Шерлока Холмса. В общем-то и Джон не горит желанием проводить ночь в этом незнакомом шумном месте.  
  
      — Как вы приходите и уходите незамеченными? У вас есть безопасный маршрут? — спрашивает Джон. Сорока раздражает его своим неправильным подходом к общепринятым способам обращения с интерфейсом, и хотя его обеспокоенность и тесные отношения с Моной выглядят странно, их невозможно отрицать. — Покажешь нам?  
  
      — Здесь только один вход, но много выходов, — Сорока выглядит слегка обиженным на последний вопрос Джона. — Мы заботимся о своих. 

 

 

 

**Примечания:**

* Реактивное программирование — парадигма программирования, ориентированная на потоки данных и распространение изменений. Это означает, что должна существовать возможность легко выражать статические и динамические потоки данных, а также то, что нижележащая модель исполнения должна автоматически распространять изменения благодаря потоку данных


	44. Стычка

      На улице вовсе не белый день, когда Лестер провожает их до чёрного хода, даже близко не он. Совместные лекции Лестера и Сороки о том, чтобы не находиться на улице в преддверии сумерек, к несчастью, не уберегли их от того, что им пришлось отправиться в путь по гораздо большей темноте, чем они намеревались сначала. Быстрое наступление заката встряхивает инстинкты Джона: ночь означает вражескую территорию.  
  
      Неважно где — если наступает ночь, она тебе не подруга.   
  
      — Поверь мне, — говорит Лестер, когда Джон спрашивает о выборе «тёмного переулка», как самого безопасного маршрута, — другие варианты тебе бы тоже не пришлись по вкусу. — Дверь закрывается и практически сливается со стеной.   
  
      Джон содрогается и оглядывается на переулок, в котором они очутились.  
  
      — Давай поторопимся, Шерлок, — говорит он, пытаясь отвлечь детектива от разглядывания защёлок, спрятавшейся двери.  
  
      Шерлок оборачивается на Джона, смотрит ему в лицо и кивает.  
  
      Главная улица не пустынна, и теперь Джон точно знает, в каком районе города они находятся: в неправильном.   
  
      На дорогах нет машин, но две проржавевшие и ветхие развалюхи на колёсах прижимаются к обочине. Горстка людей — две женщины и один мужчина — ошиваются возле уличного фонаря, его белёсый свет озаряет обширные оголённые участки их тел.  
  
      В тени неподалёку за ними наблюдают люди совсем другого рода.  
  
      На улице ночь, а у Джона нет с собой пистолета.  
  
      Вот дерьмо.   
  
      — Успокойся, ладно? — говорит Шерлок. — Им нет до нас дела, — и безумец стартует, вышагивая в свойственной ему манере, словно тротуар под его ногами принадлежит ему, а Джон знает, что это плохая идея, ещё до того, как понимает почему.   
  
      — Да, но  _им_  есть дело, — возражает он, ловит Шерлока и резко останавливает его, кивая в сторону группы из четверых юнцов, которые заняли место в свете другого фонаря. Они не выставляют тела на продажу, нет, похоже, они на деле.   
  
       _Дерьмо._    
  
      Слишком поздно менять направление, слишком, — понимает Джон, вставая рядом с Шерлоком. Их засекли, и часть группы — трое молодых парней и ещё более молодая девушка — трогается в их сторону.  
  
      — Что это тут у нас? — спрашивает самый крупный, сверкая острыми и странно белыми зубами на фоне землистого лица. Ему слегка за двадцать, он до краёв накачан химическими веществами, и естественными, и принятыми. Остальные резко останавливаются, но их возвышающийся вожак продолжает двигаться и впивается взглядом в лицо Шерлока, его кривой нос оказывается в паре дюймов от носа Шерлока.  
  
      — Привет, — говорит он с отвратительной ухмылочкой, обдавая лицо Шерлока дыханием. — Смотрю с тобой железный дровосек, — он наклоняет голову в сторону Джона, не прерывая зрительный контакт. —  _Дороти_ *, как насчёт того, чтобы ты пошла домой в целости и сохранности, пока мы разделаем этот драндулет на запчасти. Звучит честно?   
  
      Один из парней позади вожака вынимает зазубренный нож. На конце лезвия крюк для потрошения, нет, для вынимания кабелей реле.  
  
      Джон видит, как Шерлок проводит сложные вычисления в голове, но математика Джона намного проще:  _«Я могу взять двоих_ , — думает он. —  _Может, троих, если они не нападут скопом. Не похоже, чтобы девчонка побежала»_. Он обводит глазами очертания ножей, блеск кастетов и добавляет свои наблюдения к мысленным расчётам.   
  
      — Честно, — отвечает Джон. — Тебе лучше уйти, — обращается он к Шерлоку.   
  
      Детектив улучает время, чтобы смерить Джона взглядом, замешательство выгравировано в каждой его черте, затем поворачивается обратно и с оглушительной силой бьёт головой парня перед собой.  
  
      На мгновение Джон чувствует себя на месте того, кого ударили в голову, а затем движется вперёд, потому, что происходит ещё одна атака, нож вспарывает воздух, Джон выбрасывает ногу, чтобы отпихнуть Шерлока —   
  
      Джон бросается и обхватывает атакующую руку, чувствует поворот, и его тело вспоминает, а затем он ледяным тоном спрашивает:  
  
      — Кто еще хочет попробовать?   
  
      Молодой парень — на самом деле пацан, тупой, противный, полный ненависти  _ребёнок_  — корчится в хватке Джона. Девушка шагает вперёд.  
  
      — У тебя мой кореш.  
  
      Вожак отступает назад к своим неотёсанным бойцам. Его лицо обезображено поражением, искажено яростью и темнеет в месте удара.  
  
      — Мы заберём обоих, теперь все вместе, — рычит он.  
  
      — Мой друг — хирург, — говорит Шерлок прохладным и собранным тоном, словно это не его только что чуть не выпотрошили в этой безумной заварухе. У него стекает струйка крови чуть дальше линии волос, куда всё же дотянулся нож. Джон уверен, что на том месте, которым он ударил вожака, будет шишка. — Скажи мне, доктор, сколько мы выручим за органы того, что схватили?  
  
      Адреналин ревёт и несётся по венам Джона, как при взрыве фугаса в пустыне.  
  
      — Немного.  
  
      — Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Печень не стоит усилий, в почках скорей всего кристаллы. Пожелтевшие белки — печально, серая кожа — мет и героин такие действенные формы саморазрушения. — Шерлок делает шаг вперёд — И всё же, поскольку мы позаимствуем остальные —   
  
      Ему не нужно заканчивать предложение: остальная троица исчезает в обратном направлении и скрывается в переулках.  
  
      — Вот тебе и «кореша», — замечает Шерлок.   
  
      Джон стонет и выпускает юнца из рук, оставляя себе нож. Ему даже не приходится говорить пацану, что делать — чав улепётывает чуть ли не ползком.   
  
      После того как неистовые шаги утихают вдалеке, повисает минута, наполненная только вдохами и выдохами.  
  
      — Пойдём, — наконец говорит Джон, его голос звучит резко из-за примерно пятидесяти вещей, которые он бы предпочёл сказать. «Я же говорил» — было бы ложью, Джон знал, что не стоит даже пытаться.  
  
      — Джон —   
  
      — Нам нужно отвести тебя домой и промыть эту царапину, — отвечает Джон. Нож блестит на свету, но он только выглядит чистым. Шерлок с любопытством поднимает руку, касается крови на виске, почему-то  _озадаченный_  её наличием. Джон уже шагает вперёд, двигаясь жёстко (одно колено гудит из-за адреналина, второе подражает), когда чувствует, как Шерлок опускает свою руку в перчатке ему на плечо, чтобы замедлить его.   
  
      Шерлок разворачивает Джона к себе лицом, и кажется, что хочет сказать или спросить что-то, но спустя мгновение, поджимает губы и кивает, позволяя Джону отвести их на более освещённые улицы.

 

 

**Примечания:**

* вдруг кто не знает: Дороти и Железный Дровосек - герои книги "Волшебник страны Оз" Лайма Фрэнка Баума


	45. Разведка

      Порез неглубокий, но кровоточит сильно — обычное дело для ран на голове, и удачно в этом случае, поскольку Джон хочет смыть любое малейшее загрязнение.  
  
      Несмотря на кровотечение, незначительный характер раны означает, что её можно быстро очистить, но не избавляет от нетерпеливого ёрзанья Шерлока. Детектив, для разнообразия ставший ниже из-за того, что сидит на ободке ванны, пока Джон смывает и очищает царапину антисептиком, елозит всеми конечностями и преувеличенно вздыхает.  
  
      — Сиди спокойно, — снова говорит Джон, когда Шерлок поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Джон.  
  
      — Ты всё очистил, всё готово, — огрызается Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты даже не знал, что тебя порезали, дай мне проверить всё, а затем приложим лёд к твоему лбу.  
  
      Шерлок издаёт звук, который чаще всего сопровождает закатывание глаз, и Джон борется с желанием наградить его едким замечанием или ещё одним ударом по голове. Однако не может сдержаться и спрашивает:  
  
      — Что заставило тебя сразу  _ударить головой_?   
  
      — Эффект неожиданности, — Шерлок спустя мгновение ворчит и стонет, когда пальцы Джона касаются края повреждения, выискивая, не пропустил ли он чего. — Весьма действенно в боевых ситуациях.   
  
      Джон выпускает смешок.  
  
      — Не думал просто сделать, как я сказал, и отойти с линии огня? Я сам о себе могу позаботиться, знаешь ли.  
  
      — А я о себе, — возражает Шерлок. — И умоляю — «линия огня»? Ведёшь себя, словно ты всё ещё солдат, а я какой-то сопливый, бесполезный  _гражданский_.   
  
      Джон моргает — такая мысль на самом деле не приходила ему в голову.  
  
      — О… прости. — Так, погодите. — Секундочку, мне не за что извиняться, тебя чуть не убили!   
  
      — Да. Что ж, — Шерлок отмахивается от руки, чуть не выбив бутылочку с антисептиком. — Знал, что ты вступишь, хоть ты и хлопал ртом, как рыба, в первую половину драки.  
  
      Джон только через несколько секунд понимает, что припал к стене от смеха.  
  
      —  _«Первая половина драки»?_  Боже, должно быть ты очень сильно ударился головой! Ты сделал один удар, а потом просто  _стоял там_ , — Джон задыхается от смеха и смотрит, как щёки Шерлока заливаются румянцем, как всегда совсем лёгким, глаза сияют, а безудержная улыбка перекрывает несостоявшуюся обиду.   
  
      — Пожалуйста, не преувеличивай, Джон, — он улыбается, и от адреналина после стычки и выражения, смахивающего на триумф, его лицо светится жизнью. Джон чувствует, как сам слегка краснеет, списывает это на приподнятое настроение и несильно хлопает Шерлока по плечу, когда выпрямляется и встаёт, чтобы продолжить проверку Шерлока на самоповреждения.  
  
      — Кстати, тот финт в конце был умным, — говорит Джон, чтобы просто сказать хоть что-то. — Дурной, но гениальный.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      — Говоришь, как мой директор, озвучивавший замечания в конце семестра. — Прежде чем Джон успевает обработать след, которые оставили у него в душе эти слова, Шерлок добавляет: — Однако это сработало. И, кроме того, они угрожали тебе тем же самым.   
  
      Джон издаёт неопределённый звук, наклоняя голову Шерлока так и этак, пытаясь отвлечься от того, что только что услышал.   
  
      — Уверен, ты уже изучил каждый дюйм моего скальпа, Джон.  
  
      Джон убирает руки.  
  
      — Да. Точно, — он занимает себя уборкой аптечки первой помощи, его разум жужжит и пыхтит, как одна из машин Сороки, а затем цепляется за кошмар, как его удерживают и разбирают, словно неисправный блендер, за мысль о маленьком темноволосом мальчике, приходящем домой, услышав грубые, жестокие,  _неправильные_  слова, за ощущение бледной, повреждённой кожи, покрытой липкой, подсыхающей кровью.   
  
      — Я тронут тем, что ты не ушёл, — говорит Джон, прежде чем успевает остановить себя, — но ты должен бежать, когда я говорю.  
  
      — Я оскорблён, если ты думаешь, что я стану, — усмехается Шерлок, вставая и потягиваясь, словно пятнадцатиминутная обработка ран оказалась пожизненным заключением. Секунду после Шерлок не двигается в пространстве, высеченном обменом прикосновений и слов. Джон чувствует, что увяз в недвижности Шерлока, словно в янтаре.   
  
      Ночь выдалась странной — серией сменяющихся взлётов, падений и паники, и завершается на странно нежной ноте, и этот миг, который они разделяют, прежде чем Шерлок уходит, чтобы наклеить никотиновые пластыри, растянуться на диване и провести бессонную ночь в размышлениях, и прежде чем Джон приберётся и приготовится ко сну, не является исключением. Сердце Джона совершает кувырок, когда Шерлок смотрит на него перед уходом.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Джон, — просто говорит он.  
  
      Этой ночью сон вторгается неспешно, но когда находит Джона в его кровати, с бельём чуть грубее и без запаха, то избавляет его от сновидений.


	46. Представление

      На следующее утро Джон просыпается поздно и в пустой квартире, готовит завтрак и съедает его, заваривает чай и выпивает его.  
  
      В ванной он находит лужи из-за плохо закрытой занавески в душе. Адгезивный пластырь, который он наклеил на царапину Шерлока, лежит в лужице чайного цвета из антисептика и высохшей крови с внутренней стороны. Джон не удивлён, что его друг не избавился от него, а оставил на краю раковины, на самом деле, Джон удивляется, что пластырь не лежит в холодильнике, чашке Петри или сразу под микроскопом. Он выкидывает пластырь, пока тот не стал экспериментом.  
  
      Как прирождённый холостяк он решает, что лужи высохнут сами по себе.   
  
      Дверь в комнату Шерлока открыта, всего на пару дюймов, но Джон удивляется неожиданному свидетельству ночёвки в кровати: смятые простыни, раскиданные подушки. Он хмурится, не опечаленный, что Шерлок решил выспаться после полученных травм, а скорее недоумевающий. Возможно, он провёл ночь в кровати за размышлениями, но опять же — он говорил Джону, что ему лучше думается не в своей комнате.  
  
      Джон встряхивает головой и возвращается к менее озадачивающей территории, а именно к своим утренним рутинам, составляющим большую часть его свободного утра.  
  
      221б кажется странной без полуманиакального или полукоматозного присутствия Шерлока, — думает Джон. Он уже не в первый раз чувствует или думает об этом. Вскоре он читает газету, печатает запись для своей аналитицы и настоящий пост для себя, недолго смотрит телевизор, и всё без перебиваний, язвительных дедукций или сдержанной терпимости. Правда, это должно быть приятно: спокойно, уютно, расслабляюще после более чем ужасно напряжённой ночи.   
  
      Вместо этого Джон находит себя, снова и снова подкидывающим телефон, пока сидит и смотрит в пустоту. Наконец он ловит его, открывает и пишет:  
  
       _Где ты?_  
  
      Ему не приходится долго ждать. Ответ Шерлока жужжит секунду спустя:  
  
       _Вышел.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон фыркает, не веря своим глазам. Он почти сочинил саркастичный ответ ( _Спасибо огромное, что сообщил мне о том, что ЕЩЁ ОДНО ДЕЛО РАСКРЫТО_ ), но затем стирает каждую букву, пока размышляет над сообщением Шерлока.  
  
      Если бы его друг находился в своих обычных дневных местах обитания — в морге или Ярде — он бы написал более многословный ответ. Вместо этого Джон получает:  _«Вышел»_.   
  
      Джон садится и размышляет об ответе, и чем дольше думает, тем больше уверяется, что тот означает, что Шерлок вышел куда-то, где не хочет находиться. Он не в опасности, но возможно в Капризном Настроении.  
  
      По наитию Джон пишет и отправляет:  
  
       _Передай Майкрофту привет от меня._    
  
      Три минуты ожидания кажутся пыткой, но затем телефон Джона жужжит и показывает:  
  
       _Сам передай.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон довольно ухмыляется, а затем застывает. Он медленно встаёт, подходит к окну и смотрит вниз на улицу. К обочине подъезжает чёрная машина. Открывается дверь и появляется длинная, бледная нога, а затем и весь Шерлок. У Джона уходит время, чтобы осознать увиденное: Шерлок одет только в свой голубой халат, и больше на нём ничего нет.   
  
      Шерлок выпрямляется, затем поднимает глаза к окнам 221б, и с его выражением случается что-то сложное. Даже с расстояния Джон замечает почти мгновенно подавленную улыбку и то, как глаза продолжают сиять.  
  
      Проходит почти минута, пока он отвечает кому-то (Майкрофту, Джон уверен), с суровым и жёстким лицом. А затем отступает от распахнутой двери — водитель выходит, чтобы закрыть её — и Джон слышит грохот двери в 221 и мягкие шаги босых ног, когда Шерлок поднимается в квартиру «Б».  
  
      — Джон, я впечатлён, — говорит Шерлок, заходя, словно его волосы не влажные, и он не в халате. Джон разевает рот, а детектив добавляет: — Два верных вывода, и это ещё не полдень!  
  
      — Чт…? — спрашивает Джон после существенной паузы. — Что? — не намного лучше.  
  
      — О, Джон, у тебя так хорошо получалось, хоть и заняло в три раза больше времени, чем необходимо —   
  
      — Погоди — Майкрофт что — он что на самом деле  _вытащил_  тебя из чёртова душа, чтобы прокатить в своей — своей передвижной темнице? — Джон не знает из-за чего, то ли из-за мысли, что он спал, пока кто-то вломился в квартиру, то ли из-за мысли, что Майкрофт оказался настолько бестактным, чтобы захватить Шерлока не предупредив о сроках, или, может, из-за всего сразу, но чувствует, как волосы встали дыбом.   
  
      Шерлок усмехается.  
  
      — Разумеется, нет. — Джон немного успокаивается. — У него было два специально обученных головореза для этого, — Шерлок округляет глаза, когда произносит «головорезы». Получается забавный эффект, но лицо Шерлока настолько серьёзно, что смех — не лучший выбор. Не то чтобы Джон хотел рассмеяться после этого предложения. — Честное слово, Джон, ты же знаешь, что он ничего не делает своими руками.   
  
      — Как, нечто вроде вынимания телефона из кармана пальто? — слегка язвит Джон, не зная, что делать с букетом чувств, которые испытывает в данный момент. Он знает, что такое происходило раньше: он спал, а в квартире находился Майкрофт. Он предполагает, что и люди Майкрофта бывали в квартире без его ведома. Как бы то ни было, факт, что они похитили другого обитателя 221б, пока он спал наверху…  _бесит_.   
  
      Шерлок фыркает и направляется в ванную. Секунду спустя Джон слышит, как включается душ. И хотя дверь закрыта, она едва ли обладает шумоизоляцией, и Джон слышит каждое передвижение, как поднимаются и опускаются бутылочки, бритва, раздаётся попурри перестуков, просачивающееся вместе с паром.  
  
      Через минуту Джон понимает, что просто стоит и пялится на дверь ванной, пока его сосед принимает душ. Он хмурится, возвращается в реальность и, чуть покачав головой, усаживается за кухонный стол, который после его продуктивного утра больше не представляет собой алтарь во славу химии.   
  
      Вода в душе выключается, раздаётся несколько приглушённых ударов, а затем воцаряется тишина.  
  
      Джон понимает, что пялится в никуда, пока прислушивается к передвижениям соседа, что дико — и  _сводит с ума_.   
  
      — Что Майкрофт хотел? — спрашивает Джон, возможно, чуть более высоким голосом, чем обычно.  
  
      — Быть невыносимым, как всегда, — Шерлок вплывает в комнату, одетый в выходной наряд. Значит никаких неспешных экспериментов сегодня, — думает Джон. И всё же, доходит до него, у них до сих пор остаётся четыре часа до того, как Мона окончательно пройдёт загрузку.   
  
      — Интересовался нашими приездами и отъездами? — переводит Джон.  
  
      Шерлок презрительно фыркает, что Джон принимает за положительный ответ и убирает локти с пути, когда Шерлок крадёт чашку чая, которую Джон до этого заварил для себя. Она уже чуть тёплая, но, похоже, его друг этого не замечает.   
  
      Джон ждёт, когда Шерлок добавит что-нибудь, а затем продолжает:  
  
      — Возможно, беспокоился по поводу того несанкционированного доступа к данным видеонаблюдения, не говоря уже о диске, который есть у Сороки на руках. Улыбка изгибает его серьёзную линию рта. — В следующий раз, когда он попросит тебя найти утечку в его ведомстве, ты должен спросить,  _какую именно_  —  
  
      Джон оборачивается, услышав сдавленный звук от Шерлока, который, похоже, действительно давится с полным ртом краденого чая. Раздаётся чудной икающий кашель, и Шерлок взрывается смехом, а в уголках глаз блестят слёзы.  
  
      — Джон, — говорит он хрипло, всё ещё согнувшись пополам, —  _Джон_  —   
  
      — Что такое? — спрашивает Джон, разрываясь между желанием узнать что или тоже расхохотаться.  
  
      — Я знаю, это бессмысленно, но, ох… — он закашливается и прочищает горло, его смех утихает, когда Джон сдаётся и начинает хихикать, — как бы я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной этим утром.  
  
      — Что? Ты весь в мыльной пене и одном халате, а я в нижнем белье?  
  
      Они смотрят друг на друга с серьёзными лицами в течение яркого мига, а затем снова взрываются смехом: Джон складывается пополам там, где сидит, положив ладони на стол, а Шерлок откидывается на холодильник, проиграв в битве с гравитацией и отважно пытаясь не растрясти сомнительное содержимое холодильника. В итоге оба сползли вниз и запыхались, щёки раскраснелись, слегка подрагивая.  
  
      — О боже, мне стоило быть там, — говорит Джон наконец, вытирая слёзы из глаз. — Чёртов Майкрофт.  
  
      — Да, — отвечает Шерлок, выпрямляясь, и сколько же смысла в одном этом слове.  
  
      Джон встаёт и пробирается мимо приходящего в себя Шерлока, чтобы проверить содержимое холодильника. Несмотря на то, что ничего отвратительного не опрокинулось и не протекло, оно также внезапно не трансформировалось во что-нибудь съедобное.  
  
      — Хочешь сходить пообедать? — спрашивает он Шерлока.  
  
      — Не когда я на деле, Джон, — ворчит Шерлок, а затем вскидывает голову на ответную ухмылку Джона.  
  
      — Ты не на деле, — возражает Джон. — Ты не занимаешься им для Лестрейда, потому что ушёл от него, и сомневаюсь, что Мона собирается оплатить твои услуги, и ты точно не занимаешься им для Майкрофта, потому что послал его. — Джон задаётся, какой бы припадок случился с Майкрофтом, если бы тот обнаружил, что его брат настолько легкомысленно отнёсся к утечке его информации, что собрался  _пообедать_. Правда, не из-за этой мысли Джон весь кипел от едва сдерживаемого смеха.   
  
      Джон сам не знает, откуда взялось это веселье.  
  
      — Если это не  _официальное_  дело, то что тогда? — спрашивает Шерлок с вызовом, но в уголках рта и во взгляде таится улыбка. У Джона появляется чувство, что Шерлок собирается согласиться, хотя бы в этот раз. Он обдумывает подходящий ответ:  
  
      Независимое расследование? Благотворительность? Общественные работы?   
  
      Джон сдаётся порыву улыбнуться и говорит:  
  
      — Выпендрёж.  
  
      Шерлок поначалу собирается ответить, затем останавливается и склоняет голову, его улыбка легко растёт и ширится на плодородной почве их недавнего веселья.  
  
      — Возьму своё пальто.


	47. Извлечение

      Джон знает, их утро совершенно не нормально.  
  
      Шерлока похитили и вернули, и им всё ещё предстояло задержать серийного убийцу, но прямо сейчас не остаётся ничего, кроме как ждать, пока не придёт время забрать Мону.  
  
      Они отправляются на обед в китайский ресторан неподалёку. Когда между ними случается тишина, она лёгкая и приятная, когда между ними случаются разговоры, они лёгкие и естественные. Они едят (хотя Шерлок предсказуемо съедает всего несколько кусочков, да и те крадёт с тарелки Джона), но трапеза идёт неспешно, что у них редко бывает. Утро излучает непринуждённость тем образом, который не должен быть нормальным ни для кого из них, но всё же ощущается верным.  
  
      Джон знает, что если расскажет своей аналитице о чём-либо из списка: утреннем похищении, перечне задач на день, даже об азарте прошлой ночи — ей будет что сказать, и ни слова из её речи не будет изумлённым или довольным. Она прочитает Джону лекцию о нормальной жизни, о вещах, к которым он должен стремиться. Она определит их и создаст лист ожиданий — и ни одно из них не будет включать беготню за Шерлоком. В её планах будет значительно меньше ночных драк на ножах, поимок серийных убийц и безумных соседов. Она хочет, чтобы Джон смешался с толпой, устроился и успокоился.  _«Она хочет, чтобы ты стал невидимкой_ , — шепчет Мона в его мыслях.  _— Тогда никто не заметит, когда ты исчезнешь»_.   
  
      Джон смотрит на мужчину перед собой — тот нацелил палочки на грабёж, и задаётся вопросом, что если Шерлок однажды продолжит говорить с пустой комнатой и не заметит отсутствия Джона.  
  
      Секунду спустя Шерлок поднимает глаза и с полным ртом краденой свинины спрашивает:  
  
      — Проблема?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Он кивает Джону на грудь.  
  
      — Твоя грудь.  
  
      Джон поспешно убирает руку с того места, где прижимал её к импланту, или точнее, к растущей тревоге.  
  
      — Нет. Ничего, — он прочищает горло и пытается придумать, что сказать, чтобы свернуть с этой темы, с него самого, и радуется возможности защититься от попытки Шерлока украсть последний кусочек мяса с его тарелки. — Эй! Хватит пытаться отвлечь меня, чтобы стащить мою еду!  
  
      Настроение поднимается, трапеза подходит к концу, и всё налаживается.   
  
      После обеда приходит время забрать (Джон надеется) Мону в полной дееспособности. Они следуют тем же маршрутом, что и вчера, однако Шерлок ведёт их слегка окольным путём. Джон думает, что это должно быть извинение за его поведение в прошлый раз, но ничего не говорит. Его друг разговаривает на своём языке, когда приходится взаимодействовать, и Джону нравится, что он совершенствуется в переводе.   
  
      Когда они подходят к задрипанному фасаду здания, Шерлок проводит рукой вдоль подоконника, как делала вчера Мона, подсовывает под него пальцы, а затем изгиб его губ привлекает внимание Джона. Изгиб становится ухмылкой под взглядом Джона.  
  
      — Потайной зуммер — звонок для одобренных посетителей, — шепчет самодовольный Шерлок.  
  
      — Что ж, они – весьма щепетильны.  
  
      — Крайне. — Шерлок пристально смотрит на Джона, склонив голову: — Ты не удивлён.  
  
      — Ну, им приходится соблюдать осторожность —   
  
      — Не из-за этого. А из-за звонка. Ты заметил скрытую ласку Моны, — и его глаза загораются намёком на веселье, — вчера.  
  
      — Не думал, что это звонок, но да. Я заметил, что она потянулась к нему, — и он улыбнулся Шерлоку, легко и непринуждённо после событий, которые можно описать только как  _милое_  утро. — Снова собирался сказать мне, что я «вижу, но не наблюдаю»?  
  
      Шерлок фыркает, и его зелёные глаза оживлённо вспыхивают над скулами, не такими бледными, как обычно, и Джон знает, что ни слова об этом не расскажет своей аналитице.  
  
      Дверь звенит, когда они заходят в тату-салон, и их встречает Лестер.  
  
      — Были неприятности вчера по пути домой?  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает Шерлок скучающим тоном.  
  
      — Ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились, — поправляет его Джон, отмечая взглядом его линию роста волос и царапину, которая могла оказаться более серьёзной.  
  
      — Я предупреждал, — говорит Лестер нараспев, но добродушно.  
  
      — Скорее нас просто задержали, — сопит Шерлок. — Чем ты опять занимаешься прямо сейчас. Отведи нас к Моне.  
  
      Лестер поднимает обе брови на приказной тон, когда Шерлок проплывает мимо. Джон качает головой и бормочет:  
  
      — Это  _я_  предупреждал. Засранец, забыл?  
  
      Лестер гогочет и провожает их по коридору.  
  
  
  
  
      Внизу Сорока устроился на потрепанном компьютерном кресле прямо рядом с Моной, которая сидит и пьёт чай мелкими глотками.  
  
      — Фу, — здоровается она.  
  
      — Ты готова идти? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      Джон пихает его локтем в бок и спрашивает:  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Мона кивает с замутнёнными глазами.  
  
      — Да и да, — отвечает она скрипучим голосом. — Просто,  _уф_ , реально вспухло. Здесь, — она похлопывает себя по голове.   
  
      В соседней комнате визжит циркулярная пила, и Джон с интересом разглядывает бесполое юное создание в медицинском халате на два размера больше, склонившееся над ногой другого человека. Уровень визга меняется, когда пила достигает цели, и Джон сжимает зубы.  
  
      Сорока замечает это и ухмыляется.  
  
      — Не беспокойся, это просто починка. Ничего серьёзного.  
  
      Джон плотно сжимает губы.  
  
      — Как вы определяете серьёзность? — он одним глазом приглядывает, как Шерлок говорит с Моной — может, проверяет тонкости её загруженной интеграции? — но в основном сосредотачивается на Сороке, нуждаясь в чём-то, чтобы уравновесить жуткое бремя собственных знаний и опыта, и мрачные мысли, которые он вынашивал с тех пор, как увидел пластик, сталь и пятна в тех двух комнатах.   
  
      Сорока скрещивает руки и откидывается в кресле.   
  
      — Понимаешь, импланты не так сложно сделать — не великое дело, имей в виду. Там много сопутствующих указаний, мне говорят: вставь контакт А в разъём Б, и всякое такое, — он почёсывает свой грязный подбородок пожелтевшим от никотина ногтём. — Сложные части — это интерфейс и создание реальных соединений — эти слои под твоей настоящей кожей? «Рубец»? Сложная хрень. Мы здесь такого не встречаем, на самом деле. — Он пожимает плечом. — Люди находят нас после того, как НСЗ бросает их дела и отказывает им в помощи. К этому времени сложная работа сделана, заложена основа. Мы просто собираем куски и иногда добавляем новые, — он улыбается с оттенком гордости и довольно сияет.  
  
      Джон наклоняет голову, когда прислушивается. На заднем фоне, за шумом пилы он слышит непринуждённую беседу и неожиданно — смех. Он моргает.   
  
      Сорока ухмыляется, когда замечает, как меняется лицо Джона.  
  
      — Раз уж мы ждали тут кое-кого, у нас есть всё, что нужно, даже справочные материалы для хитрой работёнки. И наши юные резальщики сообразительны, со всеми учебниками, которые они штудируют целыми днями.   
  
      — А чувак, который занимается мозгами? — Джон не может думать о нём, как о нейрохирурге, не после того, как изначально Сорока представил его.  
  
      Сорока взмахивает рукой.  
  
      — Он — прелесть, почти не разговаривает, если только не по локоть в чьих-нибудь мозгах. Однако он хорош — он несколько раз налаживал мой котелок, и у меня нет причин для жалоб.  
  
      Джон кривится, но не спорит. Тем не менее, спрашивает:  
  
      — Ты сказал, «если вы ждёте кого-то». А что бывает, когда кто-то или что-то появляется неожиданно?   
  
      — Мы… что ж, — Сорока выглядит не в своей тарелке. — Обычно такого не происходит, только если кого-то не ранят, ну знаешь. Народ наверху может быть немного… — то, как он отводит глаза, говорит Джону многое о том, почему Сорока избегает людей и боится нормальных. Говорит многое о грязных пальцах и болезненной бледности хакера.   
  
      — Прости, — отзывается Джон.  
  
      Сорока пожимает плечом, и до Джона доходит, что он никогда не видел, чтобы тот пожимал обоими плечами, а затем понимает, что, возможно, плохая осанка Сороки связана с давним повреждением, а не с сидением за компьютером.  
  
      — Не парься, — отвечает Сорока, но Джон уже. Сорока жуёт обветренную губу. — Неожиданные посетители, — начинает он, но затем смотрит в сторону комнат за пластиковыми занавесками. — Мы делаем, что можем, — говорит он, и Джон чувствует опустошающую боль в этих словах, чувствует отголоски прошлого, где палящее солнце и жгучая жара не спасали тела и кровь от остывания, а Джон не всегда мог уберечь людей от того, чтобы те становились телами и кровью.  
  
      Воспоминания ранят Джона, раскрываясь и ещё не утратив краски, но помогают ему принять решение.   
  
  
  
  
      Незадолго до того, как Мона поднимается, Шерлок не особо дипломатично сообщает:  
  
      — Мы достаточно потратили времени в этой дыре, — он кипит от негодования, когда Джон пытается успокоить его.  
  
      Мона встаёт со своего кресла.  
  
      — Я готова.  
  
      Джон таращится на них обоих.   
  
      — Нет, — говорит он Моне, но не пытается остановить её, когда она пробирается к выходу, к другому на этот раз, — тот ведёт на подземную парковку. Когда Шерлок проходит мимо него и собирается заговорить, Джон обрывает его:  
  
      — Заткнись.   
  
      Лестер уже там, чтобы закрыть за ними, и Сорока тоже, ему не по себе от такого близкого нахождения к поверхности. Когда Мона и Шерлок пытаются одновременно выйти на дневной свет, Джон отступает назад и протягивает Сороке пустую (ненадолго) учётную карточку, которую умудрился стащить раньше.  
  
      — Слушай, я… хирург и доктор… был раньше. И я служил в Кандагаре. И я неплохо разбираюсь с «неожиданностями», — он улыбается стиснутыми губами, пытаясь не превратить улыбку в гримасу. — Если вам когда-нибудь понадобится кто-то, умеющий справляться с такими вещами — позвони мне.  
  
      Сорока разевает рот, его сигарета почти вываливается, чтобы потухнуть в грязи на цементном полу.  
  
      — Я… да… определённо, — он безумно улыбается и сжимает ладонь Джона обеими руками, дважды встряхивает и отпускает.   
  
      Джон догоняет Шерлока с Моной и тайком вытирает руку об джинсы.


	48. Недопонимание

      Шерлок раскрывает следующий шаг плана, как только они оказываются в безопасности 221б. Он расхаживает по гостиной, пока Джон заваривает чай, а Мона тонет в мягких объятьях дивана.  
  
      План сам по себе, как только покончено со всеми техническими причудами, становится исключительно обыкновенным и совершенно не волнительным и захватывающим. Большую часть времени Джон и Шерлок проводят за слежкой, и эта часть приключений упоминается в блоге лишь вскользь. Вот почему сидеть, смотреть и ждать вероятной случайности, которая принесёт узнаваемое враждебное лицо — не очень захватывающе.   
  
      Разумеется, Мона выражает недовольство, она, очевидно, ожидала чего-то более вдохновляющего.  
  
      — Видишь? — спрашивает Шерлок, почти презрительно изогнув губы, когда проходит мимо Джона, поставившего три чашки чая. — Твоя нарочито сенсационная писанина создаёт нереалистичные ожидания. Если бы ты просто следовал фактам и последовательности —  
  
      — Тогда я бы уснул, пока писал бы это, и никогда бы не опубликовал.   
  
      — Хмф, — Шерлок отворачивается и топает в сторону, почти злобно. Между работой головой и ногами он достаточно отвлёкся, но Джон знает, что Шерлок ненавидит сидеть и ждать также сильно, как и он сам, и перспектива поиска лица, основанного на расчётах, основанных на тенях, основанных на воспоминаниях, — пугает. Похоже, это будет самая долгая и трудная часть всего расследования.  
  
      Промежуточные моменты всегда такие, полагает Джон. Начало освежает спонтанностью и новизной по определению, окончание наполнено адреналином и острыми ощущениями. Но середина изматывает и еле тянется, и остаётся только не сдаваться, скатываться в скуку или искать отвлечение.   
  
— Когда мы начнём? — спрашивает Джон, надеясь отодвинуть Надвигающуюся Хандру как можно дальше.  
  
Шерлок продолжает расхаживать, конечности напряжены, движения отрывисты.  
  
      — Завтра. Нет смысла начинать сегодня, когда Мона еле удерживает глаза открытыми, — он бросает взгляд на разбитую Мону. Вялая энергия и реакции её тела ждут своего часа, чтобы расслабить мышцы и откинуть голову. Она медленно моргает. У Моны получается поднять два пальца в сторону Шерлока, но спустя секунду рука в салюте безвольно падает на диванные подушки.   
  
      Через мгновение Джон оказывается рядом и проверяет пульс Моны. Вскоре она одёргивает руку.  
  
      — Просто устала, — бормочет Мона. — Как будто информация повторяет саму себя снова и снова, — она морщится. — Я сотру всё, как только мы закончим. Я даже думаю с трудом.  
  
      Шерлок усмехается, непонятно, связано ли это с её перегрузкой данными или её общей возможностью ясно думать. Джон хмуро смотрит на него.  
  
      Тем временем Мона повернулась набок и теперь тихо сопит.  
  
      — Шерлок, насколько это безопасно для Моны?  
  
      — Она согласилась на это, — Шерлок стоит у окна, задумчиво проводит костяшками под нижней губой и складывает руки под подбородком.  
  
      Джон мысленно считает до десяти и останавливается на трёх.  
  
      — Это не ответ.   
  
      — Твой вопрос нерелевантен. Мона обратилась к моим услугам, я представил ей план действий, и она с радостью согласилась с каждым его шагом, — Шерлок пожимает плечами, даже не смотря на то, что он всё ещё не смотрит в сторону Джона. — Безопасно это или нет — вопрос, который должна была задать она, но не стала, что говорит многое о её психическом состоянии, а также об её стремлении довести план до конца. Твоё беспокойство неуместно и тратит время попусту, — и твоё, и моё.   
  
      Джон резко встаёт.  
  
      — Точно. То, что я беспокоюсь о рисковом поведении другого человека, не приносит тебе никакой пользы, не так ли.   
  
      — Возмущение моим анализом рисков и пользы — перебор для человека, который сделал карьеру, бегая под пулями, — и как всё это обернулось для тебя? — кудряшки Шерлока сдвигаются, когда он наклоняет голову, совсем чуть-чуть, лёгкое любопытство написано в изгибах его тела и ровном тоне голоса. Это воспринимается как вызов скуке.   
  
      Джон чувствует, как лицо сковывает ледяная маска.  
  
      — Не знаю, я пока не умер, — Шерлок наконец поворачивается к нему лицом и растеряно смотрит. А затем Джон, не чувствуя губ, говорит: — Однако на тебе сработало неплохо, разве нет? Ты бы убил себя, если бы не я.  
  
      Эти слова повисают между ними, и возможно Джон хотел бы вернуть их обратно, если бы думал головой, а не сердцем, если бы вопрос Шерлока не ранил его. Джон задерживает дыхание, когда Шерлок заговаривает:  
  
      — Полагаю, мы в расчёте.  
  
      Тишина взрывается в комнате, невысказанное повисает грибовидным облаком. Шерлок не стоит так близко, как обычно, не вторгается в пространство Джона, но его пристальный взгляд уничтожает расстояние между ними. Джон может лишь терпеть взгляд так долго, пока всплеск гнева и боли не разливается внутри, превращаясь в ненависть. Он отводит глаза в сторону и чувствует, что перед ними плывёт ещё до того, как он с силой зажмуривается. Он сжимает левую руку, а затем находит силы снова посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
      Шерлок, чёрт бы его побрал, (вероятно) прав.   
  
      Не значит, что от этого лучше или  _легче_ , и Джон с силой разжимает челюсть, а самодовольная усмешка Шерлока не помогает.  
  
      — Или мы не ведём счёт? — спрашивает Шерлок, глядя Джону прямо в глаза, и вот оно, это последнее слово, из-за которого становится душно, и для Джона не остаётся места в квартире. Не прямо сейчас.  
  
      Он оказывается на улице раньше, чем просовывает руки в рукава куртки, и стремительно уходит.  
  
  
  
  
      Когда Джон возвращается, в квартире темно и прохладно, и каждый шаг отдаётся болью.  
  
      221б ощущается пустынной, хотя слабое покалывание в затылке говорит Джону, что Мона наверху подключилась к сети, возможно до сих пор пытаясь обработать объём данных.  
  
      Жилое пространство выглядит так, словно Шерлок разнёс его на куски, а потом ушёл, и Джон проводит рукой по карману, чтобы посмотреть, вдруг Шерлок писал ему, а он не заметил, но видит свой телефон на плюшевом подлокотнике кресла. Когда он поднимает его, то видит одно новое сообщение, но прежде чем успевает проверить, его отвлекает скрип половицы, и Джон оглядывается.   
  
      Сзади него, в дверях ванной стоит Шерлок, одетый в потрёпанные пижамные штаны, застиранную футболку и почти художественно измятый голубой халат.  
  
      — Джон, — кажется, будто Шерлок качается вперёд, но он поднимает руку к косяку и прерывает любое возможное движение.   
  
      В этот миг, особенно в этот миг, Джон думает, что Шерлок произносит его имя с чувством, а не с целью, с мягким отзвуком чего-то отличного от своей обычной целесообразности, но затем Джон видит, что Шерлок смотрит на телефон в его руках, и его лицо становится серьёзным, холодным и пустым, таким же, какой ощущалась квартира, когда Джон вернулся.   
  
      — Дай мне свой телефон.  
  
      Джон поднимает бровь из-за его тона и вместо того, чтобы выполнить указание, убирает телефон. Затем, прежде чем ледяной взгляд Шерлока успевает остановить его, Джон глубоко вдыхает и говорит то, к чему его привела зябкая и сердитая прогулка по пустым улицам Лондона:  
  
      — Прости меня.   
  
      Шерлок не двигает ни единым мускулом, но сомнение поселяется в его глазах, и Джон ясно видит в них оттепель, когда Шерлок сканирует его лицо, сначала медленно, а затем почти неистово, стремясь понять.   
  
      — Мы оба знаем, что я — что было бы… без… ты знаешь, — Джон не из тех, кто делает заявления. Он пытается снова. — Без, — его горло сжимается, Джон сглатывает и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Шерлока. — Итак. Ты был прав. Насчёт того, что мы квиты, и я…, — Джон судорожно, жарко и неуютно выдыхает и говорит, — в счёте нет нужды, точнее, в том, чтобы его вести. — Грудь Джона схватывает металлическими тисками, но он всё же выговаривает последние слова: — Я имею в виду, это не для нас.   
  
      Шерлок недвижим, его лицо сменяет несколько вариантов  _безэмоциональности_ , пока, в конце концов, он не вдыхает, задерживает дыхание на секунду, затем наклоняет голову, словно задумавшись.  
  
      — Нас, — говорит Шерлок наконец, на мгновение он остро смотрит в глаза Джона, а затем расфокусируется, словно находится где-то ещё, занятой и поглощённый. От этого у Джона застревает дыхание в горле.   
  
      Момент длится, напряжённый и почти поющий под весом слов между ними — вечерним спором, отдалением и —   
  
      Джон понимает, что Шерлок всё ещё смотрит на него в ожидании, и ему приходится вернуться на минное поле своих размышлений, чтобы вспомнить первоначальную цепочку мыслей. Он моргает.  
  
      — Полагаю, именно так, — заканчивает он неубедительно, не желая вдаваться слишком глубоко, но судя по задумчивому выражению Шерлока, он уже это сделал.  
  
      Джон снова может дышать, когда Шерлок проходит мимо, направляясь в кухню. Спустя мгновение Джон идёт за ним и спрашивает «Чай?» — и не ждёт ответа.   
  
      Шерлок роется в холодильнике, пока Джон щёлкает и звенит, пробираясь за чашкой — или двумя на этот раз. Когда он оборачивается с двумя кружками, Шерлок делает заметки, поднеся флакон почти прозрачной жидкости к свету.  
  
      Джон поднимает брови в немом вопросе, и спустя секунду Шерлок рассеянно отвечает:  
  
      — Слюна — скорость разложения и изменения цвета от разных добавок. Спасибо, — последнее слово он шепчет, когда Джон ставит чай возле блокнота Шерлока с изящными, но неразборчивыми закорючками.  
  
      Джон не медлит со своим чаем, нуждаясь в тепле после прогулки, и скоро осушает свою чашку. Шерлок едва притрагивается к своему чаю, но бросает быстрый взгляд, когда Джон допивает свой, он обводит глазами линии тела и лица Джона, видя бог знает что.  
  
      — Шерлок —   
  
      — Иди спать, Джон, — Шерлок пристально смотрит в свои записи. — Я тоже лягу сегодня, так что тебе придётся занять диван.  
  
      — Конечно, — выговаривает Джон.   
  
  
  
  
      Когда Джон возвращается, приняв душ и почистив зубы, гостиная снова пустует. Он скидывает диванные подушки привычным движением, сворачивается под запасным одеялом и закрывает глаза.  
  
      Он почти дремлет, но потом вспоминает проверить непрочитанные сообщения, и лёжа в темноте и безмолвии ночи, наконец видит сообщение, которое прислал ему Шерлок. Оно гласит лишь:  
  
       _Вернись._  
      ШХ   
  
      Остаточный образ этого простого слова надолго остаётся в снах Джона.


	49. Ожидание

****Начинается ещё один день ожидания, и нет времени, чтобы обсудить с Шерлоком прошлый вечер или его сообщение. Джон не уверен, что бы он вообще сказал, если бы представилась возможность.  
  
      Есть две точки обзора, которые они выбрали на перекрёстке перед станцией метро «Слон и Замок», — на этих улицах отмечено самое высокое число пингов, после того, как программа распознавания лиц отсортировала материалы с камер видеонаблюдения. Мона останавливается на крыше возле Лондонского университета Искусств с биноклем, на случай, если глаза устанут от дополненного зрения с высоким разрешением.   
  
      Шерлок устраивается поближе к земле — на автобусную остановку на углу СиЗа и университета — туда, где его острый взгляд и разум может отделять людей в беспорядочном потоке цветных пятен, постукивающих пальцев и беспокойных ног.  
  
      И, как правило, Джон был бы рядом с Шерлоком или занял бы свой собственный пост, но не в этот раз. Очевидно, что Шерлок и Мона — ключевые игроки: Шерлок знает, что ищет, и эти конкретные параметры загружены в интерфейс Моны. А Джон, как бы то ни было, чувствует себя бесполезным: рудиментарным, присутствующим, но не обязательным.   
  
      Стремясь чувствовать себя менее никчёмным, он разделяет время (пусть и неравномерно) между Шерлоком и Моной.  
  
      По утрам он начинает с Шерлоком. Они сидят на лавке автобусной остановки, иногда на разных концах, иногда чуть ближе друг к другу, Шерлок настаивает на нарушении паттерна внешнего поведения. Поэтому он будет стоять или маячить на разных концах, сгорбившись прислоняться к дорожному знаку с телефоном в руках, притворяться, что проверяет расписание автобусов, когда наблюдает за прохожими.   
  
      Находясь с Шерлоком, Джон проводит часы в тишине и грубых приказах замолчать, когда пытается завязать разговор (хотя ему уже давно пора было зарубить себе на носу даже не пытаться, после того, как предыдущие дела преподали ему пару уроков насчёт нескончаемой сосредоточенности детектива). За исключением случаев, когда вопросы Джона касаются текущего дела или уточнений о прохожих, он с тем же успехом может вообще не разговаривать.  
  
      Он сбегает на пост к Моне, когда молчания становится слишком много, а Мона всегда не прочь пошутить, хотя время от времени на её лицо набегает тень, и она проклинает систему, и её слова действуют на Джона подавляюще. После одной из таких тирад Джон проведёт целый день в шерлоковой тишине, чтобы смыть послевкусие из памяти, не потому что он не согласен с тем, что она говорит, а потому, что больно думать, насколько реальны и правдивы её слова, знания и опыт.   
  
      Наблюдение и ожидание тянутся медленно и утомительно, и Джон может чуть больше принять (или, по крайней мере, понять) приступы мрачного настроения у Шерлока после такого дела. Он чувствует, как внутри прорастают разрушительные семена скуки, понимает, что погружается в мечты о днях до Лондона, когда жизнь была какой угодно, но не безопасной и не скучной, хотя и в ней присутствовал свой элемент ожидания.   
  
      И всё же, по крайней мере, Шерлок и Джон привычны к такого рода растянутому напряжению с его расплывчатостью и сомнительной окупаемостью. У Моны подобного опыта нет, и её рассеянность увеличивается день ото дня, как и дёрганое нетерпение, которое только нарастает и нарастает, пока не извергается злобным потоком слов, и тот длится гораздо дольше, чем хотелось бы Джону.   
  
  
  
      На пятый день ожидания под неизменно серым лондонским небом и наблюдения за людьми, спешащим по своим делам, Джон берёт столь необходимый перерыв от напряженного молчания Шерлока (высокомерного и отстранённого одновременно, как ему вообще  _удаётся_  такое?) и сидит с Моной, надеясь на дружескую болтовню.  
  
      Но нет — похоже, сегодня день тирад.   
  
      Джон смиряется с этим, когда сумерки превращаются в настоящую вечернюю дымку, накрывая город одеялом смога. Мона ворчит на систему и общество, когда опускает бинокль, чтобы не словить последний вечерний отблеск. Для этого она приберегла своё зрение. Джон наблюдает, как Мона моргая настраивает зрительные опции, а затем её  _затылок_  твердеет, чтобы стабилизировать сканирование.   
  
      Мона глубоко вдыхает, чтобы продолжить с того места, где она прервалась, скользя глазами вдоль области наблюдения, которую Шерлок определил за несколько дней до этого. Она высказывается:  
  
      — Они сосредоточены на том, чтобы сделать нас дееспособными и невидимыми, всё, лишь бы не потревожить общественность. И никогда не сосредотачиваются на том, чтобы починить нас. Они даже не рассматривают такую возможность.  
  
      Джон бы с радостью не согласился, но вместо этого понимает, что сеансы с аналитиками не длятся дольше двух лет. И говорит об этом.  
  
      Мона сдавленно смеётся, тихо, пылая словно угли, будто слышит его мысли.  
  
      — Им никогда не было дела до починки наших мозгов или образа мышления, потому что они предполагали, что с этим справится интерфейс. Они не думали, что наши мозги станут сопротивляться, тянуть одеяло на себя, учиться, меняться и подстраиваться. А если нет… что ж. Мы — тестовые образцы, у которых не было другого выбора, которые хотели просто выжить, и почему-то они забыли об этом. Они не думали, что мы  _захотим_  пережить их прогнозы. Они недооценили нас.   
  
      Джон думает обо всём, что вынесла и пережила Мона — взрывы, операции и ожидаемые результаты. Оценки и сроки.  
  
      — Все мы, — подчёркивает Мона. Её глаза светятся точками в темноте, когда она вдыхает, и последний луч солнца освещает рубец на её лице как триумфальную мозаику. — Мы — пережившие их прогнозы, Джон. Каждый из нас. Нравится им это или нет, у нас есть будущее, а не срок годности.   
  
      Джон вздрагивает.  
  
      — Не уверен, что хочу знать, на что похоже такое будущее. — В его мыслях шприцы, «кожа» и пузырьки с синей надписью стопкой уходят в неясность завтрашнего дня, следующей недели, месяца. Дата истечения его срока согласно всем: календарю, расписанию его аналитицы, — приближается — а после этого? Сколько ещё до того, как все окажутся правы? Может, ещё один год? Статистика не так добра.   
  
      У него перед глазами пожилой мужчина, постепенно умирающий в клинике, специализирующейся на терапии боли. И постоянное кровотечение из носа.  
  
      Его мобильный жужжит, и Джон проверяет его, как дышит, как моргает, рефлекторно и неотложно. Светящийся экран сообщает:  
  
       _Хватит флиртовать, не отвлекайтесь.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон закатывает глаза (значит, Шерлок захотел поговорить именно сейчас, когда Джон сослал сам себя в мятежную компанию Моны) и отвечает:  
  
       _Никакого флирта. Мона сканировала, как ты и просил._  
  
      Ответ приходит практически незамедлительно.  
  
       _Держи меня в курсе. Каждые 10 минут.  
      ШХ_   
  
      Джон снова закатывает глаза.  
  
       _Конечно_.  
  
      Шесть минут спустя:  
  
       _Каждые 5 минут.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон едва сдерживает смех, когда пишет:  
  
       _Скучно?_  
  
      И в этот раз ответ прилетает мгновенно:  
  
 _Чрезвычайно.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон улыбается.  
  
       _А не надо было меня прогонять._  
  
      Спустя секунду его телефон пищит:  
  
       _Да, полагаю, не надо было.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Мона на секунду поворачивается:  
  
      — Эй, вы двое, хватит флиртовать, не отвлекайтесь.  
  
      Джон смеётся и отправляет:  
  
       _Мона говорит, чтобы мы с тобой прекращали флиртовать и не отвлекались. Как там люди говорят о великих умах?_  
  
      Он почти слышит усмешку Шерлока в ответе:  
  
       _«Люди» также говорят, что сломанные часы правы два раза в день.  
      ШХ_  
  
      Джон моргает и не задумываясь отправляет:  
  
       _Погоди — ты с ней согласен?_    
  
      Когда через секунду ответ не приходит, Джон думает, что Шерлок пытается понять, как напечатать «Не будь смешон» с максимальным закатыванием глаз. Джон также начинает обдумывать формулировку последнего сообщения Шерлока. Вне контекста оно выглядит посланием, которое Шерлок разнёс бы в пух и прах, если бы его написал кто-то другой. Джон практически слышит его ворчание насчёт «предварительных попыток спаривания».   
  
      Он прокручивает их переписку и застревает на сообщении, которое Шерлок прислал, когда Джон сбежал из квартиры до того, как началась слежка. Как бы то ни было, когда проходит пять минут, Джон понимает, что мысленно сосредоточился скорее на молчании Шерлока, чем на его словах. Он похлопывает Мону по плечу.  
  
      — Есть совпадения?  
  
      — Много 3% и 5% всплесков, один 20% и одно 45% совпадение, но ничего выше 60%, как он просил, — Мона не прерывает взгляд на улицу через окно, но пожимает одним плечом. — А что?  
  
      — Где было совпадение на сорок пять?  
  
      — Вон там, — она показывает пальцем на вход в метро.  
  
      — Идём, — быстро говорит Джон, спокойный в металлических частях, несмотря на пожар в нервах, костях и крови. — Шерлок в беде.  
  
  
  
      Станция метро светит болезненно жёлтым после бархатного ночного неба. Джон щурится от резкого света, когда оглядывает обветшалую платформу. Спустя секунду он думает поискать камеры и отправиться в сторону, менее населённую любопытной электроникой.  
  
      — Кстати, а у кого было совпадение на 45%? — спрашивает он, пробираясь к самому краю посадочной платформы. Граффити поверх рваных постеров, наклеенных поверх многолетней грязи на мгновение превращают платформу в разноцветную мешанину, пока Джон отыскивает глазами углы и изгибы. В этих сырых углах и шатких выступах люди сворачиваются в лохмотьях и пытаются поспать или отдохнуть. У всех закрыты глаза. Послание ясно: мы ничего не видели, не спрашивай. Воздух наполнен кислым запахом немытых тел.  
  
      — Эффи, — отвечает Мона, когда шагает за Джоном.  
  
      Он копается в воспоминаниях.  
  
      — Одна из будущих жертв?  
  
      — Последняя, — подтверждает Мона.  
  
      Что странно — это не соответствует очерёдности, думает Джон, но сейчас не время для размышлений о странностях — настало время для пистолетов в руках и твёрдых шагов в гудящую темноту впереди.  
  
      — Здесь есть источники тепла? — спрашивает он у Моны. Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть вдоль путей, затем поворачивается обратно, и его нервы напрягаются. Он моргает. Это…  _необычно_. У него большой стаж в метро, он узнаёт вибрации прибывающих поездов, медленные они или нет, он чувствует их даже сквозь толстую подошву ботинок.  
  
      Он поднимает левую руку вверх и смотрит на неё.  
  
      — Не совсем, — начинает Мона, — здесь нечего отслеживать, боюсь —   
  
      — Погоди, — Джон смотрит на то, как трясётся его рука — легчайшей дрожью. Он закрывает глаза и пытается подключиться к той части себя, которая не всегда принадлежала ему. Он пытается чувствовать через неё, тем же способом, каким ощутил присутствие Моны в квартире, до того как заварилась вся эта каша. Спустя секунду он спрашивает, понизив голос: — Ты это чувствуешь?  
  
      — Я… да. Определённо есть что-то… там, — Мона сужает глаза, а затем закрывает их. Джон наблюдает, как глаз неистово трепещет в глазнице, отыскивая это неуловимое  _что-то_. В конце концов её глаза резко открываются, и она без выражения говорит: — Поле помех. — Она пристально смотрит на Джона: — Ты должен остаться здесь.  
  
      — Чёрта с два, — бросает он в ответ. Он делает весьма осознанный шаг вперёд, навстречу плохому предчувствию, навстречу ощущению  _«возвращайся»_. Пол под его ногами спокоен, а платформа пуста. Уже поздно и поезда по ночному расписанию ездят реже. Джону не нравится идея пробираться по действующему тоннелю, но ещё меньше ему нравится мысль, что Шерлок внизу без какого-либо прикрытия.   
  
      — Джон, это внесёт полный беспорядок в твои системы —  
  
      Но Джон уже достаёт свой телефон и вбивает сообщение, которое припас для таких случаев, и говорит:  
  
      — Мне всё равно, — потому что так и есть. У него была пуля в груди и сумасшедший в голове, и он знает, что такое просыпаться, потеряв часть себя. Ему всё равно, если он повторит любой из этих опытов.  
  
      Джон движется вперёд вдоль стены, всё его существо сосредотачивается на электрическом треске, витающем в воздухе и касающемся его кожи, и на адреналине внутри.  
  
      — Давай, Шерлок где-то там внизу… идиот. — Конец он шепчет только для себя, как молитву. Эти слова он не произнесёт и не признает, боясь получить отказ.  
  
      — Хорошо, — говорит Мона и несмело встаёт рядом с ним. — Показывай дорогу.  
  
      Они идут на юг. 


	50. Столкновение

   **TW: ГРАФИЧНОЕ ОПИСАНИЕ ЖЕСТОКОГО УБИЙСТВА**  
  
      Как только они исчезают из поля зрения камер, Джон убирает руку назад и вытаскивает браунинг из-за пояса джинсов. Рукоятка в ладони быстро согревается и немного унимает зудящее  _«тебе здесь не место»_ , исходящее от поля помех, и каким-то образом успокаивает сильнее, чем даже свет их фонариков.  
  
      Под ногами хрустит гравий, и они с Моной шагают легко и быстро по чистой середине пути. С каждым шагом помехи усиливаются, пока пот не покрывает кожу Джона тонкой, холодной вуалью. Он чувствует действующий гул от линий, иную песню, более низкую и плавную, досаду, и сопротивление поля, простирающееся в пространстве, однако это совсем не утешает.   
  
      Он вспоминает шок его систем, когда ему нужно было дать толчок для своей ноги тем утром, так давно. Он не стремится узнать, что могут принести рельсы, не хочет опробовать это на своей плоти или имплантах.  
  
      — Становится труднее, — шепчет Мона, и Джон согласно хмыкает, ему с трудом даются слова, пока жужжание и помехи проникают в него, настойчиво вторгаясь. Он едва может думать сквозь затуманивающий фон, не говоря уже о беседах. Джон задаётся вопросом, как Мона сражается с этим, но в этом-то и уловка, не так ли? Боевая готовность, обновление cyOS, состояние (незарегистрированного) искусственного интерфейса. У Джона ничего такого нет.  
  
       _Дерьмище._    
  
      Левая рука трясётся, петля обратной связи в грудной пластине приводит нервы в замешательство. Пистолет уверенно лежит в правой руке, но есть небольшой зеркальный тремор. Джон слышит неодобрение в голосе Моны, когда та пытается исправить свой ответ, говоря:  
  
      — Становится  _больше_.   
  
      В этот раз он не может даже хмыкнуть. Он весь сосредоточен на своих шагах, руках, на том, как проталкивается сквозь густой воздух, следуя по пути наибольшего сопротивления, и если бы Джон мог, то рассмеялся бы, ведь разве не из этого складывается вся жизнь последнее время?   
  
      А затем поле помех останавливается.  
  
      Оба — и Джон, и Мона почти падают вперёд: больше не нужно напрягать кибернетику, импланты и реле. Джон прикусывает своё левое запястье, чтобы сдержать удивлённый вскрик, а Мона приглушает свой шокированный возглас.  
  
      — Что за…? — выдыхает Джон, но проглатывает последние слова.  
  
      — Сдерживающее поле, — шепчет Мона.  
  
      Джон содрогается. Нечто, чтобы удерживать людей с аугментациями снаружи, или —  _внутри_.  
  
      И в этой внезапной тишине, в отсутствии перегруженных реле, Джон слышит искажённые голоса, отражающиеся от узких сводов туннеля. Джону приходится придушить стон отчаяния и раздражения, когда он узнаёт глубокий, высокомерный тембр, разливающийся в воздухе.  
  
      Само собой, Шерлок пошёл на конфронтацию с убийцей. Само собой.   
  
      Без оружия, без прикрытия.  _Само_  блядь  _собой_.  
  
      Джон спешит вперёд, теперь на твёрдых ногах, он решительно шагает по скользкому и шаткому гравию. Впереди налево уходит ход, похожий на продолжение туннеля, но без проложенных рельс.  
  
      Джон без раздумий сворачивает на эту развилку — некогда мешкать или сомневаться. Когда он слышит голос Шерлока яснее и ближе, то понимает, что выбрал верный путь.   
  
      Узкий небольшой проход направо кажется главным источником звука, так что Джон идёт туда. Впереди резкий свет ламп взрезает темноту, поэтому Джон, прежде чем двинуться дальше, выключает свой карманный фонарик и жестом показывает Моне сделать то же самое. Он может только слышать:  
  
      — Кто тебе помогал? — Шерлок говорит с требовательными, высокомерными нотами, используя все оттенки выражений, которые Джон просил его не использовать, когда имеешь дело с убийцами. Джон не может сдержать подёргивание в уголке рта, даже когда ускоряет шаги.   
  
      Резкий свет озаряет путь, расширяющийся проход, зал, не совсем сводчатый, но определённо более просторный, чем окружающая теснота.  
  
      Шахта обслуживания, грязный маленький отводок, уходящий от главного прохода, в конце завершается выдолбленной в породе камерой. Возможно, заброшенное хранилище или помещение, чтобы монтировать конструкции или для их быстрого ремонта, но очевидно не использующееся.   
  
      В центре комнаты, в окружении установок с яркими лампами, в пространстве, очищенном от строительного мусора, установлена металлическая решётка: самопальная операционная поверхность.  
  
      На ней лежит крупный, совершенно неподвижный мужчина. Джон почти не видит его лица, но следуя порядку вещей, это Эрнест — следующая по очереди жертва.   
  
      Витает густой запах крови, свежей, старой и высохшей, воздух удушливый, прохладный и спёртый, но это всё ничего не значит, потому что Шерлок стоит на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки от пожилой женщины в лохмотьях. Однако Джону нужно оружие и не из-за состояния её одежды или её слишком худого тела, а из-за положения её пальцев и теней на её лице.   
  
      Джон находится достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как её тупые тёмно-серые глаза дёргано поднимаются, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком. Её губы разомкнуты, из них вырывается хриплое дыхание, и худую грудь подбрасывает с каждым вдохом. Она дёргается всем телом, когда смотрит между Шерлоком и мужчиной на металлической решётке.  
  
      — Никто. Никто не помогает мне.  
  
      Шерлок наклоняет голову, а затем спрашивает:  
  
      — Кто тебе  _не_  помогал, Эффи?   
  
      При этом вопросе её руки сотрясаются — они в ужасном состоянии: окровавленные, расцарапанные, изрезанные и в рытвинах. Они уже гниют, по краям более глубоких ран началось разложение. Джон не в силах отвести глаз от них.  
  
      — Он сказал, что поможет, — задыхается она. Её голос подобен трещинам в иссушенной солнцем грязи. — Они сказали, что могут починить меня. Сделать меня настоящей. Но не сделали. Они не помогли, и я сделала… сделала то, что они… что они не смогли.  
  
      Она глотает воздух, и Джон глотает воздух, словно это их последние вдохи, каждый, один за другим. Только от того, что Джон прислушивается к ней, у него подскакивает пульс, и стискивает грудь.   
  
      — Я не могу… не могу… больше нет…, — говорит Эффи, её плечи мелко вздрагивают. Она всхлипывает без слёз и рыдания звучат так, словно причиняют ей боль. — Я пытаюсь и не могу, не могу. Мне жаль.  
  
      — Кто такие «они»? — требовательно спрашивает Шерлок. Джон хочет, чтобы тот дал женщине успокоиться, но детектив не станет этого делать. — Порядок тебе дали тоже они?  
  
      — Порядок? — недоумённо спрашивает Эффи, её тусклые глаза расширяются. — Какой порядок?  
  
      — Порядок нападений.  
  
      — Это… это просто… я не  _планировала_  это, оно просто казалось… правильным, — она содрогается всем телом.   
  
      — Никогда не задумывалась почему? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон хотел бы, чтобы в этом вопросе звучала доброта или милосердие, но нет. — То есть ты не знаешь, — говорит Шерлок спустя долгую паузу, тишину которой Эффи так и не нарушает. Её пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, и она качает головой. Джон сжимает свои руки, потому что кто-то схватил её, вложил слова ей в голову, написал коды смертных приговоров, а затем отпустил на свободу, только на самом деле нет, потому что ловушка осталась внутри неё, удавкой для её разума.   
  
      Джона затошнило.  
  
      Эффи наклоняет голову набок, плечи приподнимаются, повторяя движение.  
  
      — Я… иногда всё ясно. Иногда нет.  
  
      — Я бы сказал, всё стало яснее уже давно. Твой разум борется с программированием, — Шерлок наклоняет голову, и на этот раз Джон понимает, что это сигнал:  _«Я знаю, что ты здесь»_. Он читается в наклоне челюсти и быстром взгляде краем глаз. — Вот почему время между жертвами увеличилось.  
  
      — Я…, — Эффи качает головой. — Стало трудней…, — сила её голоса слабеет, или скорее  _качество_. — После последней женщины —   
  
      — Стой здесь, — шипит Джон Моне, когда та лишь напрягается у него за спиной. — Не попадайся ей на глаза. — Они всё ещё могут уговорить её, вернуть из этого безумия. Если им удастся успокоить её, то получится отправить её на лечение. Смогут стереть эту программу из её интерфейса.  
  
      — Осталось только двое, — глаза Эффи полны слёз, когда её взгляд мечется между Шерлоком и неподвижным Эрнестом.  
  
      — Нет, думаю, ты обнаружишь, что их  _трое_ , — у Шерлока такое выражение лица как, когда он добавляет что-то неожиданное к своим осторожным химическим экспериментам в их кухне. — Твое имя есть в этом списке.  
  
      — Его там нет, — Эффи хмурится, подавленная замешательством. — Нет, — её глаза закрываются, тело сотрясается сильнейшей нескончаемой дрожью. — Тебе нужно уйти, — шепчет она со всё ещё закрытыми глазами.   
  
      — А если я не уйду? — вызов в голосе Шерлока — вторая капля, его лицо выражает увлечение перед предстоящей реакцией.  
  
      Эффи дёргается и прижимает руки к бёдрам.  
  
      — Оно приходит волнами, — внезапно её речь меняется, она говорит почти нараспев, со слишком знакомыми Джону интонациями, которые он бы предпочёл не узнавать. Теперь она кажется одичавшей и вовсе не хрупкой. Она отнимает руки от бёдер, те больше не трясутся. — Мне так жаль, — говорит она, голос колеблется между воем и плачем.  
  
      Эффи смотрит вниз на свои руки, затем снова вверх. Её шея движется как змея, когда она поворачивается лицом к Эрнесту.  
  
      — И он следующий, — её слова внезапно бьют плетью, свистящим кнутом. Перемена в её голосе неравномерна и звучит зловеще, и Джон знает, что услышит этот голос какой-нибудь ночью перед тем, как рывком проснуться. Словно щёлкает переключатель, и Эффи полностью сосредотачивается на Эрнесте. Она делает шаг вперёд, больше не трепеща и не содрогаясь, программа подавляет чувства и реакции её собственного тела. Шерлок оглядывается на Джона, поднимая руку, возможно, наконец запрашивает подмогу, но что потом? Он ждёт, что Джон застрелит эту женщину, которую обратили в орудие убийства против воли и без её ведома?  
  
      Но прежде чем Джон успевает ответить на эту руку и её предполагаемый запрос, вперёд выходит Мона.  
  
      — Забыла что-то? — спрашивает Мона, выступая впервые. — Что насчёт твоего маленького прелестного плана? — она уворачивается от попытки Джона остановить её, дёрнув коленом. Все её прямые и изгибы вибрируют от гнева, Джон может чувствовать её злость, как поле помех. — Что насчёт  _меня_? — усмехается Мона.   
  
      Спина Эффи каменеет, и когда она поворачивается, её глаза расширяются. Она приседает, низко и хищно, и это должно быть больно, учитывая повреждения Эффи, но она не демонстрирует ни признака боли. Что бы ни управляло сейчас её телом, оно очевидно не тратит время на боль. Эффи качается вперёд на шарнирах своих окровавленных ступней, и это почему-то выглядит хоть и противоестественно, но не менее смертоносно. Её нижняя челюсть отвисает, и Джон ожидает рыка или шипения, но не вырывается ни звука, и её пальцы сгибаются во внезапной тишине, они сжимаются один раз, второй —  
  
      Она прыгает на Мону, а Мона прыгает на неё.   
  
      Они с лязгом врезаются друг в друга, и Мона хрипит, когда её грудь сжимается. Её руки переплелись с руками Эффи, и они обе падают на пол мечущимся клубком металла и кожи.  
  
      — Джон, быстрее! — подгоняет Шерлок, но в этом нет нужды. Джон уже почти вырвался из укрытия, ведомый к лежачему гражданскому инстинктами и старыми привычками — Эрнест без сознания — и всё же оставляет бешеной драке больше места. Голос Моны легко различим — серия всхлипов и рыков, её движения беспощадны и яростны. Атаки и блоки Эффи безмолвны, вырывается лишь тихое пыхтение при обмене ударами.   
  
      Джон тормозит возле Эрнеста, и секунду спустя Шерлок падает рядом с ним на колени.  
  
      — Вероятно, накачан наркотиками, судя по тяжёлому дыханию…, — начинает Шерлок, но пальцы Джона сначала тянутся к ушам Эрнеста, и, да, они натыкаются на острый металл. Он сдерживает победный возглас и вытягивает внешнее реле, однако тут же задыхается, когда чувствует, как онемение ползёт по руке, прямо в грудь, парализующее зло вносит леденящее вторжение в аортальную систему —   
  
      Шерлок с шипением вырывает устройство из руки Джона, на секунду его лицо искажает жуткая маска ярости, но затем Эрнест дёргается и пытается сесть, его нарушенные системы не могут синхронизироваться.   
  
      Джон хватает Эрнеста за плечи и крепко держит, пока его диафрагма сокращается и сжимается, лёгкие и горло судорожно глотают воздух. Что-то пошло правильно, потому что в следующий миг Эрнест встаёт, но затем его глаза закатываются, и лицо искажается в безумном, безмолвном вопле.  
  
      Его вид напоминает немое шипение Эффи, и Джон инстинктивно дёргается назад, сбивая Шерлока силой своей реакции. Эрнест пошатываясь выпрямляется и сотрясает землю огромными мощными, как стволы деревьев, ногами, тяжело ступая мимо Моны, зажавшей голову Эффи стальным блоком.   
  
      Когда Эффи понимает, что её добыча почему-то вырвалась, срабатывает адреналин, или, возможно, какой-то синтетический стимулятор: она отбрасывает Мону назад и шарахается к Эрнесту, открывая достаточно места, чтобы Джон, едва задумываясь, ввёл браунинг в дело и спустил курок.   
  
      В замкнутом пространстве, среди голых плоских и угловатых бетонных плит, раздаётся сокрушительный грохот, до боли оглушительный. Все поднимают руки, чтобы прикрыть свои уши, все — кроме Эффи.   
  
      Голова Эффи дёргается набок от столкновения с пулей, она поворачивает шею, чтобы оглянуться на Джона.  
  
      Пуля попала ей в щёку, прямо в скуловую дугу. Пуля должна была разбить её челюсть и разнести лицо. Джон уже видел подобные выстрелы вблизи.  
  
      Вместо этого появляется дырка, похожая на воронку в металле, но что ещё хуже — это глаза Эффи: оба остаются на месте, однако один отключился, потемнел и перестал двигаться. Второй сосредоточился на Джоне.   
  
      Вопль, влажный из-за хладагента, текущего в её горле и обволакивающего её голосовые связки, — единственное предупреждение, которое получает Джон.  
  
      Эффи бьёт Джона, как когда-то его сразила пуля, а затем он оказывается на спине, царапаясь на опережение, пока её руки пытаются отыскать его уязвимые места. К этому времени она потеряла ещё больше плоти, кожа и «кожа» оторвана во время схватки с Моной, пальцы представляют собой острые металлические когти, из-за того, что она неделями обдирала жертв, с новыми ссадинами из-за драки на бетоне. Эффи бьёт Джона и каждый удар почти успешен, пока Джон сопротивляется, с трудом умудряясь отразить её атаки вовремя. Эффи выгибает спину, шипит, и её острые пальцы меняют тактику, как косяк рыбы, меняющий направление, и целятся в его грудной имплант.   
  
      Ужас пробирает Джона, но внутри обжигающим стимулом вспыхивает гнев, и у Джона получается захватить её ладони, прижать их тыльной стороной к своему импланту и обездвижить эти острые пальцы.   
  
      В следующую секунду Эффи наклоняется набок, и Джон снова слышит шум, звуки, многократные, многогранные наслоения какофонии, и видит, как Шерлок орудует зазубренным ножом, со знакомым и распарывающим изгибом на конце, и —  
  
      Эффи отпинывает Шерлока, и тот приземляется жёстче и дальше, чем Джон мог вообще себе представить, и не поднимается.  
  
      Нож поблёскивает между Шерлоком и Эффи, ближе к Джону, чем к кому-либо ещё.  
  
      Мона снова движется, кричит о чём-то, но мышцы Джона знают, что делать и без слов, как и его зеркальные реле. Теперь Эффи крадётся к Шерлоку, для последнего контакта, вероятно, обозначив его как цель, и Джон движется быстрее, но Мона оказывается самой быстрой.  
  
      Она врезается в Эффи, широко раскинув руки, обхватывает её и откатывается, оказываясь под Эффи. Мона прижата спиной к залитому кровью бетону, когда острая беззащитная спина Эффи врезается ей в грудь.   
  
      — СЕЙЧАС! — вопит Мона, и нож оказывается в ладони Джона, странным враждебным весом, но не таким уж незнакомым, и Эффи пытается выбраться из хватки Моны, её металлические пальцы царапают и скребут пол, пытаясь освободиться.   
  
      Они снова перекатываются, ближе к Шерлоку, и Джон набрасывается, пытается скрутить, взять под контроль, и Шерлок покашливает теперь слабо и сдавленно, а Эффи, казавшаяся зафиксированной, резко выбрасывает руку, чтобы схватить Шерлока за лодыжку —   
  
      Джон испытывает шок, когда нож вонзается в затылок Эффи, чувствует ужас, когда разрубает позвоночный столб, кабели, нервную ткань и позвоночную артерию, ощущает вибрацию в своих собственных тканях и сухожилиях, почти как, когда он снова держал внешнее реле, до тех пор, пока его руку не переполняет растущее онемение.   
  
      На мгновение Джона охватывает безумие и паническое головокружение, когда Эффи просто продолжает бороться, страх, порождённый фильмами ужаса, и тошнотворный приступ ярости в этот миг поглощает рациональное мышление. Её тело бьётся и содрогается, и наконец Джон видит схему как есть — зеркальную ретрансляционную систему, попавшую в цепь обратной связи без исходных импульсов данных от интерфейса, чтобы направлять её.   
  
      Мона издаёт утробный, потрясённый звук и выбирается из-под дёргающегося месива, которое является телом Эффи, только для того, чтобы вернуться обратно, выхватывает лезвие из внезапно ослабшей руки Джона и проводит им до поясницы Эффи.   
  
      Раздаётся резкий  _треск_ , когда Мона разрывает поясничное реле, и тело Эффи обмякает и, в конце концов, слабеет.   
  
      Джон чувствует, словно он заперт в моменте сразу после взрыва светошумовой гранаты: звуки и цвета становятся металлическими и отдалёнными, но он поворачивается и движется в сторону Шерлока, проталкиваясь сквозь ядовитые испарения звона в ушах, чтобы добраться до места, куда упал его друг, где он слабо движется и приходит в себя, когда Джон опускается возле него на колени.  
  
      Мону рвёт на заднем фоне, и хотя он не в курсе, откуда знает это, потому что еле слышит и даже не смотрит в её сторону.  
  
      — Шерлок, — говорит он, а затем повторяет снова и снова, возможно четыре раза подряд, а потом: — Ты в порядке? — И Шерлок не отвечает, так что Джон продолжает спрашивать, а его руки знают, что делать, слава богу, потому что в эту секунду Джон только и может, что спрашивать «Ты в порядке?» и «Ты в порядке?», и —  
  
      Ладони поднимаются, чтобы взять его за руки, успокаивая, а не хватая, и одна прижимается, чтобы измерить пульс (ярёмная вена уже проверена, Шерлок, ты в порядке?), а вторая ложится на вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь (дышит, конечно, конечно, но всё же?), и —   
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Джон моргает. Вдыхает. Сглатывает.  
  
      — Шерлок, у тебя возможно повреждение головы или шеи, не двигайся, позволь мне —   
  
      Разумеется, он тут же садится. Разумеется, болтает своей чёртовой башкой.  
  
      — Нет у меня повреждений ни головы, ни шеи, — заявляет он так, будто знает.  _Разумеется_.   
  
      — Ты был без сознания…, — начинает Джон, и его голос дрожит, конечно, из-за адреналина или раздражения, а вовсе не из-за того, что он думал, что потерял его. Своего друга — своего лучшего друга —  _Шерлока_  —   
  
      — Мне выбило воздух из лёгких, когда я врезался в стену. И возможно выбило снова, когда я упал на пол, — он задыхается, и его дыхание звучит, как будто он только что с облегчением узнал, что может дышать. — Я не отключался. Просто оглушило. Я был в сознании всё это время.   
  
      — Ох, — Джон понимает, что его руки всё ещё баюкают сердцебиение и дыхание Шерлока. Признаки жизни. Шерлока. — Ох, — он убирает руки. Не знает, куда их деть. Встаёт. Предлагает руку Шерлоку, и тот берёт её, и она оба смотрят на Мону, которая прислонилась к стене, отвернувшись от трупа Эффи.   
  
      — Вторичный интерфейс, — хрипло говорит Мона, не оборачиваясь. Она указывает на свою поясницу. — Есть у некоторых из нас, у старых моделей. Тогда не было навороченных процессоров. В основном рудиментарные. Но, — и Мону снова тошнит, сухо на этот раз и сотрясая всё её тело.  
  
      Вдалеке раздаются звуки голосов и шагов, отражающиеся от стен туннеля, и наконец всё встаёт на свои места.  
  
      — Ты написал Лестрейду, — злобно говорит Шерлок.   
  
      — Кто-то должен был, — замечает Джон. У него пустые руки.  
  
      Мона кашляет и вытирает рот.  
  
      — Что теперь? 


	51. Решение

      Мона исчезает, а Джон стоит тихо и позволяет Шерлоку объяснить общие детали и мелкие несоответствия Лестрейду под диктовку. Лицо детектива-инспектора, пока он пишет, выражает крайнюю степень недоверия, и Джон не может винить его за это. Объяснения Шерлока представляются совершенно невероятными, чёрт, да даже неотредактированная версия кажется невозможной, а он её  _прожил_.   
  
      Джон переводит дыхание, когда Шерлок заканчивает свою версию событий (она очень кстати не включает «недавно усопшую» мисс Шоу), Лестрейд открывает рот, в его взгляде полно вопросов, которые он вот-вот задаст, когда яркий свет заливает всех троих.  _Фары_ , понимает Джон, когда огни несутся ко входу станции. Когда свет перестаёт слепить, Джон видит, что к полицейской ленте подъехал чёрный обтекаемый автомобиль.  
  
      Первый раз в жизни Джон испытал облегчение при появлении Майкрофта. Он смотрит, как Лестрейд захлопывает рот и сужает глаза, и Джон понимает, что, судя по всему, раньше уже бывали случаи, когда вмешивался (встревал) старший Холмс. Подъезжает фургон сопровождения, и выходит команда в сером, — бригада зачистки, отряд по кибернетике.   
  
      Шерлок уже повернулся и идёт в сторону ожидающей машины, но затем оглядывается и говорит совершенно не впечатлённому Лестрейду:  
  
      — Вам требуется обыскать туннели, чтобы найти жертву. Он сбежал во время драки. Вероятно, забился где-то в углу.  
  
      — Эрнест, — добавляет потом Джон. — Его зовут Эрнест.  
  
      Лестрейд кивает, но Джон уже идёт за Шерлоком, который пробирается к машине. Дверь открывается, как только они подходят, а затем они проскальзывают в мрачный салон. Джону всё кажется странно ясным и спокойным, нервы всё ещё бурлят, в голове до сих пор звенит.   
  
      — У тебя есть кое-что для меня, — говорит Майкрофт, когда автомобиль отъезжает. Лишь слабая модуляция на последнем слоге превращает это предложение в вопрос.  
  
      Шерлок долгое время сверлит Майкрофта взглядом, затем вытаскивает из кармана всё ещё активное внешнее реле и с усмешкой кладёт его в ладонь Майкрофта в перчатке. — Для твоей коллекции. — Он выглядит полностью восстановившимся, и едва соизволил разрешить парамедикам проверить свой череп и шею. Похоже, только суровый взгляд Джона пригвоздил его на месте, когда его осматривали.  
  
      Джон позволил парамедикам очистить свои царапины и проверить рефлексы, но отказался от любой проверки интерфейса. В тот миг мысль, что кто-то будет трогать его импланты была невыносимой, особенно если это будут незнакомцы с их бесстрастными глазами и безразличными руками.   
  
      Теперь Джон смотрит на руки Майкрофта, тот крутит и крутит реле в дотошных пальцах.  
  
      — Осторожнее с тем, куда ты будешь его втыкать, — указывает Шерлок.  
  
      Майкрофт не делает ничего такого бескультурного как фырканье, но его лицо кисло морщится на мгновение. Остаток поездки проходит в тишине, или, по крайней мере, если братья Холмс и ссорятся, то делают это при помощи взглядов и жестов, и Джон ничего не слышит.  
  
      Город снаружи сырой, огни фонарей расплываются жирными мазками на фоне тёмного неба, в окнах и в отражениях на асфальте, и остаются перед глазами Джона, даже когда он их закрывает.   
  
  
  
      Джон хочет только помыться и отключиться, но когда они прибывают в 221б, Мона снова оказывается в его комнате. Он ещё на лестнице чувствует её знакомое гудение от сети, почти сразу, как вступает в 221 на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
      Джон даже не останавливается, чтобы снять куртку, а просто толкает своё уставшее тело вверх по лестнице.  
  
      — Это было безумно, — говорит Мона, не оборачиваясь, когда Джон замирает в дверях своей спальни. Она говорит запыхавшись, то ли от спешки, то ли от того, что адреналин всё ещё носится по её системам. Её сумка заполнена наполовину, и она набивает её вещами. — Я позаимствую у тебя три твоих самых уродливых рубашки и тот свитер, который я видела, что ты надевал лишь один раз. Я спрашиваю, но так-то обычно я не прошу разрешения, когда оказываю кому-нибудь услугу.  
  
      Когда она поворачивается, то выглядит бледной, у неё светлые волосы, но губы изгибаются и приподнимаются в усмешке.  
  
      — Тогда «позаимствую» неподходящее слово, — Джон скрещивает руки на груди, и чувствует себя от этого лучше.  
  
      — Ха. Ха.  
  
      Мона застёгивает сумку и отступает. Она перекидывает её через плечо, свесив пальто с ручки, и проходит мимо Джона. Он спускается вслед за ней по лестнице. Шерлок отрывает глаза от телефона, с которым стоит посреди гостиной. Джон смотрит на своего друга — он бледен, глаза сощурены, губы поджаты — и идёт вслед за Моной вниз и на улицу. Чтобы ни значило состояние Шерлока, Джон разберётся с этим после того, как поговорит с официально мёртвой тайной сообщницей по множеству нарушенных, сломанных и сожжённых дотла законов сегодня вечером.   
  
      На улице Мона останавливается рядом с мусорными контейнерами миссис Хадсон. Здесь самые глубокие тени.  
  
      Джон думает обо всех программах, закачанных в голову Эффи, и спрашивает:  
  
      — Уже удалила всё барахло?  
  
      — О да. Это было легче, чем загрузка, — её хитрый прищур кажется ближе к обычному, и Джон чувствует, что хочет расслабиться, но не может, пока ещё нет.  
  
      — Эффи…, — начинает он, но Мона отрезает:  
  
      — У неё такие же импланты, как и у меня. Тот же год, изготовитель, тот же начальный доступ к апгрейдам. Дерьмо Эрнеста было древним и дрянным. И всё же, — Мона качает головой.  
  
      Джон растерян.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Мона резко отвечает:  
  
      — Просто… это  _доказывает_ , что не механизмы привели к безумию или «неисправностям». Это всегда был саботаж. И я сомневаюсь, что эта история попадёт в газеты или девятичасовой эфир. А должна бы.  
  
      — Так вот куда ты направляешься? Воевать за правду и правосудие?  
  
      Мона ухмыляется.  
  
      — Ещё не решила.   
  
      Минута проходит в тишине, переполненной свежими воспоминаниями о смерти Эффи, её конвульсиях, и том, как она переключалась из человека в оружие. Это мог быть кто угодно, или только она была предрасположена?  
  
      — Каждый седьмой, — говорит Джон, взвешивая каждое слово, прежде чем произнести его. — Неплохие шансы.  
  
      Мона фыркает.  
  
      — Конечно, нет. И это учитывая нас, кто были вне системы и не связаны ни с каким дерьмом из этих надзорных комитетов. Все мы были так или иначе вне системы, все искали свой путь, собственное лечение, и только одна из нас потеряла голову. И её подтолкнули.   
  
      Джон не упоминает, что Эффи скорее всего была бы до сих пор жива, если бы Мона осталась в тени, что возможно программа не среагировала бы так ожесточённо, если б Мона не выставила напоказ, что её всё ещё нужно убить. Но тогда скорей всего умер бы Эрнест. Честно говоря, в той комнате мог умереть любой, но именно бедной Эффи достался этот жребий.  
  
      — Почему нам ничего не говорили об этом во время анализов? Почему постоянно твердили, чтобы мы положились на них?  
  
      — Потому что им плевать, или они не знают, и они определённо не думают, что нам станет лучше. О, мы так удобны, служим цели. Они пересаживают свои новейшие технологии, затем собирают свои данные, а когда дело сделано, они заканчивают и с нами, и с заботой. — Пальцы Моны обхватывают ручку сумки. — Мы жертвы опасных для жизни травм с кучей жизненно необходимых операций, сделанных почти без согласия, они считают, что у нас перегорят предохранители через восемнадцать месяцев, и что два года «психотерапии» это  _чрезмерно_. Они думают, что мы все сойдём с ума, и если они разыграют свои карты как надо, то единственные жизни, которые мы заберём — это наши собственные, а они отправятся спать, чувствуя себя героями из-за этого.   
  
      Джон молчит.  
  
      — Они не думают, что мы заслуживаем сохранения, — продолжает Мона. — По большей части они правы, — она смотрит вдоль улицы, сумка свисает через плечо, её лицо — это мозаика выживания, а гнев граничит с гордостью за это. — Как много ты видел из стариков?   
  
      Ответ не утешителен, потому что его нет. Джон отводит глаза.  
  
      — Так нечестно. Сначала были осложнения с процедурами —  
  
      — Всегда будут осложнения, и это никогда не будет честным. Хочешь совет? Делай апгрейды, какие можешь, с которыми чувствуешь себя в безопасности, и продолжай самостоятельно заниматься своим техническим обслуживанием и ремонтом. Чёрт, твой приятель — гений, — она указывает большим пальцем в сторону окна, из которого льётся музыка, раздаются крики или гремят взрывы прямо на всю улицу, зависит от дня и дела, — используй этот ресурс. — Она хватает Джона за руку, а затем сжимает его в сокрушительных объятьях. Свирепых и беспощадных.   
  
      Джон отвечает на них, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Могла бы сказать мне. Раньше. Я имею в виду, всё это.  
  
      Она качает головой.  
  
      — Я думала, ты сам поймёшь. Думала, тебе нужно… чертовски уверена, что да. Ты так близок сейчас, но не так, как я думала. — Она ухмыляется ему. — Может, я думала, что если ты до всего дойдёшь сам, мы могли бы уйти вместе. Мы могли бы  _работать_ , — она поджимает губы. — Но ведь этому не суждено случиться?   
  
      Джон моргает, слегка опешивший, не из-за идеи уйти вместе с Моной, но из-за внезапного понимания, что он никогда даже не задумывался об этом. Хотя не совсем. Идея сбежать и «бороться за правое дело», или даже о необходимой борьбе, или вообще любой борьбе однажды серьёзно манила его.  
  
      Вплоть до увольнения по инвалидности он жил и делал выборы в соответствии с этими принципами. Вплоть до недавнего времени потеря этого азарта оставляла бесконечную пустоту в сердце, но сейчас…  
  
      Он сдерживается, чтобы не сморщиться.  
  
      — Нам было… хорошо вместе, — Джон чувствует вкус вежливой лжи, и без поднятой брови Моны, указывающей ему на это.  
  
      — Зависит от того, что ты считаешь «хорошим». Как тебе быть похищенными? — она ухмыляется, и Джон с содроганием понимает, что её в том злоключении больше всего волновала беспомощность, а не опасность. А сразу после этого они расстались, и всё прошло не так уж плохо, а Шерлок так тихо светился самодовольством. — Но я никогда не собиралась вписываться в твою жизнь, — добавляет Мона, — а ты никогда не собирался вовлекаться в мою.   
  
      Джон смотрит в сторону. Он никогда и  _не хотел_. Похоже, что он не особо испытывает угрызения совести за это.  
  
      — Видишь? — говорит Мона. — Вот оно.  
  
      Джон моргает, понимая, что его взгляд принесло к окну, словно к маяку, где стоит Шерлок и смотрит в вечерние сумерки, опершись предплечьем на раму. Джон на секунду задумывается, видел ли он когда-нибудь Шерлока таким  _уставшим_ , а потом резко отводит глаза и смотрит на кроваво-рыжую женщину перед собой. От неё всё ещё несёт подземкой.  
  
      — Куда ты пойдёшь? — спрашивает он последний раз, но уверен, что она не знает. Мона не из тех, кто трясётся над планом или расписанием.  
  
      Она улыбается, и её острые черты смягчаются лишь на миг.   
  
      — Есть куча всего, что я ещё не видела, и я собираюсь пойти и посмотреть на это, — Мона отворачивается и уходит, но затем останавливается и оборачивается. — Эй, если хочешь заглянуть в будущее, иди и найди зеркало, — она ухмыляется, жёстко, но добродушно, а затем снова отворачивается.  
  
      Джон смотрит, как она уходит в ночь, и чувствует острый приступ. Не из-за печали, и не от радости. Просто от вида, как уходит подруга. 


	52. Усложнение

      Джон наблюдает за Моной, пока та не исчезает из виду, отдаляясь и скрываясь в темноте между зданиями. Затем из головы уходит её жужжание, её голос больше не звенит в ушах, и у Джона выдаётся минута, чтобы ощутить слой грязи на своих штанах и рубашке. Он смотрит вниз, когда возвращается обратно в 221б, на багровую жижу толщиной в палец, засевшую в складках джинсов.   
  
      Корка крошится и оставляет за собой след с каждым шагом, но Джон слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться о беспорядке сейчас. У миссис Хадсон вероятно выдастся счастливый денёк, когда она поднимется наверх, чтобы провести выборочную уборку, невзирая на «не ваша домохозяйка».   
  
      Душ, решает он. Шерлок, самое щепетильное создание в мире, возможно уже помылся, значит, ванная свободна.  
  
      Он добирается до ванной, сырой из-за недавнего использования, и не сталкивается с Шерлоком, за что, честно говоря, благодарен. Джон не хочет сейчас отвечать на тысячи вопросов, как и не хочет слышать что-либо об этом деле. Не сегодня. Нет, сегодня боль растёт у него в груди, и больше всего на свете он хочет перестать ощущать пустоту. Он не хочет видеть, как трясётся Эффи, когда смежает веки, не хочет чувствовать её судороги, когда руки неподвижны и ни к чему не прикасаются.   
  
      Джон снимает джинсы и куртку, поворачивает вентиль и тщательно моет руки и предплечья, не желая размазывать склизкую свернувшуюся кровь, пыль и хладагент имплантов, которые ощущает в складках кожи ладоней и пальцев. Затем моет лицо, потому что, может быть, так он избавится от части этого вечера, дела, зрелища —  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Стоп.  
  
      Дыши.   
  
      Джон закрывает глаза, затем открывает. Видит горку своей одежды, испытывает острое желание выбросить её, но это означает, что к одежде нужно будет снова прикоснуться.  
  
      Его начинает трясти, и совсем скоро он замечает, что стоит очень спокойно, вероятно пялясь в дырки слива, чтобы избежать взгляда в зеркало.   
  
      — Джон?  
  
      Шерлок.  
  
      Голос Шерлока звучит, Джон сам не особо понимает, как тот звучит, но не так, как обычно, когда он обращается к Джону.  
  
      Джон хочет ответить, сказать что-то, хоть что-нибудь, но понимает, что не может. Такое ощущение, что всё заблокировано: горло, суставы, импланты, мысли.  
  
       _Шок_ , подсказывает разум.  
  
      — Джон, я вхожу.  
  
      Что? Нет… Но затем дверь открывается, и Джон не может вспомнить, закрывал он её или нет, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что Шерлок стоит сзади него, берёт его запястье, нащупывает пульс, выключает кран — тот был включён? — и разворачивает Джона от зеркала.  
  
      — Джон, сфокусируйся.  
  
      Джон издаёт слабый смешок, но чувствует себя лучше из-за лёгкой нотки беспокойства, которую Шерлок возможно даже не заметил, что допустил. Спустя минуту или около того Джон выравнивает дыхание — им было это нужно? — но Шерлок не отпускает его запястье.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Джон, потому что если хоть одна вещь в этот вечер обретёт смысл, будет прекрасно.  
  
      Шерлок хмурится.  
  
      — Я задал тебе вопрос, а ты не ответил. Ты не отзывался пять минут, Джон.  
  
      — Ох. — Что ещё? Что ещё люди говорят в такие моменты? «Прости». Возможно.  _На самом деле он не испытывает вину, только пустоту. Опустошение._  Его мысли быстро возвращаются к текущему разговору, он счастлив занять голову чем-то кроме избегания зеркала. — О чём ты хотел спросить меня?   
  
      Шерлок отводит глаза, поджимает губы, затем оглядывается, словно ему нужно спрятать выражение лица, чтобы справиться с этим безумным моментом, по крайней мере, Джон думает, что миг безумен. Возможно, нет. Возможно, так бы чувствовал себя нормальный, а он никогда раньше не замечал.  
  
      Дыши.  
  
      — Я не… не…, — кажется, что слова застревают в глотке Шерлока, замирают и не готовы вырваться. — Я не ожидал, что ты вернёшься. Я, — Шерлок прочищает горло и это звучит так отчаянно невозмутимо. — Я не понимаю, почему ты здесь. Всё ещё здесь, — поправляется он. — Почему не ушёл с Моной?   
  
      Выражение его голоса толкает Джона вперёд и в реальность, и расстояние между ними так далеко от тёмных туннелей и геройских поступков. Джон моргает и понимает, что чувствует себя каким-то образом более  _реально_ , будто такое вообще возможно. Дышать становится легче, так что Джон принимает это.   
  
      Шерлок в свою очередь, похоже, не замечает или не обращает внимания, что Джон в трусах и майке, а его грязные вещи валяются влажной кучей на полу. Его изящные пальцы тёплые и сухие на тонкой коже джонова запястья, а глаза смотрят в глаза Джона в ожидании ответа, его взгляд сосредоточенный и напористый, словно может изъять ответ с губ Джона, вырвать его из воздуха между ними.   
  
      Теперь, твёрдо находясь в спокойствии, по другую сторону шока, Джон понимает, что нарушает момент, спугивает его, но выражение в голосе Шерлока говорит, что ему нужна причина, ясность, уверенность. Это всё набрасывается на Джона, и тот понимает, что ему самому наплевать, что он в трусах, или что Шерлок нарушает его личное пространство, игнорирует границы, установленные так давно. Очевидно, что вопрос важен и не может ждать.  
  
      Джон хмурится. Как объяснить свой поступок, почему он не ушёл с Моной?   
  
      Джон молчит, подыскивая ответ, который обеспечит то, что требует невысказанная ранимость в голосе и вопросах друга. Потому что вопрос Шерлока не беспочвенный: Джон вёл совсем другую жизнь до того, как всё это (ранение, инвалидность, дополнение) случилось, и уйти с Моной стало бы шагом в более знакомом направлении.  
  
      И всё же уход никогда не ощущался возможным вариантом, не для Джона, но учитывая, что Шерлок хочет знать, почему Джон не ушёл, он задумывается, почему остался.  
  
      Этот вопрос назревал в голове Джона, но он слишком устал для такой срочности, он готов лишь позволить ему бурлить, пока не родится понимание. Разумеется, Шерлоку нужно знать немедленно. Мотив — единственный аспект каждого дела (а всё что угодно может быть делом), который является самым сложным и таинственным. « _Как_  — это просто», сказал ему однажды Шерлок, когда они уходили с места преступления. «Мужчина прыгает — мужчина умирает. Но  _причина_  этого…», — Шерлок замолчал, великий разум уже формулировал и отвергал множество теорий. Джон помнит, что это не было самоубийством, как подозревали все, все — кроме Шерлока, который всегда хотел знать всё до конца. Обо всём.  
  
      И очевидно о Джоне тоже.   
  
      — В тот день, — наконец заговаривает Джон, продираясь сквозь свои мысли. А теперь он думает о другом дне: — В первый день. Когда ты сказал, что «потенциальные соседи должны знать худшее друг о друге»… ты думал, что у тебя самый плохой расклад. Ты и понятия не имел, как хорошо, что… Другие люди видят единственную черту во мне и предполагают худшее. Но ты видел, ты знал  _всё_  обо мне, и всё равно думал, что будешь худшим соседом.  
  
      — Я был прав.  
  
      Этот ответ, такой сложный в своей краткости, вынуждает Джона поймать взгляд Шерлока. Когда Джон наконец немного успокаивает нервозность и справляется с ней, то ртутное сияние в глазах Шерлока останавливает его дыхание, и где-то за плечевой системой жёстко сжимаются мышцы.   
  
       _Дерьмо_. Может, Эффи всё же ранила его?   
  
      Пристальный осмотр показывает, что ворот майки разорван. Он даже не понимал, что с силой прижимает ладонь к импланту — прямо под разорванной тканью, пока другая рука — с длинными, уверенными, пытливыми пальцами — не отводит её в сторону.  
  
      — Тебе больно?   
  
      У Джона перехватывает дыхание. Это прикосновение так близко к поверхности — чувствительной поверхности — и этот голос так близок —   
  
      — Это не то, что большинство людей спрашивают, — наконец выговаривает он, сквозь тиски в груди и дрожь в горле. Джон задаётся вопросом, не начался ли у него сбой в грудной плате.  
  
      Эти немигающие очи прикованы к нему, и пока они не двигаются, их постепенно охватывает перемена: с уголков, вдоль краёв к тёмным серединам.  
  
      — К счастью для тебя, я — не большинство людей, — он усмехается, позабавленный тем, что Джон закатывает глаза в ответ. — На первый взгляд ты в порядке, — Шерлок смотрит Джону в лицо, но опускает подбородок, так что изучает его сквозь густые ресницы. Пальцы Шерлока нерешительно лежат на груди Джона, не прижимаясь полностью. Тёпло перекрывает расстояние между ними.  
  
      — … Позволишь мне?   
  
      Рука Джона так трясётся, что он сам видит, насколько бесполезен в проверке на повреждения. Джон сглатывает внезапную сухость в горле.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Шерлок шумно задерживает дыхание, и Джон отводит глаза.  
  
      Искусные пальцы откидывают рваный ворот майки, обнажая достаточно кожи, чтобы увидеть границу, где начинается рубец, утолщающийся к краю «кожи», и где тот резко обрывается. Острые пальцы Эффи действительно проехались по грудной плате Джона, врезавшись в «кожу», но не нарушив её. Вспомнив, как даже легчайшее прикосновение ощущается на чувствительной поверхности его кибернетической ноги, когда кожа снята, Джон содрогается при мысли, на что бы походил порез на грудной системе.   
  
      Сейчас он чувствует колебание пальцев, которые пробно и невесомо исследуют поверхность на повреждения.  
  
      — Крови нет, — шепчет Шерлок околдовано. — Не нужны швы для этой раны.   
  
      Джон удивляется, услышав столь неожиданное слово. Пальцы детектива смелеют и разводят края разреза, позволяя любопытным глазам изучить его. Боже, ощущения такие странные: электрический извив ощущений сквозь «кожу».   
  
      — Никаких нарушений, — говорит Шерлок, подтверждая первоначальную оценку Джона (скорее надежду, если быть честным). — Хотя очень близко к тому. Было больно? — спрашивает он, и Джон чувствует, как Шерлок лёгким, словно пёрышко, движением среднего пальца каталогизирует изменение текстуры между «кожей» и настоящей (хоть и зарубцевавшейся) кожей Джона, и внутренней стороны границы импланта. — А  _сейчас_  болит?   
  
      Джон жёстко кивает.  
  
      — Да. — Он сглатывает. — И — в некоторых случаях. — Как бы то ни было, сейчас боль причиняют забота, доброта и беспокойство в голосе Шерлока. Нежданные, непредвиденные и незнакомые. Шерлок проявлял любопытство, интерес и даже вежливое внимание к состоянию Джона, но не это. (Верно?)   
  
      Наверное, Джон слишком преувеличивает. Это было долгое дело.  
  
      Сжатие в груди растёт, прямо за имплантом.  
  
      — Имплант не такой гибкий, как мышцы и кожа, или даже рёбра, — он сглатывает, когда Шерлок приподнимает южный край «кожи», его глаза бросаются от лица Джона к текущему действию. — Учащённое сердцебиение может вызвать чувство ущемления.   
  
      — Как сейчас, — взгляд Шерлока прикован к глазам Джона. Его слова — не вопрос.   
  
      Джон закрывает глаза и задыхается, отчаянно желая, чтобы сердце замедлилось, а дыхание успокоилось. По нервам пробегает тремор, когда ему не удаётся.   
  
      Шерлок кладёт ладонь плашмя на грудную плату Джона, разорванную «кожу», вызывая рябь замешательства там, где края загибаются и не могут корректно докладывать о сенсорных данных.   
  
      За спокойными наблюдениями Шерлока скрывается лишь толика благоговейного трепета, когда он добавляет:  
  
      — Я чувствую, как бьётся твоё сердце, сквозь металл и покрытие.   
  
      Джон кивает, не удивлённый. В конце концов, он чувствует, как вибрации передаются через платы системы, распространяя ощущение от стремительного сердцебиения по всей ткани торса, вытесняя все остальные мысли и чувства.  
  
      Внезапно всего становится чересчур много — дыхания, тремора, вибраций — вечера, его тела, целиком и по отдельности —   
  
       _Паническая атака_ , безропотно думает Джон, потому что, по крайней мере, в этом есть смысл, но затем создаётся неуклонное давление, вес давит на грудную плату, и вибрации утихают достаточно, чтобы Джон обрёл равновесие. Шерлок сопит от напряжения, и его дыхание касается тонких волосков на лице Джона. На мгновение Джон снова видит его лежащим неподвижно в развалинах туннеля, без ритмичного дыхания.   
  
      Он содрогается, затем набирает полные лёгкие воздуха, ладонь Шерлока поднимается вслед за тем, как расширяется его грудь, а потом опять опускается на выдохе. Джон вновь осознаёт окружающую обстановку, своё тело, Шерлока, положение шерлоковых рук: левая — на его правом плече — для стабилизации, правая — на его грудной плате, медленно притупляющая давление. Джон кладёт ладони поверх его рук, не для того, чтобы удержать их, а чтобы заземлить — заземлиться самому — там.   
  
      Проходит долгая минута прежде, чем Джон задумывается, что пора убрать свои руки, и ещё более долгая минута, когда он убирает их, начиная с правой, освободив сначала хватку Шерлока на своём плече.   
  
      Под его удаляющейся рукой Шерлок разворачивает кисть и пальцами провожает ладонь Джона. Шерлок сдвигает руку с того места, где она лежит на груди Джона, но не убирает её полностью, а поворачивает запястье и тыльной стороной пальцев невесомо проводит по линии разреза под рваным воротом.   
  
      Джон дёргается от прикосновения, в первую очередь, потому что оно ощущается так странно, а во вторую — потому, что всё остальное тело совершенно не находит его  _странным_ : Джон подаётся вперёд, совсем чуть-чуть, преследуя этот контакт, а затем тут же пытается подавить порыв, кожа горит, когда он понимает, как близко они стоят.   
  
      Когда Джон поднимает глаза, то видит, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним, и зарождающийся вопрос и нежность смягчает его острый взгляд. У Шерлока такое выражение, будто он видит нечто удивительное, хотя Джон не может понять, куда нацелен его взор — на порез «кожи» или на то, что под ней.   
  
      Чем бы оно ни было, Шерлок наклоняется ближе, и к своему ужасу Джон чувствует волнение в паху, всплеск жара и электричества. Его сердце снова заходится стуком, когда Джон понимает то, что его тело с некоторых пор, должно быть, уже знало. Его горло на секунду сжимается. Джон застревает между желанием прижаться к Шерлоку и отдалиться, не зная, откуда берутся эти импульсы. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что он ощущает накал от такой близости с Шерлоком, однако ещё есть ощущение зажатости и загнанности из-за того, что его тело сковано металлом, а мысли зациклены на теле, и предчувствии беды, приближающейся, словно край пропасти.   
  
      Джон дышит, пытаясь думать. Ему нужно прекратить любые мысли, которым Шерлок сейчас потакает — проведение экспериментов и опытов, не важно. В прошлый раз, когда Шерлок контактировал с изменённой природой Джона, произошло… потрясение. Сначала от реакции Шерлока на прикосновение (не говоря уже о реакции Джона), и потом, когда за ней последовали тишина и напряжение. Были ли эти дни испорчены — или каким-то образом порождены — тем кратким мигом контакта?  
  
      Джон всё ещё не до конца понимает.  
  
      Всё, что он знает, это то, что он не хочет, чтобы подобное произошло опять, это расстояние, особенно сейчас, близость, которую Джон даже не думал найти, жизнь, о которой не мечтал. Разумеется, ему никто не сказал, что будет возможно так непринуждённо находиться рядом с кем-то, несмотря на (или из-за?) опасность, и, разумеется, не в его  _состоянии_. Он борется со словами в груди, горле и внезапно пересохшем рту:  
  
      — Шерлок… не надо… — его дыхание резкое даже для собственного слуха, и он не может сказать, хороший это знак или плохие новости, желательные или нет.  
  
      — Не надо — что? — Шерлок отнимает руку и прерывает своё слишком лёгкое касание, но придвигается ближе, и Джон ярко осознаёт каждую точку контакта, связывающую их, и с такой же болью осознаёт всё остальное расстояние, разделяющее их. Шерлок сужает глаза. — Ты о чём-то беспокоишься — более того — кстати, о чём? — Он хмурится, затем сгибает руку, находящуюся между ними. — Об этом? О прикосновении? — Джон молчит, и Шерлок нажимает: — Почему?   
  
      Эти глаза буравят глаза Джона, пригвождают его к месту, тепло, излучаемое слишком близко и всё же недостаточно близко расположенной рукой Шерлока, невыносимо на коже — или «коже»? — или это —  
  
      — Шерлок, я… это не… В смысле, я не могу. Это — чем бы оно ни являлось, не сработает. Не сможет.  
  
      Шерлок хмурится.  
  
      — Почему нет? — его рука не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр ближе, но Джону кажется, будто всё расстояние между ними сжалось. — Твоя кожа всё ещё располагает нервными окончаниями, твои покровы точно так же усеяны чувствительными волокнами, и всё посылается в твой мозг по нейронами или нейро-реле — это прикосновение, Джон. Оно создано, чтобы сработать. — Шерлок изучает его, и опасения Джона должно быть написаны по всему лицу. Шерлок удивлённо смотрит на него. — Это не то… значит, не то, чего ты боишься? — спрашивает Шерлок, и то, как он спрашивает с легчайшим наклоном головы, смягчает это резкое требование. — Джон?   
  
      Джон отводит взгляд — в сторону — вверх — куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на мужчину, который давит на него вопросами, на которые у Джона нет ответов, и о которых он не хочет думать.  
  
      — Просто… это не будет ощущаться правильно, Шерлок, — его язык описывает круг, подыскивая слова, которые придадут всему смысл. — Не будет  _настоящим_.   
  
      Глаза Шерлока прикованы к Джону, распахнутые, как на месте преступления, и немигающие.   
  
      — Хочешь проверить эту гипотезу?  
  
      — Что? Нет!   
  
      — Кто-нибудь проводил тщательное преобразование твоих сенсорных данных? — допытывается Шерлок. Он продолжает после красноречивого молчания Джона. — И тебе даже не любопытно?  
  
      Джон едва дышит, мышцы по всему телу сжались, напряжение, стресс и затухающий приступ паники всё ещё душат удавкой. Но, чёрт возьми, Шерлок прав, как всегда. Джон никому не позволял по-настоящему взаимодействовать с его имплантами, он даже сам их особо не трогал. Он не хочет — не хотел, до этого момента, как Шерлок встал здесь с вопросом в глазах и опасностью на повестке дня.  _Любопытство и кошки_ , думает Джон, и Шерлок, должно быть, видит его пошатнувшуюся убеждённость, потому что добавляет:  
  
      — Я знаю, чего ожидать, и не буду вести себя, как в прошлый раз.  
  
      А затем, когда Джон выдохнул в тишину, Шерлок спрашивает:  
  
      — Могу я?  
  
      Джон чувствует себя переполненным, но также полым, пустым, словно внутри гуляет только эхо. Он закрывает глаза, и вечер шелестит в глубине, словно последний вздох, и Шерлок — Шерлок лежит в грязи, но он также стоит здесь на свету, а Джон не проверяет его пульс или не чувствует его дыхание, но, может, руки всё ещё хотят, жаждут этой связи, этого якоря. Прикосновения. Джон сглатывает.  
  
      — Я… ладно, хорошо.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — …Да, — Джон собирается с духом. — Хорошо, — он крепко зажмуривает глаза. — Сделай это.   
  
      Кости кажутся пустыми, словно металлические трубки, и накатывает острый приступ чего-то горько-сладкого, как сожаление, зазвеневшего уже во всём теле. Превентивно.  
  
      — Это три раза, — нежно говорит Шерлок, и это удивляет Джона так сильно, что он поднимает глаза на него. Уголок его рта поднялся в лёгком грустном изгибе. — Я собираюсь дотронуться до тебя, — этот маленький изгиб становится озорным, плутовским и дерзким. — Давай посмотрим, не получим ли мы независимый сенсорный отчёт.   
  
      — Он не будет — это не то, что — ах! — задыхается Джон, прерванный внезапным ощущением. Шерлок сжимает его бедро в месте соединения с ягодичными мышцами, широкая ладонь вплотную придавлена к рубцу, длинные пальцы активно стискивают и зарываются в его плоть — за исключением того, что это не его плоть — это —  
  
      Глаза Шерлока яркие и хитрые, сосредоточены на лице Джона, когда тот наконец открывает глаза.  
  
      — Я же сказал, эти чувства реальны, — говорит он, и звучит самодовольно, но чуть запыхавшийся голос сглаживает его чувство превосходства.  
  
      — Я…, — Джон хочет объяснить всплеск ощущений и данных, который является всего лишь ещё одной формой чувств, или всё обстоит наоборот? Джон хочет сказать:  
  
      — Система дополнения докладывает о температуре, давлении и других количественных показателях. Внезапные изменения регистрируются как боль, так как внезапные изменения — опасны, а боль самый быстрый способ вызвать ответную реакцию.  
  
      Но всё, что может вымолвить Джон, это:   
  
      — Ннг.  
  
      Потому что внезапное прикосновение не регистрируется как боль.  
  
      Глаза Джона закрыты, а голос застрял за зубами, за свистом собственного дыхания. Руки Шерлока твёрдо лежат на левом бедре, одна — цепляется за проводку и исследует оболочку «кожи», вторая — обхватывает мышцу и подкожный жир. Двойные ощущения такие — они —   
  
       _Чрезмерны_ , думает Джон, но также —  _недостаточны_ , и он не знает, что с этим делать. Ощущения существенно отличаются, и, тем не менее, абсолютно симметричны и схожи, отражение крепко держится за разрозненные части его анатомии, и он почти что чувствует, как мозг переключает передачи и набирает скорость.  
  
      Создаёт связи.   
  
      Шерлок говорит, когда разум Джона с запинкой проясняется:   
  
      — …вершенно поразительно, насколько  _пластичен_  человеческий мозг, насколько податлив. Как бы то ни было, иногда, когда ощущение новое, мозг приходит в замешательство и классифицирует его как боль. С некоторой практикой, осторожным и рассчитанным повторным введением ощущение можно восстановить, — глаза Шерлока таинственно пылают над острыми скулами. — Мозг можно перепрограммировать. То, что было новым и пугающим опытом, перестраивается и обретает иное значение. Ощущение может стать терпимым. — Его руки перемещаются и усиливают хватку, сминая всю мягкость в бедре Джона. — Оно может приносить удовольствие.   
  
      Джон шипит от медленного скольжения скрипичных мозолей по правому бедру. На левом он чувствует шероховатые кончики пальцев на эластичной «коже». Кожа на настоящей ноге должна быть тоньше, нежнее, и более чувствительной, и в то же время не похоже, чтобы у «кожи» были проблемы с передачей нюансов этого прикосновения, с ответом и  _реакцией_  на него.   
  
      — Почувствуй это, — говорит Шерлок низким хриплым голосом, погружая ногти в мясистую кожу, покрывающую ногу Джона, и в свою очередь та услужливо докладывает об острых настойчивых ногтях. — Можешь? Чувствуешь?  
  
      — Да, — выдыхает Джон, а затем добавляет громче и жёстче, —  _да_.   
  
      — Скажи мне, — отзывается Шерлок несправедливо ровным голосом, — скажи мне прекратить, и я остановлюсь.  
  
      Джон дышит и дышит при внезапном спокойствии и ожидании Шерлока, и пытается думать, пытается понять, куда, так или иначе, всё это приведёт.  
  
      — Джон, ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — спрашивает Шерлок снова, и его голос близок к шёпоту, колеблется на краю неуверенности, и это больше, чем Джон в силах вынести.   
  
      Он закусывает нижнюю губу, плотно сжимает веки, дважды резко мотает головой, а затем Шерлок, видев, как это делает Джон лишь однажды, безукоризненно скользит пальцами в стык вверху джонова бедра, под кожей, над кибернетической ногой —   
  
      —  _Ах!_  — ногу Джона сводит судорогой, живот сжимается. Член яростно дёргается.  _Невозможно_ , как в бреду думает Джон.  _Какая разница_. — О, боже, — пальцы ног сгибаются над плиткой пола.   
  
      Джон чувствует, как дыхание застревает в горле, как при начинающейся панической атаке, но без паники. Это как воспоминания о взрыве, но без неизбежной катастрофы.  
  
      Шерлок почти безупречно воспроизводит прикосновения к его настоящей ноге на кибернетической — пересечение, зеркальное реле, сдвоенные ощущения размываются, смешиваются, направляются — и Джон почти чувствует, как начинается процесс переписывания.  
  
      Таких ощущений уже давно не было, прикосновения не чувствовались вот так, с тех пор как Джон получил ранение, операции и импланты. Прикосновения и ласки вяло ложились на кожу, или пробирали до костей, если его гладили или щупали незнакомые люди, даже когда он отчаянно пытался зарегистрировать удовольствие. А теперь, когда пальцы Шерлока прижимаются к сенсорной поверхности, лучится свет и тепло, прикосновение погружается глубоко, развивая первый опыт, который Джон получил, когда Шерлок дотронулся до его ноги столько дней назад.   
  
      Это лучше, понимает Джон, потому что он знает Шерлока.  
  
      И пугающе по той же причине.  
  
      Мышцы трепещут, и Джон отпускает себя и прислоняется к стене. Обе его ноги дрожат  _по абсолютно одной и той же причине_ , а такого никогда не происходило, и — и —   
  
      И Шерлок заговаривает. Он произносит:  
  
      — … отзывчивый. — Хотел бы Джон услышать начало предложения, но сейчас Шерлок странно смотрит на него. Несмотря на всю силу и уверенность в его руках —  _его пальцах_  — в глазах колеблется сомнение.  
  
      — Ты волновался из-за этого — этой разновидности прикосновения. Почему?  
  
      — Оно…, — Джон сорвано выдыхает, — обычно не ощущается так.  
  
      — А как оно обычно ощущается?  
  
      Джон судорожно набирает полные лёгкие воздуха.  
  
      — Неправильно.   
  
      — Хмм, — говорит Шерлок, а затем рушит всю слаженность Джона ещё одним скольжением по сенсорной поверхности. Его левая рука отдаётся теплом по всему боку Джона. — Интересно, что изменилось? — Шерлок сейчас достаточно близок, чтобы каждый его вдох обдавал влажным теплом губы Джона, мучительно интимно, даже когда тот продолжает своё научное препарирование момента: — Если обычно это ощущается неправильным, значит, что прямо сейчас оно, — хватка Шерлока поёт белым калением в крови Джона, — ощущается правильным?   
  
      Джон кивает, прежде чем успевает подумать дважды, опьяневший от прикосновения, нового открытия и облегчения. Он чувствует себя разлетевшимся на осколки, разорванным в клочья, вскрытым.  
  
      Он чувствует себя менее сломанным, впервые за долгое время, и это  _головокружительно._    
  
      — Значит, нам следует усилить эти нейронные связи, — шепчет Шерлок, уставившись Джону в глаза так, словно мог бы разглядеть интерфейс, найдя верный угол наклона. — Убедиться, что этот вид стимулов классифицируется верно.  
  
      Внутри —  _внутри_  — джоновой «кожи», пальцы Шерлока сгибаются и разгибаются, словно он рассеянно почёсывает кошку за ухом, и каждое поскрёбывание ногтями по сенсорной поверхности посылает электрическую дрожь, прокатывающуюся волной по всему телу.   
  
      Джон пытается думать, как ощущение интерпретируется в числах, передаётся в данных, переводится обратно в ощущение —   
  
      Но не может. Не сейчас, не так.  
  
      Он просто чувствует — чувствует —   
  
      Джон не может сдержать стон, когда пальцы Шерлок скользят глубже, вниз по его бедру, петляющим движением, не сжимая «кожу». Каждое касание кончиков пальцев и мозолей отдаётся вспышкой света за закрытыми глазами, в пояснице, вдоль кромки лезвия желания.  
  
      — Ты позволишь мне, Джон? Я могу сделать это, обеспечить внешний стимул без эфферентной копии*. Ничего, что бы запутало интерфейс, — его другая рука теперь тепло прижимается к животу Джона, пальцы лишь задевают резинку трусов. — Что ж… в любом случае, не больше, чем необходимо, — в голосе снова звучит лукавая и дерзкая нотка, знакомый рисковый блеск мерцает в глазах в этой определённо незнакомой ситуации.  
  
      Дикарство, маскирующее неуверенность.   
  
      Разум Джона цепляется за то, чего он хотел изначально, и с чего всё это началось.  
  
      — Шерлок… Шерлок, остановись, — хрипит Джон. — Стоп!  
  
      Шерлок тут же прекращает, но затем начинает тянуться рукой —   
  
      — Прекрати. Двигаться. Сейчас же, — выговаривает Джон. Он с трудом дышит, а сердце бешено колотится. Кожа слегка подрагивает, покрываясь потом. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Шерлок застывает, прижав ладонь к бедру Джона, пальцы всё ещё внутри «кожи».  
  
      — Джон — ?   
  
      — Не надо, — Джон качает головой, пытаясь объясниться. — Это не может — оно — я не могу. Я… — он судорожно втягивает воздух. Выражение лица Шерлока — поднятый уголок губ и поднятая бровь — застают его врасплох. — Что?  
  
      — Перестань беспокоиться о «могу» и «не могу». Чего ты хочешь, Джон? Говорю прямо — я могу дать то, что ты хочешь — дыхание обдаёт теплом, его близость — это грозящий разразиться гром. — Мне нужно перечислить все очевидные, внешне несущественные детали, которые сводят на нет твои предположения и подрывают твоё ненужное решение?   
  
      — Нет, — слово режет язык. Отрицание тяжелеет металлом во рту и мыслях. Речь не о том, что он хочет. Это невозможно. — Это не… — у Джона перехватывает дыхание.  _О боже_. Глаза закрываются.  _Хочет_. Это больше не является лишь реакцией тела, а если так оно и было, то теперь уже нет.  
  
      Джон хочет встряхнуть голову от этого безумия. Это значит, что здесь и сейчас, он должен узнать кое-что о себе. Прежде чем снова задышать, Джон чувствует, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним в этот бесконечно долгий миг.   
  
      Джону кажется, что он должен быть более удивлённым, более потрясённым, но если он и удивился, то это отстранённое чувство, что-то навроде  _«…Ха»_. Ему никогда не было дела до исследования своей сексуальности, и у него никогда не было причин для этого: не перед войной, когда девушки были простым и привлекательным выбором, безопасным выбором, и определённо не после войны, потому что его состояние определяет дату его смерти. А в ней заключается жестокая реальность. Джон выдыхает, если этот вздох не покорный и побеждённый, то какой же тогда?  
  
      — Дело не в желании, — говорит Джон твёрдо.  _Дело в невозможности обладать_. Джон проглатывает горечь этой мысли.  
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      Джон вопросительно хмурится.  
  
      — Я всё думаю, — говорит Шерлок, — сколько ещё ты собираешься цепляться за оправдания, чтобы не получить то, что тебе так очевидно  _нужно_. — И хотя его пальцы всё ещё не двигаются на не-плоти Джона, растущий жар, заключённый между ладонью и кибернетическими нервами грозит ослепить Джона.  
  
      Он смотрит вверх, встречается взглядом с глазами с Шерлоком, в них читается твёрдость, осторожность и такт, стоящие за всеми его небрежными словами. Думать теперь труднее, застигнутым вот так, сложнее избегать принятия решения, которое раздражает ограничениями реальности. Джон не может хотеть чего-то — это путь, по меньшей мере, к разочарованию, разбитому сердцу или отчаянию.   
  
      Правда в том, что дело не в желании. А в необходимости… необходимость совсем о другом. Джон понимает, что то, как Шерлок сформулировал ситуацию, делает всё доступным. Это не о желании Шерлока или даже не о желании Джона — это просто сделка, заключённая по нужде, по необходимости.  
  
      Джон просто испытывает технические трудности со своими имплантами, а Шерлок предлагает помощь — и она доведёт дело до конца — верно? Это не станет исключением, говорит Джон сам себе, решение, принятое в переломный момент.  
  
      Это риск и финишная прямая, но —   
  
      Какие бы причины не выстраивались в очередь, ожидая того, что их взвесят и озвучат — эти отрицания бледнеют и отпадают, когда пальцы Джона дёргаются напротив стены за его спиной, выдёргивают его из кругов, по которым вращается разум, когда напоминает ему об ужасном происхождении этого момента: сбившееся дыхание, погоня, борьба. Гудящий воздух. Тела, дёргающиеся и замирающие. Падающая Эффи и Шерлок под ладонями Джона, растущая паника, когда его пальцы проверяют пульс, дыхание, любые признаки жизни.   
  
      Джон не может унять дрожь.  
  
      — Джон?   
  
      Джон мотает головой. Дело  _заключается_  в необходимости, а Джону необходима дистанция — от путаных воспоминаний, покалывания в ладонях, пустых забот. На острие мгновения, по краям сознания Джона — зло, и оно ждёт успокоения, умиротворения, удобного случая.  
  
      Джон не хочет этого спокойствия, нападения из засады, ему нужно предвосхитить его.  
  
      Ему нужно знать:  
  
      — Ты никогда… занимался? Занимаешься? — его слова сплошная путаница, но он привлекает внимание Шерлока.   
  
      — Не было причин. Уже очень давно, — в чертах его лица — свирепость, но с долей мягкости в потемневших глазах и разомкнутых губах. Это удивление, сомнение и уязвимость, и до Джона внезапно доходит, что вероятно Шерлок тоже не ожидал такого. Может быть, вечер и безумие тоже застали его врасплох. Независимо от причины и привёдших к нему шагов, он говорит: — Но сейчас — да, и тебе лучше решить, стоит ли попытка сохранить статус-кво всех затраченных усилий.   
  
      Причины сказать «нет» быстро разрушаются, обращаясь в пыль, даже когда Джон пытается ухватиться за них, в знак защитной реакции — от кого, он сам не знает — но даже она отпадает, когда Джон понимает: ему нужно, несколько эгоистично, почувствовать, что Шерлок движется и дышит под его руками, он нуждается в ощутимом доказательстве, что они оба живы, и земля может крутиться дальше, а солнце вставать и садиться. И если аналитица Джона права, если её график верен, — что ж, Джону осталось не так много времени, так что какая разница?   
  
      Джон думает о поздних утрах, неразборчивых просьбах приготовить тост, высокомерных требованиях заварить чай, щёлканье двух клавиатур, когда они оба работают по вечерам. Легкий, уютный, нежный ток времени, тёплый и дружеский.  
  
      — Это может всё разрушить, — Джон смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Он осознаёт, как только сказал это, что Шерлок всю жизнь ненавидел предупреждения, кололся для отвлечения, гонялся за бедствиями. Сбегал от скуки в любой переулок, неважно, насколько тёмным и опасным тот ни был. Джон задаётся вопросом, к какой группе относится он сам —  
  
      — Как мелодраматично, Джон, — упрекает его Шерлок —  
  
      — но понимает, что ему без разницы. В любом случае, не сейчас, не с этими мыслями, заполнившими разум тьмой неизбежного конца, и в эту секунду назревает ленивый всполох молнии, готовой обвиться вокруг него, возможно, вокруг них обоих, и —   
  
      И лицо Шерлока озаряет триумф, потому что чёртов засранец читает лицо Джона, как руководство по эксплуатации, и —   
  
      Ладонь Шерлока скользит чуть ниже, и Джон снова закусывает губу и встречается взглядом с ртутными глазами, и подавляет удивление, которое испытывает, увидев вопрос в них, а затем вопрос слетает с губ, нежный, такой нежный:  
  
      — Джон, можешь… ты позволишь мне?   
  
      И Джон кивает, закрывает глаза и говорит «да», потом повторяет «да, Шерлок», потому что это кажется таким важным, а затем добавляет «о боже,  _да_ », когда эти пальцы скользят ниже —   
  
      А затем обе руки претендуют на него, одна проталкивается сквозь сложную неразбериху ощущений, которой является его нога, зеркальное реле сверкает, словно молния в полуночный шторм, а вторая ищет, находит и прижимается к растущей твёрдости в трусах Джона.   
  
      Кажется, из-за этого руки Джона отрываются от стены, за которую держались, они обе поднимаются, одна скользит вверх по груди Шерлока и сжимает его плечо, вторая нерешительно замирает возле его талии.  
  
      Пальцы, схватившие джоново бедро, похоже, дают подсказку его собственным пальцам, и Джон понимает, что внезапно сжимает талию Шерлока, стройную и напряженную, а его другая рука обвивается вокруг бледной шеи, а затем пальцы Джона зарываются в волосы Шерлока, а рука на талии скользит вниз, накрывая острую тазовую косточку.   
  
      Всё по-другому, и из-за того, что всё по-другому, ничего не фильтруется ни телом, ни мозгом, ни интерфейсом — и уж точно ни прошлым опытом. Рельеф пресса, пояс Апполона, больше костлявый, чем мускулистый, отсутствие грудей и мягких изгибов — различия, которых не счесть, их невозможно игнорировать, и усиливающееся с каждым прикосновением —   
  
      Дыхание Джона застревает в горле, он почти задыхается, как будто мозг ускорился и сжигает кислород намного быстрее. Пальцы Шерлока, так интимно скользившие по его бедру, почти робеют, когда убирают слои одежды, разделяющие их и растущее возбуждение Джона.  
  
      Вздрогнув Джон понимает, что его собственные пальцы обследуют ткань шерлоковых брюк, и Джон почти горд, что может двигать руками, несмотря на переполняющие ощущения нефильтрованного контакта, но затем Шерлок виляет бёдрами в сторону, удаляясь от прикосновения Джона и одновременно проникая левой рукой в его трусы, оборачивает длинные пальцы вокруг его члена и сначала просто крепко держит его, а затем начинает медленно ласкать. Не робко. Без колебаний. Без затруднений, просто —   
  
      Джон резко откидывает голову назад, низкий, утробный стон запинается в горле и становится умоляющим, высоким и животным. Он чувствует, как напрягаются ноги, и спазм переходит в остановленный пинок, от чего нога слегка дёргается. Шерлок сжимает руку на его бедре, придавливая к стене, усиливая ощущение —   
  
      И этого слишком много, назревает угроза, что ощущения поразят как громом и станут болью, расцветут ожогами. Но затем пальцы Шерлока вытягивают из него удовольствие, искусными прикосновениями и уверенным давлением, затапливая его мысли и растущую панику, и удерживают его в равновесии на лезвии между болью и экстазом, в замешательстве среди множащихся противоречивых сигналов. Умышленный потоп. Он практически чувствует, как воспламеняется его лимбическая система, почти на вкус ощущает внезапный всплеск эндорфинов, а затем странную, острую, электрическую боль, о которой его нога пытается доложить и которая становится спутанной, нечёткой и расплывчатой, проходящей через спектр, чтобы превратиться в нечто совершенно неожиданное.   
  
      — О,  _боже_  —   
  
      Джон дышит отрывисто и поверхностно, глаза плотно зажмурены, он прибит к стене молнией прикосновений Шерлока, удерживается на поверхности жаром, проникающим в кости, не смотря на то, что его излучает кожа, и эти ощущения встречаются, смешиваются и сливаются.   
  
      Оргазм начинается на крае восприятия, как вибрации басовых нот, поднимаясь волной внутри тела Джона, функцией частоты его пульса и шерлоковых прикосновений, зажигая нервные окончания, захлёстывая реле, и всё докладывает об одинаковом всепоглощающем чувстве и перегрузке.   
  
      Он отдаётся болью в пояснице, остротой в плоти, ярким всплеском «слишком много», который движется вдоль позвоночника к сердцу, древовидной молнией вниз по бёдрам, ветвится вверх по спине, в грудную клетку, прорастая сквозь мышцы, кровяные сосуды и нервные окончания, обматывая его всё крепче и крепче, и крепче —   
  
      А затем Джон расширяется, его атомы распыляются, и он выгибается, пока лопатки и копчик не остаются единственными точками соприкосновения со стеной. Тело натягивается струной ощущений, вспыхивает пламя пульсара, когда таз извивается и трясётся, бёдра дёргаются под прижимающимся телом Шерлока и его твёрдыми руками, до тех пор, пока Джон не подаётся обратно, а затем снова вперёд в объятья Шерлока, и наконец замирает, убаюканный гравитацией. Джон не может успокоить дыхание и чувствует боль в грудной системе из-за неумолимого ускорения, но это не ощущается неправильным, нет чувства достигнутого предела, кажется, что предел превышен и оказался неточным.   
  
      Пальцы Джона немеют, и он только через некоторое время понимает, что сжал рубашку и волосы Шерлока. Он чувствует его дыхание и пульс. На животе стремительно остывает теплота. Лицо горит и покрыто потом, во рту пересохло от хриплого дыхания.   
  
      Джон разжимает хватку, и только после этого осознаёт, как сильно трясутся руки, как сильно дрожат мышцы ноги, шатко прислонившись к стене. На самом деле, теперь, когда он посмотрел на себя, то понял, что все его мышцы трепещут от перегрузки, расплаты за напряжение, такое ощущение, что нервные окончания кожи возбуждённо поют.   
  
      Он сползает набок, вяло моргая.   
  
      — Шерлок…, — пытается он сказать, но с губ срывается мешанина звуков.  
  
      Джон хочет сказать что-то. Он должен. Должен сделать что-нибудь, но руки не подчиняются командам. Даже губы останавливаются и молчат, и всё что может сделать Джон — это дышать, парить, ждать и снова откинуться назад, чтобы его дрожащее тело успокоилось.   
  
      Произошедшее кажется лихорадочным бредом, и может так оно и есть, потому что как вообще такое могло случиться? Может, что-то пошло не так, размышляет он в тишине.   
  
      Может, это было чересчур.  
  
      Дыхание выходит на новый уровень.  
  
      — Джон, всё в порядке.  
  
      Этот глубокий голос ближе (и грубее, вероятно?), чем ожидалось, — Шерлок наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Тёплые пальцы деликатно поднимают сначала одно, затем второе веко, и Джон в ловушке его пытливых прикосновений и детального осмотра. Спустя секунду Шерлок проверяет его пульс, затем кладёт руку на лоб.  
  
      — Расширение зрачков, температура и потоотделение находятся в пределах нормы для данной ситуации и стимуляции, — раздаётся шелест, когда Шерлок меняет положение. — Всё в порядке, — повторяет он.  
  
      Джон не спорит. Возможно, если бы он мог выровнять дыхание, то стал бы. А может и нет.  
  
      — Джон,  _ты_  в порядке?   
  
      Руки поднимают его, кисти обхватывает талию и плечо, а затем он спотыкается, когда Шерлок пошатываясь ведёт его в гостиную, а потом устраивает его на диване.  
  
      — Ммфф, — выдаёт Джон. — Явпрядке, — добавляет он. Шерлок отпускает его, и Джон оседает неуклюжей грудой мышц, костей и аугментаций, понятия не имея, где начало, а где конец в этом месиве.   
  
      Сердце всё ещё бьётся об металл и рёбра, но дыхание стало более ровным. Джон снова издаёт несколько бормотаний, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Прости, — и не понимает за что.  
  
      Он сдаётся и засыпает.  
  
      И если ему что-то снится, то он не помнит.

 

 

 

**Примечания:**

*Эфферентная копия — предсказывающий сигнал головного мозга, позволяющий отличать процессы восприятия, в том числе внутренний голос от внешней речи человека. Существует гипотеза, что эфферентная копия лежит в основе внутренней речи, а сенсорная информация, приходящая из внешнего мира, компенсируется внутренней копией, произведенной мозгом.


	53. Афтершок

      Джон просыпается в пустой квартире. Стоит нераздражающая тишина. Такое чувство, будто отключился некий постоянный фоновый шум, который раньше был незаметен. Он разлепляет веки, и серый свет бьёт в глаза. Перед ним суматоха остро заточенных мыслей и шрапнели из воспоминаний, и Джон избегает смотреть на них прямо.

      Первым делом он принимает душ. Вода помогает, её поток, барабанящий звук, ощущение льющейся влаги вниз по коже. Кожам. Коже и «коже». Джон морщится, уклоняясь от ощущения, от запутанных воспоминаний (руки на коже, не его руки, не его кожа, но «кожа»).

      Он подставляется и подставляется под горячий поток. Берёт мыло, оно странно чувствуется в руках, более настоящим, каким-то образом более трёхмерным, чем раньше. Чудно́. Он намыливает тело, ногу (но не другую ногу), подмышки, грудь, живот, и ниже, ниже. 

      Он останавливается, и вода льётся на него, смывая пену и ночной пот.

      Джон не чувствует, что тонет, не чувствует, что чист, пока кожа не раскраснелась, не чувствует, что сидит под струями, пока не побежала слишком холодная вода.

      Он не чувствует, словно разваливается на части.

      Это было бы проще, чем то, что он чувствует.

      В ванной его ждёт редкое и благословенное явление — одновременно сухое и чистое полотенце. На занавеске также есть пятно грязи, и Джон с минуту размышляет, почему оно там, почему не где-то ещё ( _на покрытом коркой дениме, насквозь грязной рубашке, оставшейся с прошлой ночи_ ), и не знает, что испытывает по этому поводу. Он пытается держаться за безобидные мгновения прошлой ночи в ворохе мыслей, но это не получается, не привлекая остальные части. Джон вздрагивает и смотрит в сторону, пытаясь подумать о чём-нибудь, хоть о чём-нибудь ещё.

       _Где Шерло — Нет._  

      Джон проверяет мобильный — никаких входящих сообщений. Он кладёт его на место спустя секунду.

      Затем наступает завтрак, на автопилоте, и если бы не яркая вспышка чеддера, неожиданно острого на вкус, Джон задавался бы вопросом, ел ли он на самом деле. Но крошки и послевкусие являются доказательством. 

      Он моет посуду, вытирает руки, а затем ещё раз сталкивается с тишиной дома.

      Джон стоит посреди квартиры и пытается понять, что ему делать дальше. В квартире довольно чисто, так что он решает отыскать свой ноутбук, там где оставлял его последний раз (под диваном, за осиротевшим левым ботинком). Он с тем же успехом мог печатать заметки о деле, пока ждёт, когда мир встанет на место. 

      Джон мог бы также проверить свой блог и почту, пока сидит за ноутбуком, так что он открывает вкладки, в то время как ждёт, что детали дела постепенно вернутся к нему. 

      Мобильный притягивает взгляд магнитом, он лежит так близко — на подлокотнике его кресла. Он должен послать смс? И что спросить?  _Где ты, Почему ты ушёл_  — слишком… взыскательно.  _Что именно случилось прошлой ночью?_

_Что значит прошлая ночь?_

      Джон вырывает эти размышления из головы. И задаётся вопросом, сколько времени.

      И поэтому он замечает календарь, проверяя, сколько времени проспал, поэтому замечает дату.

      У него выбивает весь дух, а затем почта завершает загрузку, и он видит письмо, точно такое, какое себе представлял:

       _Дж. Х. Уотсон,  
      Ваш заключительный приём на терапию и анализ аугментационной корректировки назначен на этот четверг. В этот день будет произведён полный осмотр и закрытие дела.  
      Если вам понадобится продлить психоанализ или наблюдение, у нас будет время, чтобы обсудить это.  
      Пожалуйста, подтвердите своё присутствие. Вы должны предупредить об отмене сеанса за 24 часа.  
      Э. Томпсон_ 

      Джон моргает, заносит руки над клавиатурой, кожа натянута как на барабане, и это удерживает ладони на месте, даже когда он сгибает левую.

       _Ох_ , думает он, и прежде чем продвигается, прежде чем к нему приходит следующее слово — следующая мысль — которые он может уместить, в 221б врывается грохот входной двери, сквозь паркет под его ногами в носках, сквозь кости.

      В компании развевающегося пальто, шарфа и возбуждённого бормотания Шерлок снова внезапно возникает в квартире. Джон краем уха улавливает «Лестрейд» и «Майкрофт», среди насмешек над «полной некомпетентностью» и «не может понять» — 

      И Шерлок снова уходит, удерживая толстую папку со стола в руке, одетой в перчатку. Джон встал — нет,  _он встаёт_  — всё в нём выдаёт готовность присоединиться, похоже, кроме мыслей, мысли как всегда отстают, в этот раз задержанные возгласом  _«О»_ , когда Шерлок отзывается с лестницы:

      — Ты не идёшь. Оставайся здесь, Джон!

      Дверь громко хлопает. Если грохот отдаётся внутри, Джон не замечает, он привык к такому. Ступни в носках несут его к окну, и он наблюдает, как чёрная машина подъезжает к обочине как раз, когда Шерлок подходит к ней. Шерлок садится внутрь, не оглядываясь на 221б. Машина отъезжает.

      Джон отворачивается от окна.

      В квартире пусто и тихо.

       _«О»_ , думает Джон, и  _«Оставайся здесь»_. 

      В квартире не тихо: гудит холодильник, играет радио миссис Хадсон внизу, тикают настенные часы (неровно с тех пор, как Шерлок завладел ими однажды) — 

       _К чёрту это_ , решает Джон. Отдалённо, очень отдалённо осознавая границы своего потрясения, гнева и боли, если уж быть честным.

      Он отправляется на прогулку. 

 


	54. Размышления

      Мир снаружи колючий — острые грани света и звуков, и шаги Джона похожи на марш, локти согнуты под острым углом при взмахах. Состояние его разума не лучше — мысли смешались с задетыми чувствами и поисками, что бы сломать.  
  
      Джон даже слов подобрать не может, чтобы описать вихрь размышлений. В голове лишь кратковременные вспышки гнева, унижения и боли — без понятия, где у них начало, а где конец, они упорно преследуют друг друга за нахмуренным и застывшим лицом Джона. Его пронзает словно ножом, копьём пробивает мягкие ткани всякий раз, когда он мысленно возвращается к Шерлоку, однако мысли об аналитице и её автоматическом уведомлении леденят грудь вызывающим онемение морозом, пока он не убеждается, что каждый выдох, должно быть, вырывается облаком в сырой воздух перед ним.   
  
      Хоть и медленно, но лечебный эффект прогулки просачивается внутрь, сглаживает острые углы, смягчает мир, проходящий мимо Джона, и спустя пару минут сдавленность в груди и горле расслабляется. Именно тогда Джон замечает, какое спокойствие ощущает его тело — умиротворение, таящееся под слоем гнева.   
  
      Никакого жужжания, обратной связи или треска, так как задержки устранены.   
  
      Джон чуть не останавливается как вкопанный, но ноги продолжают ход, зная, как прогуливаться, лучше него самого, руки сами опускаются в карманы куртки, и, с опущенной головой из-за прохладного ветра, Джон ныряет в людской поток и просто  _идёт_.  
  
      Прогулка внезапно становится одновременно и неизведанной, и знакомой, он постоянно следит за бесшумностью своего тела, своего интерфейса, управляющим имплантами. Джон так долго заостряет внимание на тишине, что не сразу замечает лёгкие мазки ощущений, которые пропустил, — покалывание в затылке, шепчущее шипение в мозжечке.   
  
      Его становится всё сложней игнорировать, так что Джон обнаруживает закономерность, которую невозможно отрицать: он может чувствовать поле интерфейса вокруг себя. Когда это случилось в отношении Моны, Джон предположил, что это из-за того, что они когда-то проводили много времени вместе, и он стал каким-то образом восприимчив к ней. В случае с туннелем, осознание звона не было связано с ним самим или его особыми чувствами: это произошло, потому что кто-то врубил сигнал на полную мощность и транслировал его на частоте, к которой восприимчивы все носители аугментаций.   
  
      Но сейчас всё по-другому. Джон осознаёт связи и поля вокруг себя, словно это звук бегущей воды или прикосновение ветра.  
  
      Поначалу это раздражает, как тиканье часов, которое осознаёшь в комнате спустя несколько минут после того, как не слышал, но Джон обнаруживает, что может отключать дополнительные импульсы по своему желанию. Он также понимает, чего не хочет — знать точно, из-за скольких людей в окрестностях он чувствует себя немного другим — хотя это и не прекращает боль внутри, утренний рёв и эхо в рёбрах.  
  
      Но, что бы ни чувствовал Джон по поводу прошлой ночи и её последствий, он должен признать: внутри него появилась целостность, которой раньше не было, словно информация, передающаяся по реле от мозга к имплантам, работает на более высоком уровне, чем обычно. Джон не знает, как такое может быть, не похоже, что его реле стало мышцей, то, как она сгибается и работает — не улучшилось.  
  
       _Не должно было_  улучшиться, в любом случае.  
  
      И всё же, кое-что изменилось. Тело и его  _аксессуары_  стали… спокойнее. Дотягиваться восприятием, чтобы почувствовать место, где вмешательство было самым сильным, ощущается правильным. Странным, да, и, боже, он бы прекрасно обошёлся без этого умения, но оно работало. Джон желал его, и оно сбылось.  
  
      Должно быть, это ключ, решает он. Хотя информационные системы не способны к регулированию, но зеркальные реле — да, так что его мозг должен был перестроить способ, которым он получает ощущения от имплантов. Вся сборка ощущается по-новому отзывчивой и живой, и было бы тревожно, если бы она не чувствовалась такой единой. Такой нормальной. По сути, конечность сама по себе настолько чувствительна, что «кожа» вокруг неё кажется лишней, неестественной и душной, если Джон фокусируется на ней — то, чего никогда не пробовал раньше. Никогда не хотел раньше.  
  
      С тех пор, как —  
  
      Что ж.   
  
      Шерлок знал, что так произойдёт? Он поэтому сделал то, что сделал прошлой ночью? Это было своего рода эксцентричным, за рамками приличия даром?  
  
      Чем больше Джон думает о результатах, тем больше понимает истинное происхождение этого катализатора. Этот вид эксперимента, по крайней мере, на медицинском уровне, должен быть весьма привлекательным для Шерлока, ведь так? Шанс сыграть с тем, как мозг воспринимает реальность — какое, должно быть, прекрасное отвлечение для него, и так скоро после последнего дела, к тому же. Разумеется, обычно у Шерлока уходит несколько дней после-дела, чтобы добиться необходимого уровня скуки и окунуться в свои чуть-больше-чем-не-очень-хорошие эксперименты…   
  
      Что касается неряшливого, физического компонента в попытке собрать эту информацию: возможно, Шерлоку удалось преодолеть своё отвращение ко всему обывательскому (например, к контакту с людьми) во имя данных. В конце концов, Шерлок никогда не был особенно тактильным (верно?), но ради результатов он всегда охотно отказывался от такого рода явлений как еда, гигиена, светские манеры, вписывание в рамки приличия — лишь некоторые из примеров.   
  
      Жар поднимается по шее Джона, злой стыд окрашивает щёки, и он отводит взгляд от толпы в пустоту. Шерлок не испытал оргазм — в этом Джон был уверен, тот едва позволил ему цепляться за жизнь, не придавая значения взаимности этих интимных прикосновений. Он уговорил Джона пройти через разные степени чувств, через множество противоборствующих уровней ощущений, и когда Джон прогнулся, разрушился, был переписан и разобран до основания, Шерлок ушёл.   
  
      Усталость и удовольствие затуманили память Джона, и он понимает, что не в состоянии вспомнить выражение лица Шерлока в процессе или после. Чем больше он пытается, и чем дольше не получается, тем больше он думает, что и к лучшему, что он не помнит. Джон понимает, что может достаточно ясно представить интенсивность  _до_ , острый интерес и энергичный подъём, с которым Шерлок встречал загадку и вызов.  
  
      Следующее ясное воспоминание касается пробуждения на диване, в одиночестве, когда он чувствовал себя хуже, чем когда-либо за долгое время. Если бы только Джон не чувствовал себя  _лучше_  впервые за долгое время.   
  
       _Боже._  
  
      Джон сжимает кулаки в карманах.  _Не такая уж трудная головоломка, в конце концов._    
  
      Ноги несут его вдоль привычного остынь-маршрута, блуждая окольными путями по садам и газонам, но сегодня он выдыхается на полпути к первым пешеходным мостам в Риджентс-парке. Он замедляется, ощущая бесформенное отчаяние, оседающее илом в суставах и жилах.   
  
      После того, как второй бегун почти врезается в него, Джон поворачивается к мелкому ручейку, положив предплечья на перила. Он прижат достаточно близко к ограждению и может видеть своё размытое и смутное отражение в воде, тусклую тень, которая пялится на него в ответ, слишком расплывчатая, чтобы надлежащим образом осудить его.   
  
      За спиной раздаются шаги — быстрая поступь кроссовок, шарканье ботинок, и одна или две пары непрактичных каблуков, цокающих рядом друг с другом. Обычные люди идут по своим обычным делам, пока Джон вглядывается вниз, и не видит собственных глаз достаточно ясно, чтобы встретиться с ними или избежать их.   
  
      Джон вздыхает, шмыгает носом, руки сжаты перед ним, большие пальцы соприкасаются. Шея болит, глаза щурятся в тусклом дневном свете. Изящные круги на воде искажают её поверхность ещё сильнее, совсем ненадолго, а затем и они исчезают. Внезапно пальцы Джона сжимаются, вспыхивает гнев — на Шерлока, на письмо, на самого себя — а затем, также быстро злость растворяется в чём-то едком и трещит по швам. Джон немного склоняет голову, зная, что ничего не поможет: ни беспокойство, ни ярость, ни сомнения — но что ещё остаётся?   
  
      Как подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить это кому-то? И кому можно достаточно доверять, чтобы рассказать такое? Вновь прорезается гнев, и его снова отгоняет чувство беспомощности.  
  
      В людском потоке возникает затишье, и Джон вздыхает. Он переливает из пустого в порожнее, сам знает.  
  
      Джон ничего не решит здесь, ему стоит вернуться и, по крайней мере, поговорить с Шерлоком обо всём. Он может решить или урегулировать не так уж много в своей жизни, или в том отрезке, что остался ему согласно статистике — но одна вещь — то, что между ним и Шерлоком — насчёт этого Джон постарается.  
  
      К херам, что бы ни случилось, неважно, пусть он сделает ещё хуже — Джон попытается всё исправить.  
  
      Джон пожимает плечами в защищённой от непогоды куртке, убирает руки в карманы, а затем направляется на Бейкер-стрит. 


	55. Просчёт

      Джон только что вновь добрался до проезжей части, решительно направляясь вдоль Парк-роуд, когда тёмный автомобиль с затонированными стёклами тормозит прямо перед ним.  
  
      Джон вздыхает и останавливается. Он действительно не в настроении.  
  
      Когда открывается дверь, елейность Майкрофта практически лучится, и Джону приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не отпрянуть.  
  
      — Джон, — говорит Майкрофт, — я совершенно случайно ехал в вашу сторону. Подвезти?  
  
      Джон сомневается, что это предложение, и ему не нравятся перспективы отказа.  
  
      — Благодарствую, — говорит он натянуто и садится напротив Британского правительства. — Просто на всякий случай, если ты забыл, где я живу. Дам подсказку — это не заброшенный склад.   
  
      Майкрофт посылает ему одну из своих лёгких ухмылок, и дверь закрывается. Машина отъезжает.  
  
      Это ненадолго, размышляет Джон, в конце концов, Бейкер-стрит находится в двух кварталах отсюда.  
  
      — Итак, Джон, — начинает Майкрофт, откидываясь на своём сидении, со скрещенными на животе руками, и Джон осознаёт свою ошибку: разговор продлится столько, сколько пожелает Майкрофт. — У нас не было ни минуты, чтобы обсудить тот вечер.  
  
      Джон ничего не говорит, но чувствует, как сужаются глаза. Боже, это ничего не решит, но непреодолимое желание наброситься на что-нибудь, что угодно, кажется, оформилось в гораздо более конкретную необходимость врезать мужчине перед собой.   
  
      — Шерлок, разумеется, не особенно откровенен по данному вопросу, — продолжает Майкрофт, либо не заметив, либо не придав значения настроению Джона. — Конечно, этого недостаточно, чтобы я не знал общей картины, но, несомненно, есть некоторые упущенные детали, — пальцы Майкрофта смахивают пылинку с брюк. — Важные детали, — глаза Майкрофта беспощадны за маской дипломатичности.  
  
      Джон садится неестественно прямо. Он знает, к чему тот ведёт.  
  
      — Нет, — говорит Джон. Ответ безэмоциональный, непреклонный, и словно повисает в воздухе, после того, как срывается с губ. Хрустят костяшки, когда Джон сжимает руки в кулаки.   
  
      — Прояви благоразумие. Вы не сочли нужным допустить техников группы реагирования, чтобы они провели проверку — если бы вы допустили их, в этом разговоре не было бы необходимости. Если бы ты или Шерлок дали нам доступ к тому, кто был третьим лишним в этом деле, ничего из этого не было бы необходимым, — губы Майкрофта надулись в сложносочинённой маленькой презрительной гримасе. — Но вы не дали.  
  
      — Констатация очевидного, — замечает Джон. — Должно быть, ты в отчаянии.  
  
      — Брось, Джон, не прикидывайся слепым. Внешние реле, принуждение носителей аугментаций в криминальных целях, определённое продолжающееся безумие, не говори, что не видишь шаблон.  
  
      — Я его вижу, — отзывается Джон. Он не добавляет, что видел его той ночью, что понимает, что увидит его, того сумасшедшего змея в человеческом обличье, в своих снах в последующих ночах, но краткий триумф во взгляде Майкрофта сообщает ему, что тот сам прочитал всё в глазах Джона.  
  
      Майкрофт изучает свои ногти, демонстрируя, как расслаблены его руки.  
  
      — Извлечение из твоего интерфейса даст нам более чёткое представление о событиях, произошедших тем вечером. У меня даже есть техники, работающие в конкретных временных рамках, чтобы сохранить немного личного пространства, которое будет тебе необходимо.  
  
      Джон жарко вспыхивает, а затем остывает. Сжимает левую руку крепче.  
  
      — Я сказал —  _нет_.   
  
      Майкрофт мимолётно хмурится.  
  
      — Твоё упрямство служит вражеским целям.  
  
      Джон делает вдох и огрызается:  
  
      — О  _да_ , потому что прошлое извлечение, по твоим словам, принесло невероятные результаты. Положили конец всему, не так ли? Убийствам, нападениям? Слава богу, ты смог предотвратить весь этот кошмар, — он чувствует, как искажается его лицо, показывая Майкрофту насколько глубоки его чувства, как сильно они режут, и это недальновидно, но Джон не может сдержаться, не сейчас.  
  
      — Небольшой просчёт —   
  
      — Небольшой —  _небольшой просчёт_? Вот что это для тебя? — Джон подаётся вперёд. — Ты и пальцем не пошевелил ради людей, которых использовали и которые умерли. Ты всё ещё беспокоишься об утечке.  
  
      Майкрофт ничего не говорит и просто наблюдает за Джоном.  
  
      — Останови машину, мы закончили, — говорит Джон.  
  
      — Джон, прислушайся к голосу разума —  
  
      — Ответ —  _нет_ , Майкрофт, и он останется неизменным. Значит, — отвечает он сдавленным от сдерживаемого гнева голосом, — к чему это нас приводит?  
  
      Майкрофт поправляет свои манжеты, но за этим жестом Джон видит едва подавленный вздох.  
  
      — Остановись, — инструктирует Майкрофт, а затем машина останавливается, и дверь открывается.  
  
      «Спиди» и латунные цифры 221 Бейкер-стрит зовут.  
  
      — Премного благодарен, — бросает Джон и выходит.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      Джон совершенно не ожидал, что Шерлок дома, но если Майкрофт уделил время Джону, то, должно быть, не докучал своему брату.   
  
      — Джон, где ты был? — набрасывается Шерлок, как только Джон заходит. Его голос резок и почти срывается на шипение. — И какой смысл в мобильном телефоне, если ты собираешься оставлять его каждый раз, как сбегаешь, хлопнув дверью?! — он кидает вышеназванный телефон в Джона. Тот рефлекторно ловит сотовый, искусно и без раздумий схватив его в полёте, и сосредотачивается на своём внезапном избытке гнева:  
  
      — Теперь проснулось желание разговаривать, не так ли? — спрашивает Джон, всё ещё зациклившись на Майкрофте, беспокойной прогулке, утре и предшествующей ночи.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      — Уверен, что не должен быть в другом месте сейчас? — пальцы Джона стискивают телефон.   
  
      Шерлок хмурит брови.  
  
      — Джон, я не несу ответственность ни за передвижения Майкрофта, ни за его настойчивые требования о моём участии.  
  
      — Ох, точно, ты же отбивался! Я совершенно забыл! — усмехается Джон. — Нам придётся натереть пол воском в местах, где остались царапины, когда тебя тащили в машину, а ты пинался и вопил!   
  
      Шерлок хмурится ещё сильнее и качает головой, запуская руки в кудри.  
  
      —  _Что?_    
  
      — И ещё: зачем вообще идти, если не собираешься рассказать ему то, что он хочет?  
  
      Черты Шерлока застывают — эффект очевидный и драматический, как если бы он закричал или швырнул стакан.  
  
      — Майкрофт говорил с тобой — ты был с Майкрофтом прямо сейчас — и он спрашивал тебя о прошлом вечере.   
  
      Джон делает вдох.  
  
      — Ему нужно ещё одно извлечение.  
  
      Взгляд Шерлока становится ледяным, холоднее и резче, чем у Майкрофта.  
  
      — Нет, — говорит он.  
  
      Джон выдыхает.  
  
      — Это не тебе решать, Шерлок.  
  
      — Джон… ты же не… — в голосе Шерлока прорезается отчаяние, и оно убивает холод предыдущих слов Джона, и возвращает его к более знакомым интонациям — негодованию вместо ярости:  
  
      — Конечно, нет, ты болван, но это не остановило его от преследования меня и попыток, и —  
  
      — Ты должен был оставаться дома! — дикий взгляд Шерлока останавливает Джона резче, чем возглас.   
  
      — Да неужели? — спрашивает Джон, с каждым мгновением его голос набирает силу и напряжение. — Почему? Потому что ты попросил меня и объяснил, что Майкрофт вышел на охоту? Или потому что приказал мне и исчез?  
  
      Шерлок распахивает глаза.  
  
      — Джон…  
  
      — Серьёзно, Шерлок, какого чёрта? — Джон изо всех сил пытается глубоко вдохнуть. — После прошлой ночи…, — и это всё что может выговорить Джон, прежде чем слова иссякают, конец предложения скатывается во всё удлиняющуюся тишину.   
  
      — Я думал, ты хотел — этого, — Шерлок выглядит почти защищающимся, когда отвечает, почти разочарованным, но в целом удерживает голос ровным, а лицо спокойным. Режим блокировки.  
  
      И вот тут Джон понимает: вчерашняя ночь оставила нехорошее ощущение, потому что такой она и  _была_. Джон всё утро расстраивался и тревожился, боже, а что тогда пережил Шерлок? Теперь всё обрело смысл, и, господи, как бы Джон хотел, чтобы это было не так: Шерлок не позволил Джону ответить взаимностью, потому что он не хотел —   
  
      О господи.   
  
      Джон подбирает слова — любые слова, которые могли бы помочь, или, по крайней мере, могли бы прервать эту бурлящую тишину.  
  
      — Это…, — пытается Джон, прочищает горло, затем упорно продолжает, — не должно было быть про…, — Джон не может, не может произнести это предложение, сглатывает и поправляется, — про желание одного человека, Шерлок…, — Джон чувствует привкус желчи, вспоминая, как Шерлок уклонился от его ответного прикосновения, — только про одного человека, который получает удовольствие от — от прикосновения — и…, — Джон прерывается, потому что, боже, он не может, так нельзя.   
  
      Он чувствует себя опустошённым до глубины души, чувствует себя взвесью грязи, повисшей над пустотой. Джон знает, что не может сдержать отвращение на своём лице, понимает, что Шерлок видит, когда тот поспешно отводит глаза и сутулится в защитном жесте.   
  
      Вот так это начинается? Задаётся вопросом Джон. Так подкрадывается сбой? Он зажмуривает глаза, чувствуя, как остатки слов застревают в глотке и душат его. Он с болью сглатывает, но не может ничего произнести.  
  
      Шерлок покашливает в тишине. Он звучит так нетвёрдо и нерешительно, как Джон ещё никогда не слышал, и это из-за него, по его вине.   
  
      — Я… эээ… собираюсь в Токио на несколько дней, — говорит Шерлок после ещё одной долгой напряжённой паузы. Его голос почему-то приглушён, словно тишина его слов с трудом проталкивается в комнату. — Отвечая на твой предыдущий вопрос, — он снова прочищает горло.   
  
      Шок ударяет Джона волной, даже сквозь наст отвращения к себе, и спустя миг абсолютного смятения и дезориентации, он чувствует себя странно спокойным.  _«Ты перегибаешь палку, тебе не кажется?»_  — думает Джон, хотя часть него в немом ужасе полагает, —  _«Однако это вполне логично»_. Однако Джон ничего не говорит, по крайней мере, он так думает. Он просто стоит и пялится на Шерлока, который не смотрит на него. У Джона такое чувство, что где-то на поверхности творится нечто безумное, но он слишком погружён в себя, чтобы отреагировать или ответить.  
  
      — О, — говорит Джон, наконец, а затем Шерлок подхватывает большую сумку и направляется к двери.  _Прямо сейчас_ , думает Джон.  _Он имел в виду прямо сейчас_. Спустя секунду он понимает, что, должно быть, слышал гудок ожидающего автомобиля, но не зарегистрировал его. Шерлок замирает в проходе, как ни странно, оглядывается с открытым ртом, но затем останавливает сам себя.  
  
      Джон не может вынести этого — себя, момент, когда встречает взгляд Шерлока. Такое чувство, будто он проглотил слишком много воды, соль горит в уголках губ, в ноздрях и глазах.  
  
      Он не понимает, а Шерлок молчит, а потом Шерлок уходит.  
  
  
  
  
      Спустя несколько часов и три отправленных сообщения Джон понимает, что Шерлок оставил свой телефон дома.


	56. Разлука

      Если Джон думал, что пробуждение в пустой 221б было жутко тихим, то это ничто по сравнению с ощущением подкравшейся тишины, после отъезда Шерлока. Ничего не изменилось, но стены словно сдвинулись, а тепло улетучилось сквозь стыки.  
  
      Снаружи устанавливается прохладная погода, сырой сквозняк смешивается с ветром.  
  
      Джон поёживается, понимая, что всё ещё не согрелся после своей прогулки, что отопление не включено, и не похоже, чтобы миссис Хадсон занималась выпечкой сегодня, или вообще находилась дома.  
  
      Джон передвигается, и скрипы раздаются в квартире, словно гулкий кашель.  
  
       _Что ж_ , думает Джон, опустив подбородок и сжав кулак. Сначала главное: он ставит чайник кипятиться, затем разбирается с отоплением. На это уходит меньше времени, чем обычно, чем он ожидал, чем надеялся, если честно.   
  
      Почти полдень, а Джон чувствует себя потерянным.  
  
      Он позволяет нерешительности утопить себя в кресле. Его ноутбук стоит на приставном столике, всё ещё открытый, как Джон и оставил его, но выключенный и заблокированный. Почему бы теперь не ответить на е-мейлы, когда главные ужасы дня произошли, решает он, и посылает подтверждение своей аналитице. Он отвечает на несколько вопросов в своём блоге, забирает почту и просматривает её. Несколько счетов — ни одного просроченного,  _такого_  не было уже давно, спасибо Джону и миссис Хадсон, следящими за привычкой Шерлока подбирать письма, разгуливать с ними везде, а затем раскидывать по тёмным углам, когда какая-нибудь великая идея отвлекает его — и несколько писем для Шерлока.   
  
      Два похожи на запросы от частных клиентов ( _Пожалуйста, мистер Холмс, вы единственный, кто может помочь мне…_  — или что-то в этом духе), но одно выглядит как крайне официальный пакет, предназначенный для транспортировки документов. Он ужасно тяжёлый и пухлый, и несколько хаотично исписан на немецком. Джон поднимает брови, но откладывает пакет в сторону, после того как убеждается, что ему не требуется специальное хранение.   
  
      Он складывает письма для Шерлока на письменный стол, и отворачивается, пытаясь не сморщиться от боли, затем снова отступает в своё кресло, чтобы разобрать счета и выписать накладную для записей миссис Хадсон. Её безукоризненное и подробное финансовое досье удивило Джона в первый раз, когда он увидел, как та быстро вытащила бухгалтерскую книгу, чтобы подсчитать убытки и добавить их к аренде, после одного из наиболее ярких погружений Шерлока во взрывчатые вещества, но Джон не винил её за эту привычку — очевидно, суд над её мужем зависел от доказательств, что он подделывал финансовую отчётность. Миссис Хадсон старательно, ценой трудоёмкого ведения записей и сведения счетов выставила на всеобщее обозрение незаконные расходы своего мужа. То, как Шерлок объяснял это —   
  
      Джон останавливает эту мысль, прежде чем она заведёт его дальше. Боль, которая сопровождает воспоминания о том, как Шерлок бесцеремонно излагал факты и процесс судопроизводства, пока весь светился привязанностью к миссис Хадсон, чересчур сильна для Джона в этом замешательстве после — после того, что случилось.   
  
      И того, что не случилось.  
  
      Джон закрывает глаза, пытаясь не утонуть под весом извинений, которые не принёс.  
  
      Он пытается отвлечься сам от себя весь оставшийся день с разной степенью успеха: моет, прибирает, заказывает еду на дом. Ест и смотрит телевизор, без перебивающих дедукций и насмешливых вздохов. Он не может вспомнить, что смотрит или ест. Всё кажется пустым и механическим.  
  
      Он отправляется в кровать намного раньше обычного.   
  
      Ранний отбой оказывается ошибкой.  
  
  
  
  
      Эффи намного более разговорчива в темноте за веками Джона, которая также является темнотой его комнаты, а та — темнотой заброшенного туннеля.  
  
      — Иди к нему, — говорит она елейным, гнилым голосом. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, иди к нему.   
  
      Джон не хочет — даже слушать, слышать  _этот_  голос и отчаянно пытается отвлечься от его скользкого проникновения в череп. Джон не особенно обращал внимание на то, как ощущаются стены и пол, но сейчас всё чувствуется уколами в ладонях, резкой болью в пальцах. Он крепко держится за это ощущение, всё лучше, чем этот ядовитый голос.  
  
      — Иди, — шепчет Эффи. Слово звучит безвольно, по-звериному.  
  
      Джон чувствует давление на грудь, гудение помех в ушах, глазах и мыслях. Иглы ползут вдоль тела, по коже, по его очертаниям, — механическим и органическим, разлагая их на составные части.  
  
      — Иди к нему, — говорит Эффи, резко вздёргивая подбородок, когда повышает голос, зловеще напевая, и когда улыбается, то обнажает  _его_  зубы, смотрит  _его_  глазами — чёрными и более мёртвыми, чем когда пуля разнесла ей пол-лица.   
  
      Джон ничего не говорит, онемевший под весом взрывчатки, сковывающей его движения и дыхание. Его руки так крепко сжаты, что, похоже, он не может отпустить стойкость духа и боль, в которую вцепился, но затем выдержка и боль меняются, и ладоней касается колючая тяжёлая шерсть, проходит между пальцами, а Джон всё ещё не может говорить, он может только цепляться за шерстяные отвороты и чувствовать, как ускользает нечто важное.  
  
      Он не может отвести взгляд от чужих глаз Эффи, её принуждённой улыбки, даже когда её глаза опускаются, а улыбка ширится.   
  
      — Он ждёт, — говорит она и приближается, распространяя зловоние, и её плоть собирается коснуться Джона, а он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы сказать «да», чтобы последовать, куда она хочет, и если Эффи дотронется до него, всё будет кончено, Джон будет потерян, а он должен стоять здесь, должен держать эту одежду в своих руках, или всё потеряет смысл —  
  
      — Джон, — говорит Эффи, и это  _его_  голос —   
  
      Джон резко и с криком просыпается, желудок сводит судорогой от напряжённых мышц, челюсть болит от того, что стиснута. Он потный, и на мгновение всё кажется неправильным. Простыни слишком грубые, кожа слишком липкая, ночная тьма рябит перед глазами.  
  
      С расстроенным возгласом, почти со всхлипом, Джон падает назад и ждёт, когда дыхание выровняется, а сердце прекратит барабанить в грудь. Он чувствует, как полимерная трубка его заменённой аорты скрипит, когда мечется сердце. Пальцы выпутываются из простыней.  
  
      Господи, ну и ночка.  
  
      Джон наконец освобождает руки, проводит ладонями по лицу и втягивает воздух сквозь просветы между пальцами, просто чтобы убедиться, что он действительно дышит.  
  
      Не считая его прерывистого дыхания, отдающегося эхом в груди, везде тихо.  
  
      Джон не сразу понимает, что звуки скрипки не наполняют квартиру внизу. Нет булькающих экспериментов, нет шарканья и шелеста расхаживающего и бормочущего безумца в голубом халате.   
  
      Джон должен наслаждаться тишиной, ласковой и беззвучной атмосферой. Мир и покой.  
  
      Он не наслаждается. Тишина отвратительна. Она похожа на мрачную реальность после приятного сна, почему-то ещё худшей, чем кошмар, от которого проснулся Джон. Словно неизбежная пустота, явившаяся раньше срока.  
  
      Джон поворачивается на бок, обречённо взбивает подушку и использует её, чтобы заблокировать пустоту.  
  
       _Это не продлится дольше нескольких дней_ , — настраивает Джон сам себя.  _Не может_. Вслед за этой мыслью приходит другая:  _А что если продлится?_  
  
      Той ночью сон долго не идёт.


	57. Раскаяние

      На следующий день Джон понимает, что не знает, на сколько уехал Шерлок, и это — что ж, это рушит весь полуоптимистичный настрой прошлой ночи.  
  
      Он проверяет телефон Шерлока, после того, как тот требовательно жужжит четвёртый раз — это Лестрейд пишет сообщение за сообщением. Джон только собирался ответить на какое-нибудь из смс (все они содержали примерно одно и то же: «Где ты», «Нам нужна твоя помощь», — с нарастающим уровнем срочности и отчаяния), когда звонит его собственный телефон.  
  
      Джон берёт трубку: Лестрейд. Отвечает:  
  
      — Алло?   
  
      — Джон, господи, спасибо, что ответил — можешь дать мне Шерлока?  
  
      Джон с трудом пытается расслабить челюсть.  
  
      — Его здесь нет.  
  
      — Нет? А где его черти носят? — за вздохом Лестрейда слышно раздражение. — У меня чудовищная ситуация, и, богом клянусь, он мне нужен.  
  
      — Что ж, он недоступен, — в конце концов говорит Джон. Он не знает, насколько можно распространяться о поездке Шерлока, поэтому лишь проясняет: — Его нет в стране.  
  
      — Прости… он  _что_?   
  
      — Путешествует, Грег. Его нет  _в стране_. И  _не будет_. Бог знает, когда он вернётся.  
  
      — … Вот дерьмо.  
  
       _Да_ , думает Джон, но ничего не говорит.  
  
  
  
      Джон продолжает разговор, а затем тишина после того, как они разъединяются, поднимается вместе с ним в его комнату. Он остро чувствует её и отсутствие ответов — для Лестрейда, для себя — даже когда, натягивает тренировочные штаны и майку, и плавные движения отдаются контрапунктом к его беспокойным мыслям.   
  
      Он должен делать разминку, собирался делать, но до этого момента ему вряд ли удавалось улучить минутку. Джон вздыхает и закрывает дверь в спальню для уединения, прежде чем понимает, насколько это излишне, а затем задаётся вопросом, не стоит ли ему спуститься вниз, где больше места и света — но нет.  
  
      Тащить своё тело и его нужды в совместное пространство гостиной прямо сейчас кажется… неправильным.  
  
      Неприятным.   
  
      Джон делает глубокий вдох и старается забыть то чувство и шлейф воспоминаний, которые тот пытается воскресить. Он начинает с разогрева, вращает плечами и бёдрами, проникаясь диапазоном движений. При обратной сенсорной связи меньше шума, и Джон понимает, что всё ещё ждёт, что эта положительная сторона исчезнет — но не похоже на то.  
  
      Кажется нечестным, что Джон чувствует себя настолько хорошо после события, которое отправило Шерлока через полмира из-за его приступа неловкости.  
  
      Джон качает головой, и пытается выполнить следующий комплекс упражнений: удерживание равновесия на своей ноге, а затем на кибернитеческой, позволяя реле делать их работу, — и это тоже ощущается гораздо лучше. Более естественно. Джон продолжает надеяться, что эффект исчезнет, ухудшится, и значит, каждый раз, когда этого не происходит, застигает его врасплох. Джон подавлен и сбит с толку.   
  
      Он проглатывает комок в горле, дыхание становится совсем немного отрывистей, чем того требует упражнение.  
  
      Поднимается лёгкая паника и мрачное предчувствие — разумеется, так не может продолжаться? — а также вина и благодарность — вина возникает как раз из-за чувства благодарности, потому что Джон и правда должен Шерлоку извинения. За всё: за привнесение своих особенностей в его жизнь, за то, что осмелился втянуть в дружеские отношения, которые, Джон знает, статистически и социально невозможны, за то, что случилось прошлой ночью, и за то, что не случилось.   
  
       _Границы_ , вспоминает он. Их разговор о границах, вероятно, должен был оказаться немного более подробным — в конце концов, Джон установил свои — элементарные, на тот момент, был непреклонен, чтобы Шерлок услышал его, но был ли он должен сделать то же самое для Шерлока? Какие черты преступил Джон, так и не узнав, так и не вынудив Шерлока прояснить?  
  
      Они должны были поговорить — как и о чём, Джон не знает, но уверен, что им стоило — задолго до этого момента, до прошлой ночи, до того, как стало слишком поздно.   
  
      Джон заканчивает упражнения, завершает день едой навынос и ещё одной дозой жвачки для мозгов по ящику.  
  
      Он пытается не думать о Шерлоке, пытается не испытывать тысячи обуревающих его чувств, старается лечь спать истощённым — и по большей части у него получается.


	58. Просьба

       **TW: Детальное описание следов насилия**  
  
  
      Джон просыпается меньше чем через четыре часа, вялый и дезориентированный, веки проезжаются по глазам как наждачная бумага, когда он сбивчиво моргает.  
  
      Рука тянется к телефону ещё до того, как Джон соединяет в голове свет и жужжание, которые разбудили его — а затем в горле встаёт огромный, удушливый комок, потому что это —   
  
       _Неизвестный Номер_    
  
      Джон моргает, сглатывает. Шерлок оставил свой телефон на Бейкер-стрит, когда уехал, так что возможно, только возможно —  
  
      Когда Джон подносит трубку к уху, тишина убеждает его, что он пропустил вызов, что тот отправился на голосовую почту, которую он никогда не проверяет и не может вспомнить пароль —  
  
      Но затем раздаётся прерывистое дыхание и голос:  
  
      — Ээ… Джон Уотсон? Док?  
  
      Джон садится в кровати и сжимает телефон.  
  
      — Сорока?  
  
      — Ты сказал, я… мы… — запинается Сорока. — Мы… нам нужна твоя помощь прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста.   
  
      Уже очень поздно — или слишком рано, как посмотреть — и поезда не ходят. По крайней мере, те, что нужны Джону. Так что он вызывает такси и едет как можно дальше, прежде чем просит высадить себя на пять кварталов ниже, расплачивается, даёт чаевые, а затем движется в другом направлении, пока такси не скрывается за углом.  
  
      Когда исчезает свет фар, Джон бегом мчится в тату-салон, всё время оглядываясь назад и отчасти мечтая об обновлённом зрении Моны. Если его заметит какая-нибудь банда хулиганов, решительная линия его подбородка предостережёт их, или, возможно, они знают, как определить человека с пистолетом, заправленным за пояс джинсов, прямо под курткой.   
  
      Джон огибает обветшалый фасад магазина, проводит пальцами под подоконником — и вот она: маленькая вмятина с кнопкой внутри. Он нажимает её, когда проходит мимо.  
  
      Лестер уже открывает дверь, когда подходит Джон, а затем провожает его и почти толкает через заднюю дверь магазина.  
  
      — Кто — что? — спрашивает Джон, но Лестер качает головой.  
  
      — Сорока введёт в курс дела, а я наблюдаю за периметром.   
  
      И после этого Джон чуть не падает вниз с лестницы, во владения Сороки, когда Лестер резко отворачивается и бросается обратно в салон.  _Периметр?_  — дивится Джон, но отбрасывает мысль в сторону, чтобы сосредоточиться на спуске в темноте и не пополнить список жертв.   
  
      Сорока безумно взволнован, когда Джон наконец вваливается в грязную, загромождённую проводами комнату.  
  
      — Джон — спасибо, что пришёл — вот. Это Джина.  
  
      Джина — кожа да кости, кроме частей из металла и полимера. Ей не больше восемнадцати.  
  
      Видимые повреждения девочки говорят Джону больше, чем он хочет знать. Синяки, содранная кожа, сломанные ногти — Джина выглядит так, словно попала под град ударов, но по пламени в глазах и по крови под ногтями, становится ясно, что она всё время отбивалась.  
  
      — Эй, голубка, — говорит Сорока, наклоняясь к Джине, её застывшие от боли черты лица заостряются, когда она смотрит на него, а потом на Джона. Джина хмурится, и, кажется, что она просто пытается не сжаться в маленький комок. — Эй, ты чего, здесь не о чем беспокоится, тут нет нормальных — только я и мой друг-доктор, который пришёл помочь, если ты дашь нам разрешение на помощь, разумеется. Ты позволишь нам помочь?  
  
      Кивок, а затем кашель:  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Ладно — чтобы сделать это, нам нужно коснуться тебя — хорошо?  
  
      — Да, — снова, на этот раз громче, но она морщится от боли.  
  
      — Ты даёшь мне и доктору разрешение на то, чтобы сделать необходимое?  
  
      — Да — сделайте… просто… Сделайте это, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Хорошо, — живо говорит Сорока и встаёт. — Согласие в трёх экземплярах, — говорит он, когда замечает, что Джон хмурится в замешательстве. — Обычное дело, когда бумажные доверенности — не вариант, — объясняет он, и это облегчает замешательство Джона, но не убирает его полностью.   
  
      Весь этот обмен кажется каким-то… знакомым. Но все доверенности Джона были подписаны платёжным центром Эксагона, где ему установили аугментации, а позже — его аналитицей и техниками из клиники, так что не было нужды в устном тройном согласии в любом из его официальных обращений.   
  
      Джон встряхивает голову, чтобы прояснить мысли. Сейчас нет времени на погоню за призрачными воспоминаниями. Прямо сейчас треснувшие рёбра и смещение в руке требуют внимания — и то, что выглядит как целая россыпь порезов и ссадин, забитых грязью.   
  
      Джон кивает, губы складываются в мрачную линию, но голос излучает спокойствие, а руки не дрожат, когда он говорит:  
  
      — Мне нужно умыться, — и закатывает рукава. 


	59. Функциональность

      Подвал Сороки — не совсем поле битвы: начнём с того, что тут есть крыша, пол и четыре стоящих стены — но здесь и близко не так чисто, как предпочитает Джон, когда ему приходится зашивать ткани. Ванная в 221б без рук побьёт это место.  
  
      Но вправление плеча — быстрая и простая (хотя и не безболезненная) процедура, перевязка сломанных рёбер — повторяющиеся действия, и даже промывание и зашивание множества порезов каким-то образом действуют успокаивающе на Джона, — знакомый ритуал оценки и последующего ухода.   
  
      Джина, со своей стороны, стоически сидит или ворочается во время большинства манипуляций Джона, вскрикнув только однажды, когда плечо встаёт на место, шипит, когда хрустят рёбра, и лишь вздрагивает, когда затягиваются стежки швов. И Джон поражается её лёгкому отношению к боли.  
  
      — Такое ведь часто бывает, да? — спрашивает Джон, и Джина пристально смотрит на него налитыми кровью глазами, слёзы (те немногие, что были) уже давно высохли. Спустя секунду она опускает глаза на шею Джона, где виднеется его собственный рубец, и говорит:  
  
      — А то ты не знаешь.   
  
      Джон открывает рот, однако затем закрывает, и глубина разницы их положений бьёт его под дых. Он молчит, пока заканчивает свою работу, а в воздухе витает резкий запах антисептика, не полностью покрывающего плёнку настоящей крови и грязи.  
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, что могут рассказать её раны натренированному глазу — сколько нападавших, продолжительность драки, возможно, точное местонахождение. Он задаётся вопросом, содержат ли они подсказки, что говорить, а что нет, как будто есть слова, которые могли бы стереть ночь, или, по крайней мере, стереть ночь Джины.  
  
      Сорока наблюдает из грязного офисного кресла, нахохлившись как его тёзка, весь состоящий из острый углов, до тех пор, пока Джон почти заканчивает с повреждениями Джины. Когда он отрезает последнюю нить, Сорока, словно ему был подан знак, распрямляется и бежит к занавешенному пластиковой шторкой подвалу. Он появляется секунду спустя и протягивает Джону три шприца — антибиотики, нутриенты и «суп» для других повреждённых частей Джины.   
  
      Джон принимает их с кивком, стерилизует кожу в месте для уколов, делает инъекции, а затем спрашивает:  
  
      — Где порты у твоих имплантов?  
  
      Джина морщится, когда изворачивается и показывает: её порты расположены в нижней части поясничной системы. Джон и Сорока обмениваются взглядами: имплант сконструирован с входными портами, до которых можно добраться только при помощи другого человека, и это либо намеренная жестокость, либо халатное пренебрежение, что ещё хуже.   
  
      — Приготовься, — говорит Джон, когда вместе с Сорокой устанавливает расширители. Они дожидаются, когда Джина кивает с плотно сжатыми губами, затем тянут и проталкиваются в её жёсткую кабельную проводку. Уходят добрые пятнадцать минут, но им втроём удаётся раскрыть проводку достаточно широко, чтобы поставить дозу. Джон наблюдает, как Джина вздыхает, принимая нутриенты, и слегка дёргается от боли и приложенных усилий. Её глаза закрываются.   
  
      — Сможешь поесть чуть позже? — спрашивает Сорока, с ласковым поддразниванием в голосе, таким отличным от обращения с Моной не дольше, чем неделю назад.  
  
      Джина усмехается, передёргивая плечами.  
  
      — Закажешь навынос?  
  
      — Можем захватить небольшой подарочек для тебя, конечно, голубка, — отвечает Сорока с улыбкой.  
  
      Джон отходит, чтобы снова вымыть руки, а также продезинфицировать инструменты, которые использовал. Он выбрасывает шприцы в помятые контейнеры для острых предметов, официальные предупреждения стёрлись и обведены маркером, в добавок к весёлому черепу со скрещенным костями со словами «НЕ ТРОНЬ» в большом волнистом пузыре.  
  
      Он возвращается как раз, когда Джина слезает со стола. Джон хмурится.  
  
      — У тебя есть, где безопасно переночевать? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Уже утро, — говорит Джина, немного оборонительно.  
  
      — Твоему телу нужно отдохнуть, чтобы исцелиться, — отмечает Джон.  
  
      — У нас наверху есть безопасные комнаты, — говорит Сорока. — Если тебе больше негде побыть в полной сохранности.   
  
      Джина заметно колеблется, но Джон видит, что боль и переутомление побеждают, сгибая её тело под совместным весом, и в итоге она разрешает отвести себя наверх, где Лестер может её разместить.  
  
      Джон протирает стол, за которым работал, его одолевает собственная усталость, но укоренившаяся необходимость заканчивать работу правильно — сильней. Он поднимает глаза, когда заканчивает, и видит, что Сорока наблюдает за ним.   
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Сорока. — За то, что пришёл… Я знаю, это было немного…  
  
      — Неожиданно? — Джон ухмыляется уголком рта. — Ну, я же сказал звонить мне.  
  
      Сорока одаривает его взглядом — своего рода улыбкой в сторону, которая каким-то образом гармонирует с его сутулостью.  
  
      — Ну что ж, — Сорока возится с пакетом, который держит, отличным от того, что он дал Джине с собой наверх. — Спасибо, что ответил.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста. Рад, что смог прийти на помощь —   
  
      — На самом деле мы не можем заплатить тебе, — выпаливает Сорока. — Но, кхм… — он протягивает пакет, который вертел в руках, — вот.   
  
      Джон усмехается, когда берёт предлагаемый пакет.  
  
      — Не собирался выставлять вам счёт, Сорока, это не обязательно… — дыхание Джона сбивается, когда он видит, что внутри. Там дозы, которые скоро понадобятся ему самому — эксагоновский «суп», гораздо лучше, чем типовые помои, которые обычно получает Джон, и два шприца с разными антибиотиками. — Это же… — Джон сглатывает. — Как вы достали это?  
  
      Сорока ухмыляется.  
  
      — Пути и возможности, мой друг, пути и возможности, — отвечает он, быстро поигрывая бровями. Джон поднимает свои брови в ответ, и Сорока, кажется, стесняется, когда добавляет: — Это и Мона. — Он склоняет голову набок. — На самом деле, в основном Мона. Она руководит пополнением запасов… ээ…  _рейдами_  для нас, всякий раз, когда бывает в городе.   
  
      Джон вздыхает и закрывает бумажный пакет и подарок внутри.  
  
      — Мона… хм, она уехала из города… на какое-то время. — Он протягивает пакет обратно Сороке. — Я могу получить свои лекарства в клинике, тебе стоит сохранить это для тех, кто не может.  
  
      Сорока обхватывает свои плечи, отказываясь забирать пакет.  
  
      — Он — твой, прошу. Кроме того, может, Мона и лучший, но не единственный источник инвентаря, что у нас есть. Пожалуйста.  
  
      Джон колеблется, но затем убирает свёрток в куртку.  
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит он.  
  
      Сорока пожимает плечом.  
  
      — Если нужно, можешь тоже занять одну из коек наверху, хочешь? — предлагает он.  
  
      Джон качает головой.  
  
      — Уже почти день, со мной всё будет в порядке, если я пойду домой.   
  
      Лестер похлопывает его по плечу и благодарит, прежде чем провожает до другого выхода, о котором Джон и не подозревал. В нескольких метрах от двери возникает перерыв в людском потоке, и Джон с лёгкостью вливается в толпу утренних пешеходов.  
  
      Джон идёт прямо домой, плюхается в своё кресло и пытается решить — поспать ещё пару часов или заварить себе чашку чая, просто, чтобы оставаться в строю.  
  
      Джон решает начать день правильно: отправляется за покупками, занимается бумажной работой и выполняет несколько небольших поручений миссис Хадсон.  
  
      Он забивает весь день заботами, и у него неплохо получается.  
  
      И только когда Джон засыпает этой ночью, он останавливает себя от мыслей, зачем всё это — и справляется. 


	60. Перерождение

      Три ночи спустя Джон больше не может справляться с этим.  
  
      Сегодня вечером Джон один в своей кровати, наедине со своими мыслями, и ненавидит каждый пустой отзвук каждого пустого вдоха, ненавидит, как плавно поднимается грудь во время дыхания.   
  
      Он чувствует себя практически жалким от пьянящего успокоения, — грудной имплант плавно движется в расширяющейся грудной клетке: он его часть и нет — но это ещё не всё.  
  
      Джон осознаёт своё тело: оно более постоянно каждый день, выполнение упражнений лишь укрепляет это ощущение присутствия. Кожа чувствуется тёплой, её доклады слаженны, прикосновения к ней гармоничны. Гладкое скольжение простыни по бедру не разбивается в помехах, когда проходится по разделительному стыку. Правая ступня наталкивается на левую лодыжку, больше не соблюдая дистанцию с инородным предметом, занимающим рядом с ней место на матрасе.   
  
      Его части тела — пальцы, предплечья, таз, пенис — ощущаются частями целого. Он сам чувствует себя частью целого.  
  
      Растекается свет и тепло там, где раньше было… что ж, нечто хуже холодной тьмы, онемения и несогласованности. Это не мягко, не соблазнительно, но и не вызывает резкого отвращения, и после стольких месяцев неприязни, это всё равно что магнит, гравитационный колодец, и Джон опрокидывается вниз по старым, когда-то знакомым каналам.  
  
      Его руки сдаются, прежде чем он вообще решил, что займётся этим, но это неважно. Неважно. Не имеет —  
  
      Руки сдвигают пижамные штаны и трусы ниже, и он больше чем наполовину твёрд, и только из-за этого дыхание прерывается, как будто тело что-то замышляет против него, ладони, кожа, кровяные сосуды и нервные окончания объединяются против его самоконтроля, голоса разума —  
  
      Пальцы обхватывают член, и Джон вдыхает сквозь зубы, а затем выдыхает.   
  
      Жар расцветает в груди, мурашки бегут по животу и горлу, и он чувствует, как щёки покрываются потом, феромонами, солью — мускусом.  
  
      Ещё один глубокий вдох.   
  
      Боже, он едва коснулся себя, а комната уже пропахла.  
  
      Джон толкается в свой кулак, пальцы начинают легонько ласкать, но бёдра подаются вверх, дёргаются, нервы поют — и пальцы Джона сжимаются и берутся за дело всерьёз.   
  
      Ощущение сухое и почти некомфортное, но Джону всё же требуется целая вечность прежде, чем он останавливается и увлажняет ладонь, сначала нетерпеливо дёрнувшись, а затем —  
  
      Затем  _нет_ , затем он зачарован тёплым языком на коже и прохладой слюны. Джон понимает, что безвольно облизывает свои пальцы, поражённый текстурой, вкусом, формой, возможностями — а потом эти пальцы касаются нижней губы, края подбородка, ярёмной впадины. Похоже, они находят свой собственный путь, двигаясь дальше к югу, оставляя прохладные следы, невесомо касаясь сосков, рёбер, пупка —   
  
      И,  _ах_ , так-то лучше, потому что становится мягче, и скольжение и плавное движение так отличаются от прикосновений, которыми одарил его Шерлок —   
  
       _О, боже._    
  
      Джон почти смеётся.  _Сколько прошло — две минуты?_  Но теперь уже слишком поздно, и Шерлок оказывается в его голове, с ним в постели, обнажённый и вовлечённый, каким он не был в тот день.   
  
      Это рука Шерлока умело скользит по стволу Джона, большой палец проводит по нижней стороне, слегка кружа по головке, поддразнивая, зарываясь в тёмно-русые завитки, касаясь мошонки, сползает ниже, чтобы нажать на промежность, и —   
  
      Это Шерлок скользит вдоль его живота, тело лоснится от напряжения, мышцы трепещут от желания, и это разнузданно, пленительно и так сильно отличается от дрочки в одежде, которую они (не) разделили в ванной, и Джон почти задыхается от комка в горле, но успокаивается, дрожит и прерывисто дышит, а нервы охватывает огнём.  
  
      Джон затаил дыхание с облегчением и удовольствием — облегчением из-за открытия, что он чувствует так, как помнит, ещё до операций, аугментаций, превративших части его тела и его самого в барахло. Ощущение такое правильное и приятное. И что бы ни сделал Шерлок — перепрограммирование, перестройку — не похоже, что его прикосновения или присутствие необходимы —   
  
      Это не мешает подняться желанию по пульсирующему болью горлу Джона. Тоска, понимает Джон. Всё зашло гораздо дальше, чем просто  _желание_.   
  
       _Блядь._  
  
      Всё встаёт на свои места. Удовольствие нарастает, зашкаливая с каждым поглаживанием, с каждым вдохом, ударом сердца, толкающим кровь по венам, кровь, насыщенную кислородом, эндорфинами, и, какие бы мысли (к чёрту их) ни вызывали наслаждение, это его собственная рука скользит по напряжённому члену (трение вызывает прилив крови) и доводит дело до конца.   
  
      Вместо ожидаемой яркой передачи  _«слишком много»_  и  _«неправильно»_  Джон чувствует нестерпимый жар и растущую болезненную потребность в  _«больше, пожалуйста, больше»_. И потом, когда он кончает — оргазм жёсткий, внезапный и быстрый, и Джон выгибается ему навстречу, задыхаясь, сдерживая крик, потому что это  _не из-за Шерлока, нет, это невозможно_ , а потом плюхается в потные объятья простыней, желая с опустошающей до костей болью, всей душой мечтая, чтобы это были совершенно другие объятья.  
  
      Это желание сопровождает вина, и Джон с трудом сдерживает рвущийся стон. Его простыни прохладные и сырые, он неуклюже и вяло обтирается, а затем ложится набок и скатывается в темноту, усталость и пропитанный химическими веществами, почти удовлетворённый сон. 


	61. Повторная сборка

      Когда следующим утром Джон спускается вниз, всё ещё помятый со сна, лишь наполовину проснувшийся, то почти не замечает фигуру Шерлока в кресле. Затем углы, кривые и изгибы сливаются в знакомые очертания Шерлока — с руками, скрещенными вокруг согнутых коленей, с подбородком, прижатым к складкам мятого пальто, глазами, открытыми и наблюдающими, всегда наблюдающими.   
  
      В этом случае они не моргая наблюдают за  _Джоном_.  
  
      К своей чести, Джон не вздрагивает (явно) — но пульс подскакивает, сердце ударяется об имплант и стучит как барабан в груди. Джон ощущает, как удивление горячей рукой обхватывает затылок, пальцами смыкаясь вокруг горла.   
  
      — Шерлок, — начинает Джон, и у него перехватывает дыхание, и, о боже, он не принимал душ после вчерашней ночи, и уверен, что на коже наверняка есть какие-то признаки, некие приметы, которые покажут Шерлоку, что он испытал ночью, о чём думал, позволил себе исследовать — хотеть — в постели вчера ночью… — Ты вернулся. — Он морщится, прежде чем Шерлок изгибает бровь и говорит:  
  
      — Очевидно, — Шерлок поднимает голову и моргает, когда его глаза соскальзывают с лица Джона вниз —   
  
      Джон практически телепортируется в ванную, захлопывает дверь, закрывает на замок и подпирает спиной для верности. Он не уверен, но, кажется, слышал приглушённое «…Джон?» между своим сдавленными вдохами, и секунду спустя догадывается включить кран.  
  
Не может же Шерлок опять ворваться, прерывая то, что может показаться — чёрт, что на самом деле может  _быть_  — ещё одной панической атакой.  
  
      Джон с трудом дышит, пытается взять всё под контроль, он унижен, мысли приходят в полный беспорядок. Эйфория сталкивается с отвращением, потому что наконец-то Шерлок дома, и в глубине души Джон начинает беспокоиться о том, что никогда не произойдёт, но это также означает, что придётся предстать перед тем, что уже произошло, что он сделал, а что нет, что не сказал, не понял — а теперь Шерлок видел его, возможно, прочёл всё за один взгляд, и —   
  
      Стук в дверь — не требовательный, каким бы мог быть — а затем:  
  
      — Джон?  
  
      Джон задерживает дыхание.  
  
      — Джон, не оскорбляй мой разум. Можешь выключить кран, я прекрасно знаю, что ты там просто стоишь.  
  
      Джон продолжает затаивать дыхание.  
  
      — Ради всего святого, Джон, дыши.   
  
      Джон встряхивает голову. Это не происходит снова. У него нет панической атаки, и Шерлок не собирается о чём-либо говорить, к чему-либо прикасаться, или воздействовать на него каким-либо образом.  _Не собирается_.   
  
      Дверная ручка поворачивается, и Джон слышит, как Шерлок вздыхает, тихо ругается себе под нос, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Джон, впусти меня.  
  
      — Мы уже говорили о том, что означает закрытая дверь, Шерлок, — хрипит Джон с болью в горле. Он наконец вдыхает, задерживает воздух, а затем медленно выдыхает, всё это время сжимая руки. Не так он собирался поговорить об — об этом. Двери, границы, та ночь — но, может быть, это единственная возможность, которая у них будет.  
  
      Джон открывает рот, чтобы сказать — что-нибудь. Некую смесь из того, что не сказал, слова, которые стоило озвучить раньше, но тишина за дверью внезапно изменяется.  
  
      Её обрамляет скрип половиц, когда Шерлок отклоняется, напряжение последующей паузы, а затем —   
  
      Шаги.  
  
      Шерлок ушёл.   
  
      Джон поспешно выдыхает, слова теряют форму и разлетаются с воздухом.  
  
      Такое чувство, что он зря нашёл начало разговора, только для того, чтобы теперь отступить в неожиданное (если не необходимое) пространство. Настойчивое желание выбежать и усилить противостояние, продолжить его гневный сценарий, — практически непреодолимо. Но из крана всё ещё бежит вода, и когда Джон поворачивается, чтобы выключить её, то мельком смотрится в зеркало.   
  
      Волосы слежались в потных изломах, под глазами залегли тени. Ночная футболка выглядит потасканной, и хотя нет никаких явных следов, Джон уверен, что может учуять запах вчерашней ночи.  
  
      Джон подаётся вперёд на пальцах ног, чтобы прочувствовать этот электрический импульс.   
  
      С глубоким выдохом он отпускает запал. Ещё несколько глубоких вдохов и чувство, скрытое за порывом слабеет, лишь немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы догадаться включить душ и раздеться. Он залезает в ванну, пока вода ещё до ужаса холодная и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы принять быстрый, без — реальной — потребности — совершенно — не — подозрительный — душ.   
  
      Джон более-менее приходит в себя после мытья, а также он всё ещё взвинчен, с некоторой смесью сомнений, гнева и тревоги, бурлящей в животе и груди, но он определённо снова нормально дышит.  
  
      Джон вытирается и — пренебрегает чистой сменой одежды — натягивает свой махровый халат, наглухо запахиваясь.   
  
      В квартире, за пределами сырого убежища ванной, — тихо. Джон чувствует, как тишина прокрадывается в глотку, пока не слышит, как Шерлок выходит из своей комнаты. Он не успевает ничего предпринять со зрелищем, которое представляет собой: просто стоит на месте, осматривающийся и неуверенный.   
  
      Лицо Шерлока кажется притворно пустым, когда он бросает взгляд на Джона, а затем идёт в гостиную. На нём надет свежий пиджак.  
  
      Губы Джона мгновенно сжимаются в линию.  
  
      — Ты уходишь, — срывается у него, когда на самом деле он хотел сказать «Куда ты собрался?» или что-то в этом духе, нечто менее… поражённое.  
  
      — Лестрейд что-то хочет, собираюсь взглянуть что, — тон Шерлока кажется обманчиво нейтральным, и Джон задаётся вопросом, это ночь —  _та_ ночь — всё ещё воздействует на него, на них, или это последний эпизод с закрытой дверью ванной.   
  
      Чем бы оно ни было, результат тот же: утверждение, что Шерлок опять уходит. Он едва ли пробыл в доме час, насколько известно Джону, и уже снова уходит. Джону снова удалось прогнать его.  
  
      Верно, думает Джон.  
  
      — Верно, — говорит Джон, сжимая руку в кармане халата.  
  
      Шерлок прекращает свои целеустремлённые передвижения по гостиной (собирая телефон и бумажник с приставного столика) и удивлённо смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — Верно? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Джон пожимает плечами и качает головой. Он чувствует, что нет правильного способа продвинуться в сложившейся ситуации.   
  
      — Просто… — Джон сглатывает, но выжидательное молчание Шерлока вытягивает из него слова, — это имеет смысл, полагаю.   
  
      Шерлок, склонившийся над небольшой стопкой корреспонденции, которую Джон сложил на его часть стола, выпрямляется.  
  
      — Что имеет смысл?  
  
      Джон едва сдерживается от вздоха.  
  
      — Ничего, — говорит он, направляясь в кухню. Чай, решает он.  
  
      Шерлок, чемпион по ничегонеупусканию, продолжает и наблюдает за взвинченными передвижениями Джона по кухне:  
  
      — Ничего не имеет смысла? — спрашивает он, и почти комичное замешательство прямо за тщательно выверенной лёгкостью слов заставляет Джона покачать головой.  
  
      Он пытается сдержать изгиб кривой полу — улыбки — сейчас не время, чтобы находить это — что угодно — забавным. Шерлок не заслуживает этого, а Джон определённо не имеет на это права.   
  
      — Джон? — вопрошает Шерлок, и теперь сомнение в его голосе так далеко от забавного, насколько Джон может себе представить. В его голосе звучат мягкие, тревожные нотки, и когда Джон поднимает глаза от кружки, которую ставит на столешницу, то видит те же чувства в его глазах.   
  
      Джон поворачивается и опирается о столешницу, внезапно устав, и вздыхает.  
  
      — Не ничего… просто —  
  
      — Или это — ничего, или это — что-то, — отрезает Шерлок, и в его тоне читается лёгкая раздражительность, но также нетерпение и досада.   
  
      Джон с негодованием смотрит на Шерлока, его собственный гнев вскипает.  
  
      — Ты уже уходишь — не буду тебя задерживать. — Шерлок издаёт разочарованный возглас и пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы, и этот внезапный звук, неожиданный всплеск движений срывает чеку, и Джон не может удержаться от того, чтобы не съязвить и спросить: — К чему всё это?   
  
      — Это — ты — просто скажи, вокруг чего ходишь на цыпочках, Джон, а затем я смогу —   
  
      — Сможешь что?  
  
      Шерлок вздыхает, и в кухне и между ними воцаряется тишина.  
  
      И в этом молчании, в пространстве между их дыханиями, Джон наконец говорит одну из тех вещей, которые ощущаются внутри, словно падающий стакан:  
  
      — Прости меня.  
  
      Он не уверен, что ожидал в ответ на свои слова — возможно, согласный кивок, может, сухую усмешку — но определённо не практически оскорблённую недоумённость, с которой Шерлок морщит нос и лоб.  
  
      —  _Что?_  — спрашивает он, слегка качнув головой, от чего трепещут его кудри.   
  
      Джон моргает.  
  
      — Я сказал — прости меня…?  
  
      — За что это? — спрашивает Шерлок, и, кажется, искренне недоумевает. Джон задумывается.  
  
      — За… ту ночь? До того, как ты… ты уехал? — Джон сглатывает. — Я не должен был — я не — не намеревался —   
  
      — Джон, о чём ты вообще сейчас говоришь?   
  
      Джон ощущает приступ паники, как бегущие по стеклу трещины. О боже — возможно ли — он всё неправильно понял? Это его разум сфабриковал события той ночи? Он начал деградировать? Но затем Шерлок добавляет:  
  
      — Почему за ту ночь должен извиняться  _ты_?   
  
      За спиной Джона щёлкает чайник, вода закипает и успокаивается.  
  
      — Потому что… — Джон хмурится, — потому что, очевидно, то, что произошло, причиняет тебе достаточно неудобств. Чтобы уйти.  
  
      Шерлок удивлённо смотрит на него.  
  
      — Джон, — начинает он, но Джон уже говорит:  
  
      — Не надо… тебе не нужно улаживать произошедшее. Или что-то в этом роде, — Джон вздыхает. — Я просто… хотел сказать, что прошу прощения, и у меня не было возможности, а теперь есть, и я говорю. Это, — Джон сглатывает.   
  
      Шерлок ждёт, пока Джон не закрывает рот, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Поездка в Токио планировалась несколько недель, Джон. Она не была… — Шерлок хмурится, — почему она должна была стать реакцией на…?   
  
      Джон изумлённо смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты уехал так внезапно? — вспыхивает замешательство — и нечто почти похожее на надежду — вьющееся в голове Джона, когда он спрашивает.  
  
      — Появилась финальная договорённость, и мой последующий отъезд был внезапным, — отмечает Шерлок осторожным тоном, — Я признаю это. Но это не было прямым результатом того, что мы — того, что случилось.  
  
      — О, — говорит Джон и моргает.  
  
      Шерлок наклоняет голову набок.  
  
      — Разумеется, на следующее утро — утро, когда я уехал, имелись некоторые признаки, что возможно, выбор времени был удачным, как могло показаться… требовалось расстояние. Было предпочтительным, — Шерлок прочищает горло.   
  
      — …Что, — бесцветно говорит Джон.  
  
      — Я думал, так будет лучше — если я не — если меня не будет здесь, — Шерлок продолжает, и, похоже, избегает смотреть Джону в глаза, — ты очевидно расстроился из-за меня, и я всего лишь думал дать тебе уединение, которое ты так часто ищешь.  
  
      Мысли Джона бешено вращаются, прежде чем он останавливается на:  
  
      — Уехав в  _Токио_?   
  
      Шерлок пожимает плечами, изображая легкомысленность, но напряжение в его шее и плечах разрушает притворство.   
  
      — Мне нужно было кое-что сделать, а в качестве бонуса — дать тебе пространство, в котором ты нуждался.   
  
      Джон выдыхает, колени внезапно слабеют.  
  
      — Господи.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Шерлок, его руки возятся с перчатками.  
  
      — Я просто… это было… В смысле, я ценю, ценю намерение — но вероятно это был худший выбор —   
  
      — Я не понимаю, — говорит Шерлок, и его голос звучит почти сварливо. — Ты всегда «сбегаешь», всякий раз, когда расстроен, и я просто пытаюсь примириться с твоей необходимостью взять перерыв от —  
  
      Джон поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
      — Я знаю, — говорит он, потому что это правда, а теперь он понимает, как она выглядит со стороны. — Я знаю.   
  
      — Я просто подумал — что устраню источник, уеду, и это — всё успокоится,  _и я не читаю мысли, Джон_ , — Шерлок встаёт и неуклюже расхаживает туда-сюда по кухне, воздевая руки, словно требуя ответов прямо из воздуха. — Я могу лишь заключить, что это нетипичное, отстранённое и расстроенное поведение является результатом нашего… — и здесь слова покидают его на мгновение, — этого — этого нехарактерного взаимодействия после того — того дела.   
  
      Так и есть — у них даже не было времени обсудить то, что произошло раньше, из-за Моны в тех тёмных, заброшенных тоннелях, или из-за Майкрофта явившегося сразу после, а теперь —   
  
      Джон чувствует, будто слова вращаются вокруг головы, вокруг этого момента, и хочет рассортировать их, расправить каждую причину и следствие, понять их, но —   
  
      — В то время, — продолжает Шерлок, его лицо искажает гримаса, — я заключил, что опыт был успешным, основываясь на твоей незамедлительной реакции. И даже в эти, сколько там, возможно, пятнадцать минут в общей сложности, которые я провёл в твоей компании впоследствии, я обнаружил заметные улучшения в твоих подсознательных взаимодействиях с кибернетической ногой. Я подумал, как минимум — ты, вероятно… — он останавливается и просто смотрит на Джона несколько секунд. В его глазах читается вопрос, который придаёт всему лицу мягкое, беззащитное выражение, и он говорит так, словно расстроен — но кем? На мгновение кажется, что огорчение обращено внутрь — но Шерлок никогда не был человеком, который разочаровывается в себе — а значит остаётся только Джон.   
  
      Джон опускает руки, чувствуя себя одураченным — не сильно, но досады хватает на то, чтобы сказать:  
  
      — И какого чёрта я должен был делать? Радоваться?   
  
      Шерлок вздрагивает.  
  
      Джон мог бы укорить себя, но не может сдержаться и говорит:  
  
      — Ты — ты сделал  _это_ , прикоснулся — разобрал меня на части, а потом просто… ушёл, и — какого хрена я должен был думать и чувствовать?  
  
      — Что ж, — говорит Шерлок, глядя в сторону, его губы печально застывают — и это не должно так сильно ранить Джона, но именно так и происходит. — Полагаю, я могу понять, насколько твой гнев был оправдан.   
  
      Настаёт очередь Джона издавать негодующий звук и воздевать руки.  
  
      — Нет, Шерлок, я не испытывал гнев, я был напуган — был в  _ужасе_ , — выдавливает Джон. Его горло сжимается, когда он проглатывает пульсирующий комок. — Я думал, ты не — думал, что я —   
  
      Понимание озаряет черты Шерлока, и мягкое «о» на его губах смыкается с удивлённым тихим звуком. Выражение незамедлительно сменяется смущением и свойственной Шерлоку поднятой бровью, что означает, до чего же он не в своей тарелке, когда дело доходит до сантиментов.   
  
      — Я не — это не то, что — я… — Шерлок сглатывает и умолкает, наблюдая, как прерывисто дышит Джон. — Джон?  
  
      Джон стонет, проводя трясущейся рукой по лицу.  
  
      — Ты говоришь, что не злишься, но очевидно рассержен.  
  
      — Нет, я просто… господи, Шерлок. Это такое охренительное облегчение, что я не знаю, куда себя деть, — слова вырываются в спешке, и если Джон не станет копать слишком глубоко, насколько они откровенны, то сможет сфокусироваться на том, как приятно произносить их, иметь возможность произнести их. — Я был… чёрт. Что за херня.   
  
      Джон идёт и садится за стол, и спустя секунду Шерлок обходит его, чтобы включить чайник, но тот, должно быть, до сих пор достаточно горячий, потому что раздаётся звук льющейся воды.   
  
      — Джон, — говорит Шерлок, а затем берёт достаточно долгую паузу, и Джон думает, что, возможно, тот пере... думал говорить, но затем произносит, — Прости. Прости меня. Тоже, — ещё одна пауза. — Я пытался предусмотреть твои потребности, — он слегка кривится при звуках собственных слов.  
  
      Джону кажется, что может рассмеяться или заплакать, или и то и то вместе, поэтому выдавливает улыбку и качает головой, плечи трясутся, пока он тяжёло дышит, пытаясь справиться с любым вариантом, которое выберет тело.  
  
      — Просто… спроси меня в следующий раз, хорошо? — хрипло говорит он голосом, сдавленным от всего, что с ним происходит.   
  
      — Разумеется, — твёрдо отвечает Шерлок, и его слова звучат так, как он обычно говорит, будучи застигнутым врасплох человечностью и эмоциями. — …Чай? — предлагает он, осторожно как никогда, и Джон лишь может прикрыть глаза на секунду и выдохнуть через нос.  
  
      — Да. Пожалуйста. Спасибо, — отзывается он, это глупые формальности, не то, о чём они обычно беспокоятся, но Джон обнаруживает, что его переполняют чувства от произошедшего, как, должно быть, и Шерлока. За спиной Джона звенят кружки, а затем раздаётся  _«тонк»_  полной чашки о деревянную столешницу перед ним.   
  
      Он открывает глаза, видит свой чай, приготовленный, как он любит — капля молока, чтобы забелить напиток — и поднимает глаза на Шерлока, который делает вид, что его не беспокоит, одобрит ли Джон чёртову чашку чая.  
  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Джон вновь, и Шерлок кивает, и его руки начинают натягивать перчатки, словно джоново одобрение освободило их от бесполезной возни. Джон делает глоток, пока Шерлок проверяет карманы прямо в перчатках, и чай действительно кстати, но Джон не может сдержаться и не спросить:  
  
      — Итак… Лестрейд, да?  
  
      — Да, — отвечает Шерлок рассеянно, а затем, похоже, собирается с мыслями. — Ты, конечно, должен был видеть все сообщения, которые он прислал?  
  
      — Ага, — Джон делает ещё один глоток. — Он звонил. Сказал ему, что ты был — заграницей, — Джон поднимает бровь. — Он не обрадовался.  
  
      Шерлок усмехается.  
  
      — Что ж, учитывая, что он не увенчал свои мольбы о помощи хвастливым злорадством, как он всё решил без меня, я собираюсь пойти и взглянуть.   
  
      — Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — Джон поднимает уголок губ и наблюдает, как Шерлок отвечает тем же. Они оба на секунду отводят глаза — Шерлок смотрит в свой телефон, а Джон в свой чай. Он прочищает горло.  
  
      — Так…  
  
      — Ты бы…  
  
      Они оба начинают и прерываются одновременно.  
  
      — Если ты не имеешь ничего против…? — говорит Шерлок, как раз когда Джон спрашивает:  
  
      — Ты не возражаешь?  
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется, а Джон отпивает чай, чтобы сдержаться и не сказать что-нибудь ещё жутко очевидное.  
  
      — Через сколько ты будешь готов? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон встаёт из-за стола.  
  
      Семь минут спустя они выходят за дверь, и почти полная чашка чая Джона остаётся остывать на столе.


	62. Срыв

      Это был дворецкий.  
  
      А также со стороны Джона было ошибкой присоединиться.  
  
      Сцена преступления — омерзительна, или вернее была в тот день, когда писал Лестрейд. Всё же, когда Джон и Шерлок появились в комнате, тел уже не было, их убрали для освидетельствования несколько дней назад. Вместо них остались тёмные пятна и яркие меловые линии на ковре прекрасно оборудованного домашнего офиса, скорее джентльменской студии, чем рабочим пространством.   
  
      Ковер пушистый и бледный, по крайней мере, там, где кровь не придала ему тёмный окрас и жёсткость.  
  
      — Вот, — говорит Лестрейд, протягивая папку с фотографиями. — Владелец дома — Леонард Эштон, найден мёртвым вместе с главой домашнего персонала — Джеральдом Уиттакером.   
  
      Глаза Шерлока мечутся по страницам дела, пока Лестрейд говорит. Джон смотрит то на украшенные фотографиями стены кабинета, то на привычных офицеров на месте преступления. Пока Шерлок смотрит только на улики, Джон видит возмущение в хмуром лице Андерсона и его скрещенных руках. Джон переводит взгляд на смотрящую на него Салли, та стоит с нечитаемым лицом.   
  
      — Итак… — начинает Шерлок, но его тут же перебивает Андерсон:  
  
      — Да ради бога, всё очевидно, не знаю, зачем он здесь вообще.  
  
      Шерлок бросает резкий взгляд на лицо Андерсона, и тот неплохо притворяется, что удивлён его присутствием, словно и не заметил мужчину, прожигающего глазами дыры в его голове. Джон пытается спрятать усмешку.  
  
      — Андерсон, — начинает Лестрейд, но Шерлок поднимает руку.  
  
      — Нет, нет, тогда давайте послушаем твою теорию, — он умолкает так, чтобы Андерсон мог говорить. Когда вместо этого губы Андерсона сжимаются, Шерлок улыбается: — Давай.   
  
      — Что ж, это двойное убийство. Возможно убийство на почве ненависти — слуга был дополненным, больше жестянка, чем человек там, где… — Андерсон скользит взглядом по Джону, который не вполне осознаёт, что написано на его лице, но какое бы выражение там ни было, оно заставляет Андерсона со щелчком захлопнуть рот.  
  
      Салли шагает вперёд.  
  
      — Преступление на почве ненависти — скорей всего: одна дополненная жертва, а вторая — его наниматель и друг.   
  
      Джон чувствует липкий холод на загривке, где порт его интерфейса снова находится на последней стадии заживления. Джон подавляет порыв почесать его и вместо этого крепко скрещивает руки перед грудью.  
  
      — Можно сказать, они были очень близки, — продолжает Салли, поднимая руку в сторону стен кабинета. Фотографии представляют собой типичную ностальгию по прошлому, несколько фотографий с разных свадеб, несколько совместных портретов собственника дома и его слуги: снимок с сафари в одежде цвета хаки, ещё один с заснеженными Альпами позади них в мембранных костюмах, а под ними фото их двоих, курящих сигары и чокающихся друг с другом, с новогодними колпаками набекрень и бухтой на фоне.  
  
      — И — и  _кроме того_ , — возвращается Андерсон, — взгляните на повреждения слуги. Убийство на почве ненависти, — говорит он так, словно искусно и красиво подводит итог.   
  
      Всё внимание обращено к Шерлоку, который изгибает бровь в ответ.  
  
      — Что ж, не самая ужасная теория, несколько настоящих доводов, чтобы поддержать её —  
  
      — Шерлок, — говорит Лестрейд суровым голосом.  
  
      — И хотя я согласен, что это преступление на почве ненависти —   
  
      — Ха! Видите? — перебивает Андерсон. — Я был прав!   
  
      — твои выводы как всегда совершенно неверны, — Шерлок поднимает уголки губ с тем самым лёгким самодовольством, и Джон чувствует, как прихватывает желудок, хотя он и списывает это на то, что они снова стоят вокруг свидетельств смерти носителя аугментаций.  
  
      Желудок сопровождает эту мысль кислым толчком, и Джон подавляет дрожь.  
  
      — Что? — квакает Андерсон. — Как?   
  
      — Эштон и Уиттакер были друзьми, это правда, ближе, чем можно было бы ожидать от нанимателя и домашнего слуги — однако, фотографии. Почему? — Шерлок удерживает руку поднятой и поворачивает её, указывая взмахом на множество фотографий странной парочки во время путешествий и приключений. — Можно заметить, что нет ни одной фотографии свежее двух с половиной лет. Как вы думаете, из-за чего произошла такая перемена в их непринуждённом товариществе?   
  
      Джон кривит рот.  
  
      — Аугментации.  
  
      Шерлок не переводит взгляда со стен, но кивает, ненадолго изогнув губы.  
  
      — Совершенно верно. В финансовых отчётах в этой папке, есть регулярный платёж, который вносился на протяжении прошлых двух лет: расходы на обслуживание аугментаций. Эштон оплачивал дорогостоящее содержание своего сотрудника. К несчастью для них обоих договорённость не оказалась стабильной.  
  
      Джон судорожно вдыхает.  
  
      — Скорее наоборот, — продолжает Шерлок. Можно увидеть по углу брызг здесь, относительно других, что это была атака. То, что нет оружия на месте преступления, не всегда означает, что убийство совершил кто-то ещё и забрал орудие с собой, — иногда это просто означает, что никакого оружия и не было.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, он… просто  _голыми руками_? — спрашивает Лестрейд.  
  
      — Кровь и кожа под ногтями распространены у жертв нападений, но пусть ваш коронер проверит на мышечные волокна. Скорей всего вы найдёте кусочки кожи и плоти Эштона глубоко в груди его слуги-ставшего-нападающим, поскольку после того, как Уиттакер прикончил Эштона, он, очевидно, убил себя.  
  
      — Очевидно? — спрашивает Лестрейд.   
  
      Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Ещё раз, сколько искалеченных тел здесь было?  
  
      — Боже, — говорит Лестрейд. — Когда документы, по-видимому, указывают, что они прошли двухгодичную отметку, я думал — может быть —   
  
      — Слишком поздно, — говорит Андерсон с мрачным весельем, — но они все оказываются там, в конце концов.  
  
      Комната затихает, и Джон чувствует, как все устремляют взгляды на него, все, кроме Шерлока, который склонился и сканирует особый рисунок брызг крови.   
  
      Кровь отливает от лица Джона. Он ощущает каждую часть себя, которая не является его, чувствует себя запертым в клетке частей, не единым целым, а мешаниной.   
  
      Место преступления само по себе было достаточно скверным из-за нависшей тени убийства на почве ненависти, но теперь — зная, что оно стало прямым результатом одержимости после прохождения двухгодичной отметки… Джон сглатывает, на мгновение успокаивая сам себя: перед ним Шерлок в своей стихии, разграничивающий, что случилось и как, вынимающий порядок из хаоса, мотивы из их отсутствия.   
  
      Он сияет, освещённый солнцем из огромного окна за спиной, с нимбом из лучей — и будь Джон проклят, если позволит этому стать линией мела.  
  
      Тогда Джон делает единственную вещь, которую может.   
  
      Когда он выскальзывает из дверного проёма, офицеры полиции расступаются, чтобы пропустить его, некоторые более поспешно, чем другие, Джону кажется, что он слышал сбитое с толку «Джон?», сказанное растерянным баритоном, но его мысли уже слишком далеки от этого. Потрясению в том голосе нет места во внезапной ясности разума Джона.  
  
      Он думает о Моне, Герше, остальных. Внезапно Джон видит параллели, которые раньше были неявными. Они все вели уединённый образ жизни, всё ещё  _ведут_ , если до сих пор живы. Может, это выбор, а возможно инстинкт. Вероятно, подсознательное понимание, что дистанцирование необходимо, оно больше чем мера предосторожности, это — защитный механизм.  
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, что если дворецкий и его наниматель были больше, чем друзья — что если дворецкий так отчаянно желал человеческого взаимодействия, что проигнорировал своё предчувствие — и чем всё кончилось?   
  
      Двумя тёмными пятнами на безупречно чистом ковре.  
  
      Телефон Джона жужжит в кармане — сообщение. Он не обращает на него внимания. Ещё одно жужжание секунду спустя — и его он тоже игнорирует.  
  
      Ритмичная вибрация на этот раз — звонок. Джон переводит телефон в беззвучный режим, прямо в кармане, не взглянув на экран.


	63. Навигация

      Джон гуляет, пока ночь не разрезает улицы широкими полосами теней, его ступни бродят, пока прохладный ветер не принимается сквозить через швы одежды. Джон прекращает усиленно думать, просто позволяя мыслям проплывать мимо.  
  
      Он замечает, что ноги несут его к Бейкер-стрит — вперёд к безопасности и дому — но чьей безопасности и чьёму дому? Если к джоновым, то они не могут принадлежать Шерлоку, а Шерлок заслуживает лучшего, чем жить с бомбой замедленного действия.   
  
      Джон приближается к черте, которую проигнорировал дворецкий — но он не попадёт в ту же ловушку. Джон прикидывает, насколько он может отдалиться. Можно поискать новую квартиру, даже проводить как можно больше времени отдельно от Шерлока. Защитить его от неизбежности, заложенной в Джоне.   
  
      Со вздохом Джон настраивается на новый курс, размышляя, стоит ли его жалкому набору частей привести его к тату-салону, к безопасным комнатам над землёй.  
  
       _Может быть, у Сороки и Лестера есть дополнительные активы для склонных к насилию, с истёкшим сроком дополненных людей_. Он не может решить морозит или успокаивает его эта мысль, шаги поочерёдно становятся то торопливыми, то сомневающимися, а тело и его аксессуары присоединяются к полемике.   
  
      Джон сомневается почти всю дорогу туда, но всеобъемлющее чувство неправильности охватывает тело мурашками, когда он приближается к последнему отрезку пути. Пальцы едва касаются спрятанной кнопки, а затем замирают в неуверенности, так и не нажав.  
  
      Джон закрывает глаза и ловит себя на простой мысли:  _Бейкер-стрит_. Он распахивает глаза и мысленно принимает решение. У него будет сегодняшний вечер, последний украденный миг выбора, и он сохранит его, как утешение, вопреки будущему отсутствию вещей, которые бы он предпочёл выбрать.  
  
      Обратно он добирается в тишине — поздний час и холодный ветер вступают в сговор против пешеходных потоков, и Джон срезает по осторожному пути до дома без свидетелей, каждый шаг вдоль по улице до двери дома ощущается, словно кража.  
  
      Дом.  
  
      Джон сжимает левый кулак, зажмуривает глаза из-за растущей боли от потери. Секунду спустя дыхание пробивается из лёгких, и вина струится по всему телу и опустошает его, словно наполняя. В конце концов, Джон должен винить только самого себя. Буквально все видели и понимали: его физиотерапевты, техники из клиники, его аналитица. Господи, даже чёртова Гарри знала.   
  
      Ходячий труп.  
  
      Джон вдыхает носом, и воздух колет в ноздрях, щиплет в уголках глаз, когда он распахивает веки.  
  
      Он пришёл к мёртвой точке перед «Спиди». Джон смотрит вверх, долго и не двигаясь, в тёмные окна 221, в мрачный туман беззвёздного лондонского неба.  
  
      Сегодня вечером он прокрадётся — позволит себе последнюю ночь успокоения и относительной безопасности, чувства, когда тебя больше чем просто терпят — а завтра он соберёт все свои деньги и найдёт ночлежку. Может, его примут в старой — он заплатит наличными вперёд — хозяину это понравится.   
  
      Ключ мягко поворачивается в гнезде, но в суставах Джона возникает скованность, словно приходится давить сильнее, сопротивляясь неким помехам, будто сам воздух не желает расступиться перед ним.  
  
      Семнадцать шагов вверх по лестнице никогда раньше не казались такими невозможными.   
  
      Джон расправляет плечи и начинает своё восхождение, нерешительность лишь отчасти объясняется непредсказуемой склонности к скрипам, которые, похоже, встроены прямо в шаги. Тем не менее, Джон не прожил в 221б, не приобретя некоторые изворотливые приёмы Шерлока, и лестница остаётся практически тихой под ногами.   
  
      Джон не запыхался на последней ступеньке, но в груди возникает удушливая тяжесть, когда он наконец всё же достигает лестничной площадки. Он ловит себя на мысли, что почти расстроен из-за того, что шаги не возвестили о его присутствии, не призвали Шерлока к исследованию — но это эгоистичная мысль, а Джон слишком много потворствовал этой стороне своего существования.   
  
      Он намеревается подняться прямо в свою комнату для дальнейшей минимизации возможного контакта с Шерлоком, но замирает на лестнице, охваченный порывом узнать, что Шерлок на самом деле дома в безопасности, а не ввязался в беду из-за Ситуации.  
  
      Спустя минуту мысленной борьбы, Джон снова сдаётся и пересекает комнату.   
  
      Он стоит снаружи шерлоковой спальни долгое время, затаив дыхание, но да, все признаки налицо: луч света под дверью, вздохи гениального детектива, отсыпающегося после остатков джетлага и краткого всплеска адреналина после дела.   
  
      Джон поднимает руку, но не касается двери Шерлока, пусть и хочется — хочется постучаться или открыть её, хочется объясниться как можно основательней. Джон не хочет, чтобы Шерлок считал, что Джон желает этой дистанции между ними, не когда они, чёрт возьми, только преодолели её, меньше чем двадцать четыре часа назад, но так — так безопасней. Разумнее.   
  
      Джон опускает руку и делает глубокий, успокоительный вдох.  
  
      После проверки, что Шерлок в безопасности дома, самое естественное пойти на кухню — и да, там признаки, что Шерлок ел — и от слабого запаха этой еды рот Джона наполняется слюной.   
  
      В холодильнике стоит второй набор коробок — обычный заказ Джона. Этот факт отдаётся в его груди, горле и животе и  _скручивается_. Он почти закрывает холодильник и уходит — желая сделать что угодно, лишь бы остановить это чувство, его едкую глубину, всепоглощающий поток —   
  
      Но голод поднимает свою прагматичную голову, и Джон подчиняется его требованиям. Он открывает контейнеры, которые принёс и уложил Шерлок — как минимум, на полку, свободную от опасных веществ — берёт одноразовую вилку, лежащую внутри, и погружает еду себе в рот, в своё тело, пытаясь игнорировать, насколько бессмысленным ощущается это действие — почти бесполезным…   
  
      Джон справляется лишь с половиной порции, прежде чем горечь глубоко вонзает когти, поселяясь во рту, желудке, мыслях. Боже, Джон мог пенять только на себя. За то, что не обращал внимания на советы окружающих, за то — за то, что  _надеялся_.   
  
      Но на что бы он ни надеялся, на какие возможности ни заглядывался — ничего из этого не могло стать на самом деле реальностью, ведь так? Ни дружба, ни… ни что-то больше — ничего из этого не могло существовать, потому что ничего из этого не может быть стабильным. Джон сам по себе не является стабильным. Джон — тот, что есть, и тому, чем он является, приходит срок.   
  
      Он роняет руки на столешницу. Он даже не присел, чтобы поесть, и его пятки болят, и колени болят, но кибернетическая конечность чувствует себя прекрасно, и это кажется странным и неправильным.  
  
      Джон сжимает край стола и дышит, пытаясь сосредоточиться на вихре мыслей и чувств, безумной смеси нервов. Вот поэтому — именно поэтому он должен уйти.   
  
      Двухгодичная отметка подбирается ближе, и вот он здесь, с трудом глотает порцию риса, впиваясь ногтями в столешницу. Что вообще он может предложить — хоть кому-нибудь? Только потому что его импланты теперь более спокойны, не означает, что в остальном он не разобщён. Он до сих пор является —  _таким_.   
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, не в первый раз, сколько из этого принадлежит ему, а сколько травме от аугментаций. Он размышляет, чтобы могла сказать ему Гарри, если бы только она предпочла увидеть его прежде, чем похоронить. Задаётся вопросом, что подумал бы Шерлок о нём до операций. Раздумывает, каким был бы мир — его мир — на что был бы похож, если бы он встречал его на своих обеих ногах.  
  
      Джон горько кривится, ладони крепче сжимают стол, чтобы не затрястись.  
  
      Наконец он неохотно проглатывает последнюю порцию, с которой сражался. Руки освобождаются от мёртвой хватки, желая всё закрыть и убрать обратно в холодильник. Только когда холод открытого холодильника бьёт Джона в лицо, тот понимает, что вся пища, которую он съел, ледяная. Рис, клёцки и овощи засели ледяной глыбой внутри, как ещё одно инородное тело, застрявшее в груди.   
  
      Джон морщится, кидает вилку в кружку, наполненную (будем надеяться) водой, вспоминает, что она пластиковая, а затем решает всё равно оставить её. Не то чтобы Шерлок не узнает, взглянув лишь раз, что Джон здесь был. Боже, он, вероятно, узнает, сколько Джону осталось до двухгодичной отметки, по грязным разводам на вилке и полукруглым отметинам на деревянной поверхности.   
  
      Джон плетётся наверх к себе в комнату как можно тише. Полностью одетым падает в кровать спиной и испускает вздох, который едва чувствует. 


	64. Отсрочка

      Джон пробуждается ото сна медленно, желая позабыть то, что он почти уверен, является сном, с той же силой желая остаться в этом коконе сомнительного утешения.  
  
      Есть сильное предчувствие, что когда Джон полностью проснётся, то его ожидает некий неприятный факт, с которым он отчаянно не хочет встречаться.   
  
      Разумеется, его предательский мозг всё равно приносит этот факт, и Джон зажмуривает глаза, сопротивляясь ему.  _Я должен покинуть Бейкер-стрит сегодня_ , думает Джон, но эта мысль ранит не так сильно, как другая, стоящая за ней, что на вкус как одиночество и боль.   
  
      В конце концов, Джон заставляет себя подняться. Ничего из этого не будет легче со временем, по сути, если он поторопится, вероятно, успеет смыться до того, как Шерлок очнётся от своего глубокого сна. Чем меньше взаимодействий, тем лучше, мрачно размышляет Джон, уговаривая сам себя.   
  
      Он просто надевает свежую одежду и начинает путь по лестнице вниз, когда слышит движение: Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок встал на ноги после несомненно краткого сна. Джон чувствует, как губы складываются в знакомом раздражении, но теперь, теперь, когда он знает, как мало ему осталось носить это особое выражение, то чувствует в нём нежность и восторженное отчаяние.   
  
      Чувство режет до глубины костей, и на секунду решимость Джона пошатывается. Он оказывается внизу, в гостиной, прежде чем успевает подумать дважды. В мгновение ока он охвачен движениями Шерлока: тот подбрасывает и ловит телефон одной рукой, накидывает пальто на плечи, кудряшки развеваются, когда он отрывает глаза от сообщения, которое пишет или посылает, увидев Джона.   
  
      — Шерлок, — начинает Джон, но взгляд Шерлока мгновенно возвращается к экрану телефона.  
  
      — Сегодня вскрытие тел, — говорит Шерлок. — Я собираюсь пойти и взглянуть.  
  
      — Я… — начинает Джон и знает, что сказал бы дальше, потому что всегда говорит это, даже когда не должен, после того как Шерлок сообщает ему о деле, выходе, поводе пробежаться по городу вместе — но на этот раз Шерлок проходит к лестнице мимо и не ждёт его.  
  
      — Нет, не в этот раз, — говорит он. Он уже почти спустился с лестницы, когда мимоходом прерывает ошарашенное молчание Джона: — У тебя приём, Джон. — А затем дверь закрывается, и Джон стоит, слушая, как притормаживает такси, останавливается, а затем отъезжает.   
  
      Спустя мгновение гулкой тишины на Джона обрушивается знакомое неприятное чувство. Это становится чем-то вроде традиции — Шерлок уходит, Джон остаётся.  
  
      Джон понимает, что ему плевать — неважно, Шерлок прав: у Джона полно дел сегодня утром, и одно из них — это держаться подальше от Шерлока, а ещё, не в последнюю очередь, готовиться к предстоящему приёму у своей аналитицы.  
  
      Последнему приёму.   
  
      Джон сглатывает приступ горечи, и его охватывает ледяное спокойствие, руки не дрожат, когда он готовится ко дню: завтрак, растяжка, душ, переодевание, бритьё…  
  
      Успокоительная рутина заканчивается слишком быстро, оставляя Джона перед выбором прогуляться или сидеть в кресле. Он выбирает второе, берёт ноутбук и пытается найти новую квартиру, но не продвигается далеко. Всё выглядит неправильным и неподходящим, и неважно, сколько раз он напоминает себе, что это не имеет значения, и не будет его иметь, Джон не может заставить себя сделать больше, чем поверхностный просмотр доступного жилья.  
  
      Когда приближается время приёма, Джон тратит несколько минут на воспоминания о том, как Шерлок однажды без спроса отменил его назначение, чтобы затащить на место преступления. Воспоминания отдаются болью в груди и горле.  
  
      В конце концов, Джон может уйти на приём без чувства, словно сбегает из 221б.


	65. Разрешение

      После приёма Джон гуляет и гуляет.  
  
      Несмотря на все настойчивые усилия, в итоге он отмечает дни в мысленном календаре, словно ведя обратный отсчёт.  
  
       _Среда_ , понимает Джон. Острая боль от осознания обрушивается камнем в пустоту внутри.  _Всё кончится в среду_.  
  
       _— Вы приближаетесь к рубежу, — сказала его аналитица, как бы между прочим. — Вы находитесь в решающем времени и месте — и ситуации — чтобы соблюдать осторожность. Я знаю, вы видели, что может случиться с другими в аналогичном положении, — её ручка царапала в блокноте, пока она выдавала наблюдения.  
  
      Джон хранил молчание, слова Моны прорастали сквозь воспоминания о пятнах крови на ковре: «Они думают, что мы все сойдём с ума, и если они разыграют свои карты как надо, то единственные жизни, которые мы заберём — это наши собственные, а они отправятся спать, чувствуя себя героями из-за этого».   
  
      — Возможно, вы пренебрегли большинством предложенных рекомендаций для носителей аугментаций, но это не значит, что вы всё ещё не можете совершить чистый переход, — отметила аналитица, прерывая его мысли. Ручка перестала царапать бумагу. — Так будет… милосерднее.  
  
      Вдох Джона застрял в горле, молекулы кислорода завязли в кромках лёгких, капилляры распухли. _  
  
      Джон отмахивается от воспоминания, холода тех слов, и его мысли движутся дальше, анализируя совсем недавнее прошлое. В эти последние два года аналитица хотела от него слишком многого.  
  
      Приспособления, адаптации. Подталкивала его обсуждать по некому заведённому распорядку то, как он привыкает к жизни после аугментаций.   
  
      Но она также предостерегала его от формирования любого рода глубоких эмоциональных привязанностей, от излишнего сближения с кем-то. Она поощряла отношения, которые стабилизировали его, но не похоже, чтобы поддерживала продолжительную привязанность. Чёрт, да она едва одобрила Шелли, и посмотрите, сколько они продержались — и не то чтобы его аналитицу это смутило. Мону она сбросила со счетов с самого начала, и что ж… она не одобряла Шерлока с первого дня.   
  
      Джон думал, что это из-за того, что Шерлок не обеспечивал «структуру нормализующих взаимодействий», которую ему рекомендовали найти для себя, но, возможно, она думала о другой стороне в непредсказуемом уравнении, которое они сформировали.  
  
       _Ты ненадёжная партия_ , могла бы заявить она с тем же успехом.  _Кто знает, сколько ты протянешь — или как уйдёшь, когда придёт время. Всё может кончиться плачевно._    
  
      Может быть, поэтому Джон был так очарован Шерлоком, даже пленён. Порядок среди хаоса, безумие в рамках метода, товарищество без привязанности.   
  
       _Что ж_ , думает Джон,  _как долго оно продлилось?_  
  
      Настоящий ответ лежит в том давнем сдвиге спускового крючка, холодной стали и отдаче в его руке от пистолета, в падающих осколках стекла и таксисте, меньше чем двадцать четыре часа спустя после встречи с безумцем.  
  
      Джон сглатывает горький смешок.  _Значит, совсем недолго_. Он прикрывает глаза от воспоминаний и поднимающихся чувств. Смех во время их первого ужина в качестве соседей, друзей. Воспоминания об их фыркающем смехе меняются более свежими. Джон опускает глаза, сутулит плечи. Он поражается, как ужасно всё пошло между ними наперекосяк теперь.  
  
      Вокруг него шаги людей раздаются сложным метрономом, они снуют туда-сюда, пока Джон устало тащится и пялится в пустоту.   
  
      Ноги приносят его к знакомым закоулкам Риджентс-парка, и теперь он движется в сторону моста, своего моста, как теперь кажется, где он сможет опереться на локти и неплохо управиться с ветряными мельницами в своей голове.  
  
      — Тяжёлый день, да?  
  
      Джон моргает, даже наполовину не погрузившись в самобичевание. Он не сразу замечает женщину, стоящую рядом с ним на мосту, а когда видит её, то выдыхает. Он не особо склонен к разговорам с незнакомками сейчас — даже если она из тех женщин, ради которой он бы сделал исключение в былые дни.  
  
      Они с минуту стоят бок о бок, тишина между ними ощущается ледяной коркой на воде.  
  
      — Меня только что уволили, — говорит она долгое время спустя.  
  
      Это звучит ужасно, или должно быть таковым, так что Джон говорит:  
  
      — Это ужасно.  
  
      Реакция рефлекторна, и он возненавидел то, что сказал, прежде чем заканчивает говорить — а затем испытывает чувство вины, потому что — ведь это от него требуется? Вписываться, становиться полезной (или, по крайней мере, не нетерпимой) частью общества до — что ж, до среды, если быть точным.   
  
      Женщина смеётся.  
  
      — Могло быть и хуже, — говорит она, пожимая плечом, из-за чего водопад её тёмных волос отражает свет серого неба. — Меня зовут Фелисити, кстати.   
  
      Джон издаёт неопределённый звук, потому что люди отвечают, когда с ними заговаривают другие. Затем он понимает, что она сказала, и исправляется:  
  
      — Джон.   
  
      Даже этот единственный слог кажется утомительным.  
  
      — И всё же, не помешает выпить, — продолжает она. В её голосе звучат нотки надежды, но Джон не заинтересован выяснять, что это значит, однако наклоняет голову в знак понимания, потому что — да, это звучит, как нечто необходимое той, кого уволили.  
  
      — А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает она. Нотки снова возникают, теперь менее вопросительные и более напористые.  
  
      Джон хмурится. Он выдавливает:  
  
      — Рановато для меня, — он содрогается, чувствуя себя полным кретином, и добавляет, — я не имею в виду, что ты не должна —   
  
      Она смеётся, и Джон замечает её губы — выразительные, и её шею, когда она откидывает голову назад. Её лицо сияет, когда она поворачивается к нему. — Без обид, клянусь, — говорит она, улыбаясь одним уголком рта. — Что тогда насчёт кофе?   
  
      Джон бессвязно лопочет, хмурится и не знает, что ещё добавить.  
  
      — Мне всё равно не нравится пить в одиночку, — продолжает она, не ожидая, пока Джон подберёт слова. Её голос и взгляд всё ещё полны недавнего веселья.  
  
      — Я… — наконец начинает Джон, но не знает, как закончить предложение.  
  
      — Эй, всё в порядке. Прости, что вломилась в твои раздумья, — она прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Хотя я не особо сожалею, — она подмигивает ему.   
  
      От этого у Джона вырывается слабый смешок, и он понимает, что испытывает чуть больше великодушия к этой внезапной женщине и её грубоватому призыву.  
  
      — Не вини себя за это, — отвечает Джон, и она снова смеётся. Мелодично, легко, очаровательно, понимает он, но едва ли чувствует желание присоединиться.   
  
      — Значит, выпивке — нет, — говорит она, — и кофе — нет. Или, — начинает она, останавливается и ухмыляется ему, дерзко и свободно, — или это «нет» — мне? — Затем ухмылка становится улыбкой, и та говорит гораздо больше, чем скрывает, и,  _боже_ , до чего это приятно прямо сейчас.  
  
      Джон качает головой, чувствуя, как лицо отражает эту улыбку, поощряет то, чему так легко поддаться, пусть ощущение и кажется поверхностным.  
  
      — Нет, нет, речь совсем не о тебе, — говорит он, прежде чем действительно успевает исправить свою реакцию.  
  
      — Ну, ладно, — признаёт она. — Как насчёт того, чтобы составить мне компанию, пока я принимаю свою дозу кофеина?  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Или тебе нужно время на раздумья? — её глаза загораются, когда она говорит это, с дружелюбной ноткой поддразнивания, заинтересованности, и на краткий миг Джон завидует её лёгкости и беззаботности. Он вспоминает, как сам был таким, давным-давно, до того, как отправился на войну, до того, как множество тонких ответвлений судьбы разделились, и он прорубил свой путь далеко от того места, где, похоже, все остальные смогли остановиться в спокойствии, обретя связи и будучи целыми.   
  
      — Не особо, — признаёт он, но понимает, что поворачивается к ней лицом. Отвлекающий манёвр, отдаёт он себе отчёт, признаёт и хочет этого. От чего бы ни переворачивался его желудок, Джон отчаянно хочет посмотреть куда-нибудь ещё, пусть это и продлится всего минуту. — Но я открыт для уговоров.  
  
      Он чувствует, как меняется его лицо, озаряется и избавляется от серой тяжести раздумий, это то, что у него всегда получается: быть обаятельным под обстрелом, обезоруживающим под принуждением, в той или иной форме. Иногда Джон ненавидит это умение, но сегодня оно ощущается как благословение — примерить чьё-то настроение, у кого нет его проблем, и кто не находится в его положении.   
  
      — «Критерион» не лучший вариант, но он близко? — предлагает Фелисити, выражение её лица меняется, подстраиваясь по выражение лица Джона — и на секунду он дивится, почему она не чувствует его ложь. Как она может зеркалить его и не видеть?  
  
      Шерлок бы увидел, Джон знает. Он бы прочитал Джона, как книгу, с одного взгляда, высмеял бы его фальшь, и выставил бы её на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы посмотреть —   
  
      И именно так благословение оборачивается горечью. Джон чувствует, как глаза слегка закрываются, несмотря на его маску. Фелисити не замечает, и её тёплая улыбка внезапно кажется жалкой, предназначенной для кого-то, кем Джон не является. Кем Джон никак не может быть. От кого не веет заметным холодком.   
  
      Это не вина Фелисити. Джон чувствует, как его первая вспышка раздражения почти сразу сдувается до унылого отсвета усталости. Никто не виноват, что он представляет собой такой запутанный клубок — и это понимание возвращает его прямо к своей аналитице: его неразбериха не должна быть чьей-то ответственностью.  
  
      Тем не менее, Джон из вежливости идёт рядом с Фелисити, прекрасно понимая, что поддаётся моменту. Пока они стоят в очереди, она уговаривает его тоже заказать кофе, и Джон не сильно сопротивляется, остро осознав, что ему понадобится нечто, чтобы удерживать руки в спокойствии и занимать рот, пока он пережидает эту встречу. Потом они садятся у окна. Болтовня Фелисити милая, достаточно кокетливая, и Джон знает, что мог бы раздуть эту искорку в нечто большее — возможно, даже более длительное, чем однодневка —   
  
      Но нет. Даже когда его разум праздно размышляет об этом, перспектива не выглядит привлекательной. Возможное выглядит как работа, усилие, и всё, чего он хочет внезапно и отчаянно — это очутиться дома на 221б по Бейкер-стрит, с —   
  
      Джон усмехается, а Фелисити думает, что он делает это в ответ на анекдот, который она только что рассказала, анекдот неплох, но Джон реагирует не на него. Он усмехается мысли пойти домой к Шерлоку. Мысли о том, насколько это важно, как из-за этого дрожит его правая нога, словно стремясь к этим шагам. Возможно, его ноги, одна из плоти и крови, вторая из металла и полимеров, сосчитали и выучили наизусть количество шагов.   
  
      Может быть, каждая дорога домой является частью обратного отсчёта.  
  
      — Так что насчёт этого? — спрашивает Фелисити, и Джон возвращается в реальность.  
  
      — Я — ?  
  
      — На этих выходных? Мой «плюс один»? Должно быть весело, — говорит Фелисити с игривой улыбкой.  
  
      Джон улыбается.  
  
      — Я не уверен —   
  
      — Что ж, — отвечает Фелисити решительно, — подумай, а когда будешь уверен, позвони мне, — она кладёт визитку перед Джоном. На ней написано её имя и номер телефона.  
  
      — Точно. Спасибо, — отзывается Джон, вставая, и они прощаются. Джон кивает максимально любезно, учитывая своё неустойчивое состояние, и смотрит, как она уходит.  
  
       _Только этим и занимаюсь последнее время_ , думает он, но затем встряхивает головой. Он совершенно уверен, что Фелисити подмигивает ему, когда выходит из кафе, но какие бы у неё ни были намерения, всё это только напоминает Джону о последнем разе, когда ему подмигивал кое-кто другой.   
  
      Джон чувствует, как уголки губ растягиваются, не совсем в улыбке, но от прилива ностальгии и нежности, горько-сладкого коктейля чувств.   
  
      Последний глоток кофе холодный и неприятный, но Джон всё равно допивает его, а затем отправляется своей дорогой.  
  
      На улице сменилась погода, день перешёл в вечер.  
  
      Джон обнаруживает, что его ступни, одна из плоти, вторая из металла, несут его навстречу первым отблескам сумерек.  
  
      Он выбрасывает визитку Фелисити в первую встречную мусорку. Он чувствует себя странно воодушевлённым из-за этого, словно решение прочищает воздух вокруг и в лёгких.   
  
      Он всё ещё бесцельно бредёт, до сих пор в нерешительности, не ступая на маршрут, который хотят принять его ноги, когда перед ним выплывает и притормаживает тёмный автомобиль. Джон вздыхает. Разумеется. Чёрт возьми, нельзя просто взять и прогуляться, чтобы тобой не заинтересовалось Британское правительство. Кроме вздоха он больше никак не признаёт свою новую тень: не оборачивается и не замедляет шаг.   
  
      Автомобиль продолжает ехать рядом с Джоном, и Джон замечает, как юноша с коляской наблюдает за этим с замешательством. Джон награждает его безмятежной улыбкой и кивком, продолжая идти.  
  
      В конце концов, когда злые силы в автомобиле решают, что с них довольно, опускается стекло.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, Джон, — говорит Майкрофт, горестное выражение тяжелеет в его словах.  
  
      — Добрый, Майкрофт. Отвали, — Джон держит руки в карманах, вместо того, чтобы поприветствовать Майкрофта должным образом, хоть и близок к этому.   
  
      — Прояви благоразумие, — начинает Майкрофт, но Джон обрывает его.  
  
      — Я сэкономлю время нам обоим, не начиная тот же разговор снова — какую степень благоразумия ты ждёшь от меня?  
  
      — Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что не намеревался возвращаться к той теме?  
  
      Джон недоверчиво фыркает.  
  
      — Нихрена подобного.  
  
      Они всё ещё продолжают двигаться вдоль дороги, а теперь Джон переходит улицу, используя сигнал светофора в своих целях. Водитель Майкрофта едет на красный, чтобы оставаться рядом с Джоном. Джон закатывает глаза мощнейшим образом. Движение ни в коем случае нельзя назвать оживлённым, но мелкое правонарушение пробирает Джона до глубины души.  
  
      — Каково это — быть избранным?  
  
      Джон мог поклясться, что слышит глубокий вздох в салоне машины.  
  
      — Джон…  
  
      — К чему всё это, Майкрофт? Я занят.  
  
      — Да неужели? — отзывается Майкрофт своим  _«как занимательно»_ -тоном.   
  
      Джон глубже суёт руки в карманы, а затем поворачивается лицом к открытому окну. Машина останавливается, дверь распахивается.  
  
      Джон отступает на шаг назад, подняв бровь.  
  
      — Ни за что.  
  
      — Хочешь беседовать прилюдно? — Майкрофт сидит с пустым выражением лица, прямо сложив руки на коленях.  
  
      — Что это за беседа такая? — шмыгает Джон.  
  
      — Сегодня был твой последний приём у аналитицы, и твоя двухгодичная отметка приближается. В настоящее время ты взвешиваешь, какие шаги предпринять, чтобы защитить Шерлока от себя. Пожалуйста, Джон, позволь помочь.  
  
      — Пошёл на хер, — только и огрызается Джон, шагая вперёд к раскрытой двери. Руки в карманах куртки сжимаются в кулаки.   
  
      Майкрофт поднимает обе брови и прожигает Джона взглядом. До Джона всё больше и больше доходит, что люди за ним замедляются, чтобы насладиться зрелищем.  
  
      — Джон, мы на одной стороне.  
  
      — Я уже слышал это раньше, — как бы то ни было, Джон садится в машину, и дверь закрывается. Машина выезжает на дорогу и набирает скорость.   
  
      — Дело не в тебе, Джон, — Майкрофт вскрывает бурлящую тишину, которой Джон плотно окутал себя. — Шерлок — мой младший брат. Я должен повторяться, чтобы ты понял? Я беспокоюсь, — выражение Майкрофта близко к искреннему как никогда, — непрестанно.  
  
      — И чего ты от меня ждёшь? — спрашивает Джон, поневоле заинтригованный.   
  
      — У меня есть доступ к безопасному учреждению, — начинает Майкрофт, и Джон как от удара отшатывается при этих словах, представляя картину, стоящую за ними. Майкрофт продолжает: — Ты будешь под наблюдением и не сможешь навредить себе и окружающим —   
  
      — Я… это… — Джон сглатывает панику. — Это не то, что —   
  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — Майкрофт наклоняется вперёд. — Чего именно?  
  
      — Я… — Джон обдумывает идею: исчезнуть только ради того, чтобы оказаться где-то взаперти, в безопасности, за пределами досягаемости. Его прошивает приступ острой боли, когда он представляет, как Шерлок узнаёт о его выборе — что тот подумает об этом? О Джоне? Или исчезновение Джона останется тайной для Шерлока, вопросом без ответа. Просто неразрешённой странностью — и он никогда не узнает —   
  
      Джон сглатывает.  
  
      — Не этого, — он плотно сжимает губы, но чует, что Майкрофт уже уловил его мягкотелость и уязвимость.  
  
      — Хмм, — роняет Майкрофт, и некоторое время они едут в тишине. Лондон мелькает серым бетоном и жёлтыми уличными огнями. Джон испытывает некое родство с размытым пейзажем и тёмными тенями, очерчивающими каждое пятно света.   
  
      Автомобиль сбавляет скорость, Джон несколько секунд смотрит в окно прежде, чем узнает 221б по Бейкер-стрит в сгущающихся сумерках. Он почти прищуривается, а затем оглядывается на Майкрофта.  
  
      — Время для принятия решения истекает. Ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, Джон. Невозможно понять, сколько времени тебе осталось — но с другой стороны, кто знает?   
  
      Дверь машины открывается, и Майкрофт кивает на неё в ясном намёке.  
  
      Джон выходит как в тумане и оборачивается к Майкрофту.  
  
      — Ты, разумеется, позвонишь, если изменишь мнение насчёт… обстоятельств, — говорит Майкрофт, и это не вопрос, — после чего дверь закрывается, и автомобиль ускользает в потоке машин в темноту, а Джон стоит и долгое время смотрит ему вслед, глядит на огни и людей, проходящих мимо по артериям города из стали и бетона.   
  
      Загораются фонари вдоль улиц, включается свет в квартирах и магазинах.  
  
      Джон резко поворачивается на пятках, когда чувствует свет за спиной, свет, включённый в 221б.  
  
      Он поднимает глаза к жёлтому свечению, сжимает кулак, наклоняет подбородок вниз и собирается с духом прежде, чем пойти.  
  
      Джон шагает вперёд и открывает дверь.


	66. Соединение

      Джон взбирается по лестнице, не беспокоясь о шуме шагов — шансы, что Шерлок не услышит, как он идёт, невелики, и, кроме того, в том нет нужды. Так или иначе, Джону необходимо поговорить с Шерлоком — о том, что нужно сделать и вообще обо всём.  
  
      Когда Джон заходит в гостиную, то ожидает увидеть Шерлока за микроскопом, или, возможно, сидящим в своём кресле, со сложенными пальцами и в раздумьях. Шерлок, как бы то ни было, стоит неподалёку от окна, небрежно удерживая скрипку в одной руке, опустив смычок в другой.  
  
      Джон подыскивает слова, цепляется за начало, вступление, хоть что-то, когда Шерлок говорит:  
  
      — Ты сомневаешься — откладывая что-то, — Шерлок опускает глаза с отражения в окне. — Хотел бы я, чтоб ты не колебался.  
  
      Его слова ощущаются пощёчиной, бесцветный голос Шерлока звучит недобрым контрапунктом к яду, с которым Джон хотел бы разобраться. Ему удаётся сказать нечто близкое ко всей этой неразберихе, просто для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то:  
  
      — Я только что беседовал с твоим братом. Опять.  
  
      Шерлок кривится, и Джон не упускает, как его руки сжимаются на шейке скрипки и смычке. Спустя секунду Шерлок вздыхает, и это выглядит словно борьба, плечи опускаются вниз с выдохом.  
  
      — Когда ты уезжаешь? — спрашивает он.   
  
      В 221б разливается тишина, безмолвная, что редко случается, когда они оба находятся дома. Тихие звуки их совместного проживания, скрипы, сопровождающие их рутинные действия и лёгкость, с которой они складывают свои жизни вместе, отсутствуют.  
  
      Но Шерлок стоит здесь, не уходит, и его дыхание оживляет тишину, наполняет пространство, оставленное дыханием Джона — и этого достаточно, достаточно, чтобы в любом случае справиться с ситуацией.  
  
      Джон уклоняется от вопроса Шерлока, не в силах признавать его прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Так ты знал, что он опять меня разыскивал?  
  
      Шерлок хмуро фыркает.  
  
      — Мой брат — ленивая задница, и может быть довольно настойчивым.  
  
      — Осторожно, — язвит Джон, — а то звучит как похвала.   
  
      Губы Шерлока дёргаются, изгибаются, и Джон точно знает, каково это, потому что сам совсем недавно примерял это горько-сладкое выражение. Увидев и узнав его, Джон чувствует себя свободнее.  
  
      Джон ощущает самое сильное спокойствие за прошедшее время. Ясность, которая приходит с решением, с планом сражения — неважно, пусть его придётся менять на лету — то, чего не хватало уже давно, неуловимо и неосязаемо не доставало в жизни Джона.  
  
      Ему нужно поговорить с Шерлоком, а, значит, он поговорит. Сейчас.   
  
      — Джон? — обращается Шерлок в настороженную атмосферу, и звук его имени в этом вопросе скручивает сердце Джона от неясной безотлагательности.  
  
      — Я — просто дай мне — дай сказать, — Джон опускает подбородок и собирается с мыслями и словами.  
  
      Шерлок наблюдает за ним, меняет позу, но ничего не говорит.  
  
      — Мне нужно сказать — объяснить тебе, — начинает Джон и морщится, ненавидя всё это. Он сжимает руки и выпрямляется, резко вдыхая. — Я не очень хорош в подобных вещах, прости.  
  
      Джон отводит глаза в сторону, затем вниз, а когда снова глядит на Шерлока, его лицо выглядит белым и ужасно юным — но каждая черта заострилась от холодной ярости, и на секунду Джон думает, что, должно быть у него за спиной стоит Майкрофт, — но нет. Вся эта ярость направлена на него самого.  
  
      — Шерлок? — зовёт Джон.  
  
      Шерлок сужает глаза.  
  
      — Хватит, — говорит он, и ясная жестокость в этом шипении удивляет их обоих, по мнению Джона, хотя Шерлок скрывает удивление лучше. — Чего бы ты ни ждал, что бы ни собирался  _сделать_ , просто покончи уже с этим.   
  
      — Я и пытаюсь, вообще-то —  
  
      — О? Могу я тогда помочь? «Я хорошенько подумал, Шерлок, и, посоветовавшись с твоим назойливым братом, решил собрать вещи и съехать. Спасибочки за воспоминания!» Ну как? Я уловил общую суть?  
  
      — Что? Нет — в смысле —  
  
      — Мало? — обычно бледная кожа Шерлока краснеет пятнами, дыхание становится резким и поверхностным. — Потому, что я могу сказать более конкретно, если хочешь: «Я больше не могу это выносить, Шерлок, жить с тобой, когда ты крутишься под ногами и наблюдаешь за мной — Мне не нужен ни ты, ни твоя поддержка, когда она к чему-либо приводит, и ты перешёл черту с тем — тем  _контактом_  в ту ночь, и —   
  
       _О боже_. Джон отлетает назад и врезается в стену.  
  
      — Значит, я был прав, — говорит Джон, обрывая его. Прерванный Шерлок безучастно смотрит на него. — Насчёт той ночи — насчёт твоего — нашего… — Джон захлопывает рот. Он потерял нить того, что собирался сказать, а теперь слова бурлят и вырываются наружу, а он не хочет произносить их.   
  
      Не хочет определять ту ночь как некое сиюминутное Научное Исследование, даже если это правда. Сказать это вслух — значит лишь усилить боль, ещё больше запятнать то, что осталось между ними.  
  
      Если вообще что-то осталось после этого обмена любезностями.   
  
      Шерлок моргает, по-видимому, сорвавшись со своих обвинительных речей, как и Джон.  
  
      — Что значит — «прав»? — Шерлок шагает ближе к Джону и хмурит брови, пристально изучая его лицо. — Насчёт чего, вернее?   
  
      Джон не может посмотреть в эти глаза, но очевидно, это не важно, потому что секунду спустя Шерлок резко отшатывается, немое потрясение искажает его лицо. Он отводит глаза в сторону, вниз, взгляд мечется туда-сюда, пока он обдумывает, и Джон не наблюдает за этим, но знает, как выводы проявляются в чертах Шерлока, и разум подкидывает и картинку, и горькую боль в придачу.   
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Тот не отвечает.  
  
       _— Джон._  
  
      Ладони скользят с каждой стороны его лица, нерешительно, а затем уверенно и ведут, чтобы перенаправить взгляд Джона — и вот немигающие глаза Шерлока неизбежно оказываются перед ним.  
  
      — Как всегда, Джон, отдаю тебе должное за попытки проанализировать, как мало данных ты можешь собрать при помощи своих, откровенно говоря, ужасных навыков наблюдения, но должен отметить, что ты в который раз сделал неверные выводы из-за недостатка доказательств.  
  
      Джон моргает и хмурится.  
  
      — …Что?  
  
      Шерлок вздыхает и говорит:  
  
      — Ты  _неправ_ , Джон.   
  
      Джон трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от этого неумолимого взгляда.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — В твоём распоряжении никогда не было всех фактов. Следует признать, результат упущения с моей стороны, отчасти намеренный, чтобы сдержать окрашивание эмоциями того ночного процесса — процесса, ээ, прикосновений, и отчасти потому что, потому… — Шерлок колеблется, сглатывает, и Джон на мгновение задерживает дыхание, когда тот продолжает, — В тот день — когда я вернулся — ты… намекнул, что находишься под впечатлением от того, что каким-то образом… перешёл границы, — Шерлок прочищает горло. — Правда в том, что ты был не единственным, кто… Я думал — был — обеспокоен… что, должно быть, я —   
  
      — Перешёл границы? — Джон хмурится, почти качая головой, — потому что, нет, дело не в этом.   
  
      — С тобой. Кхм. Да.  
  
      Джон качает головой, на этот раз более явно.  
  
      — Шерлок, нет. Прекрати. Послушай, всё в порядке, — он вздыхает и на секунду закрывает глаза. — Я не питаю иллюзий по поводу того, чем являюсь. Я понимаю, что ты испытывал —  _любопытство_ , — ему едва удаётся скрыть содрогание, — но всё в порядке. Правда. И я ничего не ожидаю от тебя. Как я могу? Меньше чем через неделю я перейду двухгодичную отметку —   
  
      У Джона перехватывает дыхание на этих словах, когда они прорезаются из груди через горло. Он не собирался произносить их и обрушивать на кого-нибудь, особенно на Шерлока.  
  
      Реакция Шерлока очевидна своим отсутствием — вместо слов или действий он застывает, дюйм за дюймом, каменея словно статуя. Только его глаза остаются живыми на фоне мраморного лица.  
  
      Джон сражён этим зрелищем, ярь-медянковые глаза, замершие в камне, прорезаются неземной красотой — и эта мысль скользит в сердце, удивительная и одновременно совершенно знакомая, мучительно расцветая подтверждением.  
  
      — Джон, — начинает Шерлок, но затем умолкает. Спустя долгую минуту он спрашивает: — Сколько дней осталось?  
  
      — Пять, — выдыхает Джон, и чувствует, словно его опять подстрелили, и одновременно будто он очнулся после наркоза. — Пять дней, — выдыхает он. — Я думал — думал, ты знал? Ты должен был знать, в смысле, ты отправил меня восвояси сегодня —   
  
      Голос Шерлока близок к панике как никогда:  
  
      — Сегодняшнее дело было — ты бы не — после того дня, я — и ты был не в настроении с тех пор — сразу после — и я подумал, что возможно — и —   
  
      Понимание озаряет Джона.  _Ох_.   
  
      — Она аналитица, а не психологиня. Её работа заключается в том, чтобы удостовериться, что я пришёл в норму после аугментаций — и убедиться, что я никого не прикончу, когда придёт моё время.  
  
      — Джон… — лицо Шерлока — этюд о страдании, и зрелище этого столь открытого выражения вытягивает у Джона слова, гораздо больше слов, чем он собирался высказать или обрушить на кого-нибудь:  
  
      — Сегодня она посоветовала мне совершить чистый переход от — в общем, она предложила мне… —  _«съехать»_ , имеет в виду Джон, но теряет голос. Хочется рассмеяться из-за того, что нет сил даже озвучить это слово. Теперь, когда он стоит перед Шерлоком, и тот излучает трескучую энергию каждой клеточкой, он поднимает и пропускает руки сквозь волосы.  
  
      — Нет, — говорит Шерлок прежде, чем Джон успевает закончить предложение.  
  
      Джон задыхается от знакомого ощущения, раздражение и нежность возвращают дыхание.   
  
      — Не тебе решать, Шерлок.   
  
      Шерлок издаёт гортанный, полный отчаяния звук.  
  
      — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты — и  _ты_  не хочешь — ведь не хочешь? — глаза Шерлока становятся дикими и широко раскрытыми. — Джон?  
  
      Джон сопит, горло сжимается.  
  
      — Нет, конечно, нет, но —   
  
      — Тогда зачем тебе вообще — ?   
  
      Джон качает головой, закрывает глаза, больше не в силах объяснять, не с таким комком в горле.  
  
      — Я не хочу… я не —   
  
      — Если ты собираешься заявить нечто нелепое вроде «ради твоей безопасности» —   
  
      — Неужели так трудно поверить — Шерлок, ты же видел, что случается с другими —   
  
      — Не будь утомительным — будто у носителей аугментаций нет иных веских причин для убийств — ох, — Шерлок обрывает сам себя, увидев лицо Джона. — Я же не рассказывал тебе про Эштона и Уиттакера? — в ответ на то, как Джон вздрагивает, Шерлок милосердно не окунается с головой в несомненно  _захватывающее_  исследование причин, по которым дополненный мужчина разорвал на кусочки своего друга, а затем и самого себя. — Разве что, возможно… не сейчас? — предлагает Шерлок.   
  
      Предупредительность в словах и голосе Шерлока так далека от жалкой пародии на заботу, которую тот использует, желая заполучить нечто от других, вызывает у Джона поверженный смешок.   
  
      — Ну, давай уже, — Джону поневоле любопытно, предложение звучит обнадёживающе несмотря на то, что он уже узнал к настоящему времени.   
  
      — Я наблюдал за вскрытием — и, разумеется, оказался прав насчёт мышечных волокон — и пока я был там, Лестрейд выдал мне полные записи об аугментационных процедурах до, во время и после.  
  
      — И? — побуждает его Джон, когда тот останавливает свой рассказ, задумчиво подняв бровь.  
  
      — Андерсон, возможно, всё-таки был прав — суды всё ещё могут санкционировать произошедшее как двойное убийство из-за отсутствия согласия, — губы Шерлока расплываются в странном выражении веселья и отвращения. — Сломанные часы и всё такое.   
  
      Джон хмурит брови.  
  
      — Отсутствие согласия?  
  
      — Эштон возглавлял Лондонский Репродуктивный центр — они специализировались на научно-исследовательских и опытно-конструкторских работах в области аугментаций — что объясняет деньги и медкарту Уиттакера.  
  
      — Не уверен, что догоняю, — говорит Джон, абсолютно уверенный, что не ничего не понимает.   
  
      Шерлок одаривает его взглядом, который говорит «не отставай, хорошо?», а затем пускается в объяснения:  
  
      — Уиттакер был чрезвычайно дружелюбным и приветливым мужчиной, его социальные круги простираются куда дальше, чем у обычных представителей его класса. Он даже установил крепкую дружбу со своим нанимателем — Эштоном, до такой степени, что они отправлялись во всевозможные поездки вместе. Помнишь фотографии на стене в кабинете? Они лишь изображали ключевые моменты их приключений по всему земному шару.  
  
      — Ох, — Джон моргает. — И?   
  
      —  _И_ , — говорит Шерлок со слегка раздосадованным вздохом, — то фото в доках? Их последняя документально подтверждённая поездка. Во время неё Уиттакер получил опасную для жизни травму, из-за которой Эштон, скорее всего, если не точно, испытывал вину. Видишь, к чему всё идёт.   
  
      Губы Джона уже сжались в мрачную линию.  
  
      — О боже. Он —   
  
      — Эштон обеспечил Уиттакера своими льготами и привилегиями, без его предварительного согласия. Нет ни записей, ни подписанных информирующих документов, и так как Уиттакер находился в ужасном состоянии, у него не было возможности подтвердить свои предпочтения о несомненно длительных и безотлагательных операциях.   
  
      — Его могли стабилизировать и поговорить с ним тогда, — замечает Джон, его желудок дёргается. Именно так с ним поступили его врачи и техники, однако понимание, что у них была прекрасная возможность не давать ему право голоса, и вместо этого принять все решения за него, является пугающей, тошнотворной мыслью «а что если» и «почти».  
  
      Несмотря на то, с чем Джону пришлось бороться после установки аугментаций, у него было право выбора. Он принимал собственные решения и приносил обдуманные жертвы.   
  
      — Записи говорят о том, что этого не стали делать, — отвечает Шерлок, жёсткость в его голосе совпадаёт с мрачными размышлениями Джона.  
  
      — А после?  
  
      — Аналитик, больничные назначения и уход — всё оплачивалось из кармана Эштона, — Шерлок на мгновение поджимает губы. — Всё самое лучшее, о чём Уиттакер только мог попросить, вот только —   
  
      — Только он об этом не просил, — заканчивает Джон. — Кто-нибудь знал?  
  
      — Среди домашней прислуги Эштона? Безусловно. Всем друзьям и коллегам Уиттакера должно было быть известно о его аугментационном статусе. Его импланты было непросто замаскировать.  
  
      Джон содрогается, думая о реакции Гарри, когда она узнала его статус. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько похожих маленьких похорон провели для Уиттакера, бывшие друзья и семья, прощающиеся с мужчиной, который прежде определял себя через эти связи. Как все эти заветные опоры выцвели, пали и разрушились.  
  
      — Разумеется, — продолжает Шерлок, — Уиттакер пытался устроиться как можно лучше в своём положении — но человек, которым он был раньше, жизнь, которую вёл, всё теперь стало недоступным. Внезапность изоляции, её полнота, которая не коснулась человека, ответственного за неё… — губы Шерлока растягиваются и опускаются вниз, словно он лично испытал нечто подобное в своей жизни. Тряхнув головой, он продолжает: — Безусловно, существовали разногласия и напряжение, усиливающиеся с каждым днём, пока не достигли точки кипения. Возможно, прохождение через двухгодичную отметку без происшествий оказалось чересчур — обещанная конечная точка обернулась ложной надеждой. Что бы ни стало катализатором, гнев Уиттакера очевидно сломил его, заставил излить страдания, которые он насильно сдерживал под давлением благодарности. Это обернулось насилием, затем саморазрушением, и вот мы здесь.   
  
      Джон закрывает рот, хмурится, а потом снова заговаривает:  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду под «и вот мы здесь»?  
  
      Шерлок хмурится в ответ.  
  
      — Совершенно обоснованная — или скорее, нездоровая — причина для двух смертей. Дело рук дополненного человека не является результатом поломки, а напротив, следствием сверх- или недостаточного внимания к носителю аугментаций.  
  
      — А Андерсон? — слабо спрашивает Джон, оцепенев и слегка растерявшись, что говорить или спрашивать дальше.   
  
      — Ему принадлежала идея, что это преступление на почве ненависти. — Шерлок усмехается, — В конце Уиттакер ненавидел себя также сильно, как окружение ненавидело то, чем он стал — или скорее, чем его сделали. Двойное убийство в результате отсутствия согласия: неимение собственного мнения в будущем привело его к этому. Наличие той изоляции и отчуждённости, — которых, разумеется, избежал человек, ответственный за его состояние — нависало над ним каждую секунду.   
  
      Шерлок наклоняет голову набок, раздумывая.  
  
      — Он зашёл слишком далеко, учитывая обстоятельства. Те, у кого более высокие шансы, обладают рядом общих черт. Возьмём семёрку из Седвика, например: из-за того, что их личности были под защитой, у них была возможность контролировать свою открытость обществу, они могли выбирать — делиться своим прошлым или нет, что позволило им построить жизни, стоящие продолжения. У них не было указания планировать значительно сокращённую продолжительность жизни, что само по себе является самосбывающимся пророчеством… — Шерлок обрывает себя.   
  
      Джона оглушает внезапная тишина и её длительность, учитывая уже озвученное. Он задаётся вопросом, что скажет Шерлок, когда нарушит молчание, разрушит его полностью, и что последует дальше.  
  
      Однако вместо слов Шерлок кивает. А затем, вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, он наклоняется ближе навстречу Джону, пока их лбы не соприкасаются, а взгляды встречаются. У Джона перехватывает дыхание от внезапной близости. Время расширяется, как и его сердце, сосуды и нервы, и замирает в этом миге единения.  
  
      — Ты справился с этим в одиночку, — шепчет Шерлок в тишине.   
  
      Джон издаёт задушенный смешок, намереваясь отклониться, но вместо этого лишь сжимает Шерлока за плечи.  
  
      — А какой у меня был выбор? — ложь, Джон знает, что всегда был другой выбор, тот, что он держал так близко под рукой, спрятанным в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, заправленным за пояс джинсов. От которого он раз за разом стойко отказывался.   
  
      Шерлок, должно быть, понимает — или, скорее дедуцирует — мысли Джона и его другой имеющийся выбор: он слегка морщится — у любого другого это выразилось бы содроганием всего тела.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — говорит Джон, хотя это и не должно быть таковым.  
  
      — Ты бы не стал, — говорит Шерлок, и это не вопрос и даже не дедукция. В его хриплом шёпоте звучит нечто похожее на веру, и из-за этого Джона пробирает трепет.  
  
      Джон делает выдох, который неожиданно ощущается смешком.  
  
      — Нет, — в своём голосе его удивляет уверенность, но не само слово или мысль, которую он испытывал или выражал перед лицом опасности и верной смерти.   
  
      Шерлок делает глубокий и долгий вдох. Он кивает один раз, неспешно, а затем моргает.  
  
      — Это не то, что расстроило тебя изначально.   
  
      Джон вдыхает. Он начинает до того, как складываются и созревают слова:  
  
      — То, что мы — что ты — то, что случилось… — а затем умолкает, потому что ожидал прилив боли, а не растущее, словно прогрессирующая инфекция, облегчение. Оно подстёгивает следующее предложение: — Всё произошло только из-за моего… состояния. Ясно, что я интересен тебе только из-за кибернетики, — эти последние слова отдаются горечью на выдохе, сопровождаемом болью от образовавшегося вакуума.  
  
      Ещё один вдох, тяжёлый на этот раз, горло Шерлока работает против самого себя.  
  
      — Неправда, — он снова сглатывает. — У многих людей есть шрамы, отсутствующие части тела и, да, даже кибернетические протезы. Никто из них не является таким же захватывающим как ты. Таким полным жизни, как ты.   
  
      Джон чувствует, что хмурится, его лоб морщится напротив лба Шерлока.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
      Шерлок издаёт низкий, гортанный звук, пока подыскивает слова.  
  
      — Если бы ты никогда… это не изменения сделали тебя  _тобой_. Это то, как ты ответил на них. Преодолел их. Выдержал, — он останавливается, бросает взгляд в сторону и возвращается к Джону. — Я не уверен, что смог бы… держался бы так же…  _хорошо_ , как ты. Твоя выдержка достойна восхищения. Твою стойкость следует учитывать.   
  
      Пульс Джона подскакивает, дыхание сбивается.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Джон, — Шерлок вдыхает. — Та ночь — следующий день — думаю, я теперь понял, что ты — что чувствовал — ты беспокоился… что опыт был односторонним. Что желание было… я должен был сказать, но обстоятельства… — Шерлок прочищает горло. — Ты должен знать, что всё было не так.  
  
      — Шерло… — Джон чувствует, как сердце бьётся о металл грудного импланта. Надежда отдаётся растущей болью, напоминанием о страдании, оковами предостережений и сомнений. — Но ведь ты даже не дал прикоснуться к себе —   
  
      — Не из-за отсутствия желания, Джон, — Шерлок сглатывает, и неловкость, с которой он говорит, убеждает Джона в правдивости признания, как и робость, с которой тот едва выдерживает вопросительный взгляд Джона. — Каюсь, мне было нужно — очень сильно хотелось сосредоточиться на тебе. Предполагалось, это было тем, в чём ты нуждался… И твоё прикосновение чрезвычайно отвлекало.  
  
      — Ох, — Джон чувствует жаркий румянец на коже, тело пробирает своего рода приятный прилив самодовольства.  
  
      — В целом, ты весь чрезвычайно отвлекающий, — добавляет Шерлок, и интонация его слов невыносима для Джона.  
  
      Всё в корне неверно — время, начало, оставшиеся пять дней — но Джон понимает, что всё это занимает его намного меньше, чем этот миг, когда Шерлок смотрит на него так, прижимается так близко, словно нуждается в этом сокращающемся между ними расстоянии больше, чем Джон.  
  
      — Я… — Джон не знает, что сказать дальше, у него нет заготовок —   
  
      — Джон?  
  
      Если во взгляде Шерлока есть вопрос, значит, ответ должен быть в глазах Джона, потому что новое тяготение сближает их самих, их лица, пока губы не соприкасаются, невесомым штрихом, укрепляя наэлектризованную страсть.   
  
      Шерлок отдаляется, легчайший румянец расцветает на его щеках, и он проникновенно заглядывает в глаза Джона, а тот не может отвести взгляд от краски, заливающей бледную кожу.  
  
      — Ты… — Джон цепляется за предплечья Шерлока, останавливает его удаление, а затем губы Джона оказываются на губах Шерлока, сначала робкие, затем решительные, на первых порах осторожные, а потом более смелые.   
  
      Шерлок издаёт тихий стон, и на этот раз Джон слушает, не затуманенный сенсорным переключением проводки и перегрузкой, и слышит этот стон, и он рождает такой же в его голосовых связках.  
  
       _Зеркальные реле_ , думает Джон, как в бреду.   
  
      Всё тело Шерлока, сначала жёсткое от напряжения, становится податливым, когда Джон продолжает поцелуй.   
  
      Джон изгибается, чтобы удобнее прислониться к стене, а затем отцепляется от рук Шерлока, и скользит ладонями до его слишком острых лопаток.  
  
      Левая рука продолжает подниматься вверх, пока не зарывается в тёмные кудри. Его пальцы, лопатки и ноги приходят в действие, и вот уже Шерлок прижат к стене, и губы Джона заключают в плен его низкие, почти надломленные стоны.   
  
      Начинается нехватка кислорода, и Джон отстраняется, сумасбродно вспоминая (и соглашаясь) мнение Шерлока о дыхании.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, а затем ждёт, пока Шерлок хватает воздух.  
  
      Джон смутно осознаёт, что его сорванное дыхание звучит в унисон. Он чувствует, что, вдохи едва ли вырываются прямо, и стена, удерживающая их вертикально, кажется благословением — и несправедливостью.  
  
      Шерлок кивает с закрытыми глазами, ресницы трепещут тёмными полукружьями на скулах.  
  
      — Я бы хотел… — он задыхается и пытается снова, — Джон…  
  
      — Да, — Джон вдыхает и снова подаётся вперёд, навстречу поцелую, контакту, вкусу кожи. Он чувствует, что может утонуть в близости. Спустя столько дней отстранённости, он хочет — и, похоже, то же самое можно сказать о Шерлоке. Тот прижимается ближе, рот в жёстком наклоне примыкает к губам Джона, к его челюсти и шее — о  _боже_ , это так  _возбуждающе_ —   
  
      Джон понимает, что выгибается, позвоночник вытягивается, затем сгибается, а потом Шерлок снова целует его, или, может, это Джон соединяет их губы, жаркие, влажные вдохи разделяют ничтожное расстояние между ними, бурно и неуклонно сокращающийся промежуток.   
  
      Шерлок издаёт отчаянный стон и придвигается ближе, и Джон согласен, хоть на секунду это поспешное столкновение и лишает его дыхания. Он хочет большего, но не стоя на ногах.  
  
      — Нам стоит — ох, нам надо… — Джон задыхается, руки скользят вниз и сжимают талию Шерлока, и замирают в нерешительности, прежде чем опуститься, потому что, вдруг эти бёдра опять увильнут, отвергая его прикосновение?  
  
      — Кровать? — предлагает Шерлок, и, похоже, он подумал то же самое.   
  
      Джон дышит с трудом, мышцы напряжены, потому что — о боже, это происходит.  
  
      Ещё утром будущее казалось настолько более неприветливым — и определённо более одиноким — но здесь и сейчас Шерлок скользит обеими руками, обхватывая шею и челюсть Джона, и целует его, и звучит так пылко и близко к помешательству, как Джон ещё не слышал — словно это беспросветное будущее тоже затягивается вокруг его шеи и груди.   
  
      — Джон? — Шерлок отстраняется, а затем спрашивает, — Да?  
  
      И Джон согласно кивает, говоря «да», делает первый шаг, отрываясь от стены и другого будущего, и берёт Шерлока за руку, потому что чувствует его тело, его ответную реакцию и желание, и это всё совпадает с мечтами Джона, идеально синхронизируясь с ними.   
  
      Ощущения бодрящие и совершенно чужие. После прожитых почти двух лет разрозненности Джон понятия не имеет, что делать с новыми ощущениями.   
  
      Комната Шерлока ближе, и они направляются к ней, без лишних обсуждений.  
  
      Бледные пальцы, словно оробев, возятся с кромкой джонова свитера, прежде чем задрать его. Джон поворачивается лицом к Шерлоку, как только они оказываются в его комнате, думая, что они должны замедлиться, но Шерлок придвигается ближе, его руки и бёдра толкают Джона назад по направлению к кровати, почти застенчиво, словно ожидая сопротивления в любой момент.   
  
      Но Джон позволяет Шерлоку вести, а затем позволяет уложить себя на постель: простыни такие же мягкие, какими их помнит его кожа, а их воздействие будоражит воздух достаточно, чтобы его первый вдох наполнился озоном, земляными нотами и мускусом со сладко-солёным подтоном.   
  
      Джон закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, а когда открывает глаза, то улавливает искру настороженности в лице Шерлока прежде, чем тот успевает скрыть её.  
  
      Слова застревают в горле, и поэтому он тянется к Шерлоку, к пуговицам на его рубашке, и он смотрит Шерлоку в глаза, когда расстёгивает большую часть нижних пуговиц. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, его выражение нечитаемо, но он нависает над Джоном и позволяет ему дотянуться до верхних пуговиц.  
  
      Когда рубашка распахивается, руки Джона замирают, внезапно растерявшись, перед тем, как опуститься на застёжку шерлоковых брюк. Шерлок совершенно не шевелится, когда пальцы Джона снова начинают движение, но когда его брюки расстёгнуты, он садится назад, немного отстраняясь, а затем наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы Джона.   
  
      Джон сглатывает, когда эти пальцы хватаются за пояс джинсов, но, несмотря на то, что желудок сжимается от нервов, он подбрасывает бёдра в самом ясном приглашении — и Шерлок принимает его, стаскивая джинсы вниз, а также и трусы, которые, о боже —   
  
      Он наполовину твёрд и наполовину раздет, а Шерлок с обнажённой грудью нависает над ним, шумно и поверхностно дыша, когда освобождает Джона от джинсов. Джон стряхивает ботинки, стаскивает носки, кожа касается «кожи», а затем его ноги оказываются голыми.  
  
      Когда Шерлок снова нависает над ним, Джон стягивает рубашку с его рук. Шерлок садится и стряхивает её с плеч, а Джон запускает пальцы между брюками и кожей, поднимает глаза, дожидается краткого кивка, а затем стягивает всё остальное.   
  
      Теперь Шерлок полностью голый над ним, наклоняется, скидывает брюки, бельё и носки с ног в кучу с одеждой Джона, скользит руками под его свитер, пальцы очерчивают чувствительные линии вдоль талии и груди.   
  
      У Джона перехватывает дыхание и выгибается спина, на мгновение член твёрдо прижимается к коже Шерлока, и Джон не может сдержать удивлённый и жаждущий стон. Шерлок задирает его свитер и майку и не сводит глаз с Джона, когда наклоняется лицом к беззащитному животу Джона и выдыхает. Он трепещет, всё ещё близко прижимаясь к Джону, и это ощущение посылает возбуждение по нервам. Кожа покрывается мурашками.   
  
      Шерлок продолжает снимать с него свитер, и на секунду Джона охватывает паника — Шерлок увидит его полностью, все швы, шрамы, «кожу» и —   
  
      Джон поднимает руки, позволяя Шерлоку снять оставшуюся одежду, потому что другой вариант заключается в остановке, а если Джон будет до конца честен с собой, он бы хотел ощутить вес и жар Шерлока без барьеров из шерсти и хлопка.   
  
      Раздаётся тихий сдавленный звук, когда Шерлок скидывает одежду Джона с края матраса, и Джон оказывается полностью обнажённым под Шерлоком, который тоже полностью обнажён и, когда движется вверх, прижимается голой кожей к неподходящим, испорченным кожным покровам Джона.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      Губы Шерлока оказываются на его губах прежде, чем он успевает извиниться за свою внешность или объяснить её, или сказать что-нибудь на этот счёт. Язык Шерлока скользит между его разомкнутых губ, и когда Джон стонет в поцелуй, Шерлок гудит в ответ, его глаза закрыты и трепещут, когда у Джона получается распахнуть ресницы.   
  
      Они оба расступаются, задыхаются, сходятся, захлёбываются. Губы больше не соприкасаются, каждое место соединения кожи и кожи вспыхивает от жарких чувственных мазков, и лёгкая испарина облегчает скольжение.   
  
      Шерлок трепещет и выгибается над Джоном, напротив него, и тот наблюдает за тёмной впадинкой у основания бледной шеи Шерлока, когда та поднимается, приближается к ключичной ямке Джона и застывает.  
  
      Это не осознанное решение, но Джон не удивлён, когда помещает рот на эту впадинку, затем облизывает и втягивает место, где линия челюсти Шерлока встречается с ухом, кожа там вздымается, когда Шерлок резко вдыхает. Джон опускается ниже, понимает, что хочет прижаться зубами к плоти, и делает это, уступая болезненному желанию, и решительно кусает изгиб шеи Шерлока.   
  
      Стон, идущий из горла Шерлока, надломленный, низкий, отчаянный и сопровождается выгибанием позвоночника, волнообразным движением бёдер, кожа тянется к коже, желая соприкосновения.  
  
      Дыхание Джона застревает в лёгких, цепляется за рёбра, металл и рык его собственного вожделения. Одна рука зарывается в загривок, где густые кудряшки охотно принимают хватку, а другая рука скользит вдоль спины Шерлока, опускаясь ниже, и обхватывает его талию. Пальцы Джона впиваются, и Шерлок подаётся вперёд, чтобы снова поцеловать его, жёстко и безудержно атакуя его рот.  
  
      Одна крупная бледная ладонь обнимает челюсть Джона, удерживая его голову, а вторая тянется между ними —   
  
      — Ах, боже! — Джон задыхается, когда длинные пальцы обхватывают его член и крепко сжимают, прежде чем начать медленно-медленно ласкать. Бёдра Джона дёргаются, пальцы сжимаются в кудрях и на коже. — Ах… — рот Джона снова оказывается на шее Шерлока, прижимается губами, царапает зубами, колет грубой щетиной, это призывает кровь к поверхностным капиллярам, и бледная кожа расцветает очаровательной розой.  
  
      Когда Шерлок прижимается к Джону, тот чувствует его эрекцию своим бедром, скользящую вверх, когда Шерлок устраивается выше. Джон спускает руку по затылку Шерлока в то же время, как пальцы на талии съезжают ниже, обводят стройное бедро и соскальзывают на его внутреннюю часть. Он ведёт рукой дальше, упругие кудряшки расходятся под пальцами, когда те пробираются к члену Шерлока. Кончики пальцев упираются в плотную, мягкую кожу, и Джон позволяет своей руке очертить круг, прежде чем ладонь жарко прижимается к члену, и Шерлок не отодвигается на этот раз.   
  
      Он захлёбывается, его длинные конечности прижимаются к Джону, руки приходят в движение — одна обнимает яички Джона, вторая сжимает его кибернетическое бедро, так же как он делал это первый раз, и Шерлок спрашивает:  
  
      — Так хорошо? — затуманено шепчет он, и когда Джон беззвучно кивает, пальцы Шерлока ищут точку опоры, поднимаются вверх и ныряют за край «кожи».  
  
      Джон сорвано вдыхает, почти конвульсивно из-за прикосновения, из-за смешанных ощущений, словно электричество и сырой пожар разгораются внутри. Его спина выгибается, и их бёдра бьются друг об друга, руки внезапно мешаются, и Джон стонет, а Шерлок вторит, всё ещё занимаясь его телом в ритме синкопированных прикосновений, и Джон чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце в грудной полости, и это слишком —   
  
      — Шерлок… Я —   
  
      — Джон? — Шерлок прекращает прикосновения и наклоняет голову, чтобы поймать расфокусированный взгляд Джона.  
  
      Губы Шерлока влажные и раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев. Он медленно убирает руку с возбуждённого члена Джона. Руки Джона колеблются и прекращают своё исследование, он убирает их с промежности Шерлока, находит его плечи и сжимает их.  
  
      Пальцы Шерлока отодвигаются и расправляются на бедре, неспешно сгибаются, цепляясь за борозды. Его короткие ногти царапают рубец на бедре Джона, и, боже это такое странное ощущение, так непривычно чувствовать прикосновение там — не в медицинских целях.  
  
      — Я… всё… — слова Джона заплетаются, их перебивают рваные вдохи.  
  
      — Слишком много? — его голос низкий от шёпота и каким-то образом ещё более глубокий, чем раньше.  
  
      Джон стонет и откидывает голову назад. Он решает:  
  
      — Нет. — Пальцы Шерлока замирают в сомнении. Джон с трудом подбирает слова и облекает их в форму. — Недостаточно.   
  
      Дыхание Шерлока сбивается, тело охвачено удивлением. Секунду спустя он выдыхает и наклоняется вперёд к талии, чтобы уткнуться носом в ложбинку между бедром и пахом Джона. Светлые завитки топорщатся и сдвигаются, когда тёмные ресницы взмахом закрываются, и прохладный воздух касается вспотевшей, влажной от мускуса кожи, когда Шерлок глубоко вдыхает, набирая полные лёгкие воздуха.  
  
      Джон хнычет, когда Шерлок поднимается, а затем жаркое дыхание обдаёт напряжённую кожу на его члене. Если резкое содрогание не выдаёт его отклик, то сладкий медовый стон, льющийся из его горла, определённо должен.   
  
      Влажный жар захватывает его, скользит вниз, почти принимая его целиком, и бёдра Джона бесконтрольно дёргаются. Рука на его левом бедре сжимается и надавливает, обездвиживая. С этим приходит ощущение прикосновения кожи к «коже», «кожа» движется по сенсорной поверхности, сообщаясь с кибернетическими мышцами,  _укрепляя_  контакт.   
  
      —  _О, боже_.  
  
      Губы и язык Шерлока движутся вверх и вниз вдоль его ствола, меняя давление, руки ласкают всё ниже и ниже, глаза останавливаются на лице Джона всякий раз, когда Шерлок опускается и смотрит.   
  
      Давление неуклонно нарастает, и Джон причитает, и у него такое, чувство, будто сквозь тело пробирается молния, сбитая с толку, загнанная в ловушку, рикошетя от нерва к нерву. Его кожа горит и полыхает, а мышцы содрогаются.   
  
      И этого всё ещё недостаточно — Джон чувствует, словно с каждой лаской, пропасть разверзается шире. Со всеми прикосновениями и стимулами Шерлок вторгается в него, и Джону нужно больше, он хочет больше. Он не понимает, что говорит с придыханием и обрывками слов, пока Шерлок не отрывается от его члена, облизав его напоследок долгим мазком.   
  
      — Больше? — спрашивает он, и его голос грубый — Джон на одну секунду приходит в замешательство, почему. С каждым вздохом и прикосновением мысли покидают его чуть дальше, отступая как волна. Логика кажется расплывчатым обязательством, отдалённым в голубых далях.   
  
      — Я… да, — Джон сглатывает, и у него пересыхает в глотке. — Я хочу… — он не уверен. Он находит руками волосы Шерлока, затем притягивает его в поцелуй, вспышку прикосновений — губы и языки скользят друг по другу.   
  
      С толчком, который сжимает мышцы таза и подбрасывает бёдра вверх, Джон понимает, что чувствует свой мускусный вкус во рту Шерлока, различает лёгкий намёк на смазку и соль. Он стонет Шерлоку в рот, минуя губы, прямо в горло и лёгкие, и Шерлок вдыхает его стон, втягивая дыхание и голос Джона.  
  
      Джон отрывается.  
  
      — Блядь.  
  
      Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, тяжко задыхаясь. Его глаза потемнели, зрачки расширены, щёки пылают как при лихорадке, но присущий тревожный интерес, отражённый в теле и мыслях, придаёт ему не болезненный, а возбуждённый вид.  
  
      — Я… — начинает Шерлок, но Джон перебивает:  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Поднятая бровь такая знакомая, что Джон ухмыляется, но секунду спустя трясётся от желания, когда Шерлок опускает руку, скользит по их членам и задерживает её там, а затем продолжает прижиматься к чувствительной коже промежности.  
  
      Ответ Джона застревает в горле.  
  
      — Да? — спрашивает Шерлок, скорее выдыхает, чем говорит, и Джону требуется несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и понять, что эти длинные пальцы остановились, давая Джону почувствовать и решить.   
  
      Джон выгибает спину, толкается бёдрами в ответ на это прикосновение, а затем кивает, потому что, чтобы ни следовало дальше, он хочет ещё. Обширная нейронная сеть внутри него мерцает по частям, и он понимает, что отчаянно хочет увидеть (или скорее, ощутить), как она загорается вся целиком, охваченная светом, становится совершенной от вспышки желания, и… Чтобы ни мог дать Шерлок, что он даст, Джон хочет этого.  
  
      — Да, — выдавливает он, задыхаясь. — Но разве нам не… тебе… не надо — ?  
  
      — А у тебя есть — ?  
  
      — Наверху в моей — ?  
  
      — Жди здесь, — и Шерлок уходит прежде, чем Джон успевает спросить «А куда я денусь?», и его отсутствие отдаётся холодом на коже. Он глубоко дышит, разглядывая потолок Шерлока, пытаясь обрести равновесие, принять разумом эту новую реальность —   
  
      Он не вполне справился с этим, когда Шерлок возвращается меньше чем через минуту, и Джон боится за содержимое своей тумбочки после такого ураганного разграбления. Шерлок возвращается к нему, слегка запыхавшись, его кожа прохладная от этого сумасшедшего броска.   
  
      — Я буду расстроен состоянием своей… — начинает Джон, но  _щелчок_  пластиковой крышки прерывает его — когда Шерлок передвинул другую руку? — и тот ухмыляется как разбойник, но улыбка окрашена чем-то вроде неверия. То, как Шерлок быстро и жёстко притягивает Джона для поцелуя, свидетельствует о том, что он пытается спрятать то, что так ясно написано у него на лице.   
  
      Джон хочет задержаться на этом зрелище, воспоминании, чувстве — но холодное, липкое прикосновение к промежности, спускающееся ниже, сбивает все мысли. От легчайших касаний к самой чувствительной коже напрягается всё тело, нервы натягиваются и вибрируют от ощущений.  
  
      Выдох вырывается из лёгких неожиданным хрипом.  
  
      — Хорошо? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
      — Ага, просто —   
  
      — Знаю. Расслабься, — советует Шерлок. Джон кивает, выдыхает и совершает ошибку, посмотрев вниз, где между ног тяжелеет возбуждённый член Шерлока, вновь, после возвращения в постель.  
  
      — О боже, — выдыхает Джон как раз, когда палец Шерлока толкается внутрь, и сжимается от удивления и с немалым беспокойством. Если палец ощущается так сильно… — Я никогда… — выпаливает Джон, а затем затыкается, когда Шерлок поднимает голову с места наблюдения за тем, как погружает палец в Джона. У Шерлока сдвинуты брови, нижняя губа зажата между зубами, и Джон задаётся вопросом: для Шерлока это так же в новинку, как и для него?   
  
      — Может, лучше не…? — спрашивает Шерлок, и кажется в эту секунду озорным и юным, и Джон думает, что у него возможно есть ответ. — Или ты мог бы —   
  
      Джон качает головой.  
  
      — Нет. — Всё кажется чересчур, грубо и недостаточно. Он не думает, что справится с координацией, необходимой для завязывания шнурков, неважно… — Не надо… Я в порядке. Это просто…  
  
      — В новинку?   
  
      Джон зажмуривает глаза на секунду, щёки вспыхивают.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется своей специфической, косой и настоящей улыбкой.  
  
      — Не беспокойся, Джон… — начинает он, но Джон прерывает его смешком:  
  
      — Если ты собираешься сказать, что «будешь нежным» или другую подобную хрень… — начинает Джон, напрягаясь.  
  
      Фыркающий смешок Шерлока удивляет Джона, а затем и поцелуй делает то же самое. Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, чтобы завладеть губами Джона, погружая палец немного глубже, и боже, какое странное ощущение. Когда Шерлок отстраняется, то говорит:   
  
      — Я собирался сказать  _«расслабься»_ , Джон.   
  
      Шерлок снова наклоняется и целует его, затем садится, чтобы нагнуться и поцеловать совершенно особенную часть тела Джона.  
  
      — Хнх… — горло Джона подавляет все звуки, когда горячий язык и влажные губы скользят вдоль ствола.  
  
      Он сорвано дышит, а затем замирает в шоке, когда чувствует, что палец Шерлока проникает глубже, стиснутый сжатыми мышцами Джона. Он хрипло дышит, извивается, и правая рука Шерлока возобновляет хватку на бедре, успокаивая его ёрзанье и прерывая толчки.  
  
      — Ох… — пытается Джон, — я… я… Шерлок?  
  
      — Да? — этот бархатный шёпот щекочет волоски и натянутую кожу. Влажные поцелуи жарко прижимаются к тонкой коже на внутренней стороне бедра. Такое нежное прикосновение, и всё же оно выбивает воздух из лёгких.  
  
      — Больше, — Джон закрывает глаза и пытается успокоить дыхание, не зная, что делать с этим смущением и одновременно возбуждением. Он никогда не просил такого в постели — никогда не нуждался и не хотел так отчаянно, и это неловко и вместе с тем отрадно. Когда он смотрит вниз на Шерлока, его губы распухли, а щёки раскраснелись, и удивлённое выражение лица погребено под самодовольным блеском во взгляде.   
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, на него производит такое глубокое воздействие то, что они делают вместе, или то, что делает Шерлок.   
  
      Второй палец усиливает растяжение, но это переменчивое ощущение перекрывает боль жжением, а оно переходит в своего рода томление. Все нервы в той области спутаны с реле его имплантов, и на один странный момент кажется, что Шерлок утопил пальцы в набедренном чулке, запутался в проводке —   
  
      Но там, где интерфейс ошибается, мозг и тело разбираются, и Джон чувствует, как нервы приспосабливаются, поправляют нейронный отклик, двойное изображение становится ясным, плавным и уверенным, когда растяжение становится жжением, затем мукой и всепоглощающим  _желанием_.   
  
      Шерлоку не надо говорить — он добавляет третий палец почти сразу, как только Джон хочет его, и это пугающе, что он переходит от нежелания к обдумыванию, от страха к  _жажде_  в такой одурманивающий разум короткий период времени, но Шерлок был прав (как всегда): поразительно, насколько пластичным может быть мозг. Особенно, если дать верный стимул.   
  
      Джон стонет, когда Шерлок убирает пальцы. Он чувствует себя открытым и пустым, а бёдра поднимаются, будто в поисках, и сердце колотится так, что он чувствует биение в запястьях, в согнутых пальцах, в подрагивающем члене.  
  
      — Шерлок, — Джон находит свой голос, похороненный за кучей рваных вдохов. — Шерлок, пожалуйста —   
  
      Голос Шерлока дрожит, когда он сбивчиво отвечает Джону:  
  
      — О боже, Джон — да. Да?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Раздаётся звук разорванной фольги, ещё один щелчок, а затем горячее и влажное тело Шерлока устраивается между ног Джона.  
  
      — Мне нужно…? — спрашивает Джон, показывая, что может перевернуться, но Шерлок удерживает его на месте.  
  
      — Нет, давай так. Я хочу… — и голос Шерлока сбивается, когда Джон просто кивает. Он тоже хочет так.  
  
      — Скажи, если я —   
  
      — Да.   
  
      Презерватив покрывает матовым блеском розовый член Шерлока, всё же бледный на фоне тёмных завитков. Джон понимает, что не в силах оторвать глаза от того, как Шерлок смазывает себя, а затем той же рукой направляет себя в жаждущий жар Джона.   
  
      Тупое давление оказывается внезапным и слишком сильным, и Джон обнаруживает, что напрягся, несмотря на свое отчаянное желание до этого, но затем тёплые, влажные пальцы обхватывают его член, отодвигают крайнюю плоть, скользят вниз и вверх, и Джон стонет и чувствует, как мышцы сжимаются, а затем  _расслабляются_  —   
  
      Он захлёбывается, когда Шерлок скользит внутрь него, сжимается и причитает от давления и растяжения, переполненный ощущениями, когда начинается медленное вторжение, останавливается и продолжается, когда стоны и рычание Джона диктуют темп. Он мог бы лепетать, но сейчас не время для размышлений. Левая нога дёргается раз, второй,  _жёстко_ , и рука Шерлока прислоняется к «коже», мягко, заземляющее, даже когда он проталкивается глубже и глубже, кожа подёргивается и покрывается рябью.   
  
      На это уходит больше времени, чем думал Джон, и Шерлок напрягается и покрывается потом, глубоко и сдержанно дышит. Когда Джон отводит глаза от того места, где Шерлок погружается в него (о боже,  _внутрь_  него), то попадает в соблазнительную ловушку выражения его лица, которое застывает между сосредоточенностью с закрытыми глазами и изумлением, когда тот смотрит вниз на их соединение.   
  
      Шерлок содрогается, когда вонзает последние два дюйма, и этот лёгкий тремор сотрясает Джона и проникает в его нервы, суставы и мышцы. Зеркальная синхронизация.   
  
      Кудряшки растрепались, руки трясутся, Шерлок наклоняется и на секунду ложится на грудь Джона, их дыхание смешивается, а сердца бьются друг напротив друга.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джон.  
  
      Шерлок тихо смеётся и кивает.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      Их голоса почти неразличимы в бурном разгорающемся пожаре. Джон кивает.  
  
      — Двигайся? — предлагает он, и удовольствие от удивлённого вздоха Шерлока вполне стоит болезненного первого толчка. Он шипит и дышит во время него. — Медленней. Просто… да… ох, да вот так —   
  
      — Я почти не двигаюсь, — бормочет Шерлок. Это должно было прозвучать плаксиво, если бы не его запыхавшийся голос.  
  
      — Просто… ох… дай мне, о боже, погоди… дай мне, — Джон едва может закончить мысль, не говоря уже о предложении. Он цепляется за плечи Шерлока и сдвигает его немного ниже, прекращает задыхаться, когда Шерлок проникает глубже, чем раньше (если нетерпеливый детектив тоже задыхается — это  _хорошо_ ), а затем у него получается перекинуть ноги поверх бёдер Шерлока.  
  
      Всё меняется: близость, давление, угол.   
  
      Шерлок первым приходит в себя, движения его тела становятся решительными, и он наклоняется в следующем медленном толчке, задавая беспощадный ритм наступления и отступления, и лава начинает собираться и сиять в низу живота Джона. Ощущение не постоянно, ещё нет, оно мерцает и слабеет, когда Шерлок пытается подвинуться и найти —  
  
      Джон кричит, когда следующий толчок Шерлока задевает простату, и ему едва удаётся глотнуть воздуха прежде, чем это случается снова — а затем несколько лёгких движений спустя — каждый раз неуловимо разных, каждый раз нагнетающих жар и трение, и —   
  
      — Ох, боже, Шерлок, ох, блядь, — стонет Джон. Везде, где они соприкасаются, разгорается жар, и кажется, что кровь покинула его голову, руки и  _ноги_ , и он может почувствовать, как колотится сердце в искусственной грудной клетке.  
  
      — Джон.   
  
      Горло Джона сжимается от звука своего имени, тихого, запыхавшегося, безнадёжного, словно тот падает с губ над ним.  
  
      — Джон,  _ах_  —   
  
      Трясущаяся рука находит эрекцию Джона там, где она прижимается к животу, твёрдая и пульсирующая, и длинные пальцы обхватывают её и начинают ласкать в ритме полных, глубоких толчков. Этот клубок ощущений сбивает с толку: внутрь, наружу, и вокруг, — как будто не осталось ни одной части тела, к которой не прикасаются и не стимулируют.  
  
      Ощущения пронизывают его, тихие звуки вырываются изо рта с каждым движением, становятся громче, смешиваются и сливаются в совместный срывающийся стон.   
  
      На секунду горло Джона сжимается, обрывая все звуки и дыхание, переломный момент достигнут. Он задыхается, балансируя на жестоком краю, и хочет, хочет —   
  
      Шерлок бросается вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Джона, когда его дыхание меняется от гипервентиляции, тело натягивается как струна. Ощущение запертой молнии рушится — теперь это волна, и она проходит сквозь Джона, затапливает его жаром и светом, раскалённым потоком льётся в горнило его тела, пока каждое волокно не начинает пылать от теплопередачи. Он чувствует, как мышцы таза трясутся и выходят из-под контроля, сжимаясь снова и снова, когда Шерлок замирает в шоке, и Джон обретает дар речи и вскрикивает  _«Шерлок!»_ , бессильно закручиваясь в потоке, и добавляет:  
  
      — Не… о боже, не останавливайся… Шерлок…!  
  
      Этого достаточно, и Шерлок опять двигается, вонзается вновь и вновь, его собственное вожделение приливает к лицу, к выгнутой спине, напряжённым рукам, согнутым пальцам. Его толчки ласкают вспышку внутри Джона, продлевают её немного, вызывая несколько спазмов утомлённого тела.   
  
      Разбитый и выжатый по своим ощущениям Джон не ожидает почувствовать пронизанный дрожью финал Шерлока, однако каждое нервное окончание пылает или тонет, или затоплено — немощью света, электричества и жара — и он остро чувствует это, когда Шерлок становится поверженным фрикциями, давлением и удовольствием, околобезумным возбуждением, застывшим в гримасе — голова откинута назад, рот открыт, глаза крепко зажмурены в попытке контроля прежде, чем та трещит и терпит неудачу, дыхание срывается на хриплый крик.  
  
      Шерлок еле дышит, его задушенный стон и полный трепета коллапс — это конец интермедии, и внезапно они оба оказываются в зоне за рамками только что произошедшего, и Джон чувствует жар и скованность под —   
  
      Шерлок откатывается, и они оба стонут от внезапного разъединения, и он бормочет нечто вроде извинений. Джон решает, что вполне может принять их, поскольку трясётся рядом с одурманенным телом Шерлока. Джон поверхностно дышит, пальцы сжимают пустоту, а затем вздрагивает, когда мягкие простыни взлетают и накрывают его голую кожу.  
  
      Шерлок внезапно оказывается намного ближе, чем ожидал Джон, и сворачивается вокруг него, длинной рукой обвивая его талию и прижимая к своей груди, прохладной от пота.   
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      — Не лезь к своей ноге, — бормочет детектив ему в шею. Его дыхание всё ещё сбивчивое и раздувает волосы Джона.  
  
      Джон не понимает, что это значит, но в эту секунду он вообще ничего не понимает.  
  
      Комната, когда он открывает глаза, является плоским изображением без глубины, от чего у Джона кружится голова, и он чувствует себя дезориентированным, словно он мог бы прорваться сквозь тонкую завесу, которую видит. Вокруг талии обнаруживается неуклонный нажим и растущее давление.  
  
      — К чему это, Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон, но как только делает это, отмечает, что связь между телом и мозгом снова восстановлена.  
  
      Фокус возвращается к действию, и Джон перемещается, ощущая, что конечности движутся в пространстве.  
  
      — Это было слишком? — говорит Шерлок спустя секунду, и то, как он произносит это, звучит, как ответ самому себе.  
  
       _Да. Нет. Возможно._  
  
      — Было… хорошо, — Джон моргает и вдыхает. —  _Мне_  было хорошо, — рука вокруг талии сжимается, несомненно из-за нотки удивления в этом заявлении. Джон издаёт смешок на грани истерического.   
  
      Вес того, что они сделали, оседает и сдвигается, становясь скорее уютным, чем жутким и важным. Он становится событием, которое случилось. Джон чётко осознаёт свою кожу и то, что она держит: микросхемы и кровеносную систему, и прямо сейчас они не кажутся такими уж разными. Мышцы расслаблены, а их состав не имеет значения.  
  
      Дыхание Джона выравнивается, и он чувствует, что погружается в усталость.  
  
      — На мгновение мне показалось, что у меня две ноги, — шепчет он в полусне и позволяя себе увязнуть глубже.  
  
      — Так и есть, — возражает Шерлок, и это последнее, что запоминает Джон перед тем, как мир опрокидывается, а сам он скатывается в сон.


	67. Осмотр

      Когда Джон наконец понимает, что проснулся, его глаза ненадолго открываются. Пробуждение ощущается с каждым медленным морганием, по тому, как неразмытый свет легко проскальзывает, не жалит и не колет только что отошедшие от сна глаза.   
  
      Возле двери скрипят половицы, и Джон наклоняет голову, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлок стоит в проёме. Нет, не стоит —  _колеблется_.  
  
      Его тело — бледная линия между распахнутых пол голубого халата, и в наклоне бёдер и подрагивании рук заключены красота и неуверенность. Если обычно Джон находит неуверенного Шерлока забавным, или милым, или нуждающимся в защите, то при виде его в таком растрёпанном состоянии он хочет стереть эту предательскую морщинку между тёмных бровей.  
  
      Джону приходится прочистить горло прежде чем сказать «привет», а затем он садится, трёт глаза, пытаясь показать, что всё нормально, просто и  _всё в порядке_.   
  
      Из-за положения сидя простыня съезжает и падает на колени, оставаясь на месте только там, где прилипла к коже из-за подсохшего пятна спермы и смазки. Джон кривится, а затем надеется, что Шерлок не станет неправильно толковать эту гримасу — но когда поднимает глаза, Шерлок ступает в комнату и прислоняется к косяку со скрещенными руками и полуулыбкой, выдающей самодовольство.  
  
      — Болван, — бормочет Джон, но чувствует ответную улыбку в уголках губ. Он стягивает простыню с кожи. — Фу.   
  
      Сырая мочалка шлёпает его в грудь, а затем шмякается на колени. Джон не знает, то ли запустить её обратно в Шерлока, то ли поблагодарить его, поэтому сосредотачивается на приведении себя в порядок. На это уходит совсем немного времени, но с каждым поворотом торса Джон чувствует доказательства картины, что они написали в слабой боли и наливающихся синяках.   
  
      Он проводит по тени от кончика пальца на правом бедре, затем прикладывает большой палец к ней, неуклюже крутит рукой и пытается приложить кисть точно на место к синякам от хватки. Затем Джон смотрит на своё левое бедро и чуть моргает от удивления — синяков нет.  _Конечно_ , синяков нет — нет и настоящей кожи, чтобы остались отметины, но всё же.  
  
      Джон встряхивает голову и смотрит на Шерлока, который теперь пялится на него в ответ с открытым весельем, в глазах пляшут чёртики.  
  
      — Я нужен, чтобы истолковать это для тебя?  
  
      Джон фыркает. Он швыряет грязной мочалкой в Шерлока, тот уворачивается и оставляет её там, где она шлёпнулась на пол. Он делает шаг вперёд, затем ещё один, и Джону почти больно от того, насколько тот обнажён, и насколько обеспокоенный Шерлок не подаёт вида.   
  
      Кровать не прогибается под весом Шерлока, потому что он на полпути к ней меняет направление и идёт к своему шкафу. Джон открывает рот, но затем не говорит ему вернуться в постель, — над словами берут верх нервы и неуверенность.   
  
      Джон вздыхает и пробегается руками по волосам, по лицу, и когда вдыхает, соблазнительный аромат постели Шерлока смешивается с таким домашним запахом сырой мочалки. За этими запахами всё ещё крепко держится густой дух секса, неуловимый и настойчивый одновременно.  
  
      Руки падают на колени, и когда Джон сдвигает бёдра, то замечает, как свободно болтается «кожа» — должно быть соскользнула с нескольких защёлок во время —  _во время_  —   
  
      К своему ужасу он вспыхивает.  
  
      Джон не уверен почему, то ли потому, что издал возглас, то ли потому, что Шерлок каким-то образом определяет смертельное унижение на слух, но Шерлок, оторвавшись от полок шкафа, выбирает именно эту секунду, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Джон видит миг, когда глаза Шерлока начинают закрываться, но это не значит, что, когда падает на спину в кровать, то может остановить сдавленный самоуничижительный стон.   
  
      Тот вырывается, прямо сквозь пальцы, прикрывающие рот, а затем преображается в икающий смешок.  
  
      — Что? — глаза Шерлока сужаются, когда Джон умудряется посмотреть на него из-под неэффективного щита из ладоней.   
  
      Джон опускает руки и пытается собраться, и очевидно, это правильно, потому что Шерлок обводит взглядом всё его тело, возвращаясь к лицу, после каждого броска, и настороженно шагает к кровати.  
  
      — Джон?  
  
      — Мы, ээ, — румянец усиливается, и Джон не может сдержать (нервное) хихиканье. — Мы…  
  
      — Не тяни, Джон! — Шерлок почти что в панике из-за незнания. Переполох написан у него на лице, но сейчас это хорошее выражение, а не его обычное высокомерное нетерпение.  
  
      Джон собирается продлить эффект, но слова просто вырываются:  
  
      — Мы растрахали мою ногу.  
  
      Глаза Шерлока расширяются, а лицо остаётся неподвижным. Он издаёт тихий возглас, как лёгкое удивлённое покашливание.  
  
      Это становится последней каплей, и Джон начинает задыхаться задолго до окончания приступа смеха. Шерлок прислоняется к стене возле шкафа и пока смеётся, его лицо расчерчено весельем, а глаза зажмурены. Каждый взрыв хохота, похоже, смывает слой напряжения.   
  
      — Серьёзно? — наконец выговаривает Шерлок.  
  
      Джон до хруста зевает, строго говоря, всё ещё не проснувшись.  
  
      — Не гнездо — только чулок.  
  
      — Ох, хорошо, — слабо говорит Шерлок, и Джон впервые слышит такой и смущённый, и одновременно полный облегчения ответ от него.   
  
      Джон садится, вздыхает и хватается за края «кожи» — теперь, когда он тянет её, то чувствует, как сильно та разболталась и съехала. Он всё ещё в хорошем настроении, но тихо ругается, пытаясь установить чулок на место, не снимая его полностью — безуспешно.  
  
      Джон выпрямляется с раздражённым вздохом и видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него. В его глазах снова читаются опасения, и Джон наконец понимает, что Шерлок не сомневается в своих решениях и действиях прошлой ночью. Он сомневается в  _его_.   
  
      Чистейшая  _нежность_ , сопровождающая это понимание, поспешно накрывает Джона, расставляя всё по местам, и тот осознаёт, что может улыбнуться и сказать Шерлоку:  
  
      — Вот, дай мне руку?  
  
      На этот раз кровать прогибается, когда Шерлок устраивается рядом с Джоном, ещё не прикасаясь, глаза всё ещё обыскивают Джона на признак — чего? негодования? неприятия?  
  
      — Джон? Ты уверен?  
  
      — Конечно…  
  
      Шерлок поджимает губы.  
  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я —   
  
      — Знаешь, я недавно помогал с кибернетической процедурой… тройное устное согласие — это то, чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
  
      Шерлок вспыхивает.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Потому, что ты должен знать, Шерлок, медицинская формальность — последняя вещь, которую я жду от тебя, — говорит Джон и накрывает руки Шерлока своими.  
  
      Шерлок держит лицо направленным вниз.  
  
      — Я не хотел вести себя самонадеянно — и единственный раз, когда ты позволил коснуться тебя, произошёл в медицинском контексте… что ж, до недавнего эпизода, — поправляется он, и его щёки краснеют ещё сильней. — Поэтому… я подумал, что это единственные приемлемые параметры. И, разумеется, ты не прикасался ко мне во время прошлого… контакта.   
  
      Джон фыркает.  
  
      — Ну, я говорю тебе сейчас, хорошо? Согласовывать со мной — замечательно, но согласие в трёх экземплярах уже перебор, ладно? И, кроме того, едва ли это моя вина, что ты не позволил мне прикоснуться к себе в ответ!  
  
      Шерлок всё ещё выглядит неуверенным, сомнения сворачиваются в пальцах и запястьях, и это опасение пронзает Джона до металлических костей.  
  
      — Вот, — шепчет Джон, взяв руки Шерлока и положив их на бедренный рубец. — Держи крепко, пока я пытаюсь… — но даже с помощью Джону не удаётся установить чулок на место. Он вздыхает и опускает руки.  
  
      — Снимаем? — предлагает Шерлок чуть дыша.  
  
      — Снимаем, — твёрдо отвечает Джон, чтобы восполнить дрожь, которая по ощущениям вот-вот накатит, и делает небольшой побуждающий жест, чтобы Шерлок начинал. Джон расщёлкивает последние несколько застёжек, затем Шерлок присоединяется к стряхивающим движениям, направляющим «кожу» вниз. В две пары рук дело идёт быстрее, и Джон смакует, как «кожа» сходит без гудящего, чрезмерного ощущения, которое у него плотно ассоциируется с любого рода техобслуживанием.  
  
      Он побеспокоится об этом позже.   
  
      Нога Джона мягко поблёскивает на бледных простынях, изгибы конструкции и мышц имитируют мягкость плоти даже несмотря на то, что сминают складки хлопка под собой. Там, где нога прилегает к телу, замысловатые шрамы Джона перьями отходят от стыка, смягчая резкую линию перехода органического к неорганическому.  
  
      Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок упивается зрелищем, позабыв об опустевшей «коже» в руках.  
  
      — Джон?  
  
      — Действуй.  
  
      Джона прошивает мелкая дрожь, сопровождаемая, но не перекрываемая ознобом, когда ладони Шерлока осторожно ложатся на кибернетику. Спустя секунду они скользят вдоль сенсорной поверхности, и глаза Шерлока на мгновение закрываются.  
  
      Со своей стороны, Джон наконец вспоминает как дышать, и из-за вырвавшегося рваного вдоха Шерлок поднимает и отводит ладони в сторону.   
  
      — Я… — начинает он, но Джон перебивает Шерлока, взяв за руки и положив их обратно на ногу, глаза Джона закрыты, он дышит, справляясь с контактом. Спустя секунду он отпускает Шерлока и ложится в кровать, прижав ладони к постели.  
  
      — Джон?  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — он обдумывает. — Я в порядке.   
  
      Джон чувствует момент, когда Шерлок расслабляется и погружается в своё тактильное любопытство. Пальцы проводят вверх и вниз, очерчивая линии конструкции и проводки, и Джон понимает, что это должно быть щекотка, ещё до того, как это понимает его тело, и ему почти удаётся не дёрнуться.  
  
      Шерлок пронзительно смотрит на него, а затем повторяет эксперимент. На этот раз вся нога Джона дёргается, что совершенно  _безумно_ , ведь если ощущение не транслируется как боль, такого рода рефлексивное чувство должно быть зеркальной реакцией. Шерлок трогает  _неправильную ногу_ , чтобы всё сработало.  
  
      — Ах, — отзывается Джон. Он встаёт обратно и пытается не дать ситуации выйти из-под контроля. — Так быть не должно.   
  
      — Кто сказал? — спрашивает Шерлок, проводя большим пальцем по месту, где должен находиться седалищный нерв. Нога снова дёргается. Джон чувствует это, чувствует, как мозг заполняет пробелы, словно новая реальность закрашивает прошлый «соедини точки»-доклад об ощущениях.  
  
      — Оперативное руководство.  
  
      — Что ж, оно ошибается.   
  
      Эти слова звучат словно сквозь вату, хотя отдаются мощным потрясением, как пинок в живот, лишь с гулким эхом в ответ.   
  
      Джон задаётся вопросом, сколько из его восстановления и корректировки строилось вокруг плохо информированного лечения сквозь призму безнадёжности. Он задумывается, сколько его собственных взаимодействий было искажено «знанием», что состояние никогда не улучшится, что восстановление будет в лучшем случае терпимо стабильным.  
  
      Он подозревает, что ответ — «много», если не «большая часть». Если не «все».   
  
      Джон не хочет думать о том, сколько других людей столкнулось с такими же прогнозами, предписанными методами, неразумно преследующими их. Упражнения, которые едва тормошат поверхность соединения. Назначения, которые одинаково и вредят, и помогают, в меньшей степени лечат, в большей — снимают симптомы. Конечные сроки, которые крадут радость каждого дня, пока обратный отсчёт не становится прямой линией.  
  
      Он не понимает, что дыхание изменилось, застряв в горле, пока руки Шерлока не замирают на его не-плоти. Джон сглатывает, борясь с жаром в груди, комом в горле и жжением в глазах. Частое моргание немного помогает.   
  
      Когда он наконец смотрит на Шерлока, тот держит руки на коленях, бледные пальцы прижаты друг к другу, и выражение его лица устранить намного легче, чем то выражение, которое Джон пытается удержать на своём.  
  
      — Я, — начинает он, а затем останавливается, потому что не знает, как высказать хоть что-то из буйства эмоций, закручивающихся внутри, начиная со скорби, гнева и негодования, заканчивая мучительной надеждой, болезненной благодарностью и парализующим облегчением. Джон не знает, как объяснить Шерлоку, что это не его вина, что он ушёл и небрежно доказал, что каждый постулат аугментационного существования Джона ошибочен, и в своём обычном шерлостиле сделал это так просто и небрежно, что последствия оставили Джона задыхаться от гневной, испуганной, душераздирающей мысли  _«а что если бы он этого не сделал?»_    
  
      Джон так много времени смотрел смерти в глаза, решая «не сегодня» — и насколько это было необходимо?  
  
      Лицо Шерлока не является непроницаемым, каким тот, очевидно, пытается его сделать, пока говорит:  
  
      — Джон, я… если я сделал или сказал что-то… Прости меня, — боль в этих словах зажигает пламя в душе Джона, обрывает сердце, и его ответ пробивается хриплым рыком:  
  
      — Ради бога, не  _извиняйся_ , — и Джон сминает их рты вместе, обхватывает Шерлока руками, грубо притягивая этот набор бледных конечностей и тёмных кудрей на себя.   
  
      Удивлённый возглас, который издаёт Шерлок, быстро сменяется стоном удовольствия. Он отстраняется, и Джон решает, что пьяный от поцелуев — лучшее выражение Шерлока. Плюс смущённый для верности.  
  
      — Джон?   
  
      — Я не расстроен из-за  _тебя_ , Шерлок — я расстроен только из-за  _всех остальных_.  
  
      Польщённая уверенность разворачивается в чертах Шерлока, становясь хищной так быстро, что у Джона перехватывает дыхание.   
  
      — Они все идиоты, — говорит Шерлок с таким пылом, что мрачнеет голос. Взгляд мрачнеет тоже, а затем Шерлок снова целует Джона беспощадно, требовательно и ни капли не нежно. Удивление вновь срывается с его губ, когда Джон выворачивается, а затем перехватывает инициативу. Левая рука Джона опять поселяется в этих кудрях на загривке Шерлока, правая — находит сосок, а затем губы перемещаются, целуя по пути нижнюю челюсть, добираются до уха, втягивают, сжимают и соскальзывают ниже, чтобы насладиться шеей. Там виднеется отметина уже (всё ещё) красная с прошлого раза.   
  
      Шерлок вскрикивает, когда Джон кусает, сжимая мышцу в изгибе шеи, и возглас отзывается потрясённым блаженством. Восклицание звучит беспомощным, невольным, инстинктивным и насквозь пронизывает Джона желанием.  
  
      Джон убирает рот, и Шерлок говорит «о боже», а затем Джон накрывает ртом его сосок и втягивает, и Шерлок всем телом бьётся в  _конвульсиях._    
  
      — Ангх, — выдавливает Шерлок, и, похоже, ему пришлось приложить много усилий для этого.  
  
      На данном этапе халат становится проблемой, и Джон распахивает его и опускает вниз. Халат немного ограничивает руки Шерлока, что удобно, потому что Джон знает, насколько эти руки могут быть отвлекающими, а сейчас он хочет сосредоточиться на теле под собой, на Шерлоке, на том чтобы трогать и трогать. У него появляется внезапное, всепоглощающее желание быть таким — телом, вызывающим удовольствие у другого тела, использовать это тело для достижения цели.   
  
      Джон не чувствовал себя так со времен До — и никогда так сильно. Он никогда не чувствовал, чтобы возбуждение нарастало и нарастало, как вспышка молнии, которая должна ударить. Джону кажется, что он весь гудит изнутри, словно готов переполниться.  
  
      Он тянется вниз, и кончики пальцев врезаются во вновь возбуждённый член Шерлока — и Шерлок хнычет. Джон сдвигает руку вниз и обхватывает пальцами ствол, удобно, так, как ему нравится, потому что это его единственный опыт, и это  _пугает_.   
  
      — Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, и Джон чувствует лёгкий прилив триумфа и безымянную невесомую боль от того, что Шерлок звучит так благоговейно и удивлённо от этого дарующего прикосновения. — Тебе не нужно — если ты не хочешь —   
  
      — А если я хочу?  
  
      На лице Шерлока написано изумлённое неверие, и всё в таком роде. Джон сдвигается вниз и опускает рот на член Шерлока. Следующий звук, который вырывается у Шерлока, прокатывается рыком и становится сдавленным заиканием:  
  
      — Я… я…   
  
      Шерлок тёплый, чистый и солоноватый. Всё это дело неряшливое, влажное и ему не хватает опыта, но Джон добросовестно продвигается пока не заглатывает половину члена, а затем, вспоминая, что для него делал Шерлок и о тех разах до войны, когда удовольствие было в изобилии, проводит языком по головке. Через мгновение он всасывает и тут же подаётся назад, когда бёдра Шерлока дёргаются вверх.   
  
      — Да? — хрипит Джон, и Шерлок издаёт задушенный стон, жарко пронзающий тело и покрывающий кожу мурашками. Крепко удерживая бёдра Шерлока, Джон прислушивается к мольбе в этом бессловесном вскрике, и берёт член в рот снова, и снова, и снова, пока Шерлок задыхается, и задыхается, и —   
  
       _— Джон…_  
  
      Запутавшиеся в халате руки поднимают Джона вверх, а затем на него обрушивается голодный поцелуй, и его напор и прикосновение сводит Джона с ума и выбивает весь дух. Их бёдра сдвигаются, и они оба захлёбываются, когда члены начинают согласованно скользить. Пот, слюна и предъякулят достаточно скользкие, чтобы трение не было сухим.  
  
      Джон целует Шерлока, затем упирается лбом в его лоб, подбрасывает бёдра вверх и медленно толкается вниз — и боже, это потрясающе, так  _хорошо_  — и Шерлок стонет и с новой силой борется с путами своего халата, но лишь замирает от трепета, когда Джон повторяет толчки, сгибая ноги, чтобы продлить скольжение по самой чувствительной коже Шерлока, желая одарить, показать мужчине под собой, что он может, чего хочет, и на какие желания и действия Шерлок вдохновляет.   
  
      Джон делает ещё три рывка прежде, чем Шерлок снова пытается и наконец освобождает руку — а затем длинные пальцы влажно обхватывают обе эрекции, и трение пронизывает желанием  _большего_. С новым углом, с каждым микросдвигом Джон чувствует, как голая кибернетическая нога ездит по ноге Шерлока, прижимаясь ближе, и ощущения грандиозные, сбивающие с толку, изумительные, почти отвлекающие —   
  
      Шерлок кончает с прерванным криком, мышцы живота сжимаются, голова наклоняется вперёд, а затем откидывается назад в хлыстовом движении, и дыхание выходит из-под контроля. Жар и внезапная липкость спермы в паре со сбивчивым стоном Шерлока толкают Джона за край, его бёдра подаются вперёд последний раз и он увеличивает беспорядок между их животами.   
  
      Пыл и великолепие оргазма не утягивают Джона на дно в этот раз, и он проводит бёдрами по бёдрам Шерлока, продлевая ощущение, пытаясь угнаться за последней каплей удовольствия. Шерлок подаётся навстречу, выдерживая ритм, его голос становится низким и гортанным от их рваных движений.  
  
      Когда дыхание успокаивается, настаёт ещё один поцелуй. Мягкий, но не осторожный, глубокий, но не яростный, это просто объединение, сближения и отдаления, наслаждение губами и языками. Они со вздохом разделяются, и Джон скатывается с Шерлока.  
  
      — Моя очередь? — спрашивает он, и Шерлок одурманено кивает. Джон едва сдерживает усмешку, когда направляется в ванную (останавливаясь по пути, чтобы подобрать грязную мочалку), чтобы взять чистую для Шерлока. Он запускает мочалкой в Шерлока, и тот ловит её не глядя. — Выпендрёжник, — бормочет Джон, но слышит, как улыбка превращает его слова в похвалу.   
  
      Он наблюдает, как Шерлок очищает себя, разводя ещё больше беспорядка, проводя пальцами по жидкости на животе прежде, чем всё стереть. Кажется, он погружается в созерцание действа и текстуры. Серебристые глаза мельком глядят на Джона перед тем, как Шерлок быстро пробует на вкус — кривится и вытирает руку.  
  
      Джон фыркает и ловит запачканную мочалку, когда Шерлок кидает её в него.  
  
      — Никогда не пробовал себя?  
  
      Шерлок морщит нос в ответ, а затем добавляет:  
  
      — Смешивание не улучшило вкус.  
  
      Джон кладёт мочалку в корзину Шерлока.   
  
      — Сколько времени? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Много. Или мало, — Шерлок всё ещё лежит на боку, представляя собой изящный изгиб длинных конечностей и бледной кожи.  
  
      Он пожимает одним плечом, и халат окончательно соскальзывает.   
  
      Джон ухмыляется.  
  
      — Ты же понятия не имеешь, ведь так?  
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      — Как будто это имеет значение. Обычно ты спишь в этот час, так что поздний он или ранний — едва ли есть разница.  
  
      Джон идёт в ванную выключить свет, и за спиной раздаётся тихий голос Шерлока:  
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Джон замирает, затем оборачивается, и как только делает это, понимает, что на его лице отражается множество вопросов. Не то чтобы он мог с этим что-то сделать.  
  
      — Шерлок? — добавляет он ещё один.  
  
      — Ты можешь спать. Здесь. Если хочешь, — прямо над ключицей Шерлока, разливается отметина по размеру и в форме рта Джона. — Это не обязательно, конечно, это — я просто — пока ты не —   
  
      Шерлок захлопывает рот со щелчком, и Джон заканчивает выключать свет. Он пробирается практически через полную темноту, осторожно двигаясь по полу, опасаясь ловушек из одежды и «кожи». Когда он задевает бедром кровать Шерлока, то садится. Шерлок полностью замирает рядом с ним и едва дышит.  
  
      — Подвинься, — поторапливает Джон, а затем ложится на освободившееся место возле Шерлока, который теперь находится недостаточно близко. — Иди сюда.  
  
      — Определись, — ворчит Шерлок, но Джон поворачивается к нему лицом, поднимает руки и Шерлок подаётся вперёд в его объятья. Всё теперь кажется простым, только в этот миг: два тела, жмущихся ближе, влажных от усилий, утомлённых сексом. Утром уже так не будет, думает Джон. Простота схлопнется от вопросов, станет реальностью, конечными сроками, и —   
  
      — Ты слишком горячий, — пыхтит Шерлок.  
  
      Джон смеётся, возвращаясь из завтрашнего в настоящий момент, и его волнует только один вопрос:  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь егозить?  
  
      Шерлок фыркает, затем сдвигается, отворачивается, и Джон опускает руки и обнимает Шерлока за талию.  
  
       _Пять дней_ , думает Джон и сжимает Шерлока немного крепче.  
  
      — Хватит думать, — раздаётся раздражённая команда, и Джон закатывает глаза.  
  
      Они оба засыпают. 


	68. Отвлечение

      Осталось пять дней, и Джон чувствует каждую минуту. Так много из его руководств и приготовлений привязано к расписаниям и лимитам, и, несмотря на то, что мысленно он показывает всему этому средний палец*, подспудная тревога до сих пор здесь, прячется в засаде.   
  
      Шерлок, разумеется, всё ещё берёт Джона на места преступлений. Они решили три небольших дела за четыре дня — две кражи (машины и семейной реликвии) и одно исчезновение (на самом деле похищение) юноши.   
  
      Даже по меркам Джона дела оцениваются на тройки и четвёрку (соответственно) по шерлоковой шкале Стоит Одеться Ради Такого.   
  
      Джон не вполне понимает, как относиться к тому, что Шерлок подписывается на бесполезную работу и таскает его за собой. С одной стороны, Джон отчаянно желает потратить это время на себя, чтобы подумать, поразмыслить, и (если быть честным) немного погрустить. С другой — Джон невероятно благодарен за отвлечение, за бесконечные потоки дедукций, непредсказуемые микро-всплески адреналина и эндорфинов, когда появляются зацепки и возникают погони, а драки приносят результаты.   
  
      По ночам случается иной сорт адреналина, не растраченный во время погонь.  
  
      Эти отношения между ними всё ещё в новинку, но, несмотря на неловкие моменты, когда оба ждут, кто спросит, заговорит или двинется первым, они справляются. Взгляды и руки сцепляются, и Джон не проводит эти ночи, шатаясь с пустыми глазами.  
  
      Должно быть странным не знать, где он будет ночевать, и продолжать быть в неведении, пока голос или взгляд Шерлока не позовут его с лестницы, а затем понимание просто  _наступает_  — без споров и обсуждений. Джон не борется с этим, миллионы причин (лучшее постельное бельё, никаких ступенек, ближе к чаю по утрам) на самом деле не перекрывают одну единственную, которая имеет значение.  
  
      Шерлок присоединяется к Джону каждую из этих ночей и ускользает, когда тот засыпает, или ложится вместе с ним, или просто переносит своё печатание, чтение, набор сообщений или размышления на пустующую сторону кровати рядом с Джоном.  
  
      Что удивительно, это срабатывает — и ещё более удивительно, продолжает работать. Джон, настроенный на конечный срок, на дрожащее лезвие будущего, которое пядь за пядью приближается, чувствует себя хрупким и напряжённым, словно фужер, готовый разбиться. Отношения между ними кажутся непрочными как мыльный пузырь, склонный блеснуть и лопнуть в мгновение ока —   
  
      Но этого не происходит.  
  
      Не происходит, и Джон чувствует себя выбитым из колеи всё более и более знакомым образом. 

 

 

 

**Примечания:**

* в оригинале "a two finger salute" - жест Виктория ✌ В Великобритании и Австралии этот знак приобретает оскорбительное значение, если кисть повернута тыльной стороной к человеку, к которому обращён жест.  
Существует «средневековая» городская легенда происхождения жеста «Виктория». По этой версии, во время Столетней войны пленённым английским и валлийским лучникам, наводившим трепет на французов, отрубали именно эти два пальца на правой руке, дабы они не могли в дальнейшем пользоваться своими луками. Лучники, зная об этом, перед битвой дразнили французов, показывая им неповреждённые пальцы — «Бойтесь, враги!»  
  
В общем, я рискнула перевести более понятным образом и поставила "средний палец")))


	69. Тщетность

      Джон лежит задыхаясь на спине, Шерлок, взмокший и разгорячённый лежит рядом, бока как мехи всё ещё раздуваются от загнанного дыхания. Пот превращает каждое прикосновение в поцелуй между кожей и кожей.  
  
      Сердцебиение Джона успокаивается, и он приподнимается на локтях. Едва минул полдень. Джон не знал, чего ожидать от этих — отношений? — с Шерлоком, (и если честно, вообще не ожидал, что такое когда-нибудь случится), но если б знал, то неспешные утренние переглядывания, ведущие к продолжительным прикосновениям в середине утра, в свою очередь, ведущие к позднеутреннему сексу, — точно не стояли бы в списке.   
  
      Не то чтобы это предотвратило произошедшее — это легко, как поддаться гравитации — и у Джона никогда и ни с кем такого не было.  
  
      У Джона кружится голова от этого чувства, и он не может сдержаться от улыбки —   
  
      До тех пор, пока не садится и не чувствует быстро-ставшее-привычным схождение «кожи», сморщившейся на сенсорной поверхности кибернетической ноги. Это как есть неудобно, хлопотно и служит  _напоминанием_.   
  
      Джон ворчит, натягивая чулок обратно на место. Теперь, когда он делает своей ногой больше, чем прогулки, сидение или сон (не говоря уже о случайный безумных погонях через весь Лондон), покрытие становится всё большей и большей помехой.   
  
      — Это всё необходимо? — спрашивает Шерлок, когда Джон подтягивает чулок. К счастью, на этот раз они расстегнули не все соединения.  
  
      На самом деле у Джона нет ответа.  
  
      — Надеюсь, — продолжает Шерлок, словно и не ожидал отклика, — что ты не делаешь это ради меня, Джон. Хотя тонкий слой синтетической «кожи» телесного цвета может одурачить большинство людей при беглом взгляде, едва ли это удачная уловка при более близком расстоянии или пристальном изучении. Кроме маскировочной функции, с которой она с трудом справляется, она не приносит большой пользы, разве что притупляет рефлексы левой ноги и служит источником пост-коитальной досады.   
  
      Джон уставился на Шерлока. Пост-коитальной. Точно.  
  
      — По крайней мере,  _я_  предпочитаю конечность без покрытия.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда вопрос решён. Если этого хочешь  _ты_ , — огрызается Джон, но Шерлок совершает сложносочинённый жест, слегка пожав плечом и кивнув, и говорит:  
  
      — Безусловно, мы были близки друг с другом, — брови Джона взлетают сами по себе: сначала  _пост-коитус_ , теперь  _близость_ , — достаточное количество раз, чтобы я был вправе заявить свои предпочтения? Особенно если они обеспечат тебе причину разрешить себе избавиться от протезного покрытия, которое тебе больше не нужно и которое ты больше не хочешь.  
  
      — Я…? — Джон закрывает рот, сглатывает, наклоняет голову. — Так вот значит как? Ты ведешь себя бескорыстно самоуверенно? — Джон тщательно интонирует, чтобы придать реплике возможность перевести всё в шутку.  
  
      В кои-то веки за всю свою чёртову жизнь Шерлок Холмс замечает это и отступается от разговора, признавая Джона главным.  
  
      — Это то, что я всегда делаю.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, Джон не готов к улыбке, которая сопровождает шутливый самокритичный тон, но, начнём с того, что она искренняя, а это значит, что лицо Шерлока теряет всё своё уравновешенное совершенство. Его нос морщится, в уголках глаз залегают «гусиные лапки», эмоции проявляются в каждой складочке лица.  
  
      В общем, это одно из зрелищ, которое Джон любит больше всего.   
  
      Благодаря этому выражению лица Джон видит картину будущего за рамками того, что у них есть сейчас, и у него перехватывает дыхание при мысли, что Шерлок хочет этого с ним.   
  
      Прогнав мысли от предела мечтаний, Джон снова сглатывает и отводит глаза от Шерлока. Слишком просто увидеть то, что могло бы стать — статистически станет — заменой этой надежде.  
  
      — Джон? — обращается Шерлок, а затем его губы приближаются, лишь невесомо касаясь виска, словно в неуверенности, что нарушили границы, а затем Шерлок встаёт и направляется в ванную, а Джон может продохнуть через —  _это_ , чем бы оно ни являлось.   
  
      Позже его руки разжимаются у шва на бедре, а шаги к ванной жестковаты, но Джон может продохнуть и через это тоже. Просто он никогда не ожидал  _ничего_  подобного. 


	70. Истечение

      Наступает день отметки, и Джон просыпается раньше Шерлока.  
  
      Это впервые — обычно Шерлок просыпался и поднимался на ноги каждое утро, когда они спали вместе, задолго до того, как Джон с усилием пробуждался ото сна.   
  
      Не то чтобы Джон сова — ординатура и армия отучили его от этого — но Шерлок, похоже, никогда не спит позже пяти утра, если получает то, что может сойти за регулярный сон, в котором тот заинтересован.   
  
      Сейчас семь тридцать и Джон садится прямо, слегка вялый, но внезапно осознаёт, какой сегодня день.  
  
      Рядом с ним шевелится Шерлок и, кажется, пытается зарыться головой под свою руку и под подушку Джона. Он замирает, дышит, и всего на секунду ему удаётся отвлечь мысли Джона от этого дня.  
  
      Джон и не думал начинать день с улыбки, но, похоже, так и происходит, и Джон на мгновение решает оставить всё, как есть: сидеть и наблюдать Шерлока в состоянии, в котором тот редко бывает. Он чувствует мягкость вокруг губ и глаз, и это и странно, и одновременно совершенно уместно, и Джон думает — чем он последнее время занимается всё чаще и чаще — что мог бы привыкнуть к этому.   
  
      Он оставляет Шерлока спящим — тот действительно сопит и нежно похрапывает в своём причудливом сочетании конечностей и самоасфиксии — и Джону не хватает духу разбудить его.  
  
      В кухне чай и тост появляются, словно по волшебству, действия так отточены, что Джон мог бы повторить их с закрытыми глазами, если бы только Шерлок не реквизировал поверхности для готовки своими экспериментами с сомнительной санитарией или, по крайней мере, занимался бы ими в более предсказуемой манере.   
  
      Чай и тост исчезают точно так же, как и появились, и всё, что остаётся Джону — это крошки и последние капли чуть тёплого чая, потому что его отвлёк круговорот отстранённых мыслей.  
  
      Чайник снова вскипел, когда приковылял Шерлок, одетый в простыню.   
  
      Они не желают друг другу доброго утра, но Джон чувствует взгляд Шерлока на себе, оценивающий, находящий ответы на вопросы, почерпнутые из бросающихся в глаза деталей.  
  
      Джон помешивает чай и не беспокоится из-за этого, вопросы, он чувствует, придут, потому что есть вещи, которые Шерлок может прочесть, но всё ещё не понимает. Джону не приходится долго ждать.  
  
      — Ты не расстроен, — говорит Шерлок, и его реплика ощущается вопросительной, даже если и избавляет Шерлока от унижения задать вопрос.   
  
      Джон почти улыбается из-за этого.  
  
      — Нет, не особо.  
  
      — Ты тревожился и беспокоился всю неделю, — Шерлок выдыхает через нос, — насчёт этого дня.  
  
      — Когда ты видел, чтобы я спокойно ждал, Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон и даже, когда произносит это, то губы изгибаются в лёгкой улыбке, потому что он кое-что понял о себе. Осознание сформировано наполовину, но ощущается как истина, обретённая во сне, в этот изменчивый миг перед пробуждением, и Джон пытается уловить его, пока оно не ускользнуло.  
  
      — Что ж, — говорит Шерлок после того, как Джон хранит молчание добрую минуту, — если бы я знал, что ты вообще не собираешься реагировать, то не стал бы тратить наше время на те пустячные дела, — он сопит, но Джон слышит веселье и теплоту в его словах и голосе, и чувствует, как в ответ в его груди тоже нарастает тепло.  
  
       _Наше время_ , думает Джон и поворачивается к Шерлоку лицом, тот опирается о столешницу и наблюдает за Джоном.   
  
      — Джон? — спрашивает Шерлок, нотка неуверенности звучит в его голосе, когда Джон приближается, но он поднимает руки, как и Джон, а затем они держатся друг за друга, и Шерлок молчит, а Джон ощущает спокойствие, какое не чувствовал на протяжении этих двух лет.  
  
      Секунды ползут или пролетают, в любом случае, бессчётные, и Джон просто дышит. Он смакует предложение, которое формируется у него во рту, удерживает его так долго, как только может, на кончике языка, перекатывая его мягкую палитру.  
  
      — Всё кончено, — говорит Джон наконец, когда готов. У него кружится голова, когда он добавляет: — Никаких двухгодичных сбоев не проявилось… если ты беспокоился об этом.  
  
      — Не беспокоился.  
  
      Этот ответ заставляет Джона замереть — его первая реакция — открыть рот, и дознаться, почему нет, ведь сам Джон —  _да_. Беспокоился. Может он всё ещё не прочувствовал это, слишком зациклившись на прохождении черты в песке на дне песочных часов.  
  
      Джон хмурится. Смотрит на Шерлока.   
  
      Шерлок наблюдает за ним, усиленно сосредоточившись, словно ожидая некой великой реакции.  
  
      — А, — лучшее на что способен Джон, пока примиряется с тем, что Шерлок имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Он хмурится ещё сильнее.   
  
      — Что ж, теперь, когда я знаю, что тебе не понадобится обморочная кушетка, полагаю, я могу показать, над чем работаю, — говорит Шерлок лишь с оттенком многострадальности. — Хотя вся суть заключалась в том, чтобы помочь тебе пройти двухгодичную отметку, — Шерлок шмыгает, — не уверен, насколько это будет полезно сейчас.   
  
      — Не уверен из-за меня, да?  
  
      Шерлок удивлённо смотрит на Джона.  
  
      — Разумеется.  
  
      Джон закрывает рот и молча наблюдает, как Шерлок расчищает свою сторону их совместного письменного стола. Он раздвигает по краям стопки бумаг, а затем достаёт большой коричневый конверт. Тот очевидно открывали или использовали несколько раз — а сейчас Шерлок извлекает из него толстую, завязанную папку. Он также вытряхивает небольшой предмет себе в ладонь.   
  
      — Вот, — говорит он, поворачиваясь лицом к Джону и поднимая предмет, похожий на флэшку, — это картография, которую взяли у тебя люди Майкрофта, когда делали извлечение.  
  
      Джон задыхается и пялится на флешку, которую Шерлок держит перед ним.  
  
      — Я не разрешал картографию, — беспомощно возражает Джон.   
  
      — Да, ну это же  _Майкрофт_ , — отвечает Шерлок, как будто это всё объясняет, и в общем, да, это всё объясняет. — В любом случае, я ожидал, что он выкинет нечто подобное, поэтому заключил с ним сделку, — Шерлок изображает нетерпение на лице и трясёт флэшкой в сторону Джона.  
  
      Джон осторожно берёт её пальцами, когда мозг наконец понимает то, что только что услышали уши.  
  
      — Ты… заключил сделку… с Майкрофтом?  
  
      Шерлок отводит глаза, пожимает плечом, и простыня сдвигается от этого движения.  
  
      Глаза Джона расширяются.  
  
      — Реле от Эрнеста — дело — утечка. О боже мой, ты на самом деле взял его дело, — Джон вспоминает, как Шерлок отдал реле сразу после, но его внимание было приковано к Моне, к окончанию тяжёлых испытаний, а затем к тому, что произошло той ночью после того, как Мона ушла.   
  
      Шерлок поднимает уголок губ.  
  
      — Что ж, так как была достаточная мотивация…  
  
      Джон хмурится.  
  
      — Зачем тебе — картография? Моего мозга?  _Зачем_?   
  
      Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
      — Потому что она казалась хорошим способом доказать — показать тебе… — Шерлок пыхтит, очевидно, растеряв слова. Как обычно (Джон уже выучил) Шерлок отступает к фактам если растерян: — Статистика долгосрочного выживания после травмы… обусловленной кибернетической аугментацией и внедрением имплантов неблагоприятна.  
  
      Джон морщится.  
  
      — Ты не говорил мне.  
  
      — Очевидно, что говорил. Статистика, Джон, усреднённые показатели — практически не учитывают выпадающие значения. Такие, как Мона, Сорока и его приручённая гора мышц. Как остальные из Семёрки Седвика.  
  
      — А я тут при чём? — Джон хочет знать.  
  
      — При всём. Не тупи — ты, Джон, бросаешь вызов норме, — Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. — Ты — аномалия, Джон Уотсон, так что хватит пытаться соответствовать кривой.   
  
      Джон таращится на Шерлока.  
  
      Шерлок прочищает горло, отводит взгляд, затем подаёт ему толстую папку, которую держал.  
  
      — Вот, — говорит он, теперь понизив голос. — Это анализ твоих персональных данных. Генетики, кибернетики, интерфейса — всего, — он протягивает документы, и Джон берёт их.  
  
      Титульная страница гласит:  _«Капитан Джон Х. Уотсон, доктор медицины: Обзор и Анализ Кибернетической Интеграции»_.   
  
      Джон сглатывает сухость в горле и открывает записи. Шерлок не склоняется над его плечом и даже не придвигается ближе, но у Джона остаётся ощущение, что тот всё равно следит за ним.  
  
      Джон водит глазами по страницам с кучей таблиц — коэффициенты восстановления различных типов тканей (мышечной, нервной, скелетной), показатели интеграции (топография рубца, сведения зеркальных реле), и даже ранние прогнозы отторжения, средние стадии вероятности отторжения, поздние шансы отторжения. Здесь и там чёрно-белые или цветные фотографии, сопровождающие численные заключения. Тонированные кровь, костные и нервные ткани для лучшего обзора.   
  
      У Джона в голове не укладывается, сколько времени и денег ушло на такой отчёт, но прежде чем он успевает спросить, как такое возможно, Шерлок прочищает горло. Джон поднимает глаза.  
  
      — Я сам его составил, — говорит Шерлок, — прежде чем ты обеспокоишься счетами или другой подобной чепухой.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      — И я включил сравнительные данные по возможности — когда это было возможно… — продолжает Шерлок, и Джон слышит тревогу за его словесным потоком. Он позволяет ему затопить себя и просматривает страницу за страницей тщательного анализа и диаграмм.  
  
      У Джона вырывается тихий вздох, когда он переворачивает страницу с большой цветной фотографией острой поздней стадии отторжения.  
  
      — Это… это принадлежит Гершу, — Джон узнаёт смерть клеточных стенок, глубокий некроз, разрастающийся в поперечном сечении.  
  
      Шерлок ухмыляется.  
  
      — Да, — это довольная улыбка, которая появляется, когда Джон улавливает нечто, что Шерлок предполагал, тот поймёт.   
  
      Джон хмурится.  
  
      — …Погоди — так вот почему мы отправились в тот день в Бартс? После больницы?  
  
      — Что ж, да, встреча с Гершем не была бы столь полезной без посещения лаборатории —   
  
       _— Я думал, мы отправились поговорить с ним для дела._  
  
      — Джон, умоляю. Этот допрос можно было провести по телефону или скайпу, или любым другим способом, который не требует целой поездки. Но для того, чтобы получить свежий образец ткани и согласие на посмертный образец — что ж, если ты посмотришь на страницу сорок два —   
  
       _— Что?_    
  
      — он был сдан для анализа и сравнения… это потребовало более личного контакта. Который, разумеется, произошёл, когда ты появился.  
  
      Джон озадаченно хмурит брови.  
  
      — Но я же просто сидел там —   
  
      — Да, — терпеливо отвечает Шерлок, — выглядел испуганно и несчастно, в абсолютном ужасе перед лицом подобного будущего. — Черты Шерлока смягчаются на мгновение, омрачённые тревогой. Джон едва поспевает за ним. — Даже Герш, так сильно погружённый в свою боль и страдания, отвлёкся и захотел помочь тебе. Отличная работа!   
  
      — Я… — Джон смотрит вниз, на записи в своих руках. — Я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
      — А я-то думал, ты врач.  
  
      Джон раздражённо поджимает губы и сдвигает брови. Шерлок ёрзает, пока Джон пролистывает страницы с цветными высокого разрешения фотографиями его собственных соединительных узлов, до сих пор стабильных. Он доходит до конца, и вместо подборки кратких выводов, включающих продолжительности жизни, там находится блок пустых страниц.  
  
      — Я имею в виду… что я должен получить из этого, Шерлок?   
  
      Шерлок тянется и забирает пухлую папку из несопротивляющихся рук Джона.  
  
      — Боюсь, немногое. На данном этапе это высоко персонифицированный набор данных, но он всё ещё является просто статистикой. План, который я подготовил прежде, чем понял, как мало значат числа, когда дело касается тебя, — он поджимает губы. — И, вынужден признать, из-за… ээ… захватывающих событий прошлой недели, у меня не было возможности закончить его правильно.   
  
      Джон безуспешно пытается сдержать румянец, вспыхнувший при упоминании их «захватывающей недели» и её отвлечений.  
  
      Шерлок наблюдает за ним с поджатыми губами, а затем добавляет:  
  
      — Я мог бы, если хочешь — ?  
  
      — Нет, — тут же отвечает Джон. Его неопределённые размышления наконец оформились в предложенном пространстве этих пустых страниц, и он внезапно понял, что последняя вещь, в которой нуждается — это ещё одна дата, не важно, как близко или далеко она прячется.   
  
      — Хорошо, — отзывается Шерлок. — Как я и сказал, — добавляет он, встретив вопросительный взгляд Джона — тот никогда не видел, чтобы Шерлок бросал проект таких размеров незаконченным, — это всего лишь статистика. Нет способа обобщить тебя и сузить до срока годности.   
  
      Джон снова сглатывает и отводит взгляд, переполненный чувствами. Он не знает, что делать с шоком, замешательством и самым странным ощущением — надеждой.  
  
      Шерлок снова сосредотачивает взгляд на Джоне. И опять радостно улыбается.  
  
      — Разумеется, один полезный результат, который я получил, изолировав твои длинноцепочечные белки, применимые к интерфейсу и нейронным сетям. Никаких признаков накопления антител: никакого отторжения.  
  
      Джон закашливается задушенным звуком. Это мог быть смех, но нет.   
  
      — Что бы ни случилось, шансы таковы — ты переживёшь свои части, Джон!  
  
      Джон плюхается обратно в своё кресло и накрывает глаза ладонями, а Шерлок, опаздывая всего на секунду, бросается вперёд, пытаясь предотвратить действия Джона.  
  
      — Джон? — спрашивает он и продолжает повторять.  
  
      После того, как Джон успокаивает дыхание, то позволяет Шерлоку убрать свои руки от лица.  
  
      — Ты настоящий засранец иногда, ты знаешь? — говорит Джон, но в его словах нет колкости, только полная слёз нежность.   
  
      Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него с почти карикатурным недоумением.  
  
      — Джон, ты чрезвычайно сбиваешь с толку.   
  
      Джон смеётся и смеётся, и медленно смех начинает звучать как смех.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Этой ночью Шерлок присоединяется к Джону — в своей кровати, в их кровати, которая пахнет грозой, озоном и морской солью, а кроме этого ещё и по-другому теперь, когда Джон тоже стал здесь спать. Теплее. Шерлок ложится в постель вместе с Джоном, рядом с ним, и когда Джон выключает свет, то придвигается ближе, обхватывает его рукой и прижимает к себе.  
  
      И Джон позволяет ему.  
  
      Они лежат молча в темноте, но Джон знает, что Шерлок не спит.  
  
      — Итак, — начинает Джон, и чувствует, как Шерлок перестаёт дышать, чтобы слушать. — Что теперь?  
  
      — Теперь?  
  
      — Похоже, я задержусь немного дольше, чем обещали в рекламе, — Джон прочищает горло. Он задаётся вопросом, дошло ли это до Шерлока. Разумеется, да — однако сам Джон только примиряется с этим.   
  
      — Джон, хватит повторять факты, будто они являются новыми или неожиданными.  
  
      Джон фыркает и стучит костяшками там, где держит Шерлока.  
  
      — Просто… я о том, что…  
  
      — Я знаю, о чём ты, — глаза Шерлока едва видны в тусклом свете. Джон смотрит, как тот моргает. — Я провёл довольно много времени изучая эту возможность развития событий, просто для того, чтобы доказать тебе её существование. О чём это тебе говорит?  
  
      У Джона перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      — Я… это будет непросто, Шерлок.  
  
      Шерлок шумно вздыхает, и Джон может себе представить, что тот закатывает глаза. Он почти слышит подразумеваемое  _«Скучно!»_    
  
      Джон сжимает руки поверх рук Шерлока.  
  
      — А потом? Когда я начну ломаться?  
  
      — Не начнёшь, — настаивает Шерлок. — В любом случае, не безвозвратно, — добавляет он со звуком, похожим на полусмешок.  
  
      Джон бы обиделся, но Шерлок двигается ближе, пока они не прижимаются вплотную.  
  
      С ещё одним смешком Шерлок перекатывается на Джона и целует его. Даже сейчас, спустя пять дней подобных проявлений, они до сих пор застают Джона врасплох, когда Шерлок делает это, и судя по глазам Шерлока, не его одного.  
  
      — Нам нужно достать запчасти, — говорит Шерлок легко, дразнящее, и, после ещё одного поцелуя, слишком напористого для его игривых слов, добавляет, — потому что мы износим их в бегах и драках. Решая дела. В азарте погони, — одна рука сжимает левое бедро Джона, согревая «кожу», — с кровью, бегущей по венам, — другая рука прижимается к грудной плате. Прямо за этим барьером сердце Джона бьётся быстро и ровно, за металлом, мышцами и местом их соединения. — Мы вдвоём против целого мира, — Шерлок решительно смотрит Джону в глаза. — Что скажешь, Джон?   
  
      Джон застигнут врасплох серьёзностью в лице Шерлока, а затем не её кратким проблеском, а бесконечной длительностью, и сражён и тем, и тем. Он сглатывает жёсткий комок, созданием которого, похоже, одержимо его горло, и шмыгает носом.  
  
      — Звучит прекрасно.  
  
      Меньше чем неделю назад сегодняшний день предполагался стать концом. А теперь, когда часы остановились, и неизвестное будущее открыто перед ним — перед ними — Джон понимает, что есть только одно, в чём он будет уверен. Он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Шерлока, где те покоятся на его грудной плате.  
  
      — Особенно последняя часть.


	71. ЭПИЛОГ: Воля

      В течение нескольких недель после той среды Джон находит новый распорядок, или вернее, работает над тем, чтобы его обрести. Так как теперь каждый день не вычитается из оставшегося ему времени, а скорее добавляется, Джон тоже учится добавлять вещи к своему расписанию.  
  
      Он посещает Сороку на более регулярной основе: плавающий график приёмов, во время которых Джон делает, что может, для тех, у кого нет возможности обратиться к более официальной помощи. Шерлок возмущается из-за того, что ему приходится справляться без Джона примерно два дня в неделю, но в действительности никогда не требует, чтобы тот прекратил свою разновидность работы на замене. В качестве платы Джон получает больше подарочных пакетов из крафт-бумаги от Сороки — поначалу неохотно, но, в конце концов, признаёт, что перспектива больше никогда не обращаться в другую клинику слишком привлекательна, чтобы отказываться. С этим последним решением, а теперь и вне поля зрения осуждающего ока аналитицы, Джон выходит из пост-аугментационной сетки: самодостаточный и без навязанных извне временных графиков или сроков, сократив своё пребывание в чужой собственности или бизнесе.   
  
      Также Джон, спустя четыре недели, начинает искать настоящего психолога. Он продвигается шаг за шагом — поиски кого-то, кто захочет работать вне рамок аналитики с носителем аугментаций, перешедшим двухгодичную отметку, сопряжено трудностями — но Лестер знает кого-то, кто знает ещё кого-то, так что Джон думает, что со временем всё сложится.   
  
      И, конечно, Джон всё ещё сопровождает Шерлока во время дел, являясь «незаменимой» частью процесса, как говорит Шерлок. Именно там — среди жёлтых лент, красной крови и неясных мотивов, Джон продолжает открывать день ото дня, насколько жизнь и её проживание могут измениться.   
  
      Бывают дни, когда Шерлок — странный тип, фрик, невыносимая компания рядом со следами смерти и расчленённых тел — а Джон — просто жертва, вспомогательный элемент, свидетель катастрофы замедленного действия, которой является консультирующий детектив в Настроении, вызванном полицией Лондона. В некоторые дни Джона даже рассматривают как укротителя взбесившегося зверя, и он видит благодарность и удивлённую признательность в глазах дежурных сотрудников.   
  
      А затем, для равновесия, есть дни, когда Джон со своими металлическими костями, полимерными мышцами, со своим  _отличием_ , является угрозой и нежелательной персоной. Он — одичавший чужак, и всё, что можно найти во взглядах других, едва скрыто за осторожностью и терпимостью, и даже вряд ли за ними.   
  
      Всё неидеально, но работает, и Джон будет довольствоваться этим так долго, как только может.  
  
      Прошла неделя с одного особенно изнурительного дела — из-за которого они обежали весь город, скользя по грязным переулкам и карабкаясь по очистительным заводам — когда Джон принимает решение.  
  
      Он только что закончил третий душ, наконец избавившись от вони на своих разных кожах, когда посмотрел в запотевшее зеркало.   
  
      Он не смотрелся в зеркало нормально — что ж, уже очень давно, на самом деле.  
  
      С убийственно спокойной рукой он стирает конденсат и встречается взглядом с самим собой — или пытается посмотреть себе в глаза. Вместо этого он понимает, что уставился на «кожу», покрывающую грудную плату. Её цвет не очень совпадает с остальной кожей, которая теперь менее загорелая после долгого отсутствия под афганским солнцем.   
  
      Джон поднимает руку и оттягивает защитный край, скользит пальцем под него, остерегаясь приложить слишком много усилий к участку, который повредила Эффи несколько недель назад. «Кожа» наконец отстёгивается и падает в левую руку Джона, как довольно странная резиновая курица.   
  
      Джон сдерживает рвущийся дурацкий смешок.  _Это часть меня_ , думает он, а затем хмурится.  
  
       _Но только если я захочу._  
  
      Джон снова смотрит на себя, затем смахивает вновь появившийся конденсат и по-настоящему смотрит.  
  
      Его лицо такое же — старше, более морщинистое, но это всё ещё его глаза, его рот и лохматая причёска гражданского.  
  
      Его грудь — это его грудь, за исключением вживлённой металлической платы, окружённой изящно зарубцевавшейся и текстурированной кожей, с окошком для техобслуживания и ремонта грудной полости, за которым бьётся сердце, чему способствует сеть пластмассы и металла.   
  
      Джон помещает на неё ладонь, прямо на сенсорную поверхность и дышит.  
  
      Это его грудь — так всегда и было, но сейчас это чувство усилилось.   
  
      Он смотрит вниз на свою кибернетическую ногу. Чтобы снять «кожу» много времени не уходит — у него было много практики в последнее время, спасибо кое-кому.   
  
      Сняв всю свою «кожу», Джон набирается смелости, а затем снова смотрится в зеркало — только для того, чтобы смахнуть испарину снова, на этот раз с чуть большим раздражением.  
  
      Но когда всё готово, глаза встречают собственное отражение, а потом спускаются на грудь и ногу. Его ноги. Его — что ж, да, его ноги.  
  
      Одна из плоти и крови, вторая из металла, полигональной сетки и всех видов высокотехнологичных волокон. Или, по крайней мере, волокна были передовыми два года назад. Джон уверен, что «Эксагон» продвинулся и улучшил разработки с тех пор, как он выписался после его нежного послеоперационного милосердия.   
  
      Джон проводит рукой по левому бедру.  
  
      Оно всё ещё чувствительное, передающее тактильную информацию исключительно хорошо — но больше не бьёт сигналами по одной частоте и режущим дискомфортом, независимо от прикосновения. С иногда неловкой помощью Шерлока Джон решил эту проблему, научился интерпретировать, что транслирует его нога.   
  
      Джон смотрит вниз, где его «кожи» лежат на столике. Они увлажнились от пара, и у Джона внезапно не возникает абсолютно никакого желания надевать их обратно — и в этом нет нужды. Осторожно Джон обсушивает покровы чистым полотенцем и аккуратно складывает их вместо того чтобы надеть.  
  
      Он уберёт «кожу» в какое-нибудь безопасное место — наверх, в свою бывшую старую спальню, где они не станут мешаться — но ничего такого драматического, как выбросить её или изрезать на полоски.  
  
      В конце концов, кто знает? Она когда-нибудь может понадобиться Джону в качестве маскировки — но это всё, чем она будут: камуфляж, красноречивая ложь без слов.   
Джон оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии, затем зажимает оболочки подмышкой.  
  
      Взглянув последний раз в наконец-то чистое зеркало, которое показывает сияние его кожи — или металлический блеск, зависит от обстоятельств — он кивает.  
  
      Джон выходит в мир.

**Author's Note:**

> *Анафия - (греч. ан + aphoro - прикасаться ) – 1. утрата осязания вследствие неврологической патологии; 2. анафия психическая - утрата осязания, вызванная психическим расстройством (например, истерическим сужением сознания, чрезмерной концентрацией внимания на чем-либо ином); 3. анафия психическая болезненная – субъективно тягостное ощущение утраты способности осознавать ощущения осязания. 
> 
> *Проприоце́пция, мышечное чувство — ощущение положения частей собственного тела относительно друг друга и в пространстве. 
> 
> *Вертлужная впадина представляет собой углубление в подвздошной кости, которая является частью тазовой кости. 
> 
> *Пинг - утилита для проверки целостности и качества соединений в сетях на основе TCP/IP, а также обиходное наименование самого запроса.


End file.
